Si los hombres ladrasen
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: Isabella es una veterinaria entregada a su carrera, su pasión por los animales la vuelve cariñosa y al mismo tiempo salvaje; pero con los hombres es completamente diferente; después de cinco relaciones tormentosas decidió que los perros son la mejor compañía que una mujer puede tener. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Edward a pedirle una entrevista? ¿logrará conquistarla?
1. Summary

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para ésta historia que es completamente de mi imaginación._**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella Swan es una veterinaria entregada a su carrera, su pasión por los animales la vuelve cariñosa y al mismo tiempo salvaje; pero con los hombres es completamente diferente; después de cinco relaciones tormentosas decidió que los perros son la mejor compañía que una mujer puede tener. Su hermana le advierte siempre que se morderá la lengua algún día, mientras, Isabella siempre responde que si los hombres ladrasen ya habría adoptado a varios de ellos.

¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Edward Cullen a reclamar el perro que Isabella salvó?

Aquel joven promesa del periodismo, siendo parte del Seattle Times, tratará de buscar a como dé lugar una historia que pueda publicarse y llevarlo al ascenso, pero sus constantes encuentros funestos con la joven veterinaria lo llevarán al límite de la razón, sin darse cuenta que el albergue Patitas y su fundadora podrían ser la historia que estaba buscando.

¿Podrá Edward conquistar aquel duro corazón de Isabella y hacer que confíe en él consiguiendo así la entrevista?

O se rendirá y tendrá que dejarse llevar por el _mantra_ de la joven para luego terminar pensando que estarían ya a los pies de muchas mujeres si los hombres ladrasen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas, esta idea ya se consolidó, asi que aqui viene el summary completo y el primer capitulo.<em>**

**_Espero que guste_**

**_Amyel_**


	2. Los perros son buena compañía

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado en esta loca historia

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**"Los perros son buena compañía, los hombres no"**

* * *

><p>En una feliz tarde de noviembre Isabella Swan se encontraba recordando con mucho ahínco como es que había heredado el amor por los animales mientras cepillaba a Mia, una Golden de un año y medio de edad; y al mismo tiempo observaba su veterinaria, que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado poner en medio de una gran ciudad como lo es Seattle; la llevó a conocer a Mia una tarde enero.<p>

Ella se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la veterinaria, tratando de calmar a un adolorido labrador porque tenía una oclusión intestinal producto de haberse comido un juguete de hule; no pasó por alto el bullicio que originó aquel cachorro, acercándose lentamente a la parte delantera del establecimiento, se percató del movimiento que había y hacían sus técnicos y enfermeros; con paso firme adelantó unos pasos más y se enfrentó a su destino.

Una Golden de aproximadamente tres meses encerrada en una pequeña caja de cartón, completamente dañada, con heridas en la piel y una pata fracturada, Isabella frunció su ceño, enfurecida por los dueños y por haberla dejado abandonada.

- No solo tiene fracturas en su pata delantera sino también en la trasera izquierda – añadió Garrett, un técnico y voluntario

- llévenlo al patio trasero por favor y con un paño húmedo y tibio fíjense que heridas tiene y donde - tanto Garrett como otra técnica obedecieron, Isabella no pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen del pobre cachorro, mientras atendía al labrador de turno

Cuando pudo terminar, se dirigió por completo al patio, dejando a un pequeño gato a cargo al veterinario practicante; presurosa y casi desesperada, corrió por los pequeños pasillos que le ofrecía aquel mini hospital para animales, a lo lejos podía oír los aullidos y gemidos de dolor y miedo de los animales ocasionados por su gente, ella tuvo que correr y cuando vio al cachorro, se agachó para recibirlo ya que iba directamente hacia ella.

Con cuidado la revisó con ayuda de una enfermera a cargo, Garrett regresó hacia el establecimiento porque se necesitaba manos para bañar a un gran San Bernardo que estaba lleno de lodo. La pequeña cachorrita gemía cuando se le tocaba la pata delantera izquierda, y más aun cuando por algún movimiento la pata trasera izquierda quedaba en una posición rara; Isabella la dejó con la enfermera, pidiéndole que la bañara para poder curarla por completo, la enfermera obedeció; mientras que ella fue a recepción y preguntó por si había algún paciente después de las cinco, la recepcionista le dijo que no y la dueña dijo que cerrara de una vez y que después de mucho tiempo todos tendrían el resto de la tarde libre; la mayoría de los técnicos soltaron gritos de júbilo, al ser sábado, todos querían salir a divertirse.

Ella se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraba su practicante y verificó que estaba haciendo su trabajo bien; y luego se fue a otra sala porque ya la estaba esperando su enfermera de confianza y la cachorrita tendida en la camilla.

Sobra decir que Isabella hizo todo lo que tenía al alcance para operarla, sus fracturas ya tenían días, ya había sangre coagulada y un poco de infección. A los días de recuperación y con notables yesos en sus patas, ella ya empezaba a dar señales de vida, ya comía, porque no lo hacía, y ya empezaba a mover la cola a todas las personas que trabajaban en la veterinaria.

Al mes quedó completamente curada, tanto de aquellas llagas en su piel y sus fracturas; Garrett, tuvo que cortarle el pelo al ras para que pueda crecer esta vez sin algún tipo de bichos o plagas; quisieron darla en adopción después de haberla curado, Isabella lloró cuando vio que querían llevársela y ahí decidió que ella lo haría. Tanto ella como Mia no estuvieron felices nunca en su vida como ese día.

- ¿qué haces? - preguntó de pronto su hermana, tocando la puerta antes de entrar, Bella levantó la vista y sonrió

- acicalando a Mia - siguió cepillándola con suavidad mientras le daba pequeños masajes, la perra de color hueso estaba más que feliz al recibir atención de su dueña, movió la cola cuando se percató que Alice se acercaba a ella

- jamás te cansas de hacerlo - sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla más cercana - ¿porque la veterinaria está cerrada? - preguntó su hermana - no la has abierto - añadió cruzándose de piernas acomodando su falda, terminó de cepillar a Mia y palmeó su espalda, ella al instante se paró y saltó de la camilla en dirección a Alice, lamió sus manos y se fue trotando hacia el patio, Alice sonrió viendo cómo se alejaba y regresó su atención a su hermana, viendo cómo es que ésta metía algunos instrumentos dentro de un maletín blanco casi transparente con pestillos rosados

- está cerrado porque hoy iremos a la fundación - Alice se levantó eufórica de su sitio y saltó - pensé que habías leído el papel pegado en la puerta - Alice negó con la cabeza - ¿porque nadie lee los avisos? - susurró Isabella molesta girándose en su sitio para seguir con sus cosas

- ¿podré ir yo también? - preguntó su hermana

- solo si prometes que esta vez te encargaras de la limpieza, hoy seremos pocos y necesitamos manos - Alice dudó un poco y aceptó a regañadientes

- preferiría que me pusieras a alimentar a los gatos - susurró cogiendo su bolso - pero lo haré - añadió viendo la mirada de advertencia de su hermana - lo haré, no te preocupes -

- no me preocupo - respondió Isabella - es solo que la fundación últimamente esta escasa de voluntarios y no me queda más que decir a la gente que tengo a cargo que vayan a alimentar a esos pobres animales - añadió mientras cogía la correa de Mía y la llamaba con la mano

Mía se acercó a ella y se quedó quieta cuando colocó su correa, Alice con Isabella y Mia detrás de ellas salieron de la veterinaria, cerrando todo con llave; Alice le dijo a su hermana que se verían allá porque había venido en su auto, mientras que Isabella se apresuró a subir a la perra a la camioneta en la parte de atrás y en un lugar aparte dejó las dos cajas de herramientas que llevaba para examinar a los animales que pueda. Arrancó el auto y Mia gimió, acomodándose en él.

- no deberías tenerle miedo al ruido del motor - anunció de pronto Isabella, girando el volante en dirección a la fundación - ¡iremos a visitar a todos tus amigos del albergue! - añadió con una sonrisa eufórica mirando por el espejo retrovisor, al parecer la golden entendió porque meneó su cola e Isabella sonrió moviendo la cabeza al son de la música

La fundación Patitas había nacido poco después de rescatar a Mia, Isabella tuvo que moverse por toda la ciudad, reunir a voluntarios afines a su causa, sin contar la gente que trabajaba para ella, promocionó por internet e hizo pancartas para recaudar fondos; su hermana y sus amigos ayudaron a que salga adelante el refugio de animales, gracias a Alice, ella pudo conseguir lo que necesitaba para el terreno y el novio de su hermana donó e hizo toda la infraestructura que necesitaban si querían albergar a cientos de animales ahí; el albergue se encontraba casi a una hora de la veterinaria, debido a que eran cientos de animales y previniendo el ruido que harían para no incomodar a las personas, se decidió ponerlo en un área verde, muy lejos de la ciudad.

Recordó a su madre de pronto, ella tenía cinco años cuando vio a su madre sacar dos pocillos llenos de comida y huesos, ella se abstuvo de preguntar y se fue al segundo piso; a la habitación de sus padres para espiar; vio como colocaba aquellos platos de comida cerca de un poste donde se encontraban dos perros, uno amarillo y otro negro, con la lengua afuera y algunas cortadas en el cuerpo; recordó como los perros hambrientos se acercaron, ávidos de comida, a devorarse todo el plato. A partir de ese día supo que ella no podía ser indiferente.

Tomó las costumbres de su madre, dar de comer a cualquier perro que pasara, Isabella siempre dejaba algún plato de comida extra por si algún perro callejero aparecía; Alice, su hermana también no era indiferente, pero ella prefería pasar las horas junto a sus muñecas organizando eventos para éstas, y así fue como terminó de grande; creando los mejores eventos de la ciudad, una organizadora fenomenal, reconocida por diferentes revistas de novias y fiestas de eventos. De pronto tuvo que frenar en seco porque el conductor de adelante también lo hizo, y se estremeció al escuchar ese terrible chillido, signo de un animal atropellado. Notó como Mia levantó la cabeza y se puso alerta queriendo gruñir y ladrar, Isabella se aseguró de tener todas las ventanas cerradas, excepto la suya y bajó del carro con premura, corrió adelantando unos cuantos carros, y se horrorizó cuando vio a un perro muy parecido a Mia arrastrarse hacia la vereda con el pelaje de color negro mostrando las pata ensangrentadas; se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y lo levantó con mucho esfuerzo pero siempre teniendo cuidado, el perro aun así chilló con fuerza por el dolor

- ¡cabrón! - gritó al conductor que se dio a la fuga, los otros carros detrás de él no avanzaron y se dedicaron a mirar con horror y asombro como es que una persona se atrevió a levantar a un indefenso animal atropellado - ¡si imbéciles, al menos una es consciente! - volvió a gritar, el resto de personas giraron su cabeza y empezaron a arrancar, subió a la camioneta con el perro y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto, éste todavía lloraba de dolor, Mia quiso ladrar pero al darse cuenta del estado del perro solo gimoteó en su sitio y volvió a sentarse mirándolo con interés; cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza y salió a toda velocidad, ya faltaba media hora para llegar, marcó el número de su hermana y ella contestó

- ¿qué paso? - levantó la voz debido a que se escuchaba de fondo un coro de animales ladrando y maullando - ¿dónde estás, porque no has llegado? -

- si ves a Ángela dile que aliste la sala improvisada de operaciones que tenemos, acabo de recoger a un perro atropellado - no dio tiempo a que contestara y colgó, cuando salió a la autopista, lo hizo a toda velocidad, esperando acortar el tiempo de llegada a la fundación; daba gracias mentalmente de haber conseguido una camioneta y no un auto pequeño.

El perro negro estaba acostado sobre el asiento, tratando de lamer su herida, aquel imbécil que lo atropelló parecía haberse asegurado de haberlo pisado bien, porque tenía sus dos patas traseras desviadas y una fractura abierta de la cual salía mucha sangre; aquellos ojos negros del pobre animal la miraron con temor, ella quiso llorar en ese momento y desvió su vista hacia la carretera, a lo lejos vio el auto de su hermana y frenó en seco estacionándose como sea.

- ¿qué pasó? - gritó Ángela, una de las voluntarias, abrió la puerta de par en par, Isabella tiró la llave del auto a su hermana quien corrió para sacar a Mia, Ángela se apresuró delante de ella y la ayudó para el procedimiento

- hay que limpiarle las heridas - dijo de pronto Isabella, poniéndose una bata gastada que había colgada en el perchero de la sala y una mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca, Ángela pasó a su lado con agua tibia con una esponja para quitarle toda la sangre y poder cortar su pelo, y cuando lo hizo el perro aulló - ¡ya está, estarás bien en unos minutos! - acarició su cabeza con mucha ternura, él perro entendió y solo gimió adormeciéndose por completo cuando le puso la jeringa con anestesia

- voy a sacarle un par de radiografías - dijo Ángela terminando de conectarle el suero a una de las patas delanteras, Isabella asintió y se dio cuenta que sus instrumentos estaban en el carro, gruñó y de reojo vio como la respiración del perro era acompasada; se quitó los guantes, la mascarillas y el gorro, salió de la sala y vio a su hermana con sus cajas de herramientas, suspiró aliviada pero se percató que un joven castaño se adelantó unos pasos para abordarla, no hizo caso y se fue con su hermana

- Gracias Alice - susurró con una sonrisa tímida, ella asintió y se fue para buscar a Mia y empezar con su trabajo de limpieza - ¡Alice! - gritó Isabella haciendo que ésta vuelva por donde vino

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó con curiosidad, Isabella, viendo de reojo por un momento al hombre que estaba detrás de ella preguntó - ¿quién es él? - susurró con el ceño fruncido, pero Alice se encogió de hombros y volvió a irse, giró con ambas cajas en su mano y el hombre esta vez la interceptó

- ¿qué quiere? - preguntó con voz amarga, aquel hombre frunció su ceño e hizo una mueca - estoy apurada ¿qué quiere? - aclarando, dio un par de pasos rodeándolo pero de nuevo fue interceptada - mire en serio estoy ocupada, si ha venido a ayudar, en el patio le dirán que hacer y si ha venido para adoptar tendrá que hablar con Garrett que también lo encontrará en el patio, ahora si me disculpa -

- usted trajo a mi perro - Isabella frunció su ceño confundida y miró a lo lejos a varios perros jugando a perseguir a Mia

- de que perro hablamos porque hay demasiados – respondió sarcásticamente, volviendo a su paso haciendo que él de nuevo se interpusiera en su caminó, Isabella gruñó

- me dijeron que habían atropellado a un perro y que una chica se lo llevó, la seguí, mi perro está aquí - ella suspiró molesta y volvió a su paso

- tengo que operarlo, está muy mal herido, espere una hora o dos si quiere volver a verlo caminando - y dicho esto entró de nuevo en la sala dejando de lado a un sujeto en total asombro y pálido por lo que dijo la doctora, Isabella al fin entró de lleno a la sala y se preparó para la operación viendo las radiografías de aquel animal

Con sumo cuidado esterilizó toda la instrumentación y los colocó en una bandeja con mantel limpio, dejó de lado todo y acomodó al perro; Angela se había encargado de arreglar la camilla, y luego le entregó las radiografías, observando una gran fractura en la pata trasera izquierda

- ¿sacaste radiografías de su cadera? - preguntó, pasando las siguientes placas, Ángela asintió

- también del tórax, descartamos afección pulmonar, solo tiene la fractura en la pata izquierda - asintió, revisando al perro que ya estaba dormido, estiró la pata de manera que se viera toda la herida por completo y asintió

- pensé que tenía las dos patas rotas - Isabella sonrió - este _negro_ tuvo suerte - Ángela asintió acariciando al perro y empezaron con el procedimiento

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora y media abriendo y reacomodando los huesos, poniendo pinzas y fijarlas en su sitio, volviendo a suturar y finalizando la operación con éxito sonrió emocionada; al ver que el perro ya estaba con la pata inmovilizada se sintió tranquila y se sentó en la silla más próxima que había, acarició la cabeza del perro y recordó de pronto como lo había encontrado, soltó un par de lágrimas y depositó un beso en la cabeza del perro. Ángela salió con los ojos empañados ante lo que vio, salió de inmediato de la sala y corrió a avisar al resto que su jefa había salvado a otro perro más.

Isabella salió de aquel lugar, desechando previamente todo lo que se había puesto, y poniendo en una bolsa la bata para lavarla; recordó de pronto que aquel tipo seguía esperándola en la habitación contigua, esperando noticias de su perro.

- ¿cómo está? - preguntó el castaño, Isabella sonrió

- afortunadamente solo tenía una fractura de fémur, está estable, pero necesito monitorearlo - aquel hombre suspiró con alivio y se sentó en la silla más próxima - ¿porque lo descuidó? - preguntó Isabella cambiando de pronto su actitud, una voz seca y tajante salió a flote cuando recordó de nuevo como lo había encontrado

- el perro es de mi hermano - respondió frotándose el cabello - me va a matar - susurró, Isabella no aguantó más y gruñó pasando por su lado

- es por eso que gente incompetente no debería cuidar de animales indefensos - susurró de pronto creyendo que nadie iba detrás de ella cuando se dirigía al patio para empezar a examinar a los demás animales, pero cierto castaño la escuchó y se adelantó un par de pasos para interceptarla, con el ceño fruncido hizo que ella se parara abruptamente

- salí a comprar y me descuidé por completo de él, no lo hice a propósito - eso pareció enfurecerla más, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su campera para evitar darle un buen golpe

- ¿va a quedarse para ayudar o ya se va? - preguntó Isabella al verlo de arriba a abajo, ella se dio cuenta también del escrutinio que aquel hombre le hacía, cuando vio su sonrisa socarrona rodó los ojos internamente _¡tenía que pensar con la parte de abajo como siempre!_ pensó

- ¿tendría que agradecerle por el servicio? - Isabella quiso reírse a carcajadas, pero solo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza _¡más idiota no podía ser!_

- preferiría que el servicio lo pagara con alguna donación o pagando la intervención quirúrgica del perro - aquel hombre tragó en seco y se mostró nervioso

- ¿puedo llevármelo? - preguntó volviendo a desordenar su cabello

- he dicho que necesito monitorearlo -

- ¿cuantos días? - preguntó más nervioso

- cuarenta y ocho horas - respondió Isabella acariciando a un perro que se le acercó para pedirle comida - no la tendré aquí, la llevaré a la veterinaria del centro - añadió mirando al sujeto

- ¿dos días? - susurró prestando poca atención a lo que decía Isabella - ¿dónde queda la veterinaria? - ella le indicó la dirección con una sonrisa divertida

- si dice que su hermano lo va a matar, es mejor que vaya y lo prepare para que reciba la noticia - aquel sujeto asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida, _¡otro estúpido dell que podía pasar de largo! _Sugirió su consciencia, Isabella asintió imperceptiblemente; uno que otro perro empezó a ladrar con fuerza mientras éste salía corriendo del local; Isabella votó todo el aire que había retenido durante bastante tiempo y giró en su sitio para empezar a repartir mimos a los canes que iban apareciendo

- ¿qué le hiciste? - apareció de pronto su hermana con guantes puestos y escoba en mano - tu siempre andas asustando a cualquier hombre que se te acerca - añadió burlándose de ella, Isabella se mostró molesta

- no es culpa mía que animales, y con el perdón de ellos, se me acerquen - respondió, esta vez cogiéndose el cabello para sujetarlo en una cola de caballo - además es el dueño del perro herido que traje - Alice silbó por lo bajo y rio

- deberías aprovechar que verás al tipo seguido, seguro irá a la veterinaria a recogerlo - negó con la cabeza agachándose para acariciar a tres perros que le movían la cola

- los únicos animales que aceptaré en mi vida son estos, y eso es suficiente Alice - respondió Isabella tajante

- no todos los hombres son iguales Bells - añadió su hermana

- lo dices por Jasper, él es la excepción porque se casó contigo - sonrió maliciosamente - solo porque lo amenazaste y se cansó te pidió matrimonio - Isabella rio a carcajadas haciendo que Mia a su lado ladrara, Alice la empujó por el hombro

- te morderás la lengua algún día Bella, lo harás - dicho esto, Alice se fue con la escoba a seguir barriendo, mientras que Isabella se dedicó a ayudar en la cocina a preparar la comida del día, esta vez donada por una gran carnicería de la ciudad

Entró en la cocina agradeciendo la asistencia de varios voluntarios, abrazó a cada una de las personas que estaba ahí, y se dedicó a cortar las zanahorias para ponerlas a hervir junto al caldo que se preparaba, todos le preguntaron por el estado del perro que había traído y ella muy orgullosa repetía que se recuperaría rápidamente, no más de un mes y ya estaría corriendo.

- ¿paso algo? - preguntó a su lado Laurent, un colaborador acérrimo que siempre aparecía cuando Isabella llamaba voluntarios para el albergue - te noto un poco rara –

- estoy pensando en las palabras de Alice - susurró cortando mal la zanahoria, dejándola de lado y mirando a su amigo - me dijo que debería aprovechar y salir con aquel chico - hizo una mueca y volvió su vista hacia lo que hacía para evitar perder un dedo

- querida, ese sujeto no está mal, pero hay mejores - Isabella levantó la vista con una sonrisa divertida - no tiene buen trasero, no se viste bien por lo que veo y le falta un poco de clase, aunque tenga bastantes músculos, uhm - Isabella vio asombrada a su amigo, que sabía que era gay por más que él no lo haya anunciado, Laurent a su lado seguía pensando seguro en aquel sujeto mientras que soltaba unos graciosos gemidos

- Laurent, si tuviera buen trasero y se vistiera bien, seria de tu clan - él frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a su tabla de picar

- ¡eres mala! - añadió formando un puchero, Isabella soltó una risita y suspiro

- ya tuve cinco perros antes, con el perdón de mis cuadrúpedos, y no funcionó - soltó el cuchillo y levantando los brazos sacudió a Laurent - ¡dime cómo quieres que confié si ellos te traicionan! -

- Bellita esos eran lobos salvajes - añadió Alice entrando a la cocina, todos rieron por la respuesta - ya te dije que no esperes mucho de un hombre, pueden decepcionarte si, pero son muy buenas compañías -

- si quisiera compañía tendría un perro - respondió mirando mal a Alice - además ¡ya tengo un perro! - añadió girando en su sitio y caminó a la salida, Alice iba detrás de ella - quien quiere tener un hombre a su lado cuando ya tengo un perro que es obediente, me quiere a pesar de mis defectos, me es fiel y cuando digo que salga de la cama lo hace, un hombre no lo haría y mucho menos ser fiel hasta con el pensamiento - la mayoría de voluntarios se quedaron mirándola, Isabella se ruborizó y corrió al compartimento donde se encontraban los gatos - no necesito otorgar mi poder a nadie más, y tampoco quiero compartirlo - añadí acariciando a los gatos que aparecían por ahí – todo el mundo sabe que los perros son buena compañía, los hombres no - finalizó

- te repito que tendrás que morderte la lengua - añadió detrás de la malla que separaba el compartimento, Alice levantó sus brazos y descansó sobre la malla mirándola con desdén - no lo digo por ese chico Bella, sino por cualquiera que se atreva a conquistarte - guiñó un ojo y se fue, Isabella sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, rodó los ojos y suspirando con molestia habló con los gatos

- ¿ustedes lo entiende verdad? - preguntó acariciando a un gato moteado - realmente prefiero su compañía a estar acompañado de un animal de dos patas - y como si los animales estuvieran de acuerdo, maullaron al mismo tiempo, ella suspiró complacida.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hola chicas,<em>**

**_Aquí viene el primer capitulo de esta loca historia._**

**_Como ven, Bella es muy diferente y no cree en el amor *risas amortiguadas* estoy segura que esta historia es para reírse *espero hacerlo bien porque no he vuelto a escribir una historia de humor desde hace mucho*_**

**_Espero que también tenga aceptación, y si no es así, lo tendré que sacar del mundo FF y me quedaré con las anteriores historias :D *es broma* :D_**

**_Un beso a todas las que me tienen en alertas y favoritos, millones de gracias_**

**_Las quiere, Amyel_**


	3. O son finos, o son chuscos

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**"Los hombres son como los perros; por no hablar de la raza; o son finos o son chuscos"**

* * *

><p>Era día domingo y en Seattle se había disparado una extraña ola de calor; como en la ciudad siempre hay ligeras lloviznas y casi la gente no está acostumbrada al excesivo calor que ocasionalmente hay, esta vez la mayoría de personas habían salido a las calles en busca de una buena dosis de vitamina D; pero Bella se encontraba en su departamento acostada en su sofá con una pierna encima de éste y una en el piso, iba tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados y un libro descansando en su estómago; había estado arreglando la cocina y encargándose de la limpieza del baño y la sala, pero a media mañana se rindió cuando vio el bulto de ropas que la esperaban en su habitación como una montaña sin sentido; frustrada y agotada, se dirigió al salón, arrinconó el sillón muy cerca a la ventana la cual estaba abierta y se sentó a disfrutar de la ventisca que podía ofrecerle el vivir en el piso diez de un edificio; sonrió cuando sintió que su peluda hija lamia su mano, sin abrir los ojos acarició su cabeza y rascó detrás de su oreja para que pueda quedarse quieta, pero Mía al no entender el lenguaje de Bella empezó a mordisquear su brazo con cada vez más fuerza<p>

- ¡No Mía! - gritó con fuerza, haciendo que ésta se parara durante un momento, la miró fijamente y luego se aventó al sillón para morderle de nuevo el brazo, Bella gritó - ¡basta Mía, basta! - entre risas y quejidos, estuvieron bastante tiempo jugando torpemente, Isabella se iba quejando por la saliva de perro que tenía en todo su brazo y los raspones en sus manos, hasta que oyó que tocaban el timbre, la golden paró de jugar y se acercó a la puerta para empezar a ladrar como posesa, Bella se estiró en su sitio y sabiendo que lo que venía era difícil, se levantó con un suspiro. Se acercó a Mía y la tuvo que jalar de la correa para encerrarla en la cocina y no atacara al que estaba detrás de la puerta; volvieron a tocar el timbre - ¡ya voy! - gritó gruñendo

- Esperaba que Mía me reconociera pero su sentido del olfato va de mal en peor - Jasper entró con una sonrisa, mientras que Bella lo veía con sorpresa

- ¡hola Jasper, como estas, yo bien gracias ¿y tú?! - dijo de pronto Bella cerrando la puerta con fuerza y acercándose a Jasper para abrazarlo, el rubio negó con la cabeza y palmeó su espalda

- ¡tranquila pequeña! - respondió entre risas - sabes que me encanta hacerte enfurruñar - Bella formó un puchero con su boca y Jasper soltó una carcajada, _¡idiota!, _pensó ella

- ¿qué pasó, Alice te votó de la casa y por eso vienes a mí para que te consuele? - preguntó divertida, abriendo la puerta de la cocina, Jasper se encogió en su sitio y esperó a que Mía saliera corriendo de ella y lo tumbara, pero ésta se levantó en dos patas y lo empujó un poco, la golden terminó jalando los pantalones deportivos de éste

- ya quisieras pequeña - movió sus cejas sugestivamente, Bella hizo una mueca de asco y salió de la sala - es broma ¡ven! - escuchó que gritaba Jasper, Bella apareció con dos vasos de agua en la mano y ofreciéndole uno a Jasper, bebieron el agua para no deshidratarse por el calor - solo he venido a traerte este _tupper_ - arqueó sus cejas y lo miró inquisitivamente - Alice me mandó comida para ti -

- no sabía que estaba permitido robarse la comida de los eventos que organiza - susurró, Jasper miró mal a su cuñada y negó con la cabeza - ¿ya te tienes que ir? - preguntó con una sonrisa

- ¿me estas votando? - respondió Jasper, ambos rieron, pero pararon cuando escucharon unos gemidos lastimeros, Jasper frunció el ceño - ¿ahora torturas animales? - preguntó entre divertido y serio buscando con la mirada de donde habían salidos esos gemidos

- ¡oh cállate! - dijo de pronto Bella, pasando de él y aproximándose a la terraza, Jasper fue detrás de ella

- ¿o es que ahora te dedicas a secuestrar hombres? - Bello lo miró sobre su hombro como si quisiera matarlo y no dudó en darle un buen pisotón, Jasper gimió y cojeando se acercó con ella a la terraza, y cuando lo vio jadeó de sorpresa - Alice me dijo que habías rescatado un perro, no que lo habías secuestrado - añadió, se arrodilló en el piso y se dedicó a acariciar al animal negro que se encontraba con un collar isabelino y tenía inmovilizada la pata trasera

- a veces eres tan idiota Jasper - susurró Bella dándole un golpe en el pecho - no podia llevármelo a la veterinaria cuando salimos del albergue, así que lo traje aquí, y necesitaba monitorearlo - Jasper de nuevo se dedicó a acariciar al perro que lo miró con aquellos ojos tristes, pero a su lado estaba Mía tratando de llamar la atención

- siempre hay gente tan estúpida - susurró el rubio, Bella solo asintió - Alice me dijo que el dueño fue a buscarla - asintió de nuevo

- ¿puedes creer que el muy idiota quiso pagarme los servicios con otro tipo de _servicio_? - preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido - ¿desde cuando la gente se prostituye para pagar los servicios? - su cuñado se levantó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas - no te rias Jasper, es de muy mal gusto - pero ella no pudo evitar que su amigo volviera a reír y haciendo una danza algo extraña y levantándose su polo fue acercándose a Bella, ella solo hizo el ademán de vomitar

- debiste aprovechar Bells, tus ojos dicen que necesitas sexo - Bella lo miró con la boca abierta, y le lanzó lo primero que tenía a la mano que fue una pequeña pomada que servía para desinfectar heridas, Jasper afortunadamente se salvó del golpe y siguió riendo

- eso fue lo mismo que me dijo tu novia, de verdad ustedes son tal para cual - sacudió la cabeza y votó a Mía hacia la cocina - ¿a propósito donde está mi hermana? - preguntó abriendo el _tupper_ con comida y pellizcando un poco el enrollado de pollo que había dentro

- esta con tu abuela - Bella atinó a golpearse la frente y cerrando sus ojos maldijo en voz baja - la cual está reclamando por ti -

- ¡maldición! - susurró Bella regresando a la cocina para dejar el _tupper_ - ¡tenía que verla hoy! - añadió saliendo de la estancia y corriendo hacia su habitación, pero de nuevo salió a la sala y vio a un divertido Jasper sentado en el sillón jugando con la pelota de Mía mientras ésta le gruñía - ¿me llevas? - preguntó desesperada

- claro, tengo que pasar a recoger a Alice - Bella asintió y fue corriendo a su habitación, se metió a la ducha muy rápido y así como entró salió, miró la hora y rió _¡otro record!_ gritó su mente, ocho minutos en bañarse era todo un record para ella; con efusividad se enfundó en unos pantalones hasta los tobillos de color negro y una blusa de color blanco, se puso unas flats de color negro también; cogió el delineador y el rímel para ojos y los aplicó con cuidado, varias veces había hecho un mal trabajo aplicándolos a sus ojos, pareciendo un mapache cuando hubo terminado de maquillarse, pero hoy no quería cometer tal error. Se miró al espejo cuando terminó y sonrió, castaña de ojos de color chocolate, las mejillas siempre arreboladas y sus labios desiguales; acomodó su blusa mirándose al espejo y sonrió aún más; pensó que no era una belleza exorbitante pero tenía algo

- ¿vamos? - preguntó Bella apareciendo por el recibidor - la abuela me matará - el chico rió con ganas

- eso no lo dudo - respondió, se levantó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado - ¿qué haces leyendo _jardinería para principiantes_? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos y evitando que le saliera una carcajada - déjame decirte que tu coges una planta y esta se muere - añadió, Bella sacó su lengua

- tengo que intentarlo - refutó, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta, evitó que Mía saliera y corrió para verificar al perro negro que estaba en su terraza, estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, sonrió con tristeza; al ver a Jasper esperándola en el pasadizo corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave

- ¿cómo va el estado del perro? - preguntó el rubio interesado

- al menos en un mes estará caminando, espero - respondió ella suspirando

- por cierto - acotó Jasper ya bajando por el ascensor - es un golden ¿no? - Bella frunció el ceño

- ¿así? - preguntó tratando de rememorar al perro e identificar su raza

- ¿qué clase de veterinaria eres? - preguntó el chico empujándola con un hombro, ella lo empujó de vuelta y ambos rieron - en serio Bella, no reconocer a un perro dice mucho de ti -

- ¡vete al diablo Jasper! - refunfuñó - ¡el perro es negro, y es muy raro ver a un golden negro! - añadió con las palmas en alto, Jasper rio saliendo del ascensor acercándose a su auto - además lo único que me importa es que esté bien - ambos subieron al auto y entraron a la carretera a toda velocidad

- mi amigo tiene un golden negro, pasa más horas con él que con otra personas - Bella lo miró de reojo y sonrió - creo que podría presentarlos - añadió el chico mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, la castaña dejó de sonreír y bufó cruzándose de brazos - ¿así te ves linda lo sabias? - preguntó soltando una carcajada

- ¿estas intentando ligar conmigo? - preguntó Bella mirando por la ventanilla - porque si es así tiene que saberlo Alice - ambos rieron y se quedaron callados durante varios segundos

- ¿no quieres que te lo presente? - volvió con el tema Jasper, volteando varias esquinas antes de llegar a la casa de reposo - se podría decir que son tal para cual - Bella hizo un mohín y negó frenéticamente

- no sé porque tienen tú y Alice el afán de conseguirme novio - frunció su ceño y bufó golpeando el tablero del auto - estoy feliz con mi perros - Jasper estacionó y abrió la puerta, Bella hizo lo mismo cuando vio que su cuñado daba la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, ella rodó los ojos

- si, si, ya sé que debería esperar, pero ¿porque no he de hacerlo cuando puedo? - refutó avanzando unos cuantos pasos a la entrada - ¿no entras? - preguntó cuando vio que el rubio se quedaba sentado en el capó del auto, él negó

- tu abuela me matará si llego a entrar, ya me dio mucha lata con eso del matrimonio - rió e hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia y despedirse de él

Entró a la residencia de ancianos con una gran sonrisa, saludó a la recepcionista que la recibió con un abrazo porque la conocía cuando aun vivía su madre, conversaron un poco y Bella luego desapareció por un pasillo cuando la amiga de su madre le dijo que su abuela hoy estaba de muy mal humor, la castaña se estremeció cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y fue al encuentro de aquella mujer robusta con el pelo canoso y su mismo color de ojos.

Cuando la halló en su cuarto, como de costumbre recostada en la mecedora tejiendo alguna clase de bufanda entró con temor a la habitación viendo como Alice todavía seguía hablándole y ella no respondía, pero cuando su hermana la vio en la puerta se le iluminaron los ojos, cogió su bolso y se levantó de su sitio.

- ¡abuela acaba de llegar tu nieta favorita! - anunció Alice besando la frente de la mujer que las vio crecer, pero ésta cogió su bastón y dio un porrazo a Alice en las piernas, quiso reírse pero no lo hizo, bien sabia ella que también le tocaría hoy unos buenos golpes

- ¡hija del mismísimo demonio! - gritó ella queriendo levantarse, pero tanto Alice como Bella lo impidieron - ¡llegas tarde! - añadió con otro grito dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza - ¡donde diablos te metiste! - Bella frotó su cabeza y suspiró, depositó un beso en la frente y se sentó frente a ella

- ¿ya me puedo ir? - preguntó Alice, la abuela frunció su ceño

- ¿y dónde está el mariconazo de tu novio? -

- ¡abuela! - gritaron ambas hermanas al unísono - Jasper está afuera esperándola - dijo Bella evitando reírse

- ¡además él no es homosexual! - refutó Alice levantándose en su sitio y paseando como león enjaulado - y si está afuera ya tengo que irme - añadió molesta por la indiscreción de su abuela

- ¡es una nenita! - contestó pegándole de nuevo con el bastón, haciendo que Alice gimiera de dolor - antes las mujeres teníamos que ponernos los pantalones en la casa para evitar que los hombres se escapasen - miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su nieta y luego sonrió - ¿ya lo acorralaste verdad? - Bella arqueó las cejas asombrada por lo que oía, Alice se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla

- ¡eres lo máximo abuela! - gritó Alice bailando en su sitio - ¿ahora si ya puedo irme? - preguntó de nuevo, Bella movió su cabeza con una sonrisa

- ¡ya lárgate de una vez mocosa! - Alice volvió a besar su mejilla y salió disparada - ¿y tú que me cuentas chiquilla? - miró a su abuela con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa estaba por escaparse, hasta que no pudo más y soltó una carcajada

- ¡ay abuela eres única! - añadió sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿cómo es eso de acorralar a Jasper? - preguntó interesada pero su abuela la miró mal

- ¡no hagas preguntas y responde sin vergüenza! - Bella se encogió en su sitio y asintió

- salvé a un perro - respondió entre nerviosa y asustada, la señora de cabello blanco la miró con una interrogante, dejó de tejer y la miró con incredulidad

- ¡salvé a un perro! - imitó la voz de una niña asustada y luego chasqueó la lengua - ¿acaso solo eso tienes que decirme? - preguntó enfadada - ¡quiero escuchar si ya te tiraste a algún chico! -

- ¡abuela que es eso! - gritó Bella escandalizada

- ¿cómo _que es eso_? - preguntó levantándose de su sitio y caminando a pasos lentos hacia su cama - ¿acaso ustedes no hablan así?, quiero tener bisnietos, ¡no perros por el amor a _Marlon Brando_! - Bella llevo su mano hacia sus ojos y cerrándolos sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar que su amor platónico siempre fue Marlon Brando cuando por primera vez lo vio en _"un tranvia llamado deseo"_, bufó con desesperación - ¡ese sí que era un hombre! - añadió levantando la voz con emoción

- no tengo tiempo para estar con algún hombre - su abuela la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, cogió su bastón y todo lo rápido que pudo se acercó a Bella para darle un golpe en el hombro

- ¡Jesús! - gritó - ¿acaso eres lesbiana? - gritó tan fuerte que sus vecinas de habitación salieron al corredor y entraron a su cuarto

- ¿Marie quien es lesbiana? - preguntó una señora delgada y encorvada, cuando vio a la nieta de su amiga abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa - ¡por el amor de Cristo, los jóvenes de ahora están completamente descarriados! - añadió meneando la cabeza

- ¡no soy lesbiana! - gritó molesta - y no sabía que la señora Sophie estaba atenta a nuestra conversación - añadió entre molesta y divertida

- ¡pero Bella yo también quiero ver a tus hijos! - añadió otra señora regordeta con un andador de metal en manos - ¡necesitamos algo de alegría en esta residencia! - tanto Sophie como la abuela Marie asintieron

- por ahora mis hijos son peludos - todas chasquearon la lengua y bufaron - y es mi última palabra - Bella se levantó de su sitio y meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa - ahora que estas con tus amigas me voy - todas gimieron y luego soltaron carcajadas, _¡sí que están locas!_ pensó aturdida, pasó a despedirse de todas y salió de la habitación

- dile al _nenaza_ de Jasper que a la siguiente lo quiero ver, quiero darle una inspección a sus bolas y verificar que no se convierta en mujer - Bella se restregó la cara con ambas manos y soltó una risotada escuchando las carcajadas de las tres mujeres mientras avanzaba por el corredor en dirección a la calle, supuso que las canciones que les ponían tenían mucho que ver ya que en esos momentos sonaba un hit de los cincuentas _"Charlie Brown"_ el cual añadió un toque cómico a todo lo que vivió en tan solo unos minutos de visita

- no sé cómo las entiendes Iris - ella sonrió y Bella salió de aquella residencia

Su abuela ya llevaba meses repitiéndole lo mismo, incluso sus mejores amigas de habitación también le repetían que se le _quemaría el arroz_ si no se apresuraba, bufó molesta, _¿acaso es necesario un hombre para ser feliz?_ se preguntó, sacudió la cabeza y caminó un par de cuadras para llegar al Starbucks que había por aquella urbanización.

Al llegar al local escuchó una lenta melodía que al instante le produjo nostalgia, inhaló el aroma del café, se acercó a la barra e hizo su pedido, mientras que la canción terminaba ella se iba acomodando en uno de los sillones cómodos que tenía aquel local, _"grandes esperanzas, cuando lo dejas ir, sal y vuelve a empezar otra vez"_, suspiró y sonrió con tristeza, dejó su bolso a un lado y se fue a la barra

- ¿disculpe me puede decir cuál es el nombre de la canción que acaba de sonar? - preguntó interesada, la chica que atendía detrás de la barra sonrió

- déjeme ver que hay en el computador y le aviso en un momento - y con una sonrisa desapareció detrás, Bella volvió a su sitio y miró a su alrededor, habían chicos y chicas, hombres mayores con periódico en mano y señoras cotilleando; sonrió con sorna cuando observó la terraza del local; de pronto su celular sonó y sin dejar de observar a lo que acontecía fuera del local contestó

- diga - respondió, quiso reírse por lo que veía pero se contuvo

- _¡Bella!_ - chilló Alice, la castaña suspiró y sonrió - tengo que contarte algo importante - añadió, Bella supuso que era algo muy importante por los alaridos que daba así que no tuvo otra opción que rodar los ojos y responder

- cuéntame - añadió, de pronto apareció la chica con su frappuccino y un papel, la castaña sonrió y la chica se alejó para seguir atendiendo

- _no, no, ¿dónde estás?_ -

- en el _starbucks_ a dos cuadras de la residencia - Alice colgó de inmediato y Bella miró el teléfono confundida, guardó el celular y tomó el papel que había encima de la mesa _"high hopes de Kodaline"_ una letra cursiva le indicaba la canción que había escuchado, levantó la mirada y sonrió a la dependienta, ella le respondió la sonrisa con otra; se dispuso a beber su frappuccino, y de hito en hito miraba la terraza con demasiado interés _"los hombres solo sirven para eso, para pasar el rato y ya"_

- ¡Bells! - casi gritó Alice sentándose frente a ella, Bella casi se atora con el líquido que bebía. Alice rió

- ¿te das cuenta que casi me muero? - preguntó - ¿lo que tienes que decirme es tan importante? -

- fijamos ya la fecha de matrimonio con Jasper - arqueó sus cejas con asombro y sonrió por su hermana - será en seis meses - la castaña hizo cuentas y frunció su ceño

- ¿o sea que se casaran en diciembre? - preguntó, bebió un sorbo mas de su bebida y esperó por la respuesta - ¿Qué ya no estaban casados? – volvió a preguntar irguiendose en su sitio

- ¡sí! Bueno, acuérdate que solo fue por civil, ahora será religioso - respondió su hermana - ¿no es perfecto? - Bella asintió y la abrazó felicitándola

- me alegro por ti - susurró en su oído

- ¡oh Bella, yo quisiera que encuentres a alguien para que puedas ser feliz! - ésta rodó los ojos y bebió un poco mas

- Alice por favor no - susurró, se llevó una mano a su cabeza y se frotó la sien izquierda - la abuela Marie me estuvo repitiendo lo mismo todo el tiempo - Alice rio por la tortura de su hermana

- lo sé, lo siento - respondió palmeando su mano - pero no solo vine por esto - Bella esperó - vine a pedirte que por favor aceptes a la hermana pequeña de Jasper como practicante en la veterinaria - Bella arqueó sus cejas y suspiro

- Alice no puedo - respondió, su hermana la miró con un puchero y los ojos acuosos - y no me mires así por favor, ya tengo a dos practicantes y eso ya es mucho -

- por favor - añadió - ¿tú crees que te pediría este favor si no supiera cuan buena es en su área? -

- lo haces solo para congraciarte con Jasper - añadió negando con la cabeza - estoy empezando a creer que la abuela tiene razón - Alice entrecerró los ojos y golpeó el hombro de su hermana - y me dijo que Jasper tiene que ir a la siguiente para ver sus bolas - Alice abrió la boca con asombro

- ¡¿qué cosa?! – preguntó entre gritos

- no me mires así, literalmente me dijo que quiere comprobar si se volverá mujer - Alice meneó la cabeza con resignación - lo sé, la abuela no tiene remedio –

- volviendo al tema, por favor acepta a su hermanita – suplicó su hermana, Bella la miró haciendo una mueca divertida y negó con la cabeza

- cuando dices hermanita ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó interesada

- tiene veinticinco – respondió Alice contenta, Bella rodó los ojos

- no es hermanita Alice – respondió ella y asintió – la aceptaré, pero a la primera burrada la voto – Alice negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza; la castaña miró de nuevo la terraza y rio cuando vio que una de las chicas le daba negativa al chico que le pedía sentarse con ella, su hermana al darse cuenta volteó y comprendió lo que pasaba

- es por eso que no quiero a un hombre conmigo - susurró Bella dejando de lado su envase vacío - solo quieren entrar, salir y luego fugarse - Alice soltó una carcajada haciendo que el resto la mirara

- ¡por todos los cielos Bells, en definitiva tú no tienes remedio! - añadió

- mira, por ejemplo ese es un perro fino - añadió haciendo un ademan con su cabeza señalando al sujeto que no se daba por vencido - perro de caza inglés, tendrá a su presa, y no lo dudo porque aquella chica está a punto de ceder, y lo esconderá para que no lo vea nadie - Alice arqueó sus cejas y rió

- ¿cómo sabes que la esconderá, que tal y es su verdadero amor? - preguntó Alice, Bella rodó los ojos _"¡Ay Alice, Alice, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que los hombres son unos malditos mentirosos?" _pensó ella mirando a su hermana

- si te das cuenta, ese sujeto tiene el anillo de casado en su mano, si fuera la chica le daría una bofetada - y justo en ese instante se escuchó el claro sonido de una mejilla siendo golpeada

- al parecer te escuchó - susurró Alice cubriéndose la boca para poder reírse libremente

- no - respondió Bella meneando la cabeza - es inteligente -

- ¿y cuando sería un hombre un perro chusco? - preguntó Alice con fingido interés, Bella a su lado rió

- ¿ves aquel idiota de la puerta? - preguntó señalando imperceptiblemente a un sujeto que estaba en una de las bancas grandes mirando entrar y salir a la gente, Alice asintió - un perro chusco se la pasa ladrando y le tira a lo que pase, aparte que no reconocen que están mordiendo, si un lomito o un bofe porque no tienen paladar - ambas rieron a carcajadas notando que aquel sujeto veía las piernas de cada mujer que entraba y salía, Alice siguió riendo y Bella suspiró contenta - a eso me refiero, los hombres son como los perros, por no hablar de la raza, o son finos o son chuscos -

- todo hombre tiene una debilidad Bells - ambas se levantaron de su sitio, Bella guardó el papel que aun seguía en la mesita de al lado, cogieron sus bolsos y caminaron hacia la salida, cruzaron la puerta de espaldas para evitar que aquel tipo pervertido les mirara algo más que las piernas y rieron, cuando se dieron la vuelta no se dieron cuenta que un hombre estaba detrás de ellas con un vaso, Bella chocó con él y frunció su ceño porque aquel vaso tenía un líquido de color rojizo que cayó más en la camisa de aquel joven que en la blusa de Bella

- ¿porque no se fija al caminar? - preguntó aquel tipo molesto, Bella frunció su ceño y se acercó a Alice

- éste es un pitbull - susurró, se enderezó en su sitio y negó con la cabeza - lo siento, no fue mi intención - añadió, molesta por la manera que se dirigió a ella y divertida por el comentario que hizo, vio a Alice reírse a carcajadas ya fuera del local

- ¡manchó mi camisa! - levantó la voz molesto, Bella rodó los ojos _¿porque los hombres tienen que ser complicados?, _negó con la cabeza, sacó su billetera del bolso y de éste sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares

- tenga - abrió su mano y colocó el dinero entre sus dedos - creo que esto es suficiente para otra bebida y su camisa - salió sin mirar atrás y rio cuando se encontró con una Alice sorprendida

- Creo mi querida hermana - susurró llevándola del brazo calle arriba - que acabas de desatar una tormenta - añadió, mirando por encima de su hombro, Bella hizo lo mismo y a lo lejos vio que aquel hombre con el que había chocado la veía con una mirada furibunda y el rostro rojo, ella se encogió de hombros y Alice meneó la cabeza

- si - susurró Bella - ése era un pitbull - y ambas volvieron a reír tomando rumbos diferentes, suspiró entre risas, _"al menos no volveré a ver a aquel hombre rabioso" _pensó divertida

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas:<em>**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron a consolidar esta idea, sinceramente gracias, porque gracias a ustedes puedo subir cada capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Como pueden leer en este capítulo, recién estamos conociendo a Bella; si, no es la Bella enamorada que todos conocemos, ésta luchará para seguir fiel a sus hijos peludos._**

**_Odio sinceramente no escribir sobre Edward pero así va la trama, tengan paciencia porque prontito (mas que un solo prontito) entrará en escena y será ¡genial!_**

**_Un abrazo a todas, aun tengo que organizarme para decidir que día subiré capítulos, así que por favor paciencia :D_**

**_me despido afectuosamente, Amyel_**


	4. Hombre que ladra no muerde

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**"Hombre que ladra no muerde"**

* * *

><p>La veterinaria estaba recibiendo un sin número de visitantes y para ser el primer día de la semana era realmente gratificante que muchos felinos y caninos estén en espera para sus vacunaciones o incluso simples baños por alguna visita al campo.<p>

Isabella se había llevado al perro de color negro a la veterinaria con ayuda de Jasper, quien estuvo a primera hora en su departamento; el golden, al estar inmovilizado solo gemía por cada movimiento que hacían y cuando al fin lograron colocarlo en una camilla, el rubio suspiró aliviado y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes a la castaña quien solo rodó los ojos dándole la espalda.

- No es necesario que me sigas todo el día como perrito faldero para agradecerme por recibir a tu hermana - dijo de pronto - le advertí a tu novia que a la primera equivocación la voto - añadió, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a su cuñada por el pasillo

- ¿no quieres salir el sábado? - preguntó luciendo una maravillosa sonrisa - puedo invitarte a comer - añadió siguiendo aun a Bella a todo sitio que iba

- ¿en serio Jasper? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida - ¿piensas _prostituirte_ tú también para agradecerme por aceptar a tu hermana? – preguntó interesada mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas, Jasper entrecerró sus ojos y sacó su lengua _¡más gay no podría verse!_

- la abuela tiene razón, Alice tiene que cuidarse de que podría salirte una vagina en cualquier momento – Jasper rió a carcajadas

- solo quiero ayudarte, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo - además no tienes que repetirme cada tanto que la votaras si se equivoca, Rosalie es buena en el área - Bella asintió inmiscuida en sus quehaceres y luego volteó con interés

- así que se llama Rosalie - susurró con una sonrisa plantada en su cara - ¿y es rubia como tú no? - preguntó, Jasper se acercó a ella de manera amenazante

- ¿tienes algo en contra de las rubias? - preguntó colérico, Bella soltó una carcajada

- tranquilo campeón - dijo de pronto poniendo su mano encima del pecho de su cuñado - no vaya a ser que mucha testosterona te esté cambiando de genero - él se alejó y soltó otro bufido

- definitivamente no se puede contigo Bella, no sé qué tienes en contra de los hombres - añadió saliendo de la sala en la que estaba

- ¿es que acaso no pueden soportar una broma? - preguntó a la nada mientras esterilizaba el mesón y los demás utensilios, suspiró y siguió con su rutina

Se fue hacia los pequeños compartimentos y observó a los animales que estaban en observación, incluyendo el perro negro, había una gata que había sido esterilizada; un perro que lo habían envenenado con vidrio molido _¡maldito aquel que hizo eso!_ pensó enfurecida y recordando cómo es que aquel pobre animal había llegado a la clínica; luego vio a otro perro con varias fracturas porque se había caído del tercer piso de su casa y luego estaba el perro negro que trataba de llegar a su pierna fracturada pero no podía por el collar que tenía, se acercó con sutileza y se agachó para acariciarlo

- ya sé que eres golden - dijo de pronto dándole palmaditas en su cabeza y soltando una risita, el perro, con aquellos ojos oscuros muy profundos la miró - debí darme cuenta antes, lo sé, no me mires así, y no puedo tampoco quitarte ese collar - el perro empezó a lamer sus manos sin parar, aquel gesto le encantaba y al mismo tiempo no le gustaba porque sentía cosquillas en toda su mano - iré a ver a tus amigos y regresaré en una hora - terminó de acariciarlo y salió del compartimento

Volvió a la parte delantera del mini hospital de animales y vio a un montón de gente con sus respectivas mascotas, incluso había un papagayo en espera, éste hacia bulla y gritaba a cada persona que pasaba por su lado haciéndolos asustar; sonrió a su secretaria Jessica, y palmeó su hombro

- por favor haz sonar la alarma interna - ella asintió y apretó un botón verde que tenía a la mano, cada vez que su jefa le decía eso, era para una reunión interna de todos los enfermeros, técnicos y veterinarios que trabajaban en aquel lugar. Bella pacientemente esperó en la sala de reuniones, un lugar pequeño lleno de sillas y las paredes cubiertas por pizarrines, a que llegaran _goteando_, cada uno entró y se sentó en la silla más próxima que tenía; cuando el ultimo entró, que fue Garrett, ella se dispuso a hablar

- buenos días chicos - saludó a todos con una sonrisa - primero quiero darles las gracias por haber ido el sábado a la fundación, estoy segura que todos nuestros animales les agradecen desde el fondo de su huellita - todos rieron por las expresiones que utilizaba la castaña que estaba enfundada ya en su bata blanca, sabían que su jefa era una persona especial y que sintonizaba de inmediato con todo animal que se le cruzara, incluyendo al animal más rabioso que llegó hace un mes a la veterinaria - en segundo lugar - dio un par de palmadas y sonrió con efusividad - quería informarles que pronto tendremos otro evento en el que recaudaremos fondos para el albergue, así que necesito de su colaboración -

- ¿hay que inscribirse? - preguntó de pronto un técnico de cabello negro revuelto y aretes por toda la oreja, Bella asintió

- como las otras veces hay que inscribirse y apuntar al lado que podríamos vender o hacer para obtener más dinero, Jessica estará al tanto de eso - todos asintieron - y para terminar, les pido encarecidamente que no maltraten a los animales - miró detenidamente a James y luego se fue a Laurent - aunque el termino maltrato está mal empleado, no quiero oír un gemido de parte de alguno - añadió con voz amenazadora - eso es todo equipo, Kate y Peter conmigo a atención y el resto a sus puestos, ¡ah!, entrará una nueva practicante, por favor a todos los hombres que no se pueden guardar las palabras ni sus espadas abstenerse o si no tendré realmente que utilizarlas - todo rieron ya levantados en sus sitios, los hombres tosieron levemente y salieron uno por uno - realmente no quieren saber en qué lo utilizaré - añadió guiñando un ojo, todos volvieron a reír

- ¡Bella, una señorita te está buscando en recepción! - dijo de pronto Jessica a lo lejos, Bella asintió

- por favor llévala a mi oficina - Jessica salió corriendo y todos a su vez se dispersaron

- ¡Bells creo que tendrás que amenazarlos de nuevo porque están parados en el pasillo con los ojos salidos de sus cuencas! - dijo de pronto Ángela a su lado, la castaña negó con su cabeza y se acercó con disimulo al grupo de hombres que observaba a la joven rubia que estaba entrando en esos instantes a su oficina; se puso detrás de ellos y con disimulo se aclaró la garganta

- ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo asustar a todo el género masculino, uno que otro dio un par de alaridos, Embry y Laurent estaban dentro de ellos, con rapidez se movieron y salieron hacia sus puestos - ¡REALMENTE USTEDES NO PUEDEN VER UN PAR DE PIERNAS PORQUE SE LES PARA DE INMEDIATO! - volvió a gritar, las chicas estallaron en carcajadas porque vieron que cada uno se ponía de color rojo - ¡POR SI LAS DUDAS ME REFERIA AL CORAZÓN! - volvió a gritar, se escuchó otra tanda de carcajadas; Bella soltó una risita divertida y se fue a su oficina

- buenos días - entró, observó a la joven de veinticinco años parada al costado de la silla, sonrió tímidamente y levantó la mano de manera educada

- buenos días señorita Isabella - respondió, se dieron un apretón y Bella se sentó en su escritorio

- toma asiento por favor - Rosalie se sentó en su sitio y entregó un folio con varias hojas que de inmediato Bella empezó a hojearlas - aquí leo que estuviste de practicante también en un rancho y luego en la veterinaria del sur - la rubia asintió - ¿porque te saliste? - preguntó

- en ambos lugares realmente no me sentía cómoda, primero porque sinceramente, y no es por hablar mal de ellos, no saben tratar a los animales - Bella asintió dándola la razón, por más que hubiera bastantes veterinarias en Seattle y muchas de ellas recomendadas por grandes personajes, siempre terminaba escuchando el tipo de atención a sus clientes y por consecuencia a los animales - mi hermano me habló de usted y sé por la fundación, ya que solo fui un par de veces de voluntaria, que es la persona que mejor ejerce su profesión -

- no halagues - susurró Bella, Rosalie rió y luego Bella también lo hizo - como vez, este favor lo estoy aceptando porque tanto Alice como Jasper me pidieron que te aceptara, ya tengo a dos becarios ayudándome, obviamente que se necesita manos para todos los animales, pero como les dije a ambos, a la primera equivocación te voto - Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y asintió asustada

- creo que me acabo de poner nerviosa - susurró, Bella sonrió

- no tienes porque, si eres buena en tu área, y tal como Alice y Jasper me lo dijeron, no tienes por qué tener miedo, si eres buena, lo demostraras - al parecer esas palabras infundieron en Rosalie una confianza, ella asintió entusiasmada y se levantó para darle la mano a Bella, la cual la aceptó gustosa - bienvenida a Patitas Rosalie - ella sonrió

Ambas salieron de la oficina charlando, mientras que Bella le presentaba a cada persona de aquel local, incluyendo a los clientes que iban continuamente; hizo que dejara sus cosas en la sala de descanso donde había un montón de casilleros, Bella aprovechó que tenía una cinta de papel en el bolsillo de su bata y pidió un lapicero, arrancó un poco y lo pegó en el casillero vacío que había escribiendo el nombre de la nueva. Escuchó voces detrás de ella y vio a James y Laurent acercarse a ellas susurrando de seguro algún chisme y entre risas amortiguadas se sentaron en el pequeño sofá, Bella los observó con una ceja levantada y ellos ni se inmutaron.

- tienes que pasar una prueba - dijo de pronto Bella dirigiéndose a Rosalie que terminaba de ponerse la bata que ella había traído; al mismo tiempo llamó la atención de las dos personas que estaban sentadas

- ¿qué prueba? - preguntó temerosa - ¿es un examen? - volvió a preguntar, Bella soltó una carcajada, sacudió la cabeza y señaló a sus técnicos

- ¿quién de ellos es la mujer? - preguntó, Laurent y James abrieron la boca por la sorpresa mientras que Bella seguía riéndose sin parar, Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿es en serio? - preguntó mirando de hito en hito a los dos chicos que estaban sentados y a su jefa que estaba desternillándose de risa, ésta solo asintió

- ¿él? - preguntó señalando a James, éste frunció su ceño y se levantó de su sitio molesto

- ¡no puedo creerlo Bella! - gritó enfurecido - ¡no me puedes hacer esto, no de nuevo! - volvió a gritar

- ¿porque? - preguntó la castaña - ¿porque siempre creen que eres la mujer? - todos en el pequeño lugar rieron incluido James

- el gay es Laurent, no yo - recalcó, Rosalie abrió los ojos asustada por haberse confundido y luego frunció su ceño

- ¿entonces no son pareja? - preguntó la nueva, Bella volvió a reírse

- ¡NO! - gritaron ambos chicos al unísono

- Rose, pasaste la prueba - Rosalie les dirigió una mirada de disculpa, y ellos solo se acercaron a Bella para darle un par de golpes; después de lo acontecido, ambas salieron y se fueron a otra área para presentarle a los animales hospitalizados y las enfermeras y enfermeros que habían en aquel lugar, y seguidamente entraron a su lugar de trabajo; la sala de atención constaba de tres camillas, para que cada practicante pudiera atender de una manera adecuada a cada perro o gato o cualquier animal que apareciera

- Bien, empezamos nuestro trabajo, Kate y Peter estarán en las otras dos camillas, tú estarás conmigo yo solo te voy a guiar, vas a ser tú la que diagnostique - Rosalie asintió temerosa y se colocó bien la bata, los otros dos chicos suspiraron aliviados ya que Bella podía ser muy fastidiosa a la hora de atender y diagnosticar a sus pacientes.

Entraron los primeros animales, dos gatos y un perro, Peter se fue con el perro, Kate con un gato y Rosalie y Bella con el otro gato; Bella notó que la joven estaba muy bien instruida y tenía los conocimientos necesarios para poder diagnosticar bien alguna enfermedad; de vez en cuando Bella le decía lo que tenía que hacer y Rosalie agradecía con la mirada la ayuda que recibía.

Las horas pasaron y continuaron con los diagnósticos y las respectivas curas, cuando de pronto notó que alguien los miraba por la ventana delantera, vio a su rubio cuñado mirarlas atentamente, Bella hizo un gesto de _"que quieres"_ con la cabeza y Jasper rio entendiendo, él solo se encogió de hombros y dibujó con su dedo una interrogación, Bella levantó su pulgar y dio su completa aprobación a su nueva practicante, Jasper se fue feliz y satisfecho pero antes retirarse frunció su ceño al ver a la castaña sacarle el dedo medio, salió por completo negando con la cabeza; al menos su hermana no lo haría quedar mal con su dura cuñada.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo en la habitación contigua, y Bella salió corriendo, el resto de gente también se apresuró y observaron cómo es que un perro mestizo grande de color amarillo estaba tratando de escapar del baño, Garrett estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y refunfuñaba mientras ataba al perro.

- ¿cuantas veces te dije que no bañes a un perro si no lo tienes atado? - preguntó Bella molesta saliendo de aquel lugar, Garrett siguió murmurando varias cosas y no le quedó de otra que obtener ayuda de alguno que ya había terminado su tarea - ¿porque los hombres no oyen? - preguntó molesta jalándose de los cabellos

- creo que tienen aserrín en la cabeza - susurró Ángela a su lado, Bella rio con ganas y volvió a la sala de atención

- ¿cómo vas con ese perro? - pregunto haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia - ¿qué es lo que detectas? -

- tiene congestión nasal y una posible obstrucción de las vías respiratorias - Bella quitó de sus manos el estetoscopio y se dedicó a palpar al _basset hound_ que tenía delante

- muy bien Rose - respondió Bella con una sonrisa - al parecer tiene los bronquios inflamados, y si te fijas aquí – señaló sus ojos – tiene una pequeña infección en la conjuntiva, eso es seguro por su resfriado, aunque en este tipo de perros es normal que les dé conjuntivitis - ella volteó en su sitio y se dispuso a preparar los antibióticos que le inyectaría al animal – hasta ahora no me has decepcionado - Rosalie estaba feliz por no haber defraudado a su jefa en el primer día – cuéntame sobre ti, me gusta estar informada sobre la vida de la gente que tengo a cargo – dijo de pronto Bella, volteando y cogiendo un frasco con una jeringa en la otra – lo primero ¿tienes novio? - preguntó Bella interesada mirándola de reojo, su nueva se sonrojó con furia - veo que si - susurró divertida

- es un chico tres años mayor que yo - respondió con una sonrisa tímida

- ¡de mi edad! - acotó Bella con sorpresa - por favor cógelo de sus patas traseras - ella asintió y Bella pudo ponerle la inyección con los antibióticos y el antitusivo - gracias – añadió - ¿y cómo se llama? -

- ¡Bella te buscan! - una cabellera rojiza apareció por la puerta, Bella miró a Victoria y asintió - ¡está en recepción! – gritó desapareciendo por otro lado

- bien, ya regreso, baja al _basset_ y entrégalo a su dueño, escribe en su cartilla qué le inyectamos, tienen que hidratarlo y si mañana persiste con sus vómitos lo tienen que traer de nuevo para examinarlo - Rosalie asintió y se dispuso a hacer todo lo que su jefa le dijo, mientras que ésta última salió de la sala dejando a sus practicantes, se fue a recepción a paso lento y se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos de quien se trataba, era aquel mismo chico que quiso _prostituirse_ para pagar la operación del perro _"estaba mal pensar en prostitución, pero yo lo veía así, además ¿realmente quería pagar la operación del perro con sexo?" _con un monologo interno se acercó hacia aquel sujeto

- ¡al fin la encuentro! - casi gritó el joven, Bella arqueo sus cejas y quiso reírse - ayer la vine a buscar pero estaba cerrado - la castaña cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza tragándose la carcajada que quería salir

- por si lee en el letrero, la atención es de lunes a sábado - el joven puso los ojos en blanco - ¿porque nadie lee el pu… - paró de inmediato ante la palabra que quiso decir viendo a la gente que miraba el intercambio – el letrero – finalizó suspirando

- quiero llevarme al perro - dijo de pronto, Bella frunció su ceño y negó con la cabeza - ¡porque no! - gritó

- está en observación y le duele aun si es movido de su sitio - explicó ella lo más calmada posible

- ¿Emmett? - preguntó de pronto una asombrada Rosalie sacando al perro que se le encargó y dándoselo a su dueño

- ¡Rose, que haces aquí! - gritó aquel joven

- ¡hey, hey! ¿se conocen? – preguntó Bella curiosa, a esta altura de la conversación todos los que estaban en espera escuchaban interesados ya que estaban gritando; Rosalie dio las indicaciones al dueño y dijo que podría traerlo mañana si los síntomas persisten, el dueño asintió pero no se fue queriendo ver el culebrón; la rubia se acercó a su jefa y miró a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados como si quisiera matarlo

- él es mi novio – Bella soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos como platos, quería morirse _"¿Cómo es que un estúpido me haya mirado así el sábado cuando tenía una novia?" _pensó asombrada - ¿Emmett que haces aquí? - preguntó mirando de hito en hito a las dos personas que estaban a su lado

- el perro de Edward está aquí - la rubia frunció su ceño y se quedó callada durante un momento; Bella por el contrario veía la interacción de las dos personas, mirando con detenimiento al tal Emmett, alto con rizos pegados a su cabeza y musculoso, y Rosalie era toda muñeca con el cabello rubio ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, del mismo tamaño que ella y unos ojos de color celeste gris; cuando de pronto la chica jadeo son sorpresa y temor

- ¡que le hiciste a Aslan! - gritó Rosalie queriendo lanzarse a su novio, Bella cerró la boca y mordió su labio inferior tratando de reírse, se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaban varios de sus técnicos - ¡Bella es el perro negro que trajiste hoy a la veterinaria! - la castaña arqueó las cejas y luego sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente

- esperen, esperen - interrumpió Bella cogiendo del brazo a su practicante - ¿que Aslan no es ese león de la película? - tanto ellos como el resto de personas asintieron, Bella miró divertida a sus clientes y ellos desviaron la mirada empezando a acariciar a sus mascotas, volvió la atención a lo anterior - ¿y ese Aslan no es de color amarillo? - volvió a preguntar con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar al gran león de Narnia

- ¡sí! - gritó Emmett cansado

- ¡pero si el perro es negro! - levantó la voz, Rosalie a su lado se encogió de hombros y Emmett rodó los ojos

- ¡díselo a mi hermano! - levantó también la voz éste último - mira, solo necesito llevármelo porque Edward llega hoy y me matará si no ve al menos a su perro cuando legue -rodó los ojos _"estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos por demás"_

- ¿se lo explicas tú o lo hago yo? - preguntó a Rosalie entre dientes, la rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido y Emmett sonrió guiñando un ojo, Bella volvió sus manos en puño y bufó

- ¿cuál sería la diferencia? - preguntó el chico recostado en la mesilla de recepción, Jessica se encontraba sentada y entretenida aguantando la risa por ver como sacaban de sus casillas a su jefa

- si lo explico yo - susurró aun entre dientes, Rosalie sonrió mirando a su jefa alterarse - lo haré al golpes, ¿quieres? - preguntó mostrando su puño, Emmett se irguió en sus sitio

- ¡oh vamos Rose, dile a tu jefa que yo puedo con las dos! - Rosalie negó con la cabeza y entró a la sala pidiendo una disculpa, Bella sonrió viendo como las chicas estaban con la boca casi abierta por lo que dijo aquel tipo

- No te preocupes Rose, hombre que ladra no muerde… ni se le levanta - todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas y el chico en cuestión se puso completamente colorado - ¡Bien, voy a volverte a explicar y luego de esto quiero que te vayas porque no necesito más distracciones! ¿está bien? - pronunció las palabras como si estuviera repitiéndolas para un niño de cinco años, Emmett esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa burlona

- adelante - dijo, levantó una mano invitándola a que hablara "_¡tremendo insolente!" _gritó mentalmente

- NO . PUEDES. LLEVARTE. AL. PERRO. PORQUE. ESTÁ. MAL, ¿ENTIENDES?, EL .PERRO. NECESITA. REPOSO. AL. MENOS. UNOS. CUANTOS. DIAS. MAS, ¿ENTIENDES? - preguntó levantando la voz, vio como las demás personas soltaban risitas amortiguadas - ahora lárgate - añadió, giró en su sitio y se dispuso a entrar a la sala

- ¡pero...! - dijo de pronto haciendo que Bella se parara, suspiró y giró en su sitio, Emmett al ver los ojos de la doctora sonrió y salió del local, Bella suspiró con alivio

- realmente ese chico es tremendo - dijo de pronto Jessica a su lado dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda - tranquila ya se fue - Bella asintió y volvió a suspirar cogiéndose la cabeza

- ¿porque los hombres son estúpidos? - preguntó en voz baja pero al parecer el resto la escuchó, se oyó el sonido de una silla y un grito

- ¡oiga! - un hombre estaba encarándola, Bella puso los ojos en blanco - ¡no puede ir diciendo que los hombres son estúpidos! - añadió defendiendo a su genero

- ¿qué quiere que haga si cuando se les dice algo, no entienden?, lo siento pero está dentro del saco - respondió Bella, giró en su sitio y se metió dentro, al fondo escuchó - _¡Andrew siéntate de una vez por todas!_ - la castaña soltó una risita y se fue a su oficina que estaba con la puerta abierta, encontró a su golden acomodada en el pequeño sofá de cuero sintético dormitando; Bella al acariciarla empezó a tranquilizarse y suspiró - ¿en serio te busco un perro simpático o quieres quedarte sola como yo? – preguntó mientras le rascaba las orejas con ambas manos - al menos contigo será _choque y fuga_ y tendrás a tus cachorros; ojala pudiera ser así de fácil - añadió

Bella volvió su atención al resto de sus pacientes, mandó a todos sus becarios a ayudar a Garrett, James y Laurent que se encargaban de los baños de las mascotas y el corte de pelo; suspiró mientras examinaba al papagayo que daba alaridos ni bien le tocaba alguna pluma y sonrió cuando empezó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba de fondo _"keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love"_. La castaña pensó que aquella canción era una tortura para ella y era algo irónico que se escuchara de fondo. Y es que Bella se dio cuenta que toda la mañana habían sonado canciones como esas, letras de rechazo, desamor, sin esperanzas. Jessica tenía que ver con las canciones y el ánimo de la clínica, todo el mundo suspiraba a la vez. Hizo un mohín mientras se dedicaba a examinar la herida que se hizo el mismo papagayo en su espalda.

- no puedes estar pellizcándote la espalda, mira lo que hiciste - añadió Bella conversando con el animal

- ¡ya, ya! - respondió éste, Bella rió y continuó curándolo, tratando de despejar las plumas coloridas de color rojo con azul; de pronto el pájaro chilló, Bella pensó que quizás lo había lastimado más, pero el pájaro empezó a repetir una versión bastante hablada y divertida de la canción _¿porque los tontos se enamoran?_ - ¡ah! me caes tan bien - susurró mientras seguía oyéndola completa y las cuestionadas preguntas que aparecían en el estribillo de la canción

Salió contenta con el pájaro y un pequeño parche en su espalda, cuando el dueño se acercó no pudo evitar reírse; era más que obvio que el dueño debía ser una persona de edad, ya que la canción que se dedicó a repetir una y otra vez era de los cincuenta, lo sabía porque su abuela escuchaba a _Frankie Lymon_ muy a menudo en sus visitas a la residencia; le indicó al caballero que tuviera mucho cuidado con la herida y que le roseara de vez en cuando un spray que le estaba recetando, para evitar que siga con la mala costumbre de picarse la espalda.

El día pasó entre atenciones, baños y cortes; entre risas, llegó el mediodía y la mayoría de personas se fueron a almorzar, quedando solo Bella, Jessica, Rosalie y Angela en el pequeño cuarto de receso que tenían. La mayoría de personas optaban por salir a almorzar porque el espacio no alcanzaba y muy aparte que querían darse algún aire antes de regresar a la veterinaria, a veces estar con tanto animal aturdía un poco y necesitaban el contacto de seres que tuvieran más lógica.

- oye Bella disculpa a Emmett, a veces sinceramente es un bruto - ambas negaron con la cabeza

- ¿en serio estas con él? - preguntó Ángela interesada mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda, y abría su _tupper_ - ¿Bella no vas a comer? - Ángela, de hambre, empezó a picar su comida

- tengo que esperar a Alice - todas asintieron y miraron mientras a Rosalie expectante

- tiene tres años más que yo, y nos conocimos en una de las tantas fiestas de mi facultad -

- ¿o sea que es veterinario? - exclamó Jessica con sorpresa

- no, no, sería un crimen si lo fuera - aclaró con sorna, todas rieron y Bella sacudió la cabeza

- ya estaba asustada, tener un colega así... - Jessica soltó una risita y comió un poco mas

- entonces ¿qué hace? - preguntó Ángela interesada, se escuchó un estruendo y todas levantaron la cabeza en busca de aquel sonido, Bella salió a la puerta principal que estaba cerrada, vio a su hermana cargar con varias bolsas y su carpeta de trabajo, se apresuró, le abrió las puertas y la ayudó

- ya era hora, muero de hambre - Alice bufó

- al menos gracias - entró a la sala y votó todas sus cosas en un rincón - hola chicas, hola Rose - saludo a todas con un beso y se hizo espacio entre Rose y Bella - ¿de qué hablan? - preguntó abriendo su _tupper_ caliente, mientras que Bella también hacia lo mismo y engullía la pasta que hoy le había traído

- estábamos preguntando a Rose que hace su novio - Alice rio a carcajadas ganándose miradas interrogantes y de paso atorándose con los fideos - ¿porque te ríes? - preguntó Jessica dejando de comer y viendo a Rosalie con el rostro enterrado en la mano

- vamos Rose dile a que se dedica tu novio –

- ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Bella interesada, Alice negó con la cabeza

- Solo lo sé por todo lo que oí de Jasper y de la boca de esta señorita – todas asintieron entendiendo - ¡cuéntales! – añadió con entusiasmo

- aunque no lo crean es abogado - Bella se quedó con la boca a medio comer, aun tenia fideos saliéndose por la boca y no pudo evitar tragar para reírse, Jessica también tomó su refresco y rió abiertamente, mientras que Ángela soltaba risitas y comía al mismo tiempo - en serio, con esa cabeza no sé cómo pudo graduarse - añadió Rosalie mientras picaba su pollo frito

- ¿oye pero como conocen a su novio? - preguntó Alice interesada

- ¿te acuerdas del perro que operé el sábado? - preguntó Bella, su hermana asintió – ¿y del prostituto? – volvió a preguntar ganándose risas de parte de sus amigas - su hermano es el dueño - Alice abrió la boca mostrando el resto de su comida en ella, Jessica le tiró un arroz a su cara y ésta cerró la boca - lo siento - susurró limpiándose con una servilleta

- ¡oh por todos los cielos, Edward va a matar a su hermano! - susurró la pelinegra asustada y divertida

- realmente yo quisiera ver eso - anunció Rose

- ¡claro, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que era Aslan el que estaba herido?, Jasper se va a sorprender, Rose realmente tenemos que impedir que mate a Emmett... - siguió hablando sola, porque nadie puso atención, Rosalie seguía comiendo y las demás también, Bella se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a servirse un café cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal con mucha fuerza, al instante vio a Mía corriendo por el pasadizo dando ladridos

- tranquila - susurró cogiendo de su correa y la llevó a la sala de atención encerrándola en ella, ella gimoteó y la castaña la miró con suplica, pero la golden siguió ladrando y escuchó de fondo el ladrido de los demás perros; salió de ahí y se dirigió a la puerta porque seguían tocándola con demasiada fuerza, Jessica salió aun con un poco de grasa sobre sus labios, Bella sonrió, pero frunció el ceño de inmediato cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta como queriendo derribarla, suspiró molesta, se fue hacia la mesilla de recepción que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda y apretó varios botones para abrir la puerta, se dirigió a ésta pero observó a un hombre entrar intempestivamente al local, la castaña abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

Era el mismo chico con el que había chocado y ésta le había dado unos cincuenta dólares para solucionar su problema, _"y yo que pensé que no iba a volver a ver a aquel perro rabioso"_

* * *

><p><strong>La primera canción es de Leona Lewis - Keep bleeding<strong>

**La canción que canta el papagayo es de: Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers - Why do fools fall in love? ... imagínense al pájaro cantando esta canción :) **

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas:<em>

_"¡Hoy es el día de los animales!"; por eso es que subo este capitulo porque yo amo a los animales :D_

_¿que tal el capitulo?, el siguiente capitulo está en proceso y ya voy por la mitad, hahaha_

_Gracias **MaaryraaKalebb, vane, GabeOswalOswin, loquibell, Ale 74** *a tí no se te escapa nada ¿no?* haha _

_y a mi "anónima" no sé de cuando en cuando subiré, supongo que semanalmente pero podría estar mintiendo y realmente no quiero quedar mal_

_Como dije en mis otras historias, quiero terminar con Dreams About Love, y para al fin dedicarme de lleno a esta historia, ahí si podre subir semanalmente ésta._

_Millones de gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas, pero les pediría que por favor me dejaran algún comentario para saber que tal lo estoy haciendo, imagínense que ha pasado mas de dos años para que vuelva a escribir y en realidad quisiera saber de opiniones._

_¡ah! quisiera también saber si alguna de ustedes estaría interesada en ayudarme a hacer la portada para esta historia :D (no sé nada de photoshop ni nada de esas cosas, mi carrera es de ciencias, y ni por hobby lo aprendí) _

_Gracias, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, posiblemente el sábado a la siguiente semana :)_

_un abrazo a todas, Amyel_


	5. Como perro y gato

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado en esta loca historia

_****Gracias a Ilse Masen, pauligallegos, Nuriaska, Ale74,Loquibell, Gabbe OswalOswin, Vane, Maayraaykalebb y mi anónima por sus reviews****_

_**y a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**"Como Perro y Gato"**

* * *

><p>Bella estaba asombrada al ver al dueño de la camisa dañada y el incidente del billete de cincuenta dólares; aquel sujeto caminó un par de pasos y se acercó en demasía a la joven castaña que lo miraba con ojos exorbitantes; ella retrocedió por instinto; detrás aparecieron una por una hasta que alguien soltó una carcajada con fuerza, Bella volteó y miró a Alice acercarse a ella con el rostro rojo de la risa<p>

- Bells te presento al _pitbull_ – la joven abrió su boca asombrada y ruborizándose miró mal a su hermana - _pitbull_, perdón Edward, te presento a Bella - y desternillándose de risa volvió a entrar a la pequeña sala de descanso para terminar sus fideos y tratar de grabar para siempre el rostro de su hermana

Edward vio confundido a la esposa de su mejor amigo

- ¿Rose? ¿qué hacen aquí tú y Alice? – la rubia se adelantó y abrazó a su cuñado

- ¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando? - levantó la voz Bella

Sacudió su cabeza por el inminente dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando por toda esa confusión. Aquel tal Edward soltó a Rosalie y volvió a su posición, esta vez dando un par de pasos más para acorralar a la veterinaria, ésta no se intimidó y esperó al chico con la cabeza erguida

- ¡pasa que usted tiene a mi perro en este lugar!, ¡es un robo y un secuestro! – la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mirando de vez en cuando al sujeto que tenía delante, quien la veía como si estuviera completamente loca

- ¿qué te dijo Emmett, Edward? - preguntó Rosalie

Todas las chicas que veían la escena trataban de contenerse, Rosalie incluso al formular la pregunta soltó una risita y se dio cuenta que tanto la recepcionista como la técnica estaban comiéndose con la mirada a su cuñado.

- me dijo que esta señora se lo había apropiado, así que vengo a reclamarlo – la rubia jadeó y negó con la cabeza, pero de pronto se sobresaltó cuando oyó un estruendo; al mirar hacia atrás vio a Bella en el piso frotándose la cabeza.

La castaña al reírse tanto se sentó en la silla giratoria de la recepcionista y por tanto moverse se desestabilizó cayendo de espaldas; Bella se paró rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel que se reía incluyendo al visitante

- no puedo creerlo - susurró el joven tratando de ocultar su risa - ¿esto es un chiste no? –

- ¿me ve con cara de payaso? – preguntó Bella molesta, el joven la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- Edward – llamó la joven rubia - tu hermano, el bruto de tu hermano se descuidó y lo atropellaron – el chico cambió de actitud en un segundo, sus ojos pasaron de resentimiento y burla a preocupación y temor

- ¿cómo que lo atropellaron? – cogió a su cuñada por los hombros - ¿ella? – preguntó señalando a la castaña con los ojos, Bella se aclaró la garganta molesta

- ¡alto! - levantó la voz - ¿cómo cree que voy a atropellar a un perro? - preguntó aun molesta - el sábado lo atropellaron y si no hubiera estado ahí para salvarlo hubiera muerto desangrado pon una fractura - aquel sujeto llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz y suspiró

- discúlpeme por haberla tratado así – susurró con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió miró a Bella con determinación y un poco de resentimiento - pero no crea que he olvidado el incidente de la camisa y el dinero - Bella sonrió son suficiencia y giró en su sitio

- ¿quiere ver a su perro?, pues bien, lo voy a llevar a él – la castaña cambió de tema al darse cuenta de las miradas interrogantes del resto excepto la de Alice que era completamente de burla.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de los perros, era bastante amplia y dividida en dos partes; una hilera de celdas de vidrio para gatos y otra para perros, cada una con aditamentos según las necesidades generales de cada animal. Esto le había costado una fortuna pero se sentía orgullosa al ser la única veterinaria por tener tecnología de punta para mantener a sus clientes satisfechos y muy bien cuidados.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto, al entrar a la habitación soltó un jadeo, Bella sonrió al escucharlo, caminó rápido al darse cuenta que en una de las celdas especiales post-operatorias estaba su perro, el cual al reconocer a su dueño chilló de alegría moviendo la cola y tratando de pararse.

- no, no tranquilo campeón - susurró aquel tipo, mientras lo acariciaba desde la cabeza hasta la cola

Bella miró el gesto con una sonrisa y giró hacia Rosalie que los había acompañado, se dio cuenta cómo es que ella miraba con admiración a su cuñado, la castaña volvió su atención con el perro. Ella tuvo el deseo de examinarlo y lo hizo; cabello cobrizo oscuro, un buen perfil, espalda ancha y músculos tonificados, vestía a la moda pero con sencillez; sonrió de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que acariciaba a su perro como si la vida se fuera en ello, entendió porque repetía tanto su hermano que éste lo mataría, el cobrizo era una de las pocas personas que daría lo que sea porque su mascota esté bien

¿cómo está? - preguntó sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos

- Empezando, cuando lo recogí estaba desangrándose, tenía una fractura abierta de fémur, al ser grande no hubo complicaciones con la operación, se le sacaron radiografías para ver si había órganos afectados pero no las había por suerte, así que solo le queda un mes de reposo y recuperación completa - Edward asintió pensativo y miró a Rosalie

- ¿trabajas para ella? - Rosalie asintió y se fue dejandolos solos, Edward miró a la castaña y sonrió solo un poco

- gracias - susurró rascándose la cabeza, Bella hizo un mohín y rodó los ojos

- nada de gracias, son quinientos dólares –

Edward abrió los ojos con asombro y siguió a la muchacha de vuelta a recepción. Bella escribió en una nota todos los servicios que hizo

- ¡¿quinientos dólares?! -

- va a disculpar pero tengo que agregarle las molestias que ocasionó su hermano - Edward bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos

- ella tiene razón Edward porque tu hermano, que hasta en ese momento no lo conocía, le ofreció pagar los servicios a cambio de sexo – tanto Bella como Edward abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

- No fue exactamente lo que dijo Alice – ella se encogió de hombros – dijo otros servicios -

- es lo mismo - susurró la pelinegra

- ¡no puedo creerlo! - susurró aquel sujeto con ambas manos en el rostro

- créalo - respondió Bella, extendiendo la mano con el papel para que él lo reciba

- ¿pero quinientos dólares?, ¿no dice que ama a los animales? ¡está robándome! –

Bella rodó los ojos

- porque amo a los animales, por eso le estoy cobrando ese dinero para utilizarlo en el albergue, culpe a su hermano por esto – Alice a su lado rodó los ojos se encogió de hombros mirando al cobrizo – ahora, le dije a su hermano que no podía llevarse al perro porque necesitaba monitorearlo un par de días mas y evitar que se le infecte la herida , ya que es usted el dueño podrá autorizarlo ¿cierto? – preguntó con voz tajante

Las demás chicas veían divertidas la escena y es que jamás un hombre había tratado a Bella de aquella manera, ambos eran fríos y distantes, siempre yendo al grano en cualquier situación.

- ¿no cree en la palabra de mi hermano? - preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja

- Seriamente dudo en su palabra porque por su descuido atropellaron al perro y créame hoy ganas no me faltó para golpearlo por lo que dijo – Edward soltó un risa burlona, conociendo a su hermano pensó que seguro se le insinuó delante de su novia – y veo que eso a usted le divierte – añadió molesta cruzándose también de brazos

- no sé qué fue lo que le dijo pero quizás se lo merezca - añadió entre risas - solo un poco - Bella apretó sus puños y Alice abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente temía por su vida dándose cuenta que dos personas con el carácter parecido estaban colisionando, se encogió en su sitio y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero rió cuando vio a Rosalie hacer lo mismo

- ¡claro! – respondió con ironía - llegar a prostituirse por pagar un servicio y luego insinuarse que podría conmigo y su novia al mismo tiempo, es poco lo que me merezco ¿cierto? – el cobrizo soltó una carcajada

- no sabía que mi hermano estaba en el negocio - respondió - ¿y porque no lo aceptó?, se nota que esa amargura constante es a falta de sexo – se escuchó varios jadeos

Todos los técnicos y las personas que salieron a almorzar entraron por la puerta principal escuchando la última parte de la oración; se pararon completamente estáticos y viendo de manera asustada a su jefa, tragaron el nudo de su garganta casi al mismo tiempo volviéndolo audible.

- ¡Edward! - gritaron Rosalie y Alice al unísono, una con reproche y otra con burla

La mayoría ya estaban soltando risitas por lo que dijo aquel sujeto que tan valientemente se enfrentaba a la castaña; Bella miró al resto de gente y con la mirada amenazante hizo que todos se fueran del lugar

- ¿qué? - respondió con una sonrisa fingida después de su asesinato mental - ¿se está ofreciendo? - añadió entre dientes controlando sus impulsos asesinos

- ¿lo quieres? - preguntó Edward acercándose a ella de forma insinuante

- no gracias, no me interesa adoptar otro perro – la mayoría de chicas soltaron carcajadas mientras que Edward bajaba sus manos y los convertía en puños – quizás pueda ir al albergue ahí lo pueden adoptar, si es que tiene suerte – añadió con otra sonrisa

- ¡oiga...! - pero Bella interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir

- ¡miré solo pague y váyase!, ¡o solo váyase! deje su número en este papel y lo llamará alguno de mis técnicos para que pueda venir a recogerlo –

Salió de recepción dejando a Rosalie y Alice a cargo, se metió de lleno a la sala de atención ocultándose detrás de las cortinas que separaban la sala de descanso y esta habitación; cogió la almohadilla más cercana y gritó llena de frustración.

Mientras tanto Edward se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, siguió observando el camino por el que aquella insolente pero simpática señorita había desaparecido y miró con furia a su cuñada y su amiga.

Cogió el papel arrugado a su paso y volvió a leer el precio, firmó y anotó su número al costado, sacó el dinero de su cartera, dio todo lo que tenía pero se guardó cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo.

- Edward falta cincuenta dólares, y no te está cobrando por la operación en sí, sino que sutilmente está sacando comida para los perros del albergue - Edward hizo un mohín y se rascó la cabeza

- ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio lo del albergue? -

- sí, todos los fines de semana estamos de voluntarios para alimentar a los animales y hacer limpieza – respondió Alice

- igual me voy a guardar los cincuenta dólares - miró a Alice y sonrió - le dices a tu amiga que me cobro otros cincuenta de la camisa y la bebida – todos excepto Alice fruncieron el ceño sin entender, la pelinegra se desternilló sentándose en la silla - ¿y porque me presentaste como _pitbull_? – preguntó curioso

- tendrás que averiguarlo algún día - respondió Alice - y por cierto, la insolente es mi hermana - el cobrizo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y despeinó a su amiga

- no entiendo cómo puedes ser hermana de esa... señorita – Alice lo golpeó

- créeme, a veces yo también me lo pregunto – ambos rieron - pero te pasaste con lo que le dijiste sobre el sexo y todo eso -

- pero tengo razón - levantó ambas manos resignado

- bien Edward, vete antes que mi jefa vuelva a salir - éste asintió y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta esquivando las miradas curiosas y divertidas del personal

- ¿tengo que asustarme? – preguntó regresando unos cuantos pasos - ¿mi perro pagará por todo lo que le dije? -

- no te preocupes, Bella no se cobrará con tu perro – asintió, se despidió y salió de la veterinaria; escuchó un par de carcajadas y suspiró _"tengo que matar a Emmett"_ pensó

Era increíble que aquella castaña fuera como un perro rabioso a la defensiva, y para Edward era muy difícil que comparara a una mujer con algún animal. Éste se había dado cuenta de cómo es que Isabella Swan estaba; hermosa con el cabello castaño hasta la cintura atado a una cola de caballo y unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, los ojos marrones acaramelados y sus labios rosados que combinaban con su pálida piel; aquella figura que podía matar a cualquiera oculta por aquella tentadora bata blanca junto al estetoscopio que iba colgado en su cuello; todo eso fue oscurecido por el terrible comportamiento que tuvo frente al cobrizo.

Edward recordó, mientras iba camino hacia el Seattle Times, que aquella muchacha lo había cautivado en un principio en la cafetería al verla sola pero al recordar la mancha de su camisa y el billete de cincuenta dólares que tenía aun guardado en su billetera, no pudo evitar pelear con ella; sonrió cuando la recordó con los puños apretados y el rostro crispado, como si quisiera morderlo por todas las palabras que decía sin darse cuenta; se golpeó la frente y cerró los ojos cuando recordó que Emmett, de nuevo, había tratado a una mujer como un pedazo de carne.

- señor Cullen buenos días - dijo de pronto la recepcionista de su jefe, él asintió y sin tocar la puerta entró en la oficina

- ¿ya tienes lo que quiero? - preguntó su jefe, una persona que dejaba mucho que pensar con sus columnas semanales - es necesario para ponerlo en el diario de mañana - Edward asintió y le entregó una carpeta

- la posible infección en Mercer Island por una enterobacteria está afectando ya a los alrededores, el laboratorio del estado aun no lo confirma pero ya está pasando a mayores y la secretaría de salud ya dio una advertencia - su jefe asintió, suspiro y dejando de lado todo lo que hacía habló

- has hecho por seis meses todo lo que te dije sin alguna queja, debo suponer que quieres llegar a algo más -

- señor Vulturi lo único que quiero es que me dé una oportunidad para escribir una historia, eso es todo - Aro vulturi, jefe de redacción y director general del Seattle Times, miró detenidamente al chico que estaba sentado frente a él, movió con lentitud el lapicero que estaba en sus manos y sonrió

- tu táctica de obedecer todas mis órdenes funcionaron muchacho - Edward después de casi dos años estar trabajando ahí, por primera vez sintió esperanzas - y debo añadir que tú solo te abres camino - sonrió sin emocionarse mucho aunque por dentro estuviera haciendo algún ridículo baile para celebrarlo

- haré lo que usted diga - Aro Vulturi soltó una carcajada y se levantó de su silla, su ajustada camisa de color beige y su corbata marrón lo hacía ver imponente, palmeó la espalda del muchacho y sonrió

- no es necesario que llegues a eso, ya no, dejemos que los que te sigan lo hagan – el cobrizo suspiró - te voy a dar la oportunidad de que escribas una buena historia para la revista semanal - Edward quiso llorar en ese momento, sintió que tantos esfuerzos desde que entró al Times no eran en vano

- ¿algún área en específico? -

- escoge la que quieras, pero tiene que ser atrayente y si con esta oportunidad te ganas la portada... - no terminó de hablar, solo levantó su pulgar y volvió a su trabajo - así que, seguirás trabajando como corresponsal, y te doy un mes para que consigas esa historia Edward, mucha suerte en ello - Edward asintió y salió del despacho con una sonrisa estúpida plantada en el rostro, muchas personas se detuvieron extrañados cuando él hizo un pequeño baile de triunfo

- ¿debo suponer que no te castigaron? - preguntó uno de sus colegas con sorna - realmente pareces un loco -

- estoy dentro del semanal - susurró Edward, su colega lo abrazó de inmediato dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda - ¡lo estoy, Felix! - añadió contento

- ese susurró sonó demasiado gay Edward – añadió Felix también susurrando, ambos rieron - te felicito, pero te necesitan para una conferencia de prensa - Edward asintió y suspiró una vez más; fue hacia su cubículo, alistó su maletín con todo lo necesario y salió corriendo a la par que se colgaba su tarjeta de presentación.

Cuando terminó su día, salió de las oficinas del gran edificio de prensa y se fue directamente a su departamento en _Freemont_, quiso ir a visitar a su perro pero dudaba seriamente si aquella señorita vaya a dejarlo pasar a su veterinaria, además, estaba muy cansado para ir a la veterinaria en _Queen Anne_ y realmente necesitaba una ducha y su cama.

Después de tomar la ruta más rápida, caminó unas cuadras más y subió hasta el tercer piso de su apartamento, era una suerte haber podido conseguirlo y además pagarlo porque con el salario que se gastaba, apenas podía subsistir y más cuando tenía que pagar las vacunas y baños de Aslan. Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió que su hermano estuviera sentado en su sillón, ya que la entrada a su departamento daba directamente hacia la pared donde estaba su televisor; Emmett estaba sentado con el control remoto suspendido en el aire, los pies encima de la mesa y un bowl de palomitas, Edward frunció su ceño

- ¿qué haces viendo los _Backyardigans_? - su hermano menor se encogió en su sitio y cambió rápidamente de canal, bajó los pies de la mesa y se aclaró la garganta

- yo... ah... eh... – Edward estaba riéndose mientras dejaba todas sus cosas en un sillón – no pude contener mi curiosidad, lo admito, quería saber porque Demetri disfruta ver estas mierdas_, ¡diablos!_ Todo el tiempo éstos andan drogados – Edward negó silenciosamente y despareció por el pasillo

- te recuerdo que Demetri es un niño de ocho años - gritó el cobrizo - ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó bufando

- necesito una dosis de la basura de mi hermano, ¿no puedo? - preguntó

- Emmett, tu sutileza es una mierda – contestó Edward dirigiéndose a la cocina - solo admite que Rosalie te votó… ¡que carajos pasó aquí Emmett! – gritó de pronto

- creí que la bolsa de palomitas entraría en el microondas pero solo sirve para la jodida olla, ¿porque carajos compras esa mierda para olla?, para microondas es mejor - respondió el grandulón en la cocina

- ya - contestó Edward cogiendo un vaso y sirviéndose agua para calmarse - ¿y no tuviste la decencia de dejarlo limpio? – Emmett se encogió de hombros

- Rosie hace eso por mí -

- ahora sé porque te votó – añadió sacudiendo la cabeza - es increíble que mamá te haya enseñado a cocinar -

- por eso luego se arrepintió - afirmó Emmett sirviéndose también - ¿porque llegas tarde? - preguntó al ver la hora

- ¿acaso eres mi querida o algo así? - preguntó Edward saliendo de la cocina, volteó apuntándolo con un dedo - déjate de mierdas Emmett, saldré a comprar comida, a mi regreso quiero la cocina limpia o tendrás que buscarte algún otro sillón para tu jodido trasero - Edward salió de su piso, bajos las escaleras y salió saludando al conserje avisándole que estaría pronto de vuelta para que le abriera la puerta

Estuvo caminando un par de cuadras en busca de aquella comida china que tanto le gustaba, pensó que, qué mejor que aquella comida para celebrar su pequeño logro; lo mejor era que Edward pensaba que al fin había valido la pena aquellos cafés, copias y mandados que su jefe al inicio le había dicho que haga, incluso al convertirse en corresponsal seis meses después, tenía que salir corriendo en cualquier momento y tener la noticia en menos de lo que canta un gallo para el diario del día.

Amaba haber estudiado periodismo, amaba con locura su profesión, pero más amaba redactar e informarse de muchas cosas para luego plasmarlo en algún boletín informativo, por eso es que quería con mucho ahínco un espacio en la revista semanal y por ahora su próxima meta era conseguir una columna y por lo visto ya lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

Pidió su menú de siempre, acordándose de su hermano que seguro lo tendría unos días por su departamento; salió contento porque por ser cliente habitual le agregaron una caja repleta de rollitos primavera, y el disgustaba de la explosión de sabores de aquellos rollitos; de pronto recordó a Emmett y su especial atención al programa de niños y empezó a soltar carcajadas tras carcajada en media calle con dos bolsas en ambas manos.

De pronto escuchó un gemido y un _auch_ muy cerca, se detuvo para oír mejor y caminó un par de pasos girando a su derecha, se encontró con una casa abandonada y una muchacha colgada en la valla metálica de dos metros, se acercó un poco más queriendo gritar para preguntarle que hacia cuando se dio cuenta que era la salvaje señorita veterinaria.

- no sabía que estaba permitido colgarse de las vallas, sino me equivoco eso lo hacen los monos ¿no? – Isabella volteó con rapidez, piso mal y cayó de espaldas al suelo, el cobrizo no se compadeció de ella y solo se dedicó a observarla y a riese a carcajadas - ¡dos veces! -

- definitivamente eres un bruto - respondió la castaña todavía sentada en el piso y frotándose la cadera con ambas manos - ¿porque no te largas y me dejas en paz? -

- no soy yo el que estoy intentando entrar a una casa - respondió acercándose mas a ella

- solo lárgate, ¿quieres? - susurró levantándose y volviendo a engancharse con las manos en la valla - necesito concentrarme - añadió en voz baja

- ¿para qué? - preguntó de manera burlona - ¿para caerte de nuevo? ¿o vives aquí?, no me sorprendería para una salvaje como tú - Bella gruñó y se contuvo en volver al piso, cogerlo del cabello y darle de golpes contra la pared, su instinto asesino estaba naciendo de nuevo

- solo vete – añadió entre dientes

- no lo haré quiero ver cómo te caes de nuevo - añadió entre risas - ¡oh! ¡tu orgullo femenino está en peligro! – volvió a reírse y Bella gruñó una vez más - ¿me dejas grabarte? es que la toma que estoy teniendo de tu trasero es muy buena, _youtube_ me agradecería por una buena toma – la castaña suspiró resignada y gimió cuando su estómago de nuevo fue aplastado por la valla - ¿eso es un sí? -

- ¡lárgate! - gritó Bella, al saltar los dos metros de la cerca

- ¿realmente estas metiéndote a esa casa? ¿qué planeas hacer? - preguntó el chico adoptando un tono serio acercándose a la valla

- Estoy buscando un lugar donde dormir – respondió la castaña con sarcasmo – mira, si no quieres meterte en problemas, vete, creo que te voy repitiendo eso a menudo - dijo Bella distraída pateando cajas y buscando lo que realmente le interesaba

- ¿en serio que haces? - preguntó de nuevo con más curiosidad, Bella soltó un grito de frustración y suspiró al ver que el chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente

- mi hermana me llamo para decirme que un perro desde hace días está llorando desconsoladamente en esta casa y al parecer nadie se ocupa de él, así que estoy tratando de salvarlo - añadió, ella se introdujo más en el muy sucio patio y revolvió algunas cajas encontrando así dos perros acurrucados, en completo estado de desnutrición, lleno de suciedad y con el pelo completamente enmarañado, a la castaña se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver que el más grande gruñía cada vez que estiraba la mano para acariciar al más pequeño

- ¿lo encontraste? – preguntó el cobrizo mirando desde el otro lado

- si, son dos - respondió, primero salió con el perro pequeño, que al parecer era de color blanco y se lo mostró al cobrizo

- se ve muy mal -

- lo está – concordó Bella con un nudo en la garganta miró al joven - ¿podrías al menos ayudarme? – Edward no dudó y de inmediato ambos subieron por la valla, la castaña le entregó al perro que estaba muy débil, él lo recibió y lo dejó a un lado; la castaña desapareció para luego salir con otro perro en brazos.

A la luz de las farolas, le perro parecía de color marrón con blanco, pero no podían verlos bien porque ambos estaban cubiertos de suciedad. Edward hizo lo mismo, lo aceptó y lo dejó en el piso junto al otro, éste de manera protectora se acurrucó con el perro blanco y le lamió la oreja, el cobrizo sonrió.

- ¿puedes por favor llevarlos a mi camioneta mientras salgo de esto? - preguntó la castaña dándole a Edward las llaves de su auto.

Edward miró las bolsas de comida que estaban a un lado y a los perros, se encogió de hombros y cargó a los dos perros al mismo tiempo, los dos gruñían, pero poco le importó, se había acostumbrando a los gruñidos de Aslan cuando el cobrizo lo molestaba y estos perros al parecer tenían pocas fuerzas para que pudieran morderlo. Abrió la camioneta de la castaña haciendo malabares y lo primero que lo asaltó fue el aroma a flores y frutas acompañado de un sutil aroma a perro; suspiró y dejó a los animales en la parte trasera.

Cerró muy bien, y de nuevo fue a ver si la castaña había salido al fin de la casa y ¡claro! por la comida; pero cuando llegó a ella, Bella estaba en el piso sentada todavía al otro lado de la valla viendo su pierna, se acercó corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que sangraba.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó Edward colocando las manos en la valla

- solo es un corte - susurró

- la mano también te sangra -

- ya lo sé genio - respondió ella rodando los ojos, Edward frunció su ceño

- ¿no puedes estar un minuto en paz? - preguntó molesto - ¿siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva? -

- no necesito a un mono evolucionado que me socorra, se cuidarme sola - respondió Bella tapando la herida de su pierna y secándose la sangre de su mano

- no era yo el que estaba colgado de la valla como mono – susurró Edward desviando la vista, al parecer Bella lo escuchó porque bufó y gruñó al mismo tiempo

- si gustas puedes irte – añadió la castaña entre dientes

- ¿y luego quien te sacará de aquí? – preguntó, Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿en serio que haces aquí? - preguntó intentando subir de nuevo la valla

- ¿así me agradeces la ayuda? - preguntó furioso

- no te pedí ayuda, niño genio - susurró Bella, pero siseó cuando la valla tocó su herida, pisó mal y estaba a punto de caerse

- ¡no te sueltes! - dijo de pronto Edward, subió él también la valla pero con rapidez y se detuvo cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente alto, dio la mano a la castaña y ella lo miró con ojos suspicaces - toma mi mano, te sacaré de aquí - Bella frunció los labios y asintió, rindiéndose ante aquel gesto, pero de pronto se asustó y escuchó sirenas muy cerca, ambos abrieron los ojos mirándose el uno al otro y trataron de bajar rápidamente, pero cuando estuvieron en el suelo se dieron cuenta que había dos oficiales esperándolos con armas en mano, Bella levantó ambas manos asustada y Edward solo cogió las bolsas de comida para evitar que se echaran a perder.

- ¡caminen hacia la patrulla! - aquel grito hizo que Bella se sobresaltara y caminó inmediatamente hacia donde el oficial le dijo, mientras que Edward caminó con las bolsas aferradas a sus manos - suelta eso - dijo el otro oficial

- es mi comida - respondió Edward a la defensiva - y con mi comida nadie se mete - añadió entre gruñidos y protestas, el oficial arqueó sus cejas y movió la cabeza

- ¿que hacían saliendo de esa casa? - preguntó uno de ellos, Edward y Bella se miraron y Edward sonrió de lado, Bella sabía que ese gesto era para vengarse por lo de la camisa, sabía que el muy maldito iba a hablar y contarles todo

- se me cayó mi collar cuando pasando por esta calle - respondió Bella entre asustada y asombrada por lo que dijo, Edward la miró y preguntó con la mirada _¿en serio?_; si, a Bella solo se le ocurrió aquella fatal mentira, había olvidado que era muy mala para decir mentiras

- ¿o sea que iba pasando por aquí y se le cayó el collar hasta esa casa? - preguntó un oficial sin creerse tremenda mentira, Bella solo asintió y Edward no pudo contenerse, soltó una carcajada

- ¿de qué se ríe? - preguntó el otro oficial dándole un pequeño golpe con el mazo que tenían, Edward gimió por el golpe y Bella sonrió

- me acordé del chiste que me estaba contando ella - la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y agachó su cabeza

- al parecer no dirán la verdad, por esto pasaran la noche en la comisaria - Bella abrió los ojos como platos y tembló, era una bendición haber salvado aquellos perros y no iba a arriesgarse a decir la verdad y dejar que esos angelitos vuelvan a la calle, se mantuvo callada, y ambos subieron a la patrulla

- ¿no va a soltar esas bolsas cierto? - preguntó uno de los oficiales mirando de reojo a Bella, ella se encogió de hombros y vio tristemente que su camioneta estaba a la deriva con dos perros indefensos dentro de ella

- ya le dije que con mi comida no se juega - respondió Edward en tono serio, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se dejaron llevar

Llegaron a la comisaría más cercana, por fortuna para Edward estaba muy cerca de su departamento, pero Bella, que estaba perdida, pensaba seriamente en llamar a quien sea para que recuperaran su camioneta

- ¡adentro! - gritó uno de ellos, Bella se resistió un tanto

- ¡tengo derecho a una llamada! - gritó de pronto, los dos oficiales y Edward soltaron carcajadas

- no la tiene señorita, es encarcelamiento preventivo, solo será por hoy - respondió el oficial más gordo, Bella bufó

- no te rías idiota - contestó mirando al cobrizo - necesito que rescaten a esos perros - añadió en un susurro mientras los oficiales se alejaban de ellos

- es una suerte que esos imbéciles no nos quitaran nuestras pertenencias, tenemos comida aquí, gratis para ti - respondió Edward con sarcasmo - y aquí tienes mi celular - Bella lo miró con recelo cuando vio al chico ofrecerle su móvil, lo quitó de sus manos y se alejó de él como si tuviera pulgas

- ¿Jasper? - pregunto cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea

- _¡Bells, pudiste rescatarlo!_ - pregunto el rubio mientras terminaba de comer junto a su esposa

- estoy encarcelada - respondió con vergüenza, Jasper al otro lado se atoró con la comida y escucho un _"¡no sigas tragando como cerdo por el amor de dios!"_

- ¿quieres morirte para otra ocasión?, necesito que vengas de inmediato - añadió, la castaña, le indicó donde estaba metida gracias a Edward, ya que Jasper vivía algo cerca, no hubo algún inconveniente por la dirección, suspiró cuando devolvió el celular

- gracias - dijo de pronto Edward con sarcasmo - las personas normales agradecen cuando alguien les hace un favor -

- no te pedí que me ayudaras - susurró Bella sentándose en el piso, siseó cuando se acordó que tenía una herida en la pierna - te dije que se cuidarme sola - añadió molesta

- ¿de qué diablos estás molesta? - pregunto Edward - ¿fue mi culpa que nos encarcelaran? - volvió a preguntar dando vueltas por la celda - ¿o acaso debería agradecerte que nos hayan encerrado en esta mierda? -

- ¿quieres callarte? - refutó Bella - pareces una nenita quejándote y no haces más que..., mierda - susurró lo último al darse cuenta que la herida de la pierna se había vuelto a abrir y ahora sangraba con más intensidad

- ¿perdón?... ¡oh! - susurró Edward al darse cuenta que el pantalón de la chica estaba cubierto de sangre, se acercó a ella arrancándose parte de la camisa que tenía puesta y la amarró en su pierna - dejará de sangrar en algún momento -

- lo sé - susurró Bella molesta por la atención del chico - ¿qué mierda hace Jasper que no viene? - y en ese momento apareció su rubio amigo junto a su hermana, ambos con sonrisas plantadas en la cara cundo vieron que no estaba sola

- ya tengo la respuesta de porque llamaste desde el celular de Edward - dijo de pronto su hermana, Bella bufó

- sí, es una suerte que nos encarcelaran juntos - añadió con ironía - dame las llaves - dijo de pronto levantándose con cuidado y acercándose a Edward, éste le hizo caso y dejó en sus manos las llaves de su camioneta - necesito que vayan al lugar donde me dijeron que el perro lloraba, son dos, llévense la camioneta y saquen a los perros de ahí, llévalos a la veterinaria y por favor ordena a quien esté ahí de turno que los bañen y les rocíen algunas gotas antipulgas - Alice asintió y salió casi corriendo, Jasper se quedó con ellos unos segundos mas

- arruinaste las suposiciones que tenía - Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y ambos bufaron al mismo tiempo - con Emmett hicimos una apuesta, él dijo que te habías encontrado con la dulce y salvaje veterinaria y terminaron teniendo sexo, mientras que yo le dije que su encuentro fue casual - Jasper sonrió de felicidad y extendió las manos alejándose de ellos ya que ambos parecían a punto de lanzarse a la yugular del rubio - ¡y adivinen, gané! - añadió soltando unas carcajadas saliendo de aquel local, Bella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez

- ¿quieres comer? - escuchó de pronto, Bella abrió los ojos y miró a Edward rebuscar las bolsas, sacó las cajas y los palitos

- no gracias - pero justo en ese instante el estómago de Bella sonó haciendo eco en toda la habitación, Edward rió a rienda suelta

- tu estomago dice que si - añadió burlándose de ella - tregua hasta mañana - dijo de pronto él - yo te seguiré odiando por la camisa y el dinero y tú me seguirás odiando por lo que sea que te haya hecho - finalizó, Bella lo miró durante unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, cojeando se acercó a él y se sentó con sumo cuidado, buscó en las bolsas la comida y sacó un par de cajas y los palitos.

- está bien, tregua hasta que nos suelten - añadió, de inmediato ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio, Edward se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía Bella y soltó una risita con la boca llena, pero no se contuvo y un par de arroces salieron volando de su boca hacia el rostro de Bella

- ¡puerco! - gritó ella quitándose la comida con saliva - eres un puerco - volvió a repetir alejándose de él

- no soy yo la que está comiendo como cerda - añadió Edward viendo las migajas de arroz en el pecho de la chica, ella jadeó y lo miró mal

- estúpido - dijo de pronto

- cerda - respondió el cobrizo

- idiota -

- puerca -

- troglodita -

- tonta -

- imbécil -

- engreída -

- idiota -

- ya lo repetiste - respondió Edward metiéndose un rollito a la boca, Bella gritó con frustración

- realmente eres un neandertal, ¡no quiero verte! - chilló con fuerza

- ¡silencio! - gritó de pronto un oficial golpeando con el mazo las rejas - cállense o no los dejo salir en dos días - Bella chilló - están como perro y gato insultándose -

- dígale a este imbécil que se calle - respondió ella - y si fuera gato, él no estaría vivo - añadió mirando con rencor a su compañero de celda

- y dígale a esta histérica que me deje en paz - el oficial los vio con la cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿o sea que yo te tengo que dejar en paz? - preguntó Bella levantando la voz mirando a los ojos del cobrizo

- tu voz no me deja tranquilo - respondió Edward metiéndose otro rollito a la boca - solo quiero que te calles - susurró mientras masticaba su comida

- ¡cerdo, no se habla con la boca llena! - el oficial puso los ojos en blanco y se fue soltando una carcajada, ambos no se dieron cuenta que el oficial se iba, solo siguieron con su intercambio amistoso

- no vas a venir tú con clases de modales - añadió - fuiste la cerda que se ensució primero -

- ¡aaaargh! - gritó la chica, puso sus manos alrededor de los barrotes y gritó - ¡por favor sáquenme de aquí! - Edward rio

- nadie te escucha - Bella puso los ojos en blanco

- ya lo sé imbécil - respondió cogiéndose de los cabellos

- ¡entonces deja de gritar, pareces una loca gritándole a la nada si sabes que nadie te hará caso! - refutó el cobrizo, cerró la cajita de comida y lo hizo a un lado

- ¡cállate y no me digas loca! - respondió Bella apoyada en los barrotes

- ríndete - dijo de pronto Edward, Bella gritó, de nuevo, llena de frustración

- ¿no entiendes que quiero que te calles? - preguntó molesta entre dientes viéndolo por sobre su hombro - tu voz me molesta - añadió

- ¿y tú crees que a mí me da bien soportarte? - preguntó Edward - yo también quiero que te calles, tu voz exactamente no suena a un coro de ángeles - añadió molesto con el ceño fruncido - ¡así que cállate! -

- ¡vete al infierno! - respondió la castaña agachándose y cerrando los ojos, cansada de esta situación

- tu primero - respondió Edward, Bella gruñó internamente

- tu primero - volvió a responder

- no, tu - respondió Edward

- no, tu -

- tu primero

- primero las damas -

- y luego nos animales - al darse cuenta Bella de su respuesta, volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte, Edward solo soltaba carcajada tras carcajada, la castaña se frotó las manos con ambas manos y suspiró cansada

- ¡lárguense! - gritó de pronto el oficial detrás de ellos - ¡ahora mismo, ya no los soporto! - añadió abriendo la celda rápidamente, Bella se levantó esperanzada olvidándose que estaba adolorida y salió de inmediato de ahí

- gracias - susurró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, no dio vuelta, simplemente salió corriendo y cogió el primer taxi que se atravesó en el camino, abrió la puerta y se subió pero no se dio cuenta que Edward iba detrás de ella y subió con ella - ¡por favor, no te soporto, lárgate! - respondió sin mirarlo, Edward la miró un rato más y soltó un bufido salió del auto y cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza

Bella suspiro de alivio y le indicó al taxista a donde tenía que ir, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero fue mala idea porque el olor a podrido llego a sus fosas nasales; abrió los ojos y se dispuso a oler su cabello y su chaqueta, era ella la del mal olor, se disculpó con el taxista y éste solo se encogió de hombros, aquel hombre había visto muchas cosas y el olor de la chica no le sorprendía para nada.

Para Isabella, hoy había sido un día muy extraño, y no se sorprendería si en ese mismo instante le hicieran un examen a su hígado y éste saliera de color negro, con toda la cólera acumulada, era obvio que su hígado no saldría bien de esto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola a todas las chicas que me leen!<em>**

**_¡Antes que nada las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!_**

**_..._**

**_¡yeiiiiih! al fin puedo actualizar esta historia *siento que a pasado un mes* pero no haha_**

**_Realmente me está costando escribirla, aunque ya tengo algunas escenas escritas en mi borrador, no paro de leer y leer y leer para ver si lo estoy escribiendo bien y si todo está dentro del contexto._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, éste es el inicio de una larga y muy "amistosa y dulce" relación._**

**_Se que me leen de todos los países:_**

**_en español:__ "BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS GRANDES LECTORAS"_**

**_en ingles:__ "BIG WELCOME TO ALL MY NEW READERS"_**

**_en portugués:__ "BEM VINDAS MINHAS NOVAS LEITORAS PREFERIDAS"_**

**_y ahí me quedo porque no sé mas idiomas y tampoco sé si lo estoy escribiendo bien... pfff... pero creo que me doy a entender :D_**

**_Esta loca ya se va, nos leemos pronto, espero que sea mas pronto de lo pensado._**

**_Con cariño, Amyel._**

**_¿me dejas review?_**


	6. Primer Novio Pequeño Chihuahua

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Primer novio = Pequeño Chihuahua**

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro días de agonía sin Aslan, Edward se dirigió enérgico a la veterinaria, tuvo que hacer ruta lleno de felicidad desde <em>Freemont<em>, el distrito en donde vivía hasta el centro de Seattle donde se encontraba su perro, pensó que al fin podría librarse de esa indeseable persona que lo cuidaba por estos días con la que lamentablemente había compartido celda por primera vez en su vida y todo gracias a su estúpido hermano y sus estúpidas acciones. Llamó de inmediato a su casa

- no me jodas Edward, ¿realmente quieres que limpie la casa de Aslan? - preguntó el grandulón molesto, Edward bufó

- ¡carajo Emmett! ¡estás en mi casa y haces lo que yo te diga, punto! -

Caminó un par de cuadras desde la plaza central y entró en la veterinaria a las once de la mañana, saludó a la recepcionista que lo miró con la boca abierta, y el resto de las damas también suspiraron cuando preguntó por su perro de forma desesperada.

- voy a llamar en seguida a la doctora Swan para que le dé de alta -

- ¿no solo puede entregarme al perro y ya? –

Tanto Jessica como Ángela se miraron entre si arqueando las cejas, era muy difícil que un chico no pidiera ver a la doctora para saber el estado de su perro, ambas soltaron risitas y llamaron a su jefa a recepción.

- señor Cullen buenos días - saludó la castaña, Edward la miró de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que esta vez estaba utilizando falda y no pantalones, ya que sus blancas piernas se veían _muy blancas, al menos podría broncearse_pensó, pero calló al estar a punto de decirlo en voz alta, ya no quería ningún problema con la doctora.

- buenas - saludó - llamaron y vine a recoger a Aslan - Bella asintió

- espere un momento - despareció por el pasillo y Rosalie aprovechó para saludar a su cuñado

- ¿cómo está? - preguntó el cobrizo preocupado, Rosalie sonrió

- está bien Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro te dará las indicaciones, pero hasta donde yo lo vi está en vía a recuperarse completamente y ser tu consentido de nuevo - Edward sonrió y de pronto un chico apareció arrastrando una camilla pequeña con Aslan moviendo la cola, gimoteando al mismo tiempo al ver a su dueño - ¿no te digo? -

- Aslan se encuentra bien - dijo de pronto Bella acariciando al can - es necesario que utilice ese collar para que no se lama o muerda la herida, es necesario que le aplique la pomada que le voy a dar y si en caso se complica tráigalo de inmediato para hacerle una revisión - Edward asintió mientras acariciaba a su perro y sonrió

- ¿o sea que ya me puedo librar de usted? - preguntó con sorna, Bella apretó sus labios al ver a la gente sentada en la sala de espera y fingió una sonrisa

- créame que a mí me da más gusto librarme de usted – añadió con sorna - mucho gusto verlo señor Cullen, Garrett lo ayudara a trasladar a su perro –

Bella desapareció de la recepción y Edward se encogió de hombros al ver a su cuñada mirarlo con recelo .

- no me culpes - la rubia rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

- te gusta provocarla ¿no? - preguntó con ironía, Edward sonrió y acarició a su perro, quien gimoteaba por no tener a la castaña cerca - ¿y ahora de que llora? - preguntó mirando a su cuñada, Jessica veía todo con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro al entender porque el perro lloraba

- se acostumbró a Bella - la rubia desapareció y Edward suspiró tirando de la oreja de su perro

- por favor tu no me traiciones - susurró mientras llevaba la camilla con ayuda del técnico afuera - ¡ROSE! - gritó de pronto, la rubia apareció con una ceja levanta - ¿cuándo me quitarás a tu novio de encima? - ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a desaparecer, Edward bufó con molestia

Garrett lo ayudó a montarse a un taxi, la tarifa salía una fortuna, pero lo pagó con gusto porque tener a su mejor amigo era soportable a tener a su hermano dentro de ella; estos últimos días se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación, ya que su hermano se había adueñado del resto del departamento, y lo peor es que no podía reclamarle. Los ya, bastantes, reclamos no habían servido de nada, lo único que podía hacer ahora era solo ignorarlo hasta que se vaya, se arrepentía profundamente haberle dado la llave de su departamento en caso de emergencias.

Bajó del taxi, molesto por recordar a su hermano y que por culpa de él había tenido que cruzar palabras con la castaña, y salió del taxi cargando a su pesado perro, ahora se preguntaba cómo es que una esbelta señorita había cargado a semejante bestia entre sus brazos y con sangre brotando de él.

Por primera vez sintió respeto por ella.

Subió las escaleras, y Emmett lo observó sin siquiera ayudar a su hermano, éste último bufó al ver a su hermano mirarlo de esa manera, juró mentalmente que lo mataría; y lo hizo, ni bien dejó el perro en su lugar, Edward empujó a su hermano hacia la pared y puso sus manos en su cuello, Emmett por segunda vez en su vida se asustó y trató de alejar a su hermano mayor pero no pudo.

- ¡por tu maldita culpa tuve que conocer a esa veterinaria! - gritó de pronto, Emmett sonrió ladinamente y Edward lo ahorcó un poco más - ¡Ni si quiera ayudas en casa! - volvió a gritar, Emmett trató de zafarse pero no pudo - ¡cómo es posible que me hayas mentido acerca del estado de MI perro, cuando te descuidaste y lo dejaste desamparado en plena calle, casi lo matan, si no fuera por ella...! -

- ¿me estás echando la culpa de haberla conocido? - preguntó Emmett con voz entrecortada, Edward no aflojó su agarre al contrario, lo ajustó un poco más y sonrió con malicia - ¡Ed...ward, n...no, res... piro... - añadió

- ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! - gritó Edward, Emmett lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos, y salió corriendo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un par de almuerzos pre-cocidos y tiró de la puerta al ver a su hermano acercarse de manera furiosa

- ¡te visitaré cuando se te pase la crisis pre-menstrual! – Edward gruñó tirando la puerta para terminar de matarlo.

El castaño suspiró cogiendo la manija de la puerta y evitar que su hermano lo matara; estaba agradecido por haberse bañado y vestido antes que llegara Edward, ahora solo tenía que ir a rogar a la clínica veterinaria para que Rosalie lo aceptase de nuevo.

Emmett sorteó todo el tránsito de Seattle, pensando en qué podría hacer para ganarse el perdón de Rosalie, cerró los ojos sentado al lado de una señora de edad en el autobús y suspiró varias veces, miró las calles atestadas de gente e hizo un puchero al imaginarse que posiblemente dormiría en la calle.

- es injusto sabe - suspiró, la señora levantó la vista de su revista y miró de reojo al castaño - me han votado de dos casas -

- ¿me está hablando? - preguntó la señora, Emmett la miró con firmeza y agachó su cabeza hasta estar en su hombro

- incluso nadie me escucha - empezó a lloriquear, la señora asustada se levantó de su lado y se fue a otro sitio - nadie me escucha, ¿porque todo es injusto? - preguntó esta vez volteándose para hablar con la señorita que estaba detrás de él

- estoy casada - respondió ésta asustada adelantándose varios asientos, el castaño suspiró resignado, al notar que varias personas miraron hacia todos lados evitándolo, quiso llorar de verdad.

Al momento de bajar del autobús, corrió las cuadras que le quedaban para llegar a la clínica veterinaria y se alegró al ver a su novia salir de esta, pero se estremeció al ver a su jefa junto a su perro, tuvo que respirar hondo y se acercó rápidamente a Rosalie para que le hiciera caso; la rubia solo lo esquivó a la primera y Emmett tuvo que agárrala del brazo para que no escapara.

Bella miró a su alrededor y vio el intercambio que tenían las dos personas, los observó un poco más y frunció su ceño al notar que Rosalie negaba con la cabeza, mientras que el chico imploraba con sus manos frunciendo sus labios poniendo mirada de cachorro abandonado. Ella pensó que ese sería el claro ejemplo de porque los hombres se parecen a los perros.

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó acercándose a ellos, Emmett se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de _"la salvaje" _nombre puesto por su hermano y por él en una conversación entre copas

- nada jefa - añadió mirando a la castaña - ya nos vamos - añadió entre dientes mirando a su novio, tanto castaña y rubia voltearon pero ambas frenaron al oír que habló de forma lastimera

- ¡por favor Rosie, por favor, estoy en la calle, déjame regresar! -

- que no Emmett, vete - añadió la rubia en un susurro - lárgate de una vez -

- ¿qué pasa? - volvió a preguntar Bella, Emmett miró a la castaña y juntó sus manos de nuevo, Bella lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa burlona

- por favor dígale que me acepte de nuevo en nuestra casa, mi hermano me votó y... -

- a buena hora - susurró Bella irónica

- por favor... -

- Emmett lárgate, me avergüenzas - susurró Rosalie completamente roja

La gente pasaba delante y detrás de ellos con sonrisas y carcajadas, algunos pensaban que era una propuesta y la mayoría de mujeres al ver el rostro del joven entendieron que estaba pidiendo perdón; varias de ellas con el pensamiento triunfante,_ ¡si, hazlo rogar!_

- dime por favor que puedo hacer, hago lo que sea - la rubia arqueó ambas cejas al oír la propuesta y Bella soltó una carcajada

- ¿es en serio? - preguntó Bella - lo siento estoy de metiche, pero no puedo evitarlo - volvió a reírse al mirar al chico que la fulminaba con la mirada

- si vuelves, limpia todo lo que desordenes, y pon un puto rollo de papel en el baño cuando se acabe; por favor al menos lava la ropa y compra la dispensa cuando esté vacía - Emmett asintió todo desde su posición, Rosalie sonrió al notar que al fin había ganado algo; Bella codeó a su becaria y tiró de la correa de Mia, Rosalie mostró su sonrisa maliciosa y Emmett se dio cuenta de la influencia de la castaña en su novia

- bueno, iré a subir a Mia a la camioneta, te espero Rose - la rubia asintió mirando a Bella y luego volvió la vista a su novio que ya se había levantado

- y quiero que me ayudes, todas las veces que vaya al albergue -

- ¿al albergue? - preguntó Emmett frunciendo su ceño y cruzándose de brazos, mirando con odio a la castaña que los miraba por el espejo retrovisor - nena, sabes que a las justas puedo con el perro de Edward... -

- por eso mismo, quiero y necesito que entiendas que mi profesión es importante, así como las leyes lo son para ti -

- pero Rose, Aslan me odia y sabes que fue innato -

- no Emmett, mira justo ahora tienes oportunidad de redimirte, mi jefa nos mandará ocasionalmente al albergue para examinar a los perros, así que es ahora o nunca, decide -

Emmett entendió que era un _"si o si"_ así que no tuvo más remedio que meterse a la camioneta de _la salvaje_ e hizo de tripas corazón al escuchar a la golden gruñir todo el camino.

Pero Rosalie cometió un grave error cuando le pidió que vaya con ella al albergue, porque ni bien puso un pie en el local, todos los perros empezaron a gruñir y a querer lanzarse contra él; Emmett tuvo que esconderse detrás de Bella y de Rosalie para evitar cualquier masacre, y gritó como niña cuando su novia le dijo que tendría que bañar a los perros con ayuda de los chicos que los cuidaban.

- en serio no puedo creer que ese sea tu novio - susurró Bella en su oído

- a veces yo tampoco lo creo, realmente me pregunto que puede haberme gustado de él - respondió Rosalie riendo con Bella - ¿y los perros que rescataste la otra noche? - Bella sonrió e hizo que la siguiera hasta detrás de la pequeña casa que había en el centro del albergue

- hice que los chicos les cortaran el pelo y ahora están bañados y supongo que ya estarán despulpados, así que me los llevaré -

Rosalie sonrió al ver a los dos perros con el pelo cortado, el más pequeño mestizo de color blanco sin cola, y el otro más grande de color marrón claro con blanco, ambos se mostraron alegres al reconocer a la que los salvó.

- los revisaré ahora, ayúdame con el más pequeño - Rosalie asintió y cargó con cuidado al perro blanco que estaba en los huesos, Bella cargó al marrón que si tenía cola y realmente parecía raquítico con esa contextura

- ¿cuantos años crees que tengan? - preguntó la rubia al estar en ya en la sala de atención improvisada, Bella abrió la boca y examinó sus dientes uno por uno

- el blanco tiene más edad que el marrón - ambas asintieron - es increíble que abandonen así a estos angelitos -

- ¿vas a quedarte con los dos? - la castaña hizo un mohín y se sobresaltó de pronto cuando escuchó otro grito de niña de afuera, ambas rodaron los ojos

- voy a quedarme con el pequeño, con el otro no sé, necesito a una persona de confianza para que lo cuide - Rosalie asintió y vio la mirada de su jefa, ella agrandó los ojos y negó frenéticamente

- no puedo, el departamento donde vivimos es muy pequeño - la castaña asintió y suspiró - pero puedo darle otro castigo a Emmett, le diré que se lleve al marrón y se lo dé a Edward - Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida por la rapidez que maquinaba su mente algún plan y mas si era para vengarse

- eso será como ver en las próximas veinticuatro horas un asesinato a sangre fría ¿cierto? -

- ¡sí! - Bella apretó sus puños y los lanzó al aire

- me encantaría ver eso - ambas rieron

Después de que los chicos llevaran a los perros recién hospedados del albergue a revisión médica, el cual les tomó mucho tiempo; ambas chicas alistaron las cosas y dejaron todo en orden, sintiéndose satisfechas por haber revisado a los perros y a los gatos que estaban enfermos, incluso viendo que ya varias perritas habían parido y estaban con un cuidado minucioso de parte de los encargados.

- por favor cuida bien de esos cachorros - dijo de pronto Bella a uno de sus encargados

- no te preocupes Bella, me encargaré de ellos -

- eso espero - respondió, mientras cogía a Mia y le ponía su correa para que no escapase - ¿dónde está Emmett? - peguntó, todos se encogieron de hombros al no ver al grandulón

- ¿quieres salir conmigo? - preguntó el encargado mas avezado, Bella y Rosalie arquearon las cejas

- No gracias Jacob - respondió la castaña

- ¡ay, la amo! – suspiró el otro encargado a su lado, pensando que no lo habían escuchado, Rosalie rodó los ojos y le encantó la manera tajante en la que su jefa dio la negativa

- ¿no te da ningún remordimiento? - preguntó curiosa mientras caminaban hacia la salida

- si los hombres pueden decir no sin sentir culpa, ¿porque nosotras no podemos hacerlo? -

- buen punto - y de pronto apareció Emmett de un rincón del albergue, cubierto de lodo y con algunas huellas de patas en su polo mostaza, al momento de acercarse más a ellas Rosalie jadeó

- ¿te acercaste a los gatos? - preguntó sorprendida, Emmett asintió

- pensé que serían más fáciles de dominar - todos soltaron carcajadas al verlo con varios cortes en la cara y raspones en los brazos

Salieron de ahí, entre risas, tanto Bella como Rosalie, cada un llevaba a un perro entre los brazos, los cuales se acurrucaron al notar que ellas no les harían daño, Emmett extrañado y mirando mal a ambo perros intentó subirse a la camioneta con la ropa sucia pero Bella lo empujó antes de ensuciar sus asientos.

- pueden haber estado miles de perros en mi auto pero no voy a permitir que un gorila sucio sin evolución ensucie mi auto - Rosalie soltó una carcajada

- _salvaje_ – murmuró quitándose el polo, la rubia babeó un poco y como Bella también era mujer se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas - ¿te gusta? -

- solo si quisiera tocarte el trasero - respondió ella, Rosalie soltó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza - por favor pásale ese plástico de la maletera - hizo caso, y el castaño acomodó el plástico en el asiento de tal manera que no ensuciara ningún espacio, no quería terminar encarcelado con la loca como su hermano lo estuvo; recordó de pronto al oír el gruñido de la golden, que no caía a los perros, así que todo el viaje se mantuvo quieto por si la perra de la salvaje lo atacara; _el perro si se parece a su dueño_, pensó.

Bella los dejó en su departamento, un lugar cercano al centro de Seattle, y por ello adivinó que su departamento era reducido, Rosalie salió guiñando a Bella por el perro que llevaba en brazos y la castaña solo soltó una risita, esperaba que el asesinato se publicara lo más antes posible. _"si tan sol pudiera verlo"_ pensó irónica.

Como ya eran las seis de la tarde, descargó a Mía y al pequeño perro de la camioneta, el perro al no reconocer lugar alguno empezó a temblar de miedo, Mía empezó a gruñir y realmente temió por la vida del nuevo inquilino, tuvo que dejar a Mía en la entrada de su edificio con el portero mientras subía con el blanco para acomodarlo, y cuando lo hizo regresó por la golden; en el ascensor no tuvo de otra que hablarle

- por favor, Mía, tenemos un nuevo inquilino, es un perrito como tú, estuvo abandonado y ahora tenemos que rehabilitarlo - Mía la miraba ladeando la cabeza, con aquella mirada tristona, como si entendiera todo lo que le decía - ojala pudieras entenderme, si lo harías no estuviera aquí como loca hablándote - llegaron al décimo piso y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta

En ningún momento soltó la correa ya que el perro estaba en la sala olisqueando todo lo que se le aparecía, al ser pequeño y de color blanco por más que ya tuviera más de ocho años aproximadamente, se resistió a acariciarlo, sabía que no podía hacerlo mientras que Mía estuviera a la defensiva; así que solo optó porque el perro se les acercara para reconocerlas y cuando Mía empezó a lamerse la cara, hizo un puchero de ternura y con los ojos acuosos supo que su golden la había entendido.

- ¡celebremos! - gritó, soltó la correa y dejó que los perros se conocieran

Entró a la cocina y salió con el plato de Mía y con un plato provisional que tenía, ambas con comida caliente para los dos perros, debía hacerles saber que para los dos todo tenía que ser igual, y si el perro blanco veía que Mía comía tranquila, entonces él también lo haría.

Suspiró cuando observó que ambos lo hacían.

Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para salir a correr, se puso un pantalón de chándal y una polera muy ancha de la universidad de Seattle, se amarró el cabello y observó a través del espejo que sus medias estaban ya para tirarlas al basurero; y es que ir con falda al albergue había sido mala idea, y más cuando su primera visita fue la jaula de los gatos.

Salió a la sala y observó que el pequeño perro se acomodó en uno de los sillones, ya estaba dormitando, así que se encogió de hombros y cogió a Mía para salir a correr.

Bajaron por el ascensor y al llegar a la primera planta salieron disparadas para correr al menos unas cuantas cuadras y sacarse la cólera que había guardado en todo el día por ver a ese dichoso hombres; y aunque pensara en Aslan, se repetía mentalmente que ese cavernícola no era bueno para su salud.

Dió dos vueltas más a la gran manzana de su urbanización y respiró profundamente, miró a su perra quien corría ya sin hacerse de la pata coja, y sonrió; las primeras veces que salió a correr con ella, Mía trataba de hacerse la coja para que Bella parara y dejara de correr, y ésta lo hacía porque pensaba que estaba mal, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo manipulada por un animal, se molestó y cambió la rutina, las corridas se hicieron más largas y Mía entendió que doblarse la pata no le serviría de nada.

Ambas pararon en un pequeña pileta cerca al parque de los niños, vivir en _Queen Anne_ era una dicha porque no solo podía ver niños sino también perros y gatos, los perros abundaban por aquí y todas las personas al parecer querían a los animales; se paró delante de la pileta y Mía empezó a jalar la correa para acercarse al agua, la castaña hizo caso y se acercó con ella, Mía bebió agua como posesa y la castaña sonrió.

Alguien empezó a gritar cerca a ella y Mía gruñó dejando de beber, quiso voltear para ver de quien se trataba y poder escapar por si fuera algún ladrón, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, porque al momento de voltear rápido se desestabilizó y terminó cayendo a la pileta, Mía no dejaba de ladrar y gruñir y el chico no dejaba de disculparse.

Gruñó con fuerzas al reconocer a aquel chico.

- ¡tú maldito hijo del demonio! - gritó Bella saliendo de la pileta, Edward la miró con los ojos como platos - ¡te estas vengando! ¿cierto? -

- no fue a propósito, lo juro - gritó Edward, en sus manos llevaba una cámara fotográfica

- ¡argh! -

- aunque te lo mereces - añadió, Bella lo miró mal

- ¡voy a poner una orden de alejamiento! - gritó Bella, Mía no dejaba de ladrar

- debo decir que te ves más bonita así - la castaña arqueó las cejas y empezó a sacudir su brazo para tratar, en vano, de quitarse el agua

- por si acaso no estamos en los 101 dálmatas para que te enamores de mi -

- ¿quién se enamoraría de ti? - bufó el cobrizo - estaría loco si me enamorara de ti -

- ¿quién está siguiendo a quién? - preguntó Bella acercándose un poco más a él, Mía siguió ladrando y gruñendo acercándose a Edward

- no te estoy siguiendo -

- ¿entonces qué haces aquí? -

- ¿tienes delirio de persecución? -

- ¿me estás diciendo loca? -

- ¡sí! - gritó Edward frustrado

- ¡acosador! - gritó Bella acusándolo con un dedo

- ese dedo se te va a podrir - Bella retiró su dedo de inmediato y miró mal al chico

- ¡Deja de seguirme! - gritó Bella de nuevo

- ¡loca! -

- ¡pervertido! -

- ¡paranoica! -

- ¡idiota! -

- ¿en serio vamos a seguir así? - preguntó Edward rodando los ojos acordándose del episodio de la cárcel - en serio no quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar, no contigo, así que calma a tu perro -

- no puedo, porque reconoce a las personas que no le simpatizan -

- mira, solo estoy aquí por un reportaje, no fue mi culpa tirarte a la pileta - dijo de pronto Edward queriendo finalizar la conversación

- te odio - susurró Bella empezando a caminar hacia su casa

- lo siento - gritó Edward

_No puede ser posible que un maldito me haya tirado a la pileta, y que justamente haya sido él, seguro es venganza, seguro que lo es, no por nada me habría tirado al agua y no estaría así; y ni si quiera porque salvé a su perro, maldito bastardo._

Con su monologo interno apareció en su edificio completamente mojada, Mía a su lado gimoteaba al ver a su dueña molesta, el portero la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió al ver a la castaña enfurecida queriendo tomar el ascensor.

- señorita Swan no puede tomar el ascensor si esta mojada - advirtió el portero, Bella lo asesinó con la mirada y se fue por las escaleras de emergencia, el portero se estremeció cuando sintió que fue asesinado y enterrado a cincuenta metros bajo tierra.

Cuando llegó a su piso completamente calmada, después de subir nueve pisos, vio a Alice sentada en su puerta, rodó los ojos y sacó la llave de su bolsillo, Mía estaba jadeando por todo el ejercicio que hizo y Bella pensó que era suficiente al menos para un par de días.

Alice entró con ellas, callada, al darse cuenta del estado de animo de su hermana; suspiró de emoción cuando se do cuenta que había un nuevo perro en el departamento.

- ¿ya tiene nombre? - preguntó acariciándolo

- no -

- ¿le vas a poner nombre? -

- no -

- iremos al bar -

- no -

- maldita sea Bella, iremos al bar por tequila, tienes que desfogarte -

- ¿tequila? - preguntó Bella saliendo de su habitación con su bata de baño

- si, tequila, ambas lo necesitamos - Bella asintió y se metió al baño

Tanto Bella como Alice salieron a las once de la noche de su departamento, después de dejar asegurados a ambos perros, Alice la enfundó en unos pantalones negros entubados y un polo de color azul eléctrico que mostraba los hombros y Alice estaba con un vestido de color blanco con negro que delineaba bien su figura, Bella pensó que su hermana sí que tenía suerte al no tener que lidiar con la comida y con esos temibles rollitos que estaban empezando a aparecer por todo lo que comía en la clínica a la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿a quienes llamaste? - preguntó la castaña

- esta vez tenemos nueva integrante, Rose vendrá, aparte de Ángela y Jessica - Bella asintió y ambas subieron al taxi - oye, ¿porque apareciste mojada? -

- ni me lo recuerdes - susurró Bella cogiéndose el rostro con ambas manos

Amabas llegaron al bar que solían ir y esperaron a sus amigas y a la nueva integrante del grupo, como el guardia ya las conocía, las dejó entrar cuando estuvieron completas, sin antes decirle que se fijara bien de nuevo en sus rostros porque serían las mismas que frecuentarían de nuevo el bar.

- ¡bien! - aplaudió la pelinegra - necesitamos actualizarnos de todo este rollo de los hombres, y Rosalie tiene que saber nuestro historial por si alguna vez aparece uno -

Bella rodó los ojos.

- no es necesario Alice - respondió la rubia

- es ser parte del grupo - respondió Jessica - una cosa es estar en el trabajo y que la jefa nos mate con la mirada y otra es estar en el bar sin ser subordinadas -

- lo vas a disfrutar - añadió Ángela chocando las manos con Jessica

- oxigenada barata - susurró Bella a Alice, pero todas escucharon y se partieron de risa

- si, si ya sabemos que Jessica es teñida, no es necesario que nos recuerden, así que ¡MESERO! - Alice gritó tan fuerte que todas tuvieron que taparse los oídos - cuatro rondas de tequilas, el mesero asintió entusiasmado por la orden y les llevó el pedido con rapidez

- ¡porque esta noche sea declarado solo de chicas! - gritó Alice, todas levantaron sus copas y bebieron rápidamente

Tanto Ángela como Rosalie bebieron el _shot_ con limón y sal, pero Alice, Jessica y Bella lo bebieron sin los otros ingredientes; después de cinco minutos de sacudir la cabeza para que el alcohol hiciera efecto empezaron a reírse sin causa.

- ¡oye, oye, Bella apareció en su departamento mojada! - todas las chicas corearon un grito de sorpresa y alzaron las cejas sugestivamente - no, zorras, no mojada en ese sentido, pervertidas, estaba mojada de pies a cabeza - Jessica y Ángela soltaron una carcajada

- la única per-vertida eres tú Alice - gritó Jessica trabandose, Rosalie miró divertida la escena - ya cuenta que paso -

- el imbécil de su cuñado me empujó a una puta pileta - todas abrieron la boca asombradas y empezaron reírse - no se rían, de nuevo nos insultamos -

- ¿de nuevo? - preguntó Ángela

- ¿sabían que su adorada jefa estuvo encerrada con _el pitbull_? - preguntó Alice, el resto miró a Bella asombrada

- ¿encerrada en un cuarto? - preguntó Jessica

- noooo, en la cárcel - todas volvieron a reír por el efecto del alcohol

- es que sinceramente es un puerco, mira que escupirme la comida que llevaba en la boca, que asco, y encima insultarme, y decirme loca, ¡argh! - Bella no pudo más y tomó su siguiente _shot_ de tequila para calmar su ira - no lo soporto sinceramente -

- ¡te gusta! - gritó su hermana, todas rieron - ¡te gusta Bella! -

- no me puede gustar un estúpido como él - respondió

- ¡hey no es estúpido, en realidad es lindo! - acotó la rubia, todas la miraron - ¡es en serio, al menos con su perro es lindo! -

- yaaaa - todas corearon - dime alguna vez que fue lindo con una chica - pidió Bella

- en ese aspecto si es estúpido - respondió la rubia resignada

- ¡lo ven! - gritó Bella parándose en su sitio - ¡ahí lo tienen, el perfecto señor es un _estudido_ con las chicas, lo sabía, lo sabía, _saaabia_ que tanto insulto no era por gusto! - añadió con la voz rasposa - ¡necesito _otrrro_ tequila! -

- No Bella - añadió Jessica - lo que necesitamos es un buen polvo - todas rieron

- yo no - respondió Ángela

- ¡awwww! - corearon - olvidamos que Ángela está esperando a su amor verdadero - contestó Alice riéndose con una copa de tequila en su mano - mira ese imbécil está mirándote, pero den la vuelta disimuladamente - pero todas voltearon su cabeza como si de exorcismo se tratase, rieron cuando se dieron cuenta que el chico les levantaba la copa para saludarlas

- Ángela me hace acordar a cuando yo tuve mi primer novio - respondió Bella - primer novio igual pequeño chihuahua - todas estallaron en risas por la comparación - ¡hey no se rían! eso es cierto -

- ¿porque lo dices? - preguntó Rosalie - ¿debemos suponer que ya tienes experiencia en eso? -

- sexo, Rosalie, es sexo - aclaró Jessica, Ángela se tapó los oídos como niña pequeña

- ¡lo que sea!, dejen que Bella explique lo del _chihuahuahua_ -

- ¡ya sé! - gritó Alice - lo dice porque la tenía chiquita -

- _¡el gordo la tiene chiquitita, el flaco la tiene chiquitita, Jasper la tiene chiquitita, Emmett la tiene chiquitita y Eric la tiene chiquitita!_ - empezaron a cantar todas con copa en mano, y luego rieron a rienda suelta por lo que estaban cantando

- ¡ay, amo esa canción! -

- ¡dejen que explique lo del chihuahua! - gritó Rosalie

- ¡bien, bien! - respondió Bella bebiendo su trago - primer novio igual pequeño chihuahua, significa que nuestro primer novio sirve para mostrarle a todos que al fin pudimos atrapar a alguno, o sea, el primer novio es de exhibición - Alice y Rosalie se miraron, Ángela rodó los ojos y Jessica levantó las manos al aire

- ¡maestra, maestra, maestra! - corearon - en serio Bella, ¿Eric se portó muy mal contigo? - preguntó Alice

- Eric fue mi chihuahua, ese con el que salía a pasear, y me compraba varias cosas y yo lo podía llamar como se me pegue la gana, si lo sacaba a pasear no se molestaba, y si lo llevaba a la veterinaria no se quejaba, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero -

- ¿_perro_ que _passo_? - preguntó Rosalie bebiendo su cuarto _shot_

- eso mismo Rosie, es perro - respondió Bella, Alice rio con Jessica mientras que Angela sonreía su jefa - y por perro lo dejé -

- creo que me _perrdi_ - susurró Rosalie a Jessica

- la engañó el muy puto -

- ¿_porrrrque_ _todossss_ los _hombrres_ tienen que ser putos? - preguntó Bella

- Mi jazzy no es así - susurró Alice

- no, no, no, todos son así Alice, todos - respondió Bella abarcando con su dedo a todo el género masculino del bar - por ejemplo, Emmett, su novio - señaló a la rubia quien asintió - estaba a punto de prostituirse para pagar la operación del perro - todas rieron

- era gratis debiste aprovechar - respondió Ángela, Bella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

- es que, perdón Rosalie, es bruto - todas rieron y chocaron las copas

- ¡por los brutos! - gritó Alice, y todas bebieron su shot

- ¿Alice estas bien? - preguntó su esposo tomándola de la cintura, Bella rodó los ojos y miró detrás de Jasper a dos chicos más, rodó los ojos de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de los otros dos brutos que faltaban

- ¡mi abuela dice que Jasper se convertirá en mujer! - gritó Bella de pronto parándose de la silla - a veces creo que tiene razón - todas rieron

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice, quien también reía - no puedo mentir, creo que tiene razón - Jasper a la poca luz del bar se sonrojó y Emmett le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro soltando risotadas, Edward sonrió de lado

- creo que es hora de irnos - añadió Jasper levantado a Alice que tambaleaba y reía sin razón

- si, Rosalie también se ve mal - Emmett cogió de la cintura a su novia y la rubia sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla al grandulón

- yo llevaré a Jessica a mi casa, no se preocupen - los chicos asintieron y también las chicas se levantaron de sus sillas

- yo me quedaré no se preocupen - respondió Bella llamando al mesero

- Bells - una voz de advertencia salió de Jasper, ella miró mal a su cuñado y no le importó - ¡Edward ayúdame con Bella por favor! -

- no, no, no, _s-si me toca yoo grrrito_ - respondió la castaña, Edward meneó la cabeza y se acercó a Bella cogiéndola también de la cintura

- disculpa la cuenta de esta mesa por favor - pidió el cobrizo a un mesero que pasaba cerca, Bella levantó ambas manos librándose del agarre de Edward y levantó la cartera a la altura de su cara para abrir el broche

- ¡maldita cartera no me quiere dar dinero! - susurró, Edward rio a su lado, Alice se colgó de Jasper

- mi tarjeta de crédito está bloqueada - gimió Alice, todos rieron - ¡Bella paga! - gritó de pronto

- ¡es que esta cartera no quiere abrirse, ábrete! -

- no, no, espera, es ¡ábrete puta cartera! - gritó Rosalie, Emmett miró con los ojos sorprendidos a su novia ya que nunca antes la había visto así, Bella gritó de jubilo

- ¡funcionó rubia, funcionó! - el mesero se acercó con la cuenta en ese instante y Jasper se preparó para sacar el dinero

- ¡espera, espera! – gritó Alice - ¿Cómo se llamara tu perro? – Bella de pronto se acordó del nuevo inquilino y suspiró al no tener algún nombre en mente, pero de pronto vio al mesero acercarse con unas copas en su bandeja y señaló los vasos

- _¡"wisky"!_ – gritó de pronto, todas las chicas entendieron y levantaron las manos dando gritos de júbilo – se llamara wisky – todas rieron por el nombre

- ¡tomaron siete rondas de tequila! - gritó Edward asombrado – y menos de dos horas ya están así -

- ¡solo para machos, y tú no eres macho - respondió Bella, Jasper y Edward pagaron la cuenta y sacaron a las chicas del locas casi a rastras

- ¡claro que soy macho! – respondió el cobrizo mientras sacaba Bella

- macho menos Edward, macho menos – respondió Alice delante de él, Edward rodó los ojos

Todos tomaron un taxi diferente, Edward se fue con Bella, quien casi al instante se quedó dormida en sus brazos tarareando una extraña canción; el chico la miró divertido, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía donde exactamente vivía, así que la llevó hasta donde accidentalmente la había hecho caer a la pileta.

La bajó del taxi pagando la tarifa y trató de cargarla, ella no se dejó y se paró sujetando el cuello de Edward.

- no me caes, en serio que no me caes - susurró una y otra vez

- y tu mucho menos con esto - respondió Edward

- todavía _essstoy_ consciente y sé que me voy a _arrrrrepentir_ después, pero gracias -

- pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir -

- no abuses - susurró Bella - sigue caminando y para en un edificio azul

Edward asintió y la llevó sujetándola de un brazo mientras intentaba no caerse debido al peso que tenía la castaña

- ¿sabías que alargas las palabras cuando estás ebria? –

- ¿de qué _haaaablas_? – preguntó la castaña tropezándose con sus propios pies – yo hablo perfectamente _norrrrmal _– añadió entre risas – normal, normal, normal –

Edward suspiró lleno de resignación.

- pequeño chihuahua - susurró bella, el cobrizo frunció su ceño sin entender que era lo que decía - sabias que los hombres son como los perros ¿no? -

- no creo que esa comparación sea buena -

- ¡lo son! - exclamó la castaña tratando de estabilizarse

- ¿porque? - pregunto curioso

- es que a la primera perra en celo que ven se van detrás de ella -

- no fue bonita la comparación pero puedo ver por dónde vas -

- ¡uy, aquí vivo! - Bella soltó una risita y sonrió a Edward - en serio que no me caes, realmente te odio, como sea que te llames, pero ¿podrías llevarme a mi piso? -

- ¿qué piso es? -

- diez - respondió Bella a punto de caerse, Edward tuvo que poner más resistencia para que la castaña no se fuera de bruces

Ambos entraron a recepción, Edward asustado por la amenaza del portero, subieron al ascensor mientras que Bella seguía cantando aquella extraña canción _"tiene chiquitita"_, al menos era lo único que el cobrizo podía entender; cuando llegaron a su piso, Bella cayó de rodillas en el pasillo y se rio con fuerzas, Edward también lo hizo y la levantó haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

- no sé qué comes, pero estas pesada -

- ¡ay, gracias! - añadió Bella, pellizcando su mejilla

- mañana te vas a arrepentir de esto -

- si es que me _acueeerrrrdo_ -

- entonces espero que no - susurró Edward, Bella buscó en su cartera sus llaves y votando todo al piso las encontró, abrió la puerta y Mía la recibió con un gruñido

- tranquila _perrrrita_, solo me está _ashudando_ - añadió arrastrando las palabras aún más - creo que es el viento - susurró

- ¿el viento? - preguntó Edward caminando y dejándola en el sillón sin hacer caso a la golden que le seguía gruñendo

- sí, es que el viento me embriaga - Edward miró ceñudo a la chica y meneó la cabeza, _¡está completamente loca!_

Bella se sentó en el sillón olvidándose del cobrizo y cogió el mando a distancia, encendió el televisor bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, quien segundos antes examinó con minucia todo el departamento; la castaña empezó a cambiar de canal y de pronto sin darse cuenta lo deja en un la _ESPN_, Edward miró a Bella preguntándose porque lo habría dejado en ese canal, así que solo se quedó alejado cuando vio que la castaña con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se levantó del sillón y caminó apoyándose en todo lo que tenía a su alcance, Edward la siguió muy de cerca por si tenía que sujetarla antes que se cayera de espaldas, pero como todo ebrio sabe su punto de equilibrio, no lo hizo; despareció por lo que parecía ser la cocina para él y al rato después de escuchar bastante ruido, apareció la castaña con una bolsa de pan y un pote repleto de jamón, Bella se sentó y empezó a abrir el pan y colocarle el jamón a cuatro panes.

Edward la mira confundida al darse cuenta que Bella miraba atentamente el partido en vivo de beisbol en el canal, la castaña sonreía con cada tiro que daba y eso a Edwad le extrañó

- ¿te gusta el beisbol? – preguntó, Bella sonrió y miró al cobrizo

- la verdad es que no lo entiendo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - no sé porque esperan a que tire y tire la bola - alistó sus cuatro panes con jamón y se llevó uno a la boca

- ¿y entonces porque lo ves? - preguntó Edward sin entender nada

- no entiendo nada de lo que dicen pero me alegro de que estén ganando - respondió Bella, Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró

- _¡estás loca!_ - gritó de pronto sin poder callarse, asustado salió del departamento y bajó apresuradamente del edificio, en portería pidió un taxi y esperó pacientemente mientras el portero lo miraba mal; suspiro de alivio cuando llegó su movilidad y cuando estuvo dentro de inmediato llamó a su mejor amigo

- ¡Edward! ¿Bella? - preguntó el rubio

- realmente tu cuñada está completamente loca - Jasper solo pudo reírse

- y según Alice, lo que te espera amigo - añadió entre risas y luego cortando la llamada para darle más suspenso

Edward miró el celular sin entender palabra alguna; ya no quería más sorpresas y mucho menos de aquella castaña loca con delirio de persecución y extrañas manías por la noche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola Chicas,<em>**

**_**_¡Antes que nada las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!_**_**

**_Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo, realmente me aloqué con el internet y con la persona que me está dando también; así que lo amenacé y ¡ahora tengo internet las 24 horas!_**

**_¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿aburrido? **se mete debajo de las cobijas** ¿merezco tomates? **ruega que sean gentiles y tiren despacito**_**

**_Bueno, bueno; como les dije en el anterior capitulo, se me está haciendo difícil escribir esta historia, y no sé porqué **llorando** pero este capítulo se me ocurrió mientras disfrutaba en un buen vino de chacra con unas amigas con las que no me reunía hace meses._**

**_- Y lo del pequeño chihuahua (sin alusiones ni insulto), adoro a los chihuahuas, pero realmente los primeros novios sirven para exhibirlos y encariñarnos y darles todo el amor del mundo, ¡nieguenmelo! hahaha :D_**

**_Espero que haya sido digna de atención_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (esta vez no avisaré cuando porque quiero escribirlo bien y sin presiones, ustedes se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor)._**

**_Con cariño, Amyel._**

**_¿me regalas reviews?_**


	7. Los perros tienen mas corazón

_**Hola chicas, antes que nada, primero, disculpas por el retraso, como en mis otras historias expliqué, mi hermano se accidentó y tuve que viajar 16 horas en carro para ir a verlo, luego el internet en estos instantes se me fue y estoy que compro mis paquetes de datos, la factura me va a salir caro, pero ya no podía dejarles con las ganas de mas capítulos, se los debo.**_

_**Un beso enorme, y gracias a todas por leerme.**_

_**Les dejo con el capítulo y sorry por algún error garrafal, es que es una actualización flash :)**_

_****Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia****_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**"Los perros tienen más corazón que los hombres"**

* * *

><p>Subiendo lentamente las escaleras hacia el tercer piso de su edificio, recordó cómo es que había terminado de fiesta con su mejor amigo y hermano, y pensar que la estaban pasando bien de bar en bar hasta que tanto Emmett como Jasper se dieron cuenta que esposa y novia estaba en un rincón del último al que habían ido.<p>

Como no notarlo por la bulla exorbitante que salía de aquella oscura esquina; Emmett y Jasper se miraron entre si observando a sus mujeres tomar y reírse a carcajadas, apuntando a lo que fuera que pasase y haciendo gestos exagerados, para Edward era obvio que se habían pasado de copas.

Al acercarse a ellas se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su compañera de celda, _"la salvaje"_, nombre puesto por Emmett y que él lo había aprobado firmemente; esta vez la miró con otros ojos, sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a bizquear.

Alta, por los tacones que tenía puestos, un pantalón sintético brillante de color negro que delineaban bien sus piernas, un polo semi ajustado que mostraba sus hombros y aquella sedosa piel que invitaba a acariciarla, de nuevo sacudió la cabeza y subió aún más para no detenerse en sus senos bien formados, su rostro estaba maquillado suavemente y los ojos delineados y difuminados de negro, le daban un aspecto salvaje y más cuando su cabellera estaba suelta y completamente revuelta.

Parecía una diosa del rock, y salvaje le quedaba perfecto.

Jasper codeó de pronto su brazo y Edward lo miró encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a como la estaba viendo segundos antes, el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Pero todo eso se arruinó al verla en estado de ebriedad, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada perdida, toda aquella magia que lo había cautivado en un instante estaba ahora en el tacho de basura, como aquella vez que la conoció y abrió la boca por primera vez, y el vocabulario que manejaba cuando estaba completamente fastidiada.

Verla ebria, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y cantando incoherencias, fueron poco a lo que oyó después, ella no disfrutaba de su compañía, lo odiaba, y los comentarios y comparaciones que hizo acerca de hombres y perros había esfumado su encanto; y peor cuando empezó a comer pan con jamón viendo un partido de beisbol sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo.

_¡Ella estaba completamente loca! _

- ¡que carajos! - gritó de pronto al entrar a su piso

Todo estaba patas arriba, había papeles regados por el piso y se le subió la bilis al pensar que podría ser su trabajo el que estuviera roto y regado por todas partes; había sillas tiradas y a medio morder, parte del sillón destartalado y pedazos de comida tirados por el pasillo.

De pronto dos perros aparecieron

_¿Dos? ¿Yo tengo dos perros?_

- ¿qué mierda pasó aquí? - suspiró molesto - ¿y tú quién eres? - volvió a preguntar mirando al perro de color marrón claro con blanco meneándole la cola y gimoteando ruidosamente, no lo acarició y mucho menos se acercó a Aslan que cojeaba de su pata trasera.

Sorteó todos los obstáculos, y llegó a su teléfono, marcó el número de la persona que ya conocía y bufó.

- ¿está tu hermano? - preguntó al escuchar la voz de su cuñada

- ¡oh Edward! - chilló la rubia al otro lado - ¡cuñado, te quiero mucho, aunque te hayamos comparado con un perro, igual te quiero! -

- ¡Rose tu hermano! - gritó

- pastelito, te llama el _pitbull_ -

- ¿porque _pitbull_? - se preguntó Edward, al fondo escuchó la risa tronadora de su hermano

- ¡ladra! - respondió el castaño

- ¡el cielo sabe que tengo el hermano las estúpido de todo el planeta! ¡porque maldita sea hay un perro en mi piso! -

- ¿Aslan no te pertenece? - preguntó su hermano bromeando, Edward gruñó

- ¡no jodas Emmett! -

- ¡está bien!, mientras ibas a coger el taxi te metí el perro a tu casa, aquí no lo podemos cuidar y _la salvaje_ le envió a Rosalie para que te lo de a ti -

Colgó con fuerza el teléfono para no seguir escuchando más burradas.

Otra vez esa mujer indeseable estaba metiéndose en su vida.

¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa que hacer?

¿Hasta cuándo la iba a soportar?

Miró al perro que seguía moviendo la cola, de inmediato reconoció aquella mirada, si no fuera por aquella memorable noche en la cárcel, jamás se hubiera acordado, era aquel perro que había ayudado a rescatar, solo que ahora estaba mucho más decente y más limpio.

Se agachó y lo acarició, el perro por un rato se mantuvo quieto al pensar que tal vez lo lastimaría su nuevo dueño, pero cuando no fue así, se acercó a él y empezó a lamer su mano y luego a pararse de dos patas, Aslan de pronto lo tumbó gimiendo por atención.

- ¡Hey tranquilo! - gritó también acariciando al perro negro que aún seguía con el collar

- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - preguntó acariciando a los dos perros, el perro pequeño de pronto se acostó de espaldas y lo miró con ojos suplicantes para que le rascara la panza

Edward sonrió cayendo en el juego

- lo siento amigo, igual te tengo que devolver a tu dueña -

Se dedicó a limpiar todo el desastre, por más que fueran las dos de la madrugada.

Y cansado, con toda su casa limpia, se fue a acostar a su habitación, con los dos perros mirándolo desde la puerta. Se dio cuenta luego que Aslan le había cedido un poco de su espacio al perro pequeño.

La castaña se había equivocado al comparar a los hombres con los perros, porque por milésima vez se dio cuenta que los perros tienen mucho más corazón que los hombres.

Bella, en _Queen Anne_, oyó el despertador rechinar en sus odios, parpadeó cuando vio la luz entrar por una de sus ventanas y miró a Mía mirarla con detenimiento, movía la cola y hacia caer unas cuantas cosas de su pequeño taburete.

- ¿cómo está el nuevo inquilino eh? ¡_agh_, la cabeza! - exclamó al notar que su cabeza tenia vida propia

- _¡eso te pasa por tomar tanto!_ - Bella abrió los ojos como platos y volteó rápidamente a ver a su perra, ¿acaso le había hablado? - _y el inquilino está bien_ - Bella se cogió ambas manos las sienes y contó hasta tres respirando hondo y cerrando sus ojos

- ¡estoy loca, estoy loca, estoy loca! - susurró una y otra vez

- _antes podías tomar tanto y nada te pasaba_ - abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirándola con asombro, vio a Mía con la lengua afuera y le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡ay, por todos los cielos, no he debido de tomar tanto! - se levantó de golpe arrepintiéndose por ello, y se metió a la ducha de frente, regresando para ver a su perra mirarla, al parecer con confusión

- efectos del alcohol, seguro el tequila era pirata, o estaba mezclado con gasolina - susurró mirándose al espejo, se palmeó el rostro varias veces y abrió la ducha en frio para que despertara de una vez por todas

Se alistó rápidamente al darse cuenta la hora, eran ya las nueve de la mañana y aún no había salido de su departamento. Se puso un pantalón de vestir con bota no tan ancha, y sus acostumbrados tacones pequeños, una blusa de color blanco y su collar largo en forma de perro; en el rostro solo se puso corrector para las ojeras y delineó sus ojos suavemente de negro.

Corrió hacia la cocina dándose cuenta que ya ambos perros estaban pidiendo un plato de comida, cogió sus platos y les sirvió una taza de galletas a cada uno, éstos, ávidos se comieron casi al instante todo; suspiró mirando al perro pequeño comerse mientras preparaba su taza de café instantáneo.

Miró de reojo a la golden y esperó a que le dijera algo, preparada por si fuera a abrir la boca, suspiró de alivió cuando no lo hizo, salió corriendo para coger su bolso y la correa de Mía.

_Su perra la había hablado ¿cierto?_

_¿Realmente estaba loca?_

Cogió a Mía olvidándose de sus interrogantes, le colocó a correa y miró sus ojos, la veían con amor, esperó de nuevo por alguna frase y volvió a suspirar con alivio cuando no lo hizo, tomó a _Wisky_ entre sus manos _¿cómo era posible que se quedara con Wisky habiendo tantos nombres?_

Los subió a la camioneta y partió a la clínica, puso música tranquilizante para que el viaje del pequeño fuera relajado y se acostumbrara a su rutina. Suspiro de alivio una vez más al notar que no habría más alucinaciones el día de hoy.

Edward estaba esperando ya en la veterinaria, sentado en uno de esos sillones con el perro mediano a sus pies temblando de miedo.

- ¿tiene nombre? - preguntó Jessica tomando su botella de agua como posesa

- no aun no - respondió mirando su reloj - ¿va a demorar? -

- usualmente siempre llega tempr... -

- ¡JESSICA! - escuchó de pronto un grito interrumpiendo la respuesta de la recepcionista, quien sonrió al cobrizo y salió corriendo

Edward vio a través de la ventana a la castaña con unos lentes negros, sonrió cuando vio que se sostenía la cabeza al saltar de la camioneta; la castaña hizo que Jessica cogiera de la correa a Mía mientras ella llevaba al perro pequeño en brazos junto a su cartera y un _mug_ seguramente con café. Ambas entraron al local.

- ¿W_isky_ no? - Bella se sobresaltó al no notar al chico en la sala de espera

- ¿qué quieres? - preguntó entre dientes mirando al cobrizo y al perro a sus pies

- ¿qué tal la resaca? - Bella se levantó los lentes de sol y lo miró con los ojos asesinos, Edward sonrió de lado

- ¿qué quieres? -

- no voy a pedir que me agradezcas porque ya lo hiciste anoche - respondió Edward, Bella se llevó la mano a la sien y cerró los ojos

- no recuerdo - Edward soltó una carcajada y tanto Jessica, Bella y Ángela que iba entrando a la veterinaria gimieron de dolor - sí, jodida resaca -

- ¿qué quieres? - volvió a preguntar

- ¿qué quiero? - preguntó Edward bufando poniéndose serio - ¡vengo a devolver este perro! -

- ¡No sé de qué hablas porque yo se lo di a Rosalie! -

- si claro - bufó Edward - Rosalie a Emmett y él a mí, ¿qué es esto? ¿el jodido teléfono malogrado o algo así? - Bella soltó una carcajada

- ¿en serio lo estás comparando con un juego? - preguntó con burla

- ¿porque no?, ¡vengo a devolverte el perro y punto! - la doctora arqueó una ceja y bufó

- ya te dije no sé de qué hablas, devuélvelo al bruto de tu hermano -

Edward bufó y miró como la castaña volteaba y se agachaba para dejar al perro blanco en el piso, admiró con mucha sutileza aquel trasero bien formado de la doctora.

Bella al darse cuenta volteó con el rostro enrojecido y lo miró mal, Edward sonrió

- ¡pervertido! -

- ¡en serio no puedo quedarme con el perro! - Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró

- pero mira esa carita, esos ojos tristones y como te mueve la cola -

- ¡oh por favor! ¿no vas a recurrir esa treta no? - Edward bufó y se jaló el cabello de forma desesperada - ¡no lo quiero! -

- solo mira esos ojitos -

- ¡Alto! ya tengo a Aslan no lo necesito - Bella volvió a rodar los ojos y se acercó a él para acariciar al perro

- ¿no te compadeces de él?, mira esa carita de ángel, está rogándote que lo cuides - el cobrizo se pellizco el puente de su nariz y suspiró

- jodida manipuladora, ¡está bien, está bien, me quedo con él! - levantó la voz, Bella arqueó sus cejas

- conmigo cuida tus palabras y más aún en mi clínica - Edward volvió a fruncir su ceño _¡era bastantes segundos que no discutían, ya era hora!_

- ¿para pasa? - preguntó Rosalie entrando al local también con lentes de sol

- no hubo asesinato - la castaña se encogió de hombros y Rosalie chasqueó su lengua

- ¿asesinato? - preguntó Edward confundido

- tu ni te enteras - susurró Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿ya tiene nombre? - preguntó acariciando también al perro

- no, porque no pensaba quedármelo - la rubia jadeó mirando a su cuñado

- ¡hombre sin corazón! - gritó dándole un golpe en el hombro

- ahora si se lo quedara - respondió la castaña

- bueno, lo llamaré _Sombra Gris_ - tanto Bella como Rosalie arquearon las cejas y no tardaron en reírse a carcajadas

- ¿de qué se ríen? - preguntó Edward molesto

- ¿no es mejor E_clipse de luna_? - preguntó la castaña, Edward bufó cruzándose de brazos

- ¿o _Lluvia de otoño_? - respondió la rubia volviendo a reírse

- ¡_Alma de lobo_! - gritó Bella, Edward se dio cuenta que todas estaba riéndose, volvió a bufar molesto

- no, no, no mejor _Ojo de águila_ - la rubia hizo su imitación de voz de apache y todas volvieron a reír - o _Luna de otoño_ - Bella dejó de reír y miró a la rubia

- ¿qué tienes con el otoño? -

- no sé me gusta – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡alto! - gritó Edward cansado de tantas burlas - por si no lo sabían _Sombra Gris_, es el caballo de _Gandalf_ en el señor de los anillos -

- ¡por favor Rosalie, dime que tu cuñado no fue un nerd en la universidad! - exclamó Bella mirando a la rubia y de reojo a Edward que apretaba sus puños y la miraba mal - ¿primero Aslan y luego Sombra Gris? -

- bien, bien, luego le pondré nombre, ya tengo que irme - la castaña suspiró y desapareció por el pasadizo sin despedirse, Edward suspiró

- insolente - susurró, Rosalie golpeó su brazo y él se encogió de hombros - ¿se puede quedar aquí?, no puedo ir con el perro a trabajar y ya se me hizo tarde - Rosalie hizo una mueca y asintió llevándose al perro adentro sin antes despedirse de su cuñado

Edward dejó a su nueva mascota y se fue a su trabajo preocupado porque ya había pasado varios días y aun no conseguía alguna entrevista o algún tema que lo llevaría al ascenso; desesperado subió las escaleras y suspiró mirando a todos sus colegas; no podía perderse esta oportunidad, menos por una historia que aún no conseguía.

- ¡hola muchacho! – dijo de pronto Aro, Edward sobresaltado miró a su jefe con una sonrisa fingida y con los ojos agrandados de temor - ¿Cómo vas con tu historia? – el cobrizo quiso llorar

- ya… ya voy por la mitad - _¡mentira!_

- ¡eso es! ¡sabía que podía confiar en ti! – se sintió miserable - ¿de qué trata? – preguntó risueño, en ese momento quiso que la tierra lo tragara

- eso… eso… eso será sorpresa señor Vulturi - _¡mentira, mentira!_

- ¡qué bueno Cullen, no eres como los otros que lo dejan a última hora! – Aro Vulturí palmeó su espalda y se sintió orgulloso, mientras que Edward se sentía cada vez más pequeño en su sitio – me gusta trabajar contigo –

- sí señor, gracias señor - _¡mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira!_ Su conciencia no sabía más que repetirle que era un mentiroso de primera

Desesperado, observó a su alrededor de nuevo y vio muchos rostros, algunos con el ceño fruncido y a muchos con la mirada asesina, sabía que con esto no podía ganarse adeptos, y mucho menos cuando ya se había metido a su jefe en el bolsillo.

Edward entró corriendo a su cubículo y de inmediato cogió el teléfono, ansioso y tratando de secarse el sudor con la manga de su camisa, tamborileó sus dedos en su mesa y suspiro de alivio cuando le contestaron al otro lado.

- _¿Qué pasa Cullen?_ –

- ¡Jasper di que sí! –

- _No_ – respondió al otro lado soltando una risa burlona, Edward bufó más desesperado

- ¡por favor! –

- espera hermano, ¿si a qué? –

- tú, yo, tu firma, entrevista, piénsalo – escuchó un suspiró exasperado y se preparó para la respuesta, _¡su amigo no lo podía fallar! ¿no?_

- alto, alto, no puedes hacer eso, y si lo haces tendrás que tener una autorización para publicar los planos y proyectos de cada uno y habrá una desunión si solo me lo haces a mí –

- ¡por favor! – imploró de nuevo

- No Edward, ¿por qué no se lo pides a Bella? –

- ¡acaso te has vuelto loco! – gritó Edward ganándose miradas reprobatorias de sus colegas, se encogió en su asiento y agachó la cabeza con el teléfono en la mano

- no, creo que no, ¡pídeselo! – respondió el rubio imaginando a Edward rogándole a Bella, sonrió con burla, Jasper pensó que podría hacer otra apuesta con Emmett

- nos encarcelaron juntos por culpa de esa loca - susurró cubriendo el teléfono con su mano mirando de reojo por si alguien lo escuchaba - y por si no te diste cuenta casi nos matamos en una sola noche - añadió recordando los insultos que se dijeron

- solo fue esa noche - contestó Jasper riéndose de su amigo

- lo que no te conté, la hice caer a una pileta -

- te ganas el premio hermano, Bella te debe odiar -

- ¡y lo hace! por eso recurro a ti - imploró el cobrizo esperando que Jasper tenga compasión de él, pero lo único que escuchó fue carcajadas - ¡por favor no me pidas que Bella sea mi historia! -

- bueno, si enlistas todas las cosas que pasaste con ella en tan solo días de conocerla, no creo que ella acepte -

- ¡gracias Jasper! - susurró entre dientes

- nada de resentimientos hermano - colgó dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, dejó el teléfono a un lado y suspiró masajeándose las sienes

No sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, volvió a suspirar moviendo de manera maniática sus manos en su cabello, detrás de él unas cuantas chicas lo veían de manera extraña y Felix sonreí de manera enigmática viendo a su amigo sufrir por conseguir alguna entrevista.

Bella por otro lado estaba entusiasmada con la idea que estaban aportando todos los técnicos y voluntarios, Jessica se había encargado de seleccionar las mejores ideas para el día de adopción, que ya estaba cerca, y poder sacar así más fondos para alimentos y costear las vacunas y antibióticos para otros animales de la calle; con sus lentes puestos se puso a leer en su oficina la lista en el cuaderno grande que su secretaria le había pasado; por más que la resaca se haya ido, sentía todo el peso de su cuerpo y los ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse por más que fueran las cuatro de la tarde.

Agitó su cabeza separándose por unos segundos de los papeles y suspiró mirando a su perra encima del sofá, estaba muy bien acomodada mirándola y mirando cada tanto a los perros que estaban acurrucados en un rincón.

Los dos perros rescatados habían vuelto a esa costumbre de enrollarse lo más cerca que puedan para darse calor, miró con emoción como ambos se cuidaban y cada tanto el perro mediano de color marrón lamia la oreja del perro pequeño.

Los animales tienen un gran corazón.

- son muy lindos - dijo de pronto Jessica entrando a la oficina para dejar unos papeles más y un par de expedientes

- si, y es increíble que ese imbécil haya dudado en aceptarlo -

- tienes que tener en cuenta que tiene a Aslan - Bella asintió y miró de nuevo a los perros - su color es chocolate con leche - Bella sonrió y miró a su rubia secretaria

- chocolate - susurró mirando al perro, negó con la cabeza - ¿late? - miró a Jessica y ella se encogió de hombros - uhm - se quedó pensando y con una sonrisa miró al perro - _pocholate_ - su secretaria soltó una risita y aplaudió el nombre

- _pocholate _me gusta - Bella rio y se levantó de su asiento acercándose al perro

- pocho - susurró, el perro al instante miró a la castaña y movió la cola - Pocho serás - se agachó y lo acarició, Mia detrás de ella gimoteó - ¡no seas celosa! además no ira con nosotras, tranquila -

- Bells… - susurró Jessica - Peter y Rosalie se fueron hace un buen rato al albergue y como no hay citas para más tarde, preguntaba si... -

- tómense la tarde libre, cerremos, aunque tengo que esperar _al cabeza de foco_ a que recoja a su perro -

- ¿en serio te inventaras un insulto cada vez que lo nombres? - preguntó Jessica cogiendo unos cuantos papeles para archivarlo – aunque _cabeza de foco_ le queda –

- ¿verdad? – rio Bella – su cabello se ilumina cuando está bajo la luz – añadió haciendo un extraño movimiento con las manos; Jessica divertida levantó la palma y ambas chocaron las manos

- pero tiene nombre Bella -

- ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llama -

- ¡Edward, su nombre es Edward! - la castaña hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia

- ¡qué importa! - aclaró con burla - por favor deja cerrado todo y llama a _Edward_ - repitió el nombre con énfasis y una sonrisa irónica - dile que me llevaré el perro a mi departamento, creo que conoce donde vivo -

La castaña no espero lo suficiente, ya que la emoción de todos el personal por salir temprano e irse de fiesta la embargaba; tuvo que ponerles correa a los dos perros pequeños salió y los subió a su camioneta con ayuda de Garrett; salió disparada hacia su departamento y bajó sin mucho esfuerzo a los perros, el conserje miró mal a Bella y ella le devolvió la mirada también acuchillándolo con la mirada, afortunadamente su edificio permitía animales, y el conserje no tenía porque mirarla mal así llevara a tres perros, cinco patos y diez conejos, _¡es mas no lo estaba haciendo, solo eran tres perros!_

Suspiró una vez más y entró a su departamento, los perros corrieron libremente por todo el lugar y Mía iba a la cabeza para husmear cualquier cosa; los dejó a sus anchas y se fue a la cocina por agua, al encontrar toda la jarra, no le importó y se la llevó a la boca terminándose el contenido en un solo sorbo; el teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar, ya que el teléfono estaba en un sitio estratégico no tuvo más que dar dos pasos y alcanzarlo con su mano.

- diga -

- _¡Bella, me acaban de llamar de la residencia y me dijeron que la abuela había tenido un accidente, tenemos que ir!_ - el corazón de la castaña martilleó muy rápido y se asustó por su abuela

- ya voy, ya voy - colgó de inmediato, cogió sus llaves y se aseguró que ninguna puerta de salida esté abierta, ni las ventanas; dejó a los perros que la miraban con una interrogante y salió cerrando con llave la puerta.

Se asustó cuando vio un par de paramédicos saliendo de la casa con el rostro serio y con el ceño fruncido, vio el carro de Jasper también a un lado mal estacionado; corrió hacia recepción y se asustó al no ver a la encargada, no le importó y corrió a toda la velocidad que podía por los pasillos, sorteando a muchas personas de edad que iban caminando como si tuvieran toda la paciencia del mundo.

Suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó voces conocidas dentro y la voz de su abuela sonaba más enérgica que nunca.

- ¡ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES MOCOSA! - gritó de pronto, Bella paró en el marco de la puerta y recuperó el aire con tranquilidad viendo a su abuela golpear a Alice - ¡te dije que estoy bien, no necesito hablarlo en chino! -

- ¡abuela! - Bella corrió y abrazó a su abuela

- ¡apártate lesbiana! - Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Jasper se ahogó con su risa - ¡no sé para qué vienen, me ven bien! -

- ¡no soy lesbiana! - refutó Bella

- abuela Marie, llamaron y dijeron que habías sufrido un accidente, por eso vinimos - respondió Jasper tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, la abuela lo miró mal y rodó los ojos

- no necesito que seas la mujer ahora Jasper - Bella quiso reír pero se contuvo, y Alice miró mal a su abuela

- ¡me puedes decir por el amor de dios, que paso! -

- ¡con un demonio! - gritó levantando su bastón y dándole en la cabeza a Alice - ¡a mí no me levantes la voz mocosa de los infiernos! -

- ¡abuela por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles! - gritó Alice frustrada

- ¡a mí me vas a venir con tonteras mocosa, seré vieja pero no taruga! -

- abuela, solo necesitamos saber que paso, así que dinos, respira y por favor cuéntanos que paso - pidió Bella arrodillándose al lado de la cama de su abuela, quien suspiró y cerró los ojos calmándose

- todo es culpa de esa mujer de los demonios - susurró de pronto haciendo que Alice, Jasper y Bella se miraran entre si - esa mujer vino a atormentarme, pero no me voy a dejar -

- ¿quién abuelita? - preguntó Bella tomando su mano, pero se arrepintió después porque su mano fue apretada y pellizcada por su abuela - abuela no - susurró frotándose la mano

- no puedo creer que vayas a hablar mal de mí a tus nietas - dijo de pronto alguien entrando a la habitación, Alice y Bella se miraron interrogantes y Jasper ayudó a la señora a entrar a la habitación ya que solo caminaba apoyándose en un bastón

- ¡por Jesus mujer, sácala de mi habitación no la metas! - gritó Marie

- ¿quién es usted? - preguntó Alice, la señora sonrió enigmáticamente

- ¡abuela, donde te has metido! - Bella giró en su sitio al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la señora que estaba cerca a la puerta apoyada en Jasper y observó a Edward entrar a la habitación

- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntaron al unísono - es mi abuela - respondieron también al mismo tiempo, suspiraron y cerraron sus ojos, Alice y Jasper veían divertidos la escena

- abuelita quien es ella - susurró Alice mirando a Marie, ella le dio una sonrisa fingida y trató de pararse de la cama

- por culpa de esa... señora es que me caí -

- ¿cómo? -

- ¡oh por favor Marie, creo que tenemos los suficientes años encima para venir a fastidiar a nuestros nietos! -

- si te crees vieja, allá tú - todos los presentes escuchaban atentos el intercambio de ambas señoras

- ¡abuelita por favor, que paso! - levantó la voz Alice, Marie levanto su bastón y le dio un porrazo a su nieta, Edward se guardó una carcajada

- ¡esa vieja trató de quitarme a tu abuelo! - todos los presentes jadearon por la sorpresa pero fue roto por una carcajada - sí, Elizabeth, sin vergüenza, quisiste llevarte a Albert de mi lado -

- pero como siempre tu ganaste - respondió Elizabeth acercándose a Marie, Edward y Bella se miraban sorprendidos y asustados, mientras que Jasper y Alice escondían su risa

- ¿meme, como es eso posible? - preguntó Edward acercándose a Elizabeth, pero ésta lo miró mal y tiró de un mechón de su cabello

- ¡a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro! - el cobrizo se cogió la nuca y masajeó la parte adolorida

- ahora entiendo porque no nos llevamos - susurró Bella mirando al cobrizo con odio

- ¿o sea que estamos aquí por una pelea de hace muchos años? - preguntó Alice rodando los ojos, salió de la habitación murmurando

- ¡entonces ya podemos irnos! - añadió Jasper sonriendo y dando palmadas - ¡abuela...!

- ¡tú, marica, creías que me iba a morir!, ¡no! - refutó Marie mirando mal a Jasper, Edward miró con burla a su amigo - ¡te voy a perseguir toda la vida Jasper Withlock por desflorar a mi mocosa, así me muera; ahora lárgate! -

- ¿abuela, quien habla de desflorar en estos tiempos? - preguntó Bella, miró a Alice entrar con dos enfermeros para que se llevasen a la abuela de Edward

- meme, mejor vamos - añadió Edward tomando del brazo a Elizabeth

- ¡tú ni me hables, desde que me enteré que eres lesbiana has hecho que la presión se me dispare! - Edward abrió la boca sorprendido y observó a la castaña sonrojarse mientras que ésta lo asesinaba con la mirada

- ¡que no soy lesbiana abuela! - refutó acercándose a Marie para callarla por si decía algo mas - ¡además ayer estuve con un tipo! - Edward soltó una carcajada y empezó a salir del cuarto con una Elizabeth muerta de risa

- ¿te lo tiraste? -

- ¡abuela! - refutó Bella

- oye Marie, ¿sabías que tu nieta castaña es una muchacha muy hermosa? - preguntó Elizabeth ya desde la puerta

- ¿recién lo notas? - pregunto Marie levantando el mentón como signo de orgullo - ¡eso hasta un ciego lo puede ver! -

- sería muy buen partido para mi nieto -

- abuela - una voz de advertencia se coló en la conversación por parte del cobrizo, Bella entendió porque su abuela odiaba a esa señora

- ¡no te llevarás a mi nieta, zorra arrastrada! - Bella se acercó y tapó la boca de Marie bajando su mano con el bastón suspendido en el aire

- eso lo veremos perra experimentada - todos los presentes jadearon por la forma en que ambas viejecitas se trataban - oye Bella, te tiraste a ese chico sí o no -

- se dedicó a ver beisbol con mucha comida en sus manos - respondió Edward por ella, salió corriendo al ver las miradas enfurecidas de Alice, Bella y su abuela mientras que Jasper soltaba risotadas sin contenerse

- no me veas la cara de estúpida Bella, no te meterás con ese electrocutado de ninguna manera; date cuenta de su cabello y la manera que viste, parece virgen hasta por la forma de hablar - Jasper no pudo más y se apoyó en la pared para resbalar lentamente cogiéndose el estómago - ¿y a este? -

- creo que los huevos le pican abuela - Marie sonrió a Bella y palmeó su mano - no te preocupes abuelita, él no es una opción -

- me alegra oír eso, porque de nuevo Elizabeth y yo entramos en guerra - con la mirada perdida y casi un aire triunfante, Marie sujetó la mano de su nieta y la apretó muy fuerte - le diré a mis amigas que te presenten a sus nietos -

Resignados todos salieron de la residencia, Iris, la encargada les comentó que habían tenido un malentendido y que luego se habían ido a las manos, a Alice y Edward les extrañó que pasara algo así, Bella sonrió recordando las veces que vio a su abuela corretear a su mamá porque algo no había hecho bien, así que era obvio que quizás quería defenderse, pero en el intento Marie se había caído de espaldas y por eso es que llamaron.

Alice se fue con Jasper soltando carcajadas por el momento peculiar que habían pasado, y Bella se dirigió a su camioneta, no sin antes decirle al cobrizo que su nuevo perro estaba esperándolo en su departamento, así que como ofrenda de paz, le dijo que podía llevarlo en la camioneta.

El silencio se hizo incomodo en todo el trayecto y más aun cuando se subieron al ascensor, con la musiquita de fondo, algo sensual y cómica para el momento, tanto Edward como Bella evitaron verse hasta de reojo.

- espero que no hayan destruido algo – susurró la castaña abriendo la puerta, Edward hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros - ¡oh santa mierda! – suspiró tapándose los ojos, Edward se puso de puntillas y miró dentro, todo era un desastre

- creo que es el perro marrón, mi casa también apareció así – iba a seguir a Bella pero un gruñido feroz hizo que se detuviera, Edward miró a la golden gruñirle y enseñarle los diente - ¿Bella? –

- Definitivamente no le caes – suspiró cogiéndola de la correa – al menos tengo más adeptos -

- Con lo de ayer, yo no me volví uno de tus fans – Bella rodó los ojos y caminó con Mía en mano hacia la cocina para encerrarla, y cuando lo hizo, solo escuchó ladridos y más ladridos llenos de furia

Los dos perros restantes se acercaron a Bella gimoteando como si estuviera chillando por un golpe, trató de calmarlos pero no pudo, Edward se acercó y cogió al marrón, mientras que Bella cargó al blanco, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, era la primera vez que ambos se sonreían, pero se dieron cuenta y voltearon hacia otro sitio.

- Ya me voy – susurró Edward – tengo que ponerle nombre – añadió

- Se llama Pocho – dijo de pronto Bella, Edward la miró y luego bajó la mirada hacia el cachorro – es un bonito nombre – se encogió de hombros y dejó al perro blanco en el piso

- ¡eh…! – susurró Edward, fingió una sonrisa y se acordó de Jasper, ¡_podría ser esta la oportunidad para pedirle la entrevista!_ – yo… ah… -

- ¿acaso eres tartamudo de pronto? – preguntó Bella arqueando la ceja

- no, yo… -

- ¿tu? –

- quisiera que veas a Aslan – Bella miró a Edward con suficiencia y rio a sus adentros

- bueno pues, vamos –

Ambos salieron con los tres perros, Mía necesitaba aire y Wisky también, Pocho iba chillando al darse cuenta que estaban saliendo a pasear.

Edward ayudó a Bella a subir a los perros a la camioneta y le indicó donde quedaba su departamento; afortunadamente el conserje de su casa no estaba y pudieron subir con tranquilidad a todos los perros, y como quedaba en el tercer piso no había necesidad de usar el ascensor.

- bonito lugar – objetó Bella, mirando cada detalle del edificio, incluso sus escaleras tenían muy buen acabado – y vives en el tercer piso, es un lujo – Edward sonrió y abrió la puerta de su departamento, casi al instante Mía gruñó de nuevo al notar que había otro perro dentro de la casa – tranquila Mía – los otros dos perros estaban husmeando todo el piso mientras que Mía se sentó y no guardó sus dientes

- por aquí está – Edward dirigió a Bella por el pasadizo y le mostró a Aslan que estaba acomodado en su cama, gimoteó al reconocer el aroma de la mujer que lo salvó, movió la cola y se arrastró para que la castaña pueda acariciarlo

- ¡hola corazón! – respondió Bella hincándose en el suelo y acariciando al perro negro

- Ni a mí me recibe así – susurró Edward fulminando con la mirada a su perro, Bella no hizo caso y examinó al perro al instante mientras que el cobrizo ideaba un plan o la manera de hacerle saber que necesitaba su ayuda para la entrevista y la historia que tenía que redactar.

La miró y la miró de todos los ángulos posibles y sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando observó cómo es que era ella con los animales, pero con los hombres era diferente y de eso se había percatado y lo había probado de primera mano; Bella era de aquellas chicas que luchaban contra los hombres estúpidos, mujeriegos y traidores, y él, se podía decir, que era uno de ellos; no mujeriegos pero si había cometido estupideces con las chicas, solo por respetar la famosa regla de los tres meses, no más de tres meses o si no se vuelve algo serio, y Edward no estaba preparado para algo serio.

- ¡está todo bien! – Bella se levantó de su sitio y miró con ternura al perro, pero cambió ese gesto al instante cuando miró al cobrizo – lo bueno es que lo tienes bien cuidado –

- de eso no se duda – añadió Edward asintiendo

- síguele poniendo esa pomada y en esta semana creo que podemos quitarle ese fastidioso collar – Bella se aproximó hacia Mía que volvió a mostrar sus dientes cuando notó a Edward y al perro negro detrás de su dueña

Aslan se apresuró a su lado y Mía trató de morderlo, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cogió de la correa a su perra, el perro negro gimoteó y se agazapo para demostrarle a la golden que estaba rendido a sus pies, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una carcajada.

- creo que mi perro está enamorado – susurró Edward mirando a la perra mostrarle sus dientes tanto a él como al perro

- La mía no – respondió Bella – ya me voy, nos vemos…, algún día – añadió

- eh, Bella – el cobrizo tocó su brazo y sonrió, aunque solo salió una mueca, giró en su sitio y cogió la correa de Wisky – yo quería pedirte que… - _¡vamos Edward, solo tienes que decirle que la entrevistarás!_

- No me vayas a pedir que me lleve a Pocho porque no lo haré, es tu responsabilidad, lo aceptaste – Edward sonrió y miró al perro mediano sentarse a su lado

- No, no – Bella suspiró de alivio – yo quería que… que… yo quería invitarte a la parrillada del próximo fin de semana – Bella frunció su ceño y cogió la correa de Wisky – será en la casa de campo de mis padres, así que con Emmett estamos pensando hacer una parrillada – Bella lo miró de nuevo con la ceja arqueada y lo examinó _¿tanta palabrería y sudor para decirme que estoy invitada a una parrillada? _Miró las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente y sonrió

- Claro, gracias, me voy – Bella salió del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Aslan gimoteó por ambas chicas y empezó a aporrear la puerta para salir, Edward bufó y se sentó en el sillón con el rostro entre las manos, Pocho se acercó a él y le levantó una pata para que le prestara atención

- No entiendo porque le tengo tanto miedo a preguntarle si quiere ser mi maldita historia –

Edward suspiró y no le quedó de otra que llamar a Emmett y Rosalie para pedirles ayuda y organizar ese festín.

_¡Todo sea por ese ascenso!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>¡Las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!<em>**_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

**_¿me dejas review?_**


	8. Aquel idiota de cabello teñido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quisiera dar las gracias a todas las que me leen y las que me recomiendan, tanto en Fanfiction como en Facebook<strong>

**Gracias a**

**LauraGarcia, Johana, TataXOXO, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, Ale74, sandy56, pauligallegos, Ilse Masen, Nuriaska, Gabbe OswalOswin, mary, Maaryraaykalebb **

**Por sus reviews y por estar penientes de la historia.**

**Y en Facebook agradecer a Arianna Gonzalez, Allison Solange, Iza Perez Ribón, Shalom Malakh, Carolina Restrepo, Daniela Lugo, Teresa Suki y Gerybells, por recomendar esta historia, en especial a Arianna, que nuestro amor por los animales nos hizo conocernos; y a Iza que al parecer amamos a nuestras Golden :D**

**Gerybells reyna, gracias por seguirme aun después de muchísimos años; nos conocimos en el foro de EclipsePerú y luego NewMoonPerú y creo que tienes algunas de mis historias de las que ni yo recuerdo; muchas gracias amiga.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y advertirles también que esta historia es de Romance, Humor y un poco de Drama y bueno, a partir de este capítulo empezamos con un poquito, pero poquito, drama.**

**¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**"Aquel idiota de cabello teñido"**

* * *

><p>Bella se levantó rápidamente antes que sonara su alarma, hoy tenía que abrir la veterinaria y esperar por Alice para ir de compras; miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de la espesa neblina que había en la ciudad; bufó mirando a su perra quien ya se encontraba mirándola esperando por comida.<p>

- ¡pobre de ti que me hables! - dijo de pronto mirando a Mía, se miró en el espejo y meneó la cabeza - ¡estoy loca! - suspiró

Se metió al baño y se puso su loción preferida, algo frutado para empezar bien el día, y también esperaba terminarlo bien; si bien las compras con Alice eran una tortura para ella, ahora le tocaba torturarla un poco.

Mientras se iba alistando y cada tanto mirando en el espejo, de pronto se acordó de la improvisada invitación de anoche, aquel cobrizo la había invitado gentilmente a una parrillada familiar; Bella se miró en el espejo con la cejas arqueadas; era muy raro que aquel chico con el que normalmente siempre terminaba insultándose, la invitara a pasar un día en la casa de campo de sus padres.

- sí, es raro que me haya invitado - susurró mirándose aun en el espejo y luego volvió a su tarea de untarse la crema en sus piernas - y estoy segura que ese evento es improvisado - asintió apretando sus labios pensando en los porqués de esa invitación

- _¡quiere meterse en tus pantalones!_ - Bella miró al espejo con los ojo abiertos como platos, esperó por alguna respuesta y esperó también por si su espejo se convirtiera en mágico pero no sucedió

- ¿qué fue lo que dijo? - se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

- _¡qué quiere meterse en tus pantalones!_ - repitió aquella voz, giró su cuello como muñeca diabólica y se percató que Mía estaba detrás de ella, le pareció que ella le sonreía

- ni una sola gota de alcohol y de nuevo las alucinaciones -

- _yo solamente respondo a tus quejas_ - miró de nuevo a Mía; con los ojos fijos en ella se levantó y no la perdió de vista

- es Pocho - susurró señalando al perro que estaba detrás de Mía, pero éste solo se limitó a moverle la cola - ¡oh por todos los cielos, perdí la conciencia, sigo dormida, estoy loca! - añadió caminando por toda la habitación - está bien, vamos a seguir la corriente, ¿porque crees que quiere meterse en mis pantalones? -

- _¿porque le gustas?_ - respondió Mía, Bella hizo una mueca extraña, y se sentó en su silla - _creo que tú lo conoces mejor que yo, a mí no me cae_ -

- ¡hasta que dices algo racional! - gritó Bella, volteó y miró el espejo con asombro - ¡en serio me está hablando! -

- _ya es tarde_ - añadió Mía moviendo la cola

- si, si, ya voy - respondió Bella, miró a Mía con el ceño fruncido e hizo un mohín - ¿porque me hablas? -

- _yo no te hablo_ - respondió Mía, Bella profundizo su ceño aún más, miró a su perra con la cabeza ladeada - _¿acaso me ves mover el hocico?_ -

- ¿estoy soñando? -

- _¡estás loca, es la única manera!_ -

- ¿o sea que mi consciencia eres tú? ¿cómo pinocho y su grillo? - preguntó Bella moviéndose de su sitio sacando su ropa

- ¿algo así? - respondió Mía volviendo a mover la cola, Bella meneo de nuevo su cabeza

- estoy loca - susurró

- _eso no lo discuto_ -

Suspiró y votó a ambos perros de su cuarto, no quería que Pocho aprendía a hablar o que fuera otra conciencia que debería tener; así que se alistó muy rápido y corrió hacia la cocina, dio de comer a los perros y ella tomó su café, había funcionado días anteriores, había parado sus alucinaciones al beber su acostumbrada taza de café.

Salió de su departamento como acostumbraba, con ambos perros hacia su camioneta y en dirección de la veterinaria, para luego irse de compras con Alice para el gran día del albergue.

Una de las ideas para el día de adopción era mandar hacer polos, bolsos, pines y pulseras para recaudar más dinero y conseguir alimentos para todos los animales del albergue.

Alice y Bella estaban como locas corriendo de un lado a otro encargando todo lo que necesitaban, y para ser día lunes, las tiendas estaban repletas y eso a Alice le molestaba.

- y yo creí que tú eras la organizadora - suspiró Bella saliendo en una tienda de ropa, apretándose el abrigo, cruzándose de brazos para alejar el frio

La ciudad entera había amanecido con una acostumbrada neblina pero el descenso de la temperatura se había hecho presente y para todos era muy extraño.

- se supone que los eventos los organizo con meses de anticipación, no una semana Bella -

- si dices ser la mejor organizadora no te importará... ¡mira entremos aquí! - su hermana mayor suspiró y balanceó las bolsas en sus manos para evitar algún traspié

Era la decimoquinta vez que Alice detestaba hacer compras con Bella

- Oye Rosalie me comentó que Edward en carne y hueso te invitó a la _perrillada_ que está organizando - Bella la miró de reojo y sonrió de lado

- el chisme vuela rápido y por favor no digas _"perrillada"_ - susurró, Alice se encogió de hombros y se paró delante de una vitrina - me gusta éste, que te parece - señaló a un par de tazas en las que se podía añadir bastantes grabados y el diseño era de caras distorsionadas

- es algo raro, no me atraen mucho -

- es para el día de adopción, no para ti -

- por eso mismo, si quieres vender algo, tiene que ser atrayente, como por ejemplo ése de allá - señaló la pelinegra a una taza en forma de pata, Bella sonrió a su hermana y la abrazó

- hagamos de una vez el pedido - Alice rodó los ojos y se acercó al dependiente para pedir los precios y la cantidad, una vez hecho todo eso retrocedió un par de pasos y escuchó un aullido lastimero - ¡ALICE! -

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento perrito - se disculpó agachándose para acariciar al perro, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron dientes filosos y un gruñido - no me fijé -

- tu nunca te fijas - susurró molesta Bella acariciando al perro

- y tú no me comentaste que Edward te invitó a la _perrillada_ - la castaña cambió de cara

- ¡Alice, que no _perrillada_! - acotó mirándola mal - ¿qué quieres que te diga? - preguntó Bella frunciendo su ceño cambiando de tema - ¡oh por dios, el _pitbull_ me invitó a su parrillada, se me para el corazón de la emoción! -

- no es para que te emociones tanto - la pelinegra salió con todas las bolsas después de terminar de hacer el pedido, Bella iba a su detrás con muchas más bolsas - simplemente quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de que tú y Edward puedan andar juntos - Isabella frenó de golpe haciendo que la persona de atrás chocara con ella

- lo siento - se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa - ¿te refieres a caminar no? porque sinceramente no lo soporto -

- ¿que no soportas de él? aun no lo conoces y ni han tratado de llevarse bien -

- ¡justamente por eso, tu sabes perfectamente que cuando una persona no me cae, simplemente no me cae - Bella sonrió al dejar a su hermana en silencio

- ¿entonces puedo sugerirte algunos nombres con sus respectivos números telefónicos? - Bella cambió su expresión y la miró mal

No dejó que siguiera hablando, simplemente se adelantó varios pasos delante de ella y bufando abrió la camioneta para meter todas las bolsas que tenía en ambas manos. Era increíble que después de todo lo que le había dicho a su hermana, si quiera considerara que ella quisiera tener una relación con algunos hombres.

Es más, ni citas quería tener con alguno.

- ¿puedo subir o me vas a dejar abandonada? - Bella miró a su hermana por la ventana, la pelinegra todavía estaba parada en la acera viendo como su hermana arrancaba en punto muerto el auto

- sube, tengo que regresar a la veterinaria - Alice corrió al otro lado del auto y subió dando un salto a la camioneta - no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar sobre chicos y citas -

- ¡pero yo no dije eso! - arremetió Alice levantando ambas manos frustrada mirando a su hermana - yo solo quiero que seas feliz -

- ¿y tú crees que ser feliz es estar con algún chico? -

- ¿sí? - respondió Alice, Bella bufó exasperada

- ¡pues no! soy feliz con mis perros, y ya te dije que si los hombres ladrasen ya tendría a muchos -

- es malo que sigas diciendo eso, ¿qué tiene un perro que un hombre no tenga? -

- para mañana te haré una lista detallada de porque es mejor un perro que un hombre -

Alice suspiró derrotada ante la diatriba de su hermana, Bella sonrió agradecida ya que no oiría más sobre aquel asunto; y es que tanto su abuela, Jasper como ella la tenían con los pelos en punta en cuanto empezaban a hablar de hombres; ellos decían que le hacía falta una relación a la castaña, pero ellos no podían entender que después de sus cinco relaciones de total fracaso no podía tener una más.

¿Para que la tendría?

Lo único que serviría, si fuera así, seria para volver a decepcionarse del género masculino y ya no quería disculpas ni excusas ni peleas ni pérdidas de dinero ni tiempo con alguno de ellos.

- ¿no extrañas estar en una relación? - preguntó Alice rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos - ten en cuenta que ya estas como tres años sin estar con alguna persona y eso que no estamos hablando de sexo - Bella soltó una carcajada llena de resignación, no sabía si después de aquella risa lloraría o seguiría riéndose

- Alice, he estado tan ocupada que no me fijé en ello - suspiró volteando varias esquinas para llegar al centro de Seattle - no extraño estar enamorada, estoy tan ocupada que no me alcanza el tiempo -

- ¿y si encontraras a un hombre que quisiera compartir su tiempo salvando animales? -

- ¿otro veterinario? - preguntó, Alice la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Bella meneó la cabeza - no funciona Alice, ¿o acaso no recuerdas a James? - su hermana hizo un mohín y ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo

- en realidad creo que James si te era útil y se notaba que estabas enamorada de él... -

- ¡hah, hah! - interrumpió - enamorada no, quizás ilusionada, me sentía atraída con James pero enamorada no -

- ¿porque te mientes Bella? - ésta la miró mal y Alice bufó - está bien, digamos que ilusionada, pero podías haberte casado con él -

- ¿te has vuelto loca? - dando alaridos estacionó el auto en la veterinaria - con James las cosas no funcionaron porque simplemente nuestra relación era muy absorbente y compartíamos muchas cosas, estar todo el día juntos, decirle lo que tenía que hacer, estar pendiente de él, te juro que me sentía su madre y no su novia - Alice asintió entendiendo a donde quería llegar; bajaron las bolsas que tenían para el día de adopción, y justo llegaron para el turno de la tarde, todos los técnicos y sus practicantes iban entrando también con varias sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡JEFA! - gritó Garrett a lo lejos, Bella volteó de inmediato y frunció su ceño cuando vio que venía totalmente desarreglado y a toda velocidad

- ¡Alice sujeta esto! - recibió sus bolsas y Bella fue al encuentro de su técnico - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó, Garrett se cogió el costado izquierdo y lo masajeó para disminuir el dolor - ¿te asaltaron? - el chico negó con la cabeza

- a varias cuadras de aquí hay un carro abandonado, y hay un perro encadenado a él - Bella frunció su ceño y tiró de la manga de Garrett - y por ahí también vi a un perro dentro de una caseta completamente herido - como tantas otras veces a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; se aclaró la garanta e hizo una mueca cuando miró al muchacho

- por favor dile a Jessica que te traiga las formas que nos dio Irina - Garrett asintió y se fue con la recepcionista; Bella lo esperaba dentro del auto, ya con sus instrumentos; daba muchas gracias internamente a su amiga, ya que trabajaba para rescate animal y al confiarle las formas para llevarse a los perros legalmente podía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer - tienes que decirme donde es -

Según las indicaciones de su técnico, llegaron al lugar donde tenían encadenado a un perro, afortunadamente no había sol o sino el perro hubiera muerto deshidratado, el problema era que el perro estaba completamente encadenado a un carro destartalado, sin comida ni agua; al ver a dos personas que iban acercándose lentamente al animal se escondió debajo del auto, Bella suspiró y masajeó sus sienes para quitarse ese dolor de cabeza que tenía cada vez que encontraba a un perro en esas condiciones.

Garrett se acercó con el _palo lazo_ para atraparlo por el cuello y sacarlo a rastras, Bella lo cogió del pescuezo y lo examinó; tenia resequedad en los ojos y su nariz estaba completamente cubierta de tierra, los dos orificios estaban sellados por suciedad y su pelaje, aunque era escaso, era de color amarillo con manchas negras llenas de grasa; algún mecánico lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte.

Garrett lo cargó y se dieron cuenta que no era agresivo, lo metieron a la camioneta y suspiraron de alivio; ya iba el primero, faltaba el segundo y el peor de los dos; Bella pidió de nuevo que se le llevara hacia donde estaba el otro perro.

Cuando llegaron, la castaña tuvo que recostarse en el capó del auto para sollozar por un momento al ver el perro; sabía que era malo mostrar emociones, siendo médico no podía ponerse en ese estado al ver a algún paciente, pero por algo tenía esa sensibilidad hacia los animales; cuando se recompuso tocó con fuerza la valla que la separaba de aquel perro herido.

Afortunadamente el señor no se opuso a llevarse al perro, lo más difícil fue sacarlo y observar que no solo tenía heridas en su pata delantera, sino que tenía parte de las patas traseras cortadas, había perdido un ojo hace algún tiempo y estaba en vías de perder el otro si no era tratado; tenía una llaga muy grande en la pata trasera y comprometía al parecer sus nervios, porque observó que el perro no sentía al colocarlo en una mala postura.

La castaña le preguntó al dueño porque lo tenía así, y el señor le respondió que lo habían dejado y que no tenía recursos para llevarlo a la veterinaria.

Bella suspiró enfurecida con el mundo.

Así, como vinieron, se fueron; Bella y Garrett partieron a toda velocidad hacia la veterinaria, ambos en silencio por ver el estado del segundo perro.

Bella esperaba sinceramente poder salvarlo.

- ¿Ángela, Peter? - preguntó la castaña al entrar a la veterinaria, Jessica al darse cuenta que era uno de esos casos graves, corrió para llamarlos; Ángela apareció con una camilla portátil y lo subieron con cuidado para llevarlo a limpieza, mientras que Peter con Garrett se encargaron del otro perro

- te encargo a ese perro, por favor Peter, necesito su estado completo y si podemos llevarlo de frente al albergue para que lo vayan rehabilitando - Peter asintió y desapareció, mientras que veía a Ángela bañar al perro y mostrar realmente sus verdaderas heridas.

El perro ya no se movía en absoluto, pero aun respiraba.

Las horas pasaron y Bella estuvo ocupada hasta el último momento, ya eran las seis de la noche y aun no salían de las radiografías que le estaban practicando al perro de color amarillo, al parecer cruce de un labrador con algún otro perro; Ángela suspiraba de vez en cuando y Bella examinaba sus signos vitales, y veía que su ojo bueno podía salvarse; pero no solo eran las heridas de la parte delantera, sino que tenía bastantes orificios en todo su cuerpo, mordidas en el cuello y en sus patas, y al parecer también tenían fracturas en su cadera y algunas costillas rotas.

- Bella, creo que no vas a poder salvarlo - susurró Ángela una vez vistas bien las placas

- lo sé – suspiró con resignación acariciando al perro - si lo operamos perderá sus patas traseras, y seria reconstruir toda la cadera, ponerla luego en una extraña posición para que sus costillas sanen y luego curar las heridas de piel infectadas, sin contar la infección al ojo y las mordidas que tiene - Ángela hizo un mohín, Bella observó como sus demás técnicos y practicantes observaban por la ventana el caso de aquel perro, los miró con tristeza y luego giró en su sitio - será mejor sacrificarlo para seguir evitando su sufrimiento - Ángela asintió

- ¿lo vas a hacer? - preguntó en un susurró, Bella miró a su amiga y técnica y eso fue suficiente para que Ángela continúe con el siguiente paso

La castaña salió de la sala rumbo a su oficina, encontró a sus dos perros dormitando en el sillón, y la mesa de su escritorio estaba abarrotada de todas las bolsas que había comprado hoy; llamó a Jessica por el intercomunicador y la chica miró con tristeza a su jefa y le dijo que ya no había mas pacientes por hoy y que algunos de mas tarde los había pasado para mañana, Bella agradeció ese gesto y entregó las llaves a su recepcionista, cogió la correa de ambos perros y salió de la veterinaria; subió a su camioneta y se fue a su casa.

Casos como este siempre la llevaban a deprimirse, lo que más frustrada la tenía era que aun así, habiendo hecho la operación el perro llegaría a sufrir, y no podía permitir eso.

Bella se puso a llorar acostada en su cama, con dos perros a su lado, era suficiente para consolarse a sí misma, y repetir en su mente que mañana sería diferente.

Al día siguiente, Bella ya se encontraba en la veterinaria, con ambos perros acompañándola a hacer revisión a la sala donde tenía a todos los animales de todos sus clientes; gatos y perros maullaron y ladraron cuando Bella iba acercándose a cada uno de ellos; la castaña los sacaba con cuidado y los revisaba para ver si había alguna mejoría y en caso de animales que solo necesitaban baño, los examinaba bien incluyendo el corte de pelo.

Feliz, regresó a su oficina y se encontró con que todo estaba ordenado y las bolsas estaban ordenadas, le debía mucho a Jessica.

- hola Bells, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó Rosalie entrando a su oficina y sentándose frente a ella - supe lo de ayer - la castaña hizo un mohín y suspiró

- sí, pero es un nuevo día ¿no? - Bella sonrió y asintió - y como es un nuevo día, tengo que decirte que hoy mi cuñado vendrá - Bella miró a su rubia practicante sonreír con todos sus dientes mientras que ella asentía con resignación

- ¿para qué viene? -

- está algo paranoico con Pocho y Aslan - Bella apretó sus labios para evitar reírse y Rosalie soltó una risita - créeme con perros siempre es así, parece padre primerizo - ambas soltaron carcajadas – y no me imagino como será con sus hijos –

- ¿tiene novia? – preguntó Bella interesada, Rosalie arqueó una ceja y rió

- no tiene, es como tú, no le interesa mujer alguna – Bella asintió con la boca abierta de burla y bajó la vista – creo que harían buena pareja – Bella tiró el lapicero en su escritorio y apoyó con fuerza su frente en la mesa, se golpeó un par de veces más y suspiró

- por favor, tu no Rosalie; hombres no conmigo - la rubia miró con una sonrisa a su jefa y se carcajeó - es en serio, es muy difícil que _Bella más hombres más relación_ entren en esta habitación -

- bueno yo solo lo menciono - encogiéndose de hombros salió de la habitación y se fue a alistarse para las citas de hoy

Bella también se alistó para su día, se puso su estetoscopio al cuello, y su bata blanca; dejó que los perros merodearan por su oficina, afortunadamente solo tenía el librero y su escritorio y el sillón que Alice obligatoriamente le había hecho poner, ya que pocas veces lo utilizaba se lo había regalado a Mía, ella amaba esa confortable cama de cuero sintético y ahora Wisky lo disfrutaba con ella.

Salió de la oficina cerrándola solo un poco y se fue a recepción, se sorprendió al no ver a Jessica sentada en su puesto, frunció su ceño buscándola, y cuando logró localizarla, observó por la ventana que estaba discutiendo con un chico, ella al parecer tenía los ojos llorosos y el chico solo movía la cabeza negando algo que ella le decía. Al final Jessica entró al local enfurecida e hipando, soltó la bolsa que tenía cuando se sentó y se colocó su auricular; empezó a teclear y a teclear cada vez con más fuerza.

- cuidado y vayas a romperte los dedos - susurró Bella acercándose a ella haciendo que parara - ¿te encuentras bien? -

- los hombres son unos estúpidos - susurró la recepcionista mirándola de reojo - maldita sea la hora que le presenté aquella zorra - la castaña arqueó las cejas sorprendida por el repentino ataque - ninguno se salva, ninguno -

- Jessica - susurró Bella frotando su hombro, ella suspiró y luego se puso a llorar - ¡por todos los cielos! ¿qué paso? -

- yo todavía lo quiero - añadió llorosa, detrás de ella varias personas observaban con interés la escena - ¿porque no se da cuenta que lo quiero? -

- ¿porque la haces llorar? - preguntó Laurent acercándose a ella - ¡eres mala! -

- ¡está en crisis, yo no la estoy haciendo llorar! - acotó sorprendida - ¡cómo crees eso! -

- estoy bien jefa, estoy bien, ya pasó la crisis - Bella asintió y le tendió unos cuantos pedazos de papel para que se limpiara el rostro - estoy bien –

- respira hondo, por favor, aguanta hasta el almuerzo – Jessica asintió y se calmó al mirar a su jefa – empecemos el día -

Bella se fue casi corriendo hacia la sala de atención, se dio cuenta que todos la miraban entre extraño y mal, la castaña frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirando a cada uno que lo miraba mal; todos desviaron su vista y entró el primer paciente y su dueña, era un gato atigrado, Bella y Rosalie lo recibieron, Kate y Peter recibieron a otro gato de color amarillo.

- no come, se le cae el pelo, está empezando a tener erupciones en la piel y éstas se le infectan y ya no quiere ni pararse - Bella asintió ante los síntomas y miró a Rosalie para que cogiera al gato, aunque no tenía que esforzarse ya que el gato no tenía ganas de luchar

Tuvieron que sedarlo para que le sacaran sangre y hacerle pruebas, su dueña se fue a la sala de espera, mientras esperaba los resultados, Bella notó que tenía los ganglios inflamados y un poco de fiebre en ese momento; empezó a sospechar que era lo que tenía. Kate le dijo a su jefa que el gato amarillo tenía una simple conjuntivitis; la castaña le dijo que ella le administrara las gotas y que de una vez se lo dieron al dueño, Peter asintió y procedió con el tratamiento.

Rosalie apareció con el resultado en sus manos, miró a Bella y ella entendió que era, el gato tenía leucemia y posiblemente estaba en la fase dos; llamó a la dueña y le explicó que la leucemia felina era común y que se pueden transmitir entre ellos. Vacunaron al gato y le pidió a la dueña que lo trajera en diez días y que cambiara constantemente la arena del gato.

Bella suspiró y solo esperaba que ese gato se recuperara.

Y también pidió internamente que la depresión de Jessica no alterara la clínica.

Las canciones que salían de los parlantes eran realmente corta venas, eran tan lentas que Bella pensó que en algún momento se tiraría del _rio al puente_. Vio a sus ayudantes suspirar al mismo tiempo al escuchar la nueva canción que sonaba, _¿y quién no lo haría al escuchar With or without you?_

Siguieron atendiendo entre canciones lentas y una que otra queja acerca del amor; Rosalie fruncía su ceño cada vez que Jessica repetía alguna canción y Peter rodaba los ojos por los suspiros de las chicas.

La mañana iba pasando con diferentes atenciones, uno que otro perro por sus vacunas, algunos con otitis, conjuntivitis, y otros su habitual revisión médica; Bella sonrió al notar que no había algún otro caso grave, porque quería olvidar a como dé lugar que ayer tuvo que dejar morir a un paciente.

De pronto oyó dos aullidos de ansiedad junto a ladridos muy audibles desde la sala de espera, todos en la sala pararon oreja y Jessica apareció con una media sonrisa.

- tu cliente especial acaba de llegar - la rubia becaria rio al ver que Edward no podía controlar tanto a Aslan como a Pocho, Aslan venia moviendo la cola cojeando y chocándose con todas las paredes y puertas, y Pocho aullaba, saltaba y daba vueltas en el aire

- holas - acarició la castaña a los dos perros, Pocho acaparaba toda la atención y no dejaba que Aslan recibiera algún mimo - ¡Aslan! - susurró agachándose y haciendo que el perro golpeara con la cola la pierna de Edward - corazón, como estás -

- no puedo creer que contigo se aloquen - Bella miró hacia arriba y vio a un cobrizo con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió con suficiencia

- quizás reconocen a un ser humano que... - pero no terminó la frase y se encogió en su sitio al escuchar la canción

- _¡NO, ORDINARY WORLD NO! _- escucharon un grito y unos pasos eufóricos - ¡no entiendo qué diablos le pasa a Jes!... ¡oh perdon! - gritó Ángela dándose cuenta que no estaban solas, desapareció y partió a recepción para que cambiara la canción que estaba sonando

- ¿oye estas bien? - preguntó Edward a Bella al notarla perdida en sus pensamientos, Rosalie se acercó a ella y le dio un codazo, la castaña reaccionó y enfocó su vista en los perros

- bien, creo que es hora de quitarle al perro el collarín - Edward se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba Bella con esa canción y también notó su alivio cuando la canción desapareció, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Bella y al resto rodar los ojos

- ¿tu recepcionista está bien? ¿porque está poniendo canciones de ese tipo? -

- porque quiere hacernos sentir su miseria - respondió la castaña cargando a Pocho a la camilla - noto que ha recuperado su peso, me alegro - Edward sonrió a medias acariciando a Aslan - tienes que limpiarle constantemente las orejas, como lo estás rehabilitando es necesario mantenerlo limpio al menos por este mes, y después todo está bien, es el turno de Aslan -

- ¿sus vacunas? - preguntó el cobrizo cogiendo a Pocho y poniéndolo en el piso

- aun no es tiempo, dejemos que suba un poco más de peso, diría unas dos semanas más y ahí lo vacunaremos más bien te daré vitaminas para ayudarlo; ahora ayúdame con Aslan - todos volvieron a suspirar al escuchar a _Bonie Tyler y su eclipse total del corazón_ acaparar los parlantes de toda la clínica - la voy a matar - susurró Bella atando a Aslan la correa para que no se moviera

- jefa, los chicos necesitan manos para los baños - Bella asintió y todos salieron dejándolos solos

- ¿es necesario que vayan todos? - preguntó Bella a Rosalie, ella miró a la castaña y regresó a su sitio - Rose, examínalo tú - la rubia se aproximó y miró el entablillado, palpó y se dio cuenta que la inflamación había bajado

- necesita radiografía -

- qué esperas - Edward las miró moverse a sus anchas, sobre todo a Bella, nunca antes la había visto concentrada, y aquello increíblemente le gustó.

Llevaron a Aslan a un cuarto detrás de la sala y cerraron la puerta para que le sacaran radiografías de su fémur; y luego de unos minutos observaron que el entablillado estaba bien hecho y que estaba el hueso estaba soldándose bien.

Edward estaba en estado de negación completa por su fugaz pensamiento, pero feliz con la noticia.

Le quitaron a Aslan el collarín y esperaron a que éste reaccionara contra su pata escayolada, pero no lo hizo y suspiraron de alivio, Edward se dio cuenta que con el otro veterinario éste no se comportaba así y siempre mostraba sus dientes; notó que Aslan estaba enamorada de la perra y su dueña.

- oye Bella, me enteré ayer lo del caso del perro - Bella arqueó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, volteó en su sitio y observó a su rubia practicante ruborizarse hasta el cabello

- que rápido vuelan las noticias -

- no fue su culpa, yo pregunté por ti - Bella volvió a girar en su sitio y se quedó fría, miró al cobrizo con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió lentamente - ¿cómo estás? -

- bien, sobrellevando – contestó fingiendo una sonrisa gentil - uhm, si notas que Aslan quiere morderse la pata, ponle de nuevo el collarín - Edward asintió, les puso la correa a ambos perros - sigue aplicando la pomada para que siga con la desinflamación y dale a Pocho estas vitaminas una vez por día - el cobrizo trató de jalarlos pero los perros se quedaron plantados en su sitio mirando a Bella.

- no quieren irse - susurró Rosalie

- ¡Aslan, Pocho, vamos! - apresuró Edward, pero los perros no se movieron - ¡no puedo creerlo! - susurró, se puso detrás de ellos y empezó a empujarlos; Bella y Rosalie miraron entre risas como es que cada tanto Aslan y Pocho regresaban para mirar a su doctora.

Y cuando al fin salieron de la veterinaria, todos estallaron en risas sin notar que Edward estaba completamente sonrojado y enojado con ambos perros.

El día continuó y todos estuvieron ocupados; Alice llegó y ayudó en recepción ya que no querían oír más canciones de las que Jessica ponía, mientras que la rubia se fue a la oficina de Bella a continuar con su terrible estado emocional.

Es claro que la intromisión de Alice en la música alteró el ambiente de la tarde y todos se pusieron ágiles con sus cosas, incluso varias veces Ángela cogió a Kate cantando e incluso a Peter haciendo algunos extraños pasos de baile. Bella agradeció el ambiente y se olvidó al menos por un buen tiempo que una canción hizo que reviviera un oscuro episodio de su vida.

- ¿te parece si vamos al italiano de siempre? - preguntó Alice esperando a que Bella cerrara el local - muero de hambre -

- tu siempre tienes hambre Alice -

- también, pero es que necesito contarte algo - Bella miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados, y Alice cerró los ojos

- ¡hiciste algo malo! - exclamó sorprendida

- no, no, hacer no, solo lo pensé -

- ¡eres una zorra! -

- ¡que no, y cállate, vamos a comer! -

No esperaron más, Alice ayudó a subir a los perros a la camioneta y primero se fueron a _Queen Anne_ para dejarlos en su departamento, les dejó comida y agua, y solo rezaba para que no apareciera de nuevo todo destrozado, aunque fácilmente podía culpar al perro de aquel cobrizo por todo el desastre.

Bella manejó hacia el restaurante italiano al que siempre iban, _Alberona's_, era un local agradable y casual, al que siempre asistían por su atención y porque los platos eran muy buenos aparte del precio y las excelentes salsas que daban a escoger.

- ¡cuéntame! - añadió Bella una vez sentadas frente a frente dentro del agradable lugar - ¡engañaste a Jasper! - añadió en son de broma, esperó por la respuesta pero al no obtenerla abrió la boca sorprendida - ¡no estaba equivocada, eres una zorra! - añadió en un susurro

- _¡ssshhh!_ - susurró Alice - ¡fue con la mente lo juro! - Bella la miró mal y luego rio

- por favor camarón al ajillo y pollo al Alfredo - pidió la castaña por las dos cuando su mesero de siempre se acercó a ellas, el mesero se fue por donde vino y ella esperó por su hermana

- ¿te acuerdas de Alec? -

- ¡con razón me dijiste italiano! ¿te encontraste con él? -

- solo nos saludamos, ¡pero es que ese mal nacido está más bueno que el pan! - Alice chilló de la emoción y Bella la calló con ambas manos, sonrió a las mesas cercanas y volvió a callarla

- ¡que! ¿vino para quedarse o algo así? - Alice hizo un puchero y negó - ¿en serio Alice? -

- ¡que! -

- me dices que engañaste a Jasper, y resulta que es Alec y yo pensé que se quedaría a torturarte o algo asi y me dices que no, en serio mujer, te hace falta una vida -

- ¡ya la tengo! - gritó Alice, dejando espacio al camarero para recibir su orden - ¡pero es que no te dije todo! ¡me invitó a cenar! - a Bella se le cayó el tenedor y miró a su hermana con profundidad - por favor Bells no me veas así -

- quiere algo contigo, de eso estoy segura -

- no digas eso, solo somos amigos -

- ¿así como tú y Jasper empezaron? - respondió Bella con sarcasmo llevándose un pedazo de sus camarones a la boca - ¡acuérdate de todo lo que ese imbécil te hizo Alice, por favor!, ¡quiere aprovecharse de su debilidad contigo! -

- ¿qué debo hacer? - preguntó la pelinegra con suplica

- creo que ya te di mi respuesta - Alice suspiró y asintió - yo creo que a ti te gustó que alguien aparte de Jasper te haya invitado a cenar, y eso es aventura por donde lo veas, no lo hagas - Bella miró a su hermana debatirse internamente, le regresó la mirada y sonrió

- tienes razón, llamaré a mi Jazz, y como queda cerca vendrá rápido - Bella sonrió con ternura al notar a su hermana muy enamorada; por más que ella no creyera en el amor, creía en el amor que se tenían tanto su hermana y su cuñado.

Escaneó con la mirada donde se encontraba la mesita donde ponían todas las salsas que ponían para que el cliente degustase junto a su plato, _Alberona's_ jamás había decepcionado con alguna de ellas, así que levantó su plato y se fue degustando uno de sus tantos camarones, y casi al instante de recorrer medio local, sintió de pronto algo caliente cayendo por su pecho; ella jadeó por el susto y porque realmente estaba muy caliente aquel planto; observó su blusa de color blanco manchada del color del tomate y bufó.

Gruñó al notar que los espaguetis seguían cayendo por su blusa y levantó la mirada para asesinar al autor de este hecho, rodó los ojos al reconocer al cobrizo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- no lo hice a propósito, pero eso creo compensa el batido que tú me tiraste en el _starbucks_ - Bella apretó sus dientes y se aguantó una sarta de sandeces delante de un grupo de niños

- maldito desgraciado - susurró entre dientes, Edward se fue a su sitio y Bella tuvo que regresar sin las salsas y con toda la blusa manchada de salsa de tomate

- ¡pero que te paso! - gritó Alice, Bella empezó a jadear con mucha más fuerza, su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar mucho más rápido y Alice se asustó - ¡Bella cariño, tranquila, yo lo arreglo! - pero fue tarde

La castaña se levantó de su sitio dispuesta a cobrarse; primero la cárcel, aunque no era su culpa no se olvidó de todos los insultos que se dijeron, en especial él para con ella; luego lo de la pileta que estaba segura había sido parte de su venganza, y luego esto; era lo último que ella podía soportar; caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba su objetivo y observó que el muy idiota estaba comiendo tranquilamente su plato de espaguetis; casi corriendo se acercó a su mesa y no le importó cuan calientes estaban, los tomó con ambas manos y los votó a su cara, pasando y repasando la salsa de tomate por los ojos, la nariz y la boca, incluyendo su cabello.

Todos jadearon en el local, asombrados ante lo que veían; Alice se acercó corriendo para evitar que su hermana siguiera con aquel espectáculo, pero cuando lo hizo, Edward ya estaba también embarrándole pasta de tomate al rostro de Bella, agregándole mas toques rojos a su blusa blanca; y así empezaron a tirarse la comida entre ellos; los niños que estaban cerca gritaban y disfrutaban con aquella guerra de comida y no se quedaron atrás, ellos también empezaron a tirarse comida entre ellos y una que otra vez tiraban hacia Edward y Bella.

Bella terminó limpiándose ambas manos en la camisa del cobrizo y Edward frunció su ceño molesto, levantó el plato e hizo caer lo que quedaba de éste en la cabeza de Bella; ella jadeó y le tiró el vaso con agua que había sobre la mesa; y no contenta con ello regresó por los platos que ambas chicas pidieron, abrió parte de la camisa de Edward y se los embrocó, haciendo que Edward gritase por el calor que emanaban.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ COMPARTIENDO LA CARCEL CON USTEDES! - gritó Alice detrás de unos barrotes mirando mal a su hermana y al mejor amigo de su esposo - ¡SI QUERIAN JUGAR A LA GUERRA DE COMIDA DEBIERON HACERLO EN SU CASA! -

- ¡ya cállate Alice! - susurró la castaña mirando mal a Edward - ¡todo es culpa de ese idiota! -

- ¡yo! ¡dime quien se atravesó en mi camino! -

- ¡estúpido!, ¿acaso te tengo que notar cada vez que estás en algún lugar? -

- ¡BASTA! - gritó Alice desesperada

- ¡DILE QUE SE CALLE! - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- si ustedes querían meterse de nuevo en la cárcel debieron hacerlo solos, no conmigo - añadió la pelinegra

- ¡Alice Swan! - gritó el policía, ella levantó la mano apresurada y suspiró al ver a Jasper detrás del oficial - ya pagaron su fianza, puede irse - suspiró aliviada y esperó a que abrieran la puerta

- ¿y yo? - preguntaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo acercándose a la puerta, pero se miraron mal cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

- ¡jodanse! - respondió Alice; Jasper detrás de ella se moría de la risa sin hacer ruido - ¡SI, JODANSE! - volvió esta vez gritando y sacando ambos dedos medio a su hermana y a su amigo

- y de nuevo ustedes - suspiró el oficial al notar que Bella se iba hacia la derecha y Edward hacia la izquierda - esta vez no los voy a soltar así tumben esta jefatura a gritos; ambos empiezan a gritar y no los soltare en tres días por más que empiecen con su discusión - Bella y Edward asintieron y se quedaron callados

Pasaron la noche mirándose el uno al otro con odio; con el cabello pegoteado y oliendo a mariscos y a salsa de tomate, se quedaron dormidos cada uno en su pared, con las rodillas recogidas y tiritando de frío.

Ni bien llegó el amanecer, el oficial los soltó, ya que gracias a Emmett se llegó a un acuerdo para que los responsables pagaran los daños y que también ambas personas no volvieran a pisar aquel local. A Bella le dio pena porque siempre iban a ese restaurante y por culpa de _aquel idiota de cabello teñido_ no podría ir nunca más.

Edward estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, miraba mal a su, de nuevo, compañera de celda y corrió directamente hacia su departamento para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa e ir a su trabajo.

Si quería impresionar a la castaña para que le diera la entrevista, había fallado y pensó que literalmente estaba en los infiernos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno chicas, con respecto a la leucemia felina, es común siempre y cuando nuestros gatos estén en lugares sucios o muy húmedos, y afecta también que la arena del gato no se cambie constantemente se contagia por secreciones tanto de saliva como un simple moquillo, pero es poco común en lugares muy aseados.<em>

_También es importante que llevemos a nuestras mascotas a su chequeo, por lo general, un perro o un gato siempre tiene que ser llevado anualmente por un chequeo y sus vacunas. No nos olvidemos que nuestros animalitos no hablan y tenemos que estar pendientes de ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>¡Antes que nada las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!<em>****

**¿Otro día mas y Edward aun no le dice lo de la entrevista? y ahora que pasó esto ¿que hará? ¡tendrá que hacer milagros para que Bella lo tome en cuenta!**

**¡NECESITO IDEAS PARA LOS MILAGROS DE EDWARD! hahaha ¿me ayudan?**

**Por otro lado:**

**¡Que tortura con Jessica no!**

**hahaha**

**Y la inspiración para el capítulo de Si los hombres ladrasen llegó gracias a:**

**With or without you - U2**

**Total eclipse of the heart - Bonnie Tyler**

**Ordinary World - Duran Duran**

**All about that bass - Meghan Trainor**

**y.. Dor de Verdade (portugués)**  
><strong>y tiene mucho de cierto esta canción: <em>"Es que Dios hizo la cabeza, encima del corazón para que el sentimiento no traspase la razón"<em>**

**Muchas gracias y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**...**

**¡ah! tengo un próximo proyecto, mas bien del genero Romance, a la que les gusta un poquito aquel toque de realidad, pues bien, de eso o algo así tratará, no adelantaré porque aun estoy con la lluvia de ideas, solo sé que se titulará "CERCA DEL CIELO" y será tierno :)**

**_LAS QUIERO MUCHO y me animaría algunos comentarios :D_**

**_¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_**


	9. ¿Señor Policía?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que empieza ya a complicarse.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**¿Señor Policía?**

* * *

><p>Edward había salido con sus amigos el viernes por la noche para olvidarse del episodio de la noche anterior y esa estúpida guerra de comida que había tenido con <em>"la salvaje"<em>, aprovechando también que tendría todo el fin de semana libre para relajarse, obviamente sin dejar de pensar en esa posible entrevista que cada día lo veía lejana.

Habían ido al bar de la última vez, aquel en donde habían encontrado a las chicas en completo estado de ebriedad; recordó de pronto las comparaciones que hizo la castaña, aquella extraña canción y su raro comportamiento en su casa; como si nada le pareció tierno y gracioso; una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y miró la esquina, aquella en la que ahora unos mocosos la ocupaban.

- ¡y éste! - gritó Emmett por encima de la música - ¿porque sonríe como tarado? -

- ¿quién sonríe? - recompuso su cara y miró a sus amigos con las cejas arqueadas - ¿quién sonríe? - preguntó de nuevo

- el cabrón se acordó de la noche de chicas - respondió Jasper riendo abiertamente, Emmett soltó una carcajada y Edward puso cara de poker

- ¡que les den! - gritó

- ¿quién tú? - preguntó Emmett, Jasper levantó la mano y ambos chocaron - ¡o quizás eres marica, seguro por eso los mirabas! -

- ¿en serio no puedes dejar de decir mierdas Emmett? - preguntó molesto, bebió su _chopp_ lleno de cerveza y observó a su hermano y su mejor amigo partirse de la risa

- ¡quieto Edward, aquí viene! - dejó su vaso a un lado y los miró sin entender a que se referían, Jasper a su lado no paraba de reírse, incluso se había sentado para poder hacerlo

- hola guapo - _¿qué mierda?_ un moreno alto se había aproximado a ellos con dos copas en manos, automáticamente Edward se puso a la defensiva - estuviste mirándome hace unos minutos y vengo a ofrecerte una bebida y quizás algo de acción – movió las cejas sugestivamente; puso la copa triangular encima de la barra y le guiñó el ojo; el cobrizo miró ceñudo primero la copa, luego a Emmett quien no paraba de reírse levantando sus pulgares hacia arriba y luego al tipo que bebía algún extraño coctel con _cañita_

- no gracias, soy hetero - respondió Edward poniendo una voz más gruesa; el moreno dejó de sonreír, le dio una bofetada muy suave en el rostro y le aventó el coctel con fuerza

- ¡es un desperdicio! - chilló y se fue; en ese momento no faltaron las atronadoras risas de Jasper y Emmett, quienes se reían a mas no poder, incluyendo el barman que limpiaba los vasos y había sido testigo de todo; Edward furioso, cogió la copa que estaba en la barra y lo arrojó al rostro de su hermano, pero eso hizo que volvieran a reír aún mas

- Incitador, provocador, ¡soy gay! – chilló Jasper con las manos en su estómago, Edward tiró de su cabello desesperado

- ¡qué bueno! Tienes campo libre – respondió el cobrizo muy serio -¿en serio acaba de pasar eso? - preguntó Edward volviendo a tomar su cerveza

- ¿escuchaste la voz que puso? - preguntó Jasper entre risas - hombre si no te ligas alguna chica, ya tienes el área libre con los hombres -

- ¡soy hombre! - refutó Edward con el ceño fruncido, luego se acercó de manera imponente a Jasper y lo miró a los ojos - sino hace rato te hubiera violado - el rubio dejó de reír y tragó saliva con los ojos abiertos como platos; Edward retrocedió y empezó a reírse

- ¿entonces porque le sonreíste? - preguntó Emmett cuando terminó de reír; Edward miró a su hermano con la ceja arqueada - ¡que! - gritó - ¡ese trago estaba bueno así que quise probarlo! -

- ¿con _cañita_? - preguntó Jasper bebiendo su cerveza

- se siente más el sabor - respondió el grandulón, Edward y Jasper se miraron entre si - ¿te acordaste de _"la salvaje"_ cierto? -

- no - respondió Edward bebiendo más cerveza

- no mientas cabrón, te gusta - dijo de pronto Jasper - cuando vinimos la examinaste de pies a cabeza -

- siempre miro de pies a cabeza a una chica, eso no es novedad - Jasper arqueó sus cejas y sonrió burlón

- primero la miras de pies a cabeza embobado, si no fuera por el codazo que te di no hubieras reaccionado, y luego te quedas mirando la esquina como estúpido y sonríes a la nada, te gusta cabrón - Emmett y Jasper chocaron sus manos y bebieron más cerveza

- no me gusta, punto final -

* * *

><p>...<p>

Para ser domingo el sol había salido desde muy temprano y Edward estaba nervioso por los eventos que hoy realizaría. Había pedido a Rosalie días antes que por favor se encargara de toda la comida y a Emmett de la limpieza. Rosalie rodó los ojos cuando escuchó aquella petición, ¿Emmett con la limpieza? ¡ja! primero sería capaz de ver a un mono bailar _lambada_ antes de que Emmett cogiera un palo de escoba. Edward sonrió por la comparación que hizo su cuñada.

Alice le había dicho que Jasper podría llevar a Bella, pero le dijo que él lo haría; suspiró colgando el teléfono y con una sonrisa en el rostro; todo estaba saliendo bien, y sus amigos ayudarían para que Bella le diese la entrevista; pero sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y abrió los ojos con terror mirándose al espejo que tenía en una pared. Se acordó que no tenía carro.

Edward Cullen no tenía carro y todo por culpa de su padre y su hermano. Bufó frustrado y odió más a Emmett. Todo porque su padre le pidió un carro en el que pudiera practicar sus nuevas habilidades mecánicas y no había mejor carro que el de Edward. Como a ellos no les había costado, jugaron al taller mecánico con él.

Así que el sábado fue a la veterinaria y a lo lejos pudo observar a la castaña acariciando al perro de una señora que estaba a su lado sonriendo; sin darse cuenta sonrió con ternura y dejó de hacerlo cuando trastabilló por un desnivel en la acera.

Bella se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que su pesadilla se acercaba y dejo de acariciar al perro, la señora a su lado se rió escandalosamente cuando vio tropezar a Edward y Bella no pudo reprimir su risa.

- Hola Bella - el cobrizo se jaló de los cabellos por los nervios que sentía

- ¿qué quieres? - Edward arqueó las cejas por la acidez de sus palabras; sintió escalofríos de pronto; _¡es increíble que una chica le diera tanto miedo!_ pensó

- Antes quería disculparme del incidente del restaurante - la señora que estaba entretenida por el intercambio de ambos muchachos, retrocedió sutilmente y sonrió para si

- ¿eso es todo?, bien, adiós - Bella intentó entrar al local de nuevo pero Edward sujetó su brazo antes que ella diera algún paso, Bella frunció su ceño y de un movimiento se lo quitó de encima

- lo siento, pero realmente estoy arrepentido -

- díselo a mi blusa favorita - prácticamente la castaña mostraba sus dientes cada vez que respondía, y Edward suspiró empezando a molestarse

- me estoy disculpando por ello, peor hubiera sido que te diera cincuenta dólares y te diga que te compres otra ¿no? -

- está bien, ya entendí, disculpas aceptadas, ¿ahora realmente que quieres? -

- lo de la parrillada sigue en pie - ella asintió y frunció su ceño - le dije a Alice que me encargaría yo de llevarte y ellos ya hicieron planes -

- dame la dirección y yo voy -

- no sería de un caballero hacerte eso - Bella arqueó las cejas sorprendida y abrió los ojos mirando bien a Edward, _¿Acaso este tipo era del siglo pasado o algo así? Solo faltaba que apareciera su caballo cagando por la pista_

- se me olvidó que por ahora no tengo carro y como sé que tanto tú como yo queremos que nuestros perros vayan, quisiera pedirte que vayamos en tu camioneta -

- ¿tanto rodeo para decirme que quieres que te lleve? - preguntó Bella con sorna

La castaña aceptó entre risas burlonas y le dijo que pasaría por él a las ocho de la mañana; y el cobrizo estaba esperando con ansias que llegara la hora acordada; apenas eran las seis y media y el ambiente de su piso estaba cargado de ansiedad, tanto de él como de los perros que no dejaban de aullar y ladrar por la emoción.

Ellos entendieron a la primera que su castaña doctora vendría; Aslan sabía que vería a Mía, y Pocho ansiaba ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo; así que el ambiente estaba lleno de expectativas.

Mientras Edward tomaba su desayuno lentamente, que consistía en una taza de café cargado, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla; se puso a pensar en la noche que había tenido; después del episodio de aquel chico gay; su hermano y su amigo estuvieron molestándolo toda la noche con la castaña, a su mente llegó imágenes de aquel día en el que la observó con detenimiento y el momento en el que le gustó verla concentrada, con aquella mirada decidida y determinada a cumplir con su deber.

Suspiró inconscientemente y volvió a sonreír al verla en acción.

Volvió a la realidad y negó frenéticamente, si, le había gustado, era una chica, y le gustaba cualquier trasero femenino que se moviera; pero Bella no podía entrar al rango porque por su culpa había conocido la cárcel y se habían bañado en comida.

Ella lo odiaba y él debería hacerlo también.

Por el intercomunicador Bella le anunció que estaba lista y que lo esperaría, así que no la hizo esperar y cogió las correas de ambos perros, y con la otra mano levantó el _cooler_ con las bebidas para el día. Con mucho esfuerzo bajó por el ascensor ya que Pocho aún no se acostumbraba a hacerlo, y éstos se alborotaron al ver a su doctora favorita con una sonrisa en el rostro; a Edward se le fue el aliento al verla con aquellos pantalones _capri_ de color celeste y una blusa semi trasparente de color negro.

Se recompuso y soltó las correas para que los perros fueran con la castaña, Pocho se lanzó bólido a sus piernas y Aslan cojeando llegó hacia su doctora, Bella se agachó y los acarició una y otra vez mientras detrás de ella su golden ladraba de puro celos.

- Hola - saludó Bella y Edward asombrado arqueó un ceja, era la primera vez que ella le saludaba sin atacarlo

- Hola Bella, ¿lista? - preguntó Edward, Bella asintió y con su ayuda subió a los perros a la camioneta; lo cual no fue tarea fácil ya que Mía no dejaba por ningún motivo que Aslan subiera - ¡vamos Mía no seas así! - rogó la castaña por quinta vez - solo es un corto viaje -

- es increíble que mi perro esté enamorada de la tuya y ella como si nada - dijo Edward, Bella sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza

- no era así, antes era una verdadera perra - ambos soltaron una carcajada por la expresión - ¡en serio! se restregaba con cualquier perro, ahora no sé qué le pasa - al fin pudieron subir a Aslan el cual se recostó a los pies de Mía que iba gruñendo de vez en cuando

- ¿podría manejar yo? - preguntó Edward con voz suplicante

- deberías cómprate un carro - murmuró Bella sin darle las llaves - yo manejare -

- por favor, será más rápido - Bella empezó a dudar y lo miró con sospecha - sé manejar, solo que hace semanas que no lo hago -

La castaña asintió a regañadientes, Edward suspiró contento y se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la dueña del carro; Bella sonrió a medias y se asombró del gesto.

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Edward poniendo la llave en el contacto

- ¿porque Jasper y tu tienen la manía de abrir y cerrar la puerta cuando van con una chica? - el cobrizo la miró con curiosidad y sonrió encendiendo el auto y acelerando hacia las afueras de la ciudad

- no es una manía, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a ser caballeros con las damas -

- ¿pero y si yo no quiero? -

- ¿encima de que te abro la puerta me respondes así?, eres insolente -

- ¡cuidado y te tiro del auto! - amenazó Bella con el ceño fruncido

- ¡es que ni siquiera puedes decir gracias! - añadió levantando las manos del volante exasperado, no habían pasado ni minutos y ya empezaban de nuevo a gritar - ¡no entiendo porque me odias tanto! -

- eres hombre, y por ser hombre te odio - respondió Bella cruzándose de brazos - y porque llevas esa maldita cosa colgada entre tus piernas, te odio - finalizó volteando su rostro hacia la ventana; Edward abrió la boca con asombro y miró por el espejo retrovisor al oír un gruñido por parte de Mía

- ¿o sea me odias porque tengo pene? - preguntó Edward entre risas

- ¡sí! - medio grito Bella, Edward soltó una carcajada - no entiendo cuál es la gracia, todos los hombres piensan con el pene, y no lo niegues - apuntó su rostro con un dedo y Edward negó con la cabeza escuchando las cosas extrañas que decía - a veces me da ganas de... - Edward tragó con fuerza al ver a Bella hacer de tijeras sus manos

_¡Alerta! ¡Ella estaba loca y quería acabar con todos los penes del mundo! _

- o sea que no me tengo que sentir especial - susurró Edward mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien soltó una carcajada

- ¿porque tendrías que sentirte especial? - preguntó burlona - odio a todos los hombres por igual -

- ¿incluyendo a Jasper? -

- Jasper sufrió mucho - Bella sonrió de manera maliciosa y Edward se imaginó su sufrimiento - tuvo que ganarse mi cariño, pero aun así lo trato mal -

- ¿eres lesbiana? - a la castaña se le desencajó la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada - te pregunto porque tu abuela lo dijo -

- mi abuela está loca, como la tuya - Edward dejó de sonreír y bufó

- no es gracioso - Bella soltó una risita - ¿pero porque lo dijo? -

- porque mi abuela quiere verme con esposo e hijos, una casa con porche y jardín y que me dedique completamente a ellos, está loca -

- no está loca, solo sueña con nietos -

- ¿estás haciéndome un interrogatorio? - Edward tragó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza al ver a Bella asesinarlo con la mirada

- solo quiero conocerte eso es todo - Bella lo miró durante unos segundo y luego desvió la vista

- eso sonó muy gay - susurró Bella con una sonrisa

- y viene de la que al parecer es lesbiana – murmuró en respuesta, Bella hizo un extraño movimiento con el pie y el carro frenó de pronto

- ¡es todo bájate! – medio gritó, Aslan de pronto empezó a gruñir y Mía también, mientras los otros perros observaban asustados

- ¡estás loca! ¡salvaje! – refutó Edward tratando de volver a encender el auto pero Bella lo detuvo – ¡y no me voy a bajar del auto solo porque una loca me lo dice! -

- ¡no me digas salvaje!, ¡bájate ahora mismo imbécil! ¡soy la dueña y hago lo que se me da la gana! ¡BAJATE! – Bella abrió la puerta del piloto pasando encima de Edward y trató de empujarlo a la calle, el cobrizo se resistió y cerró la puerta como pudo, escuchó bocinazos groseros y uno que otro insulto

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – gritó al auto que pasó por su lado - ¡basta Bella, estás comportándote como niña! – Bella se cruzó de brazos y Edward encendió el auto, aceleró y comenzó a manejar con cuidado, pero solo basto con que Bella pusiera su pie de nuevo y pisara el acelerador haciendo que corrieran por la autopista - ¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR! – gritó el cobrizo tratando de frenar - ¡mierda la policía! –

- seño… ¡ah! – suspiró el policía cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes – díganme una buena razón para no arréstalos, estoy hasta la coronilla de verlos a ustedes – Edward y Bella vieron mal al mismo policía de las anteriores veces

- nuestra abuela está mal – respondieron al mismo tiempo

- si claro, y mi abuela número diez acaba de morir – respondió el policía sacando el arma – estaban corriendo por la autopista en zigzag, esto es cárcel –

- ¡por favor no señor policía, estoy harto de estar en la cárcel a su lado – oficial iba a decir algo pero Bella lo interrumpió

- mire oficial es así de simple, si no quiere que lo hagamos sufrir con nuestros gritos déjenos ir – amenazo Bella, el policía los miró mal y suspiró

- los vuelvo a ver y será una semana de prisión – ambos asintieron y marcharon hacia la casa de campo

- ¿en serio? ¿_señor policía_? – preguntó Bella con las cejar enarcadas y cruzada de brazos – eso Edward, admite que sonó altamente gay -

Edward bufó molesto ignorándola para no chocar accidentalmente el auto y saltar antes de estamparlo; no volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto, y bufó de nuevo porque ya iban tres veces que le decían gay; se acordó de pronto que la noche anterior un hombre se había acercado a él para flirtear, _¿acaso...? No, no, no_, pensó, él era hombre con todas la letras, sino no le habría importado que Bella quisiera exterminar no a los hombres sino a los amiguitos de los hombres _¡mierda, eso sonó gay y ya tengo crisis existenciales! _Pensó desesperado

- _¡ladra pitbull!_ - gritó a lo lejos un eufórico Emmett, todos soltaron carcajadas y Bella sonrió con ganas por el sobrenombre que le puso

Rosalie llegó corriendo hacia ellos y ayudó a Bella a bajar a los perros mientras que Edward llevaba el _cooler_ al interior de la casa.

- ¿cómo va esos nervios? - preguntó Alice al cobrizo, él solo se tiró de los cabellos

- está volviéndome loco y no voy a poder - susurró metiendo las bebidas al congelador - en serio Alice, tu hermana me da miedo - Alice soltó una carcajada y bebió más de su botella

- no seas una niñita Edward, Bella odia a todos los hombres no solamente eres tú -

- eso lo sé y me lo dejó en claro - pero de nuevo a través de la ventana vio que Bella iba jugando con los perros, saltaba y corría, se tiraba en el césped y abrazaba al más pequeño; era tan jodidamente tierno verla así, que inconscientemente sonrió de nuevo

- ¡TE GUSTA! - gritó Alice a su lado haciéndolo asustar - ¡OH POR DIOS TE GUSTA! - volvió a gritar saltando en su sitio, Jasper entró para ver que sucedía a su esposa

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó tomándola por la cintura, Alice sonrió y lo miró solo unos segundos y Jasper entendió todo, el cobrizo simuló una arcada

- aun no entiendo como carajos hacen eso - murmuró Edward volviendo a su tarea

- ¡te gusta! - volvió a decir Jasper, Edward hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza

- que no carajo, no - respondió mirándolos - ¡no me gusta! -

- que si te gusta - añadió Alice riéndose - estás en etapa de negación y eso durará un par de semanas - Jasper y Alice rieron empezaron a salir de la cocina

- ¡no, no me gusta! - añadió Edward metiendo las botellas con fuerza al congelador, bufó molesto y cerró la puerta del congelador con fuerza

- lo que no entiendo Edward, es como llegó a gustarte una chica que verdaderamente te maltrata - fulminó a Jasper con la mirada ya que éste había regresado por otra botella

- ¡carajo, no me gusta! ¿no entiendes? - tiró de sus cabellos y Jasper rio

- es ese típico caso de _"más me pegas más te quiero"_ - Edward adelantó un paso y Jasper salió corriendo de la cocina, Edward se frotó una y otra vez el rostro y bufó exasperado y molesto.

No podía gustarle una chica que había conocido hace una semana, y que lo había metido en muchos problemas, su vida había dado un giro al conocerla; la cárcel no estaba en sus planes y ahora estaba en su hoja de vida, la había hecho caer a la pileta y por primera vez se enorgulleció de ello, y luego sucedió lo de la guerra de comida. _¡NO! ella no podía gustarle_, y ahora había organizado una estúpida parrillada solamente para pedirle una entrevista a la chica que lo odiaba sin motivo alguno, cuando solo era cuestión de preguntarle de forma directa por aquella estúpida entrevista. ¡Estaba decidido!

Cogió una botella y se la bebió hasta el fondo; sintió que se le congeló el cerebro pero no le importó, tomó otra botella y se la llevó hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Observó con odio a la castaña y se acercó hasta donde Emmett asaba la carne.

- Bella - llamó con rudeza, todos voltearon en su sitio al escuchar la voz algo temblorosa del cobrizo, la castaña paró de picar la ensalada y dejó el cuchillo a un lado; Edward volvió a tragar en seco cuando vio a Bella con el cuchillo en la mano, se olvidó de su comentario en el carro y se acercó con ella

- Edward la vas a joder - susurró Emmett al pasar a su lado, pero poco le importó su comentario

- ¿qué quieres? - preguntó con amabilidad, Edward sonrió de lado, solo con ella había cedido en muchas cosas y ninguna chica se le negaba - ¿pasa algo? - volvió a preguntar con una tímida sonrisa

- quiero que seas mi historia para la revista del próximo mes - Rosalie se atoró con su bebida, Alice abrió la boca sorprendida, Jasper miraba con lastima a Edward y Emmett se dedicó a seguir asando la carne

- no - respondió Bella, volvió a su tarea y dejó a Edward plantado en su sitio

Se sentía como si le hubiera pedido matrimonio y ella lo hubiese rechazado de todas las formas; ahora sabía que había sentido su hermano al rogarle a Rosalie que aceptara ser su novia y ésta le había tirado una maceta desde su balcón.

Se sentía humillado.

Jasper se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro - Vamos Edward - susurró, lo tomó por el codo y lo dirigió hacia su hermano - disimula mierda – añadió entre dientes; cobró sus sentidos y bebió un trago largo de su bebida.

- ¡joder! - susurró cuando llego donde Emmett - ¿ahora ven porque no me gusta? - volvió a preguntar y se terminó su bebida - la odio -

- no te preocupes hermano, Alice será tu historia -

- no jodas Jasper - susurró mirando con odio a Bella que ahora sonreía a su cuñada - esa era mi oportunidad de ascender - señaló a la castaña disimuladamente y bufó - además, ¿qué voy a contar de Alice? -

- las obras de beneficencia que hizo para gente importante, será bueno para publicitarla y ella accederá, no te preocupes - Edward negó con la cabeza y bufó de nuevo molesto y se enfureció mas

- ¡no cabrón, no! - casi gritó, Emmett le dio un golpe a su hombro y señaló con sus ojos a las chicas - no voy a aceptar que me humille, maldita sea, ella será mi jodida historia así tenga que ir bañarle a todos los perros de su albergue -

Emmett y Jasper se miraron entre sí con las cejas arqueadas y algo sorprendidos por la reacción de su amigo; miraron a Edwad con temor y ambos palmearon al cobrizo de nuevo para infundirle ánimos; Alice lo miró con una sonrisa de apoyo y Rosalie se dedicó a ayudar a Bella.

- o bien podrías enamorarla - Edward giró su cabeza ante la opción de su hermano, Jasper frunció su ceño

- ¡carajo no! - susurró Jasper - estamos hablando de mi cuñada -

- a Bella no le gusta Edward, a Edward no le gusta Bella, ¡él lo dijo! - acotó levantando las manos de manera inocente - no veo porque no -

- sería hacer que ella volviera a sufrir y no quiero volver a verlo, realmente sus berridos me chocan cuando va a visitar a Alice para quejarse - Emmett soltó una carcajada y Edward miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano

- me contó de tu sufrimiento antes que te casaras con Alice - Jasper entrecerró los ojos y miró mal a su cuñada

- ¡maldita hija del séptimo infierno, es igualita a su abuela! - susurró, giró la cabeza y golpeó a su amigo - ¡hazlo! - Jasper lo señaló con un dedo y adelantó un paso - pero ten en cuenta que ella te seguirá diciendo que no a la entrevista y llegaras a joderte Edward -

- no me importa, pero ella dirá que sí, así sea lo último que haga -

Bella se dedicó a terminar la ensalada con Rosalie y miraba de vez en cuando a sus perros, Mía se dedicó a corretear a los más pequeños y de vez en cuando se tiraba encima de ellos y los aplastaba; al parecer eso le divertía y no la detendría si eso le gustaba.

Aslan estaba sentado a su lado, ya que no podía correr, miraba con ternura a Mía correr y a Bella e gustaba ese perro; no era su culpa que tuviera el dueño que tiene.

- ¿porque le dijiste que no? - preguntó Rosalie picando los últimos tomates

- por cómo me lo dijo - Rosalie miró a su jefa con una mueca y Bella bufó - ¡lo siento! -

- Edward organizó la parrillada para pedírtelo, debiste al menos pensarlo - la castaña se encogió en su sitio y volvió la vista hacia el grupo de chicos que ahora reían

- no me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya estoy, hace tiempo que no me sentía culpable por decirle no a un hombre – Bella rebanó los vegetales con más fuerza y luego explotó - ¡además esta no es una jodida pedida de matrimonio! -

- entonces ve y díselo - Bella hizo un puchero y dejó a un lado el cuchillo y los pepinillos que estaba cortando

- ¡no puedo! - levantó la voz - por si no te has dado cuenta ya se lo pidió a Alice - se encogió de hombros y siguió picando los vegetales

- ¡JODER EMMETT! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LOS PERROS ESTÁN HACIENDO FIESTA MIENTRAS ESTAS CONVERSANDO? – gritó de pronto Rosalie ceñuda, los demás vieron como los perros se acababan las salchichas y tres porciones de carne, Emmett se enfureció y salió a corretear a Pocho mientras Mía volvía a robarle otro pedazo de carne

- realmente no te entiendo Bella - dijo de pronto Alice, la castaña dejó de ver el espectáculo y miró a su hermana - ¿cómo pudiste decirle no a esa entrevista? -

- ¡que más quieres, te lo van a hacer a ti! - susurró molesta - ya no quiero que me hagan sentir miserable -

- chicas la carne está lista - Edward se acercó con una sonrisa a la mesa, y Bella lo miró durante un segundo y bajó la vista, Rosalie y Alice salieron pitando de ahí y ambos se quedaron solos, Bella suspiró y supo lo que tenía que hacer

- Edward, yo lo siento… - dijo entre dientes como si le costara pedir disculpas, el cobrizo sonrió cuando escuchó disculparse

- no te preocupes Bella, sin resentimientos - Bella levantó la vista y lo miró durante unos segundos con asombro y curiosidad - ¡en serio! - el cobrizo rio abiertamente - creo que yo soy el que debería disculparme por habértelo dicho de manera brusca - Bella se sorprendió y asintió lentamente - vamos a comer o Emmett y los perros acabarán con todo –

_¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Quién era él y donde estaba el chico que le hacia la guerra?_

Edward se fue de su lado dejando a Bella estática en su sitio, _¿cómo había adivinado que había dicho que no por la manera en la que le pidió la entrevista?_ Se levantó con lentitud y empezó a caminar como zombi hacia la gran mesa que habían montado cerca de la parrilla.

Según ella, los hombres no se daban cuenta de aquellos detalles; miró de nuevo al cobrizo una vez sentada en la banca y entrecerró los ojos ya que éste la miraba con profundidad. Su abuela le había enseñado que cualquier hombre que mirara así era porque uno: era bizco, dos: quería matarla o tres: estaba tramando algo; se estremeció al pensar que la opción tres era más certera.

No bajaría la guardia en ningún momento.

Así que se dedicaron a comer entre risas y anécdotas de parte de todos; Jasper contaba una y otra vez como es que había quedado con el ojo morado cuando fue a pedir la mano de Alice a Bella y a su abuela.

- en serio, Bella tiene un buen gancho - todos rieron y Alice dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su marido

- eso fue porque en dos ocasiones la hiciste llorar - respondió apuntándolo con el dedo - y la amenaza sigue abierta Jasper - éste asintió y continuó con su comida

- lo que yo aún no me explico, es por qué esos gritos de niña cuando estuviste en el albergue - dijo de pronto Rosalie mirando a su novio, Emmett se sonrojó y Edward disfrutó del momento

- ¡carajo! los perros me estaban correteando ¿que querías que hiciera? -

- ¿pero gritar como niña? - se burló la castaña

- ¡está bien! - gritó el castaño dejando su comida a un lado - dos perros trataron de montarme - todos se quedaron quietos mirando a Emmett con sorpresa, se miraron entre si y rompieron a carajadas - Rosie no te burles -

- en serio eres un animal - dijo Edward quien chocó la mano con Jasper - ¿de verdad gritó como niña? -Bella asintió

- no lo vimos pero si escuchamos - acotó Rosalie - por cierto, será el día de adopción a la siguiente semana, creo que necesitamos manos, ¿no Bella? - Bella pasó el trozo de papa y asintió

- si, si pudieran ayudarnos desde el jueves seria genial -

- yo me apunto - dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Bella extrañada frunció su ceño y sonrió a medias - ¿qué hay que hacer? - la castaña no respondió, Alice la miró curiosa y Rosalie le dio un golpe pero aun así no reaccionó

- el jueves y el viernes tenemos que bañar a todos los perros que tenemos listos para adopción, habrá una feria en el parque _Gas Works_ y aprovecharemos para hacer concientización y así puedan adoptar -

- si, ya pegamos afiches y llamé a todos los contactos que tengo para que sea un éxito - añadió Alice entusiasta - ¿no Bella? -

- si - respondió al fin saliendo de su trance - así que gracias anticipadas por su ayuda - todos brindaron con sus bebidas y siguieron con su charla

Bella se levantó para ir a la cocina y traer el postre que había traído, Edward también se levantó para traer más bebidas y ambos chocaron en la puerta al darse cuenta que no cabían los dos, Bella entró primero y luego Edward. Se formó un silencio incómodo y Bella terminó por romperlo.

- en serio gracias por ofrecerte de voluntario - Edward sonrió y cargó el _cooler_ que en esos momentos estaba lleno de agua

- no es nada, me gustan los perros y quisiera formar parte de esto - Bella cogió la tarta de frambuesas que hizo y caminó hacia la salida, pero no se dio cuenta que Edward había derramado agua y resbaló hacia atrás, haciendo que parte de la tarta le cayera a Edward; Bella cayó al piso sentada, privada por el dolor - ¡Bella estás bien! - levantó la voz Edward dejando a un lado el _cooler_, se acercó a ella y resbaló también quedando sentado a su lado

Ambos se miraron y de un momento a otro empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, más Bella que se dio cuenta que Edward tenia parte de la tarta en su cara y en su cabello, rieron durante un buen rato; tanto que Emmett los tuvo que ir a buscar; éste se quedó sorprendido por la escena y sonrió de lado.

- creo que aquí está haciendo calor – dijo entre risas, Edward y Bella lo fulminaron con la mirada, y empezaron a levantarse cuidadosamente - y eso hay que apagarlo - de pronto ambos sintieron que algo muy frio escurría por todo su cuerpo; quedaron inmóviles durante un momento y reaccionaron al ver a Emmett salir con un balde con botellas y hielo

- venganza - susurró Bella, Edward asintió y cogieron un otro balde con hielo y para disimular botellas de cerveza; se acercaron con paso firme hacia Emmett, Bella le abrió el pantalón de buzo que tenía y Edward escurrió todo el hielo dentro

Y ciertamente Emmett volvió a gritar como niña.

Todos rieron por la escena, ya que Emmett parecía que bailaba algún extraño baile tratando de quitarse el hielo de sus pantalones, ayudada por Rosalie que no contenía su risa.

Bella paró de reír al sentir hielo en su espalda, volteó en su sitio al ver a Edward sonreír con malicia, no se esperaba la venganza del cobrizo. Entrecerró los ojos y lo dejó pasar, al menos se merecía eso por haber dicho que no de tal manera.

Edward se sorprendió al no recibir algún contra ataque pero sabía que en algún momento ella se las cobraría.

...

La semana pasó para Bella muy rápido. Siendo ya fin de semana se había asombrado realmente al ver a Edward cumplir su palabra; se presentó puntual a bañar a los perros, y lo hizo sin reclamo alguno; los perros lo adoraban, excepto Mía.

Empezó a tener simpatía por él y también empezó a tratarlo con amabilidad, pero tuvo que vengarse por el hielo y lo fría que quedó al sentirlo en su espalda.

Hizo que todos los perros lo persiguieran, ya que "accidentalmente" lo roció con agua y un extraño perfume que ayudaba a las hembras atraer a los machos durante el celo. Si, había combinado agua con feromonas y lo había bañado con eso. Los perros al instante que sintieron el aroma, se fueron detrás de Edward; el primero, un perro pequeño montó su pierna, el segundo trató de tirarlo al piso ya que era un perro grande, y Edward al escapar no se dio cuenta que otro perro venía detrás de él; así que tuvo que salir corriendo.

Las perras le gruñían y los perros solo lo querían para montarlo.

Emmett grabó la escena y estuvo riéndose y burlándose de su hermano y milagrosamente para Bella, Edward no le regresó el juego.

- Bien, hoy es el último día de la feria y nos queda una difícil tarea para que puedan adoptarlos ¿estamos listos? -

- ¡SI! - gritaron todos por las palabras de Bella, ésta sonrió y empezó con su labor

El día anterior se habían lucido alabando a los perros que tenían; varias familias aceptaron gustosamente a sus nuevos miembros de familia; gatos y perros eran adoptados; Rosalie y Emmett se habían encargado de hacerles comprometer de cuidar y ser cariñosos con los animales, especialmente Emmett que a veces amenazaba a la gente.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a repartir volantes y a animar a la gente que adoptara responsablemente, mientras los voluntarios y los técnicos se encargaban de vender los _souvenirs_ que tenían. El stand estaba lleno y ya que Edward también conocía de perros ayudó a que muchos encontraran hogar.

- mira a tu enemigo - Bella giró en su sitio por las palabras de Ángela y miró a Edward acariciar a un perro pequeño y entregárselo a su nueva dueña; solo las chicas se acercaban a él y aceptaban con gusto adoptar a algún gato o algún perro

- al menos su cara bonita sirve para algo - murmuró con una sonrisa burlona

- crep que hizo que la mayoría de perros del albergue tenga hogar, dale puntos por eso -dijo Jessica a su lado guardando dinero en la caja fuerte - ¿porque no intentas algo con él? -

- estás loca - susurró Bella, sonrió de inmediato al ver a una chica que traía a un perro pequeño para ser examinado - ¿desparasitación? - la chica asintió y esperó para que su perro fuera desparasitado

- es un gran compañero - escuchó de los labios del cobrizo, miró de reojo acariciando a Aslan - y ella una gran veterinaria, quien sabe y mi perro ahora no estaría conmigo - añadió, Bella en ese momento, ante su incredulidad, se ruborizó, la chica le sonrió

- tiene un novio muy adorable - Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que tanto técnica como recepcionista reían a carcajadas - realmente tiene suerte de haberlo encontrado -

- no, no... - no le dio tiempo a responder ya que la chica se llevó a su perro agradeciendo la vacuna - no puedo creerlo, piensan que es mi novio - añadió mirando mal a sus amigas

- tienes que admitirlo se ve adorable -

- adorable no es una palabra que está dentro de mi diccionario si se trata de hombres – respondió cruzándose de brazos

- solo míralo y escúchalo -

- …estoy seguro que Manchas será muy bueno y cuidara su casa por usted, se está llevando un buen perro - acarició al perro que estaba por irse y dio un apretó al señor que se iba con el perro - ¡Aslan ya va otro! - susurró

- y está loco, habla también con su perro - añadió Jessica, Bella giró en su sitio al notar que Edward la observó en esos instantes - ¿porque no te das una oportunidad? -

- no quiero, simplemente por eso; porque no quiero volver a pasar por eso, es cansado, frustrante y realmente no entiendo a los hombres; estoy bien sin pensar y preocuparme por ellos – respondió, "_además porque existe otro problema"_ añadió en sus pensamientos

La tarde terminó con éxito, solo habían quedado unos cuantos perros que debían ser regresados al albergue, pero a diferencia de otras veces, habían logrado colocar a la mayoría en hogares cariñosos; Rosalie abrazó a Emmett y se sintió bien consigo misma, Alice y Jasper se fueron a celebrar después de ayudar a devolver a los perros al albergue, los técnicos y voluntarios se fueron a sus casas cansados; Bella les dio el lunes de descanso y todos abrazaron a su jefa. Al final solo quedó Edward para hacerle compañía.

- ¿cansado? - preguntó Bella ofreciéndole una cerveza

- realmente es satisfactorio - respondió Edward aceptando la botella - ahora entiendo lo del albergue - Bella sonrió sinceramente y ambos bebieron su cerveza

- me alegra que muchos hayan conseguido hogar, ya estaba sobre poblándose el albergue -

- pero todavía quedan los cachorros, sus madres, y algunos perros, ¿que pasará con ellos? -

- poco a poco los iremos ofreciendo, ya sea por la página web del albergue o en la veterinaria, no te preocupes - el cobrizo asintió y ambos quedaron callados - creo que ya es hora de irnos, Aslan se ve cansado - vieron al perro negro quedándose dormido a los pies de Edward, éste sonrió y acarició su cabeza - vamos, te llevo -

Subieron a los perros a la camioneta, esta vez Mía no gruñó y solo se acomodó lo más lejos de Aslan, a éste no le importó y solo dormitaron en la camioneta junto a los otros perros, para ser las cuatro de la tarde todos estaban cansados.

Llegaron al piso de Edward y se despidieron; Bella agradeció de nuevo ese gesto de ayudarla con el albergue y partió rumbo a su edificio.

Se sintió contenta al llegar por fin a su piso; les dio comida a sus perros, y se sentó en el sofá; apoyó la cabeza en el cojín y cerró los ojos; le daba tanto gusto haber hecho lo que hizo hoy, el albergue era su vida, ser veterinaria era su misión, hacer que la gente sea consciente de que los animales realmente necesitaban cariño; gatos y perros no tenían por qué sufrir.

Entendió porque Irina se había ido a Arizona; ahí había mucha gente que dejaba a los animales sufrir; y ella le gustaba salvar a perros y gatos y encontrarles hogar, le gustaba estar detrás de aquellos que habían sido crueles y que recibieran su castigo. Sonrió al recordar que su amiga había conseguido que una mujer tenga cinco días de prisión y cincuenta horas de servicio comunitario solo por amarrar a un perro y dejarlo bajo el sol.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en el sillón, y sus perros la acompañaron a dormitar, el frio de nuevo se hizo presente a diferencia del sol de la mañana y felizmente el perro pequeño se acomodó encima de ella; tenía la perfecta frazada para abrigarse; pero tuvo que abrir los ojos al darse cuenta que alguien prácticamente aporreaba la puerta.

Frunció su ceño y se levantó dejando de lado a sus perros, Mía no se levantó debido al cansancio solo se limitó a levantar la cabeza y volvió a dormir. Bella se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta.

Edward la miró durante unos instantes, luego se acercó a ella y la besó sosteniendo con fuerza su rostro; Bella se quedó estática al menos cinco segundos y reaccionó; de alguna manera se puso en posición y levantó la rodilla con fuerza haciendo que Edward gimiera de dolor y cayera de rodillas al piso; la castaña lo observó durante unos segundos, viendo como éste se retorcía de dolor en el piso y cerró la puerta con fuerza dejándolo en el pasadizo.

Se apoyó en la puerta y escuchó como, al parecer, Edward se arrastraba hacia el ascensor, se tocó los labios con ambas manos y jadeó con sorpresa, caminó lentamente hacia la sala y miró a su perra dormitar tranquilamente.

- ¡tú sabias lo que iba a pasar! - levantó la voz, haciendo que Mía la mirase - ¡por eso no atacaste la puerta! - añadió - ¡TRAIDORA! - gritó - ¡maldita sea!, ¿no vas a hablar? - Mía se limitó a bajar la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Bella volvió a tocarse los labios y se sentó en el sillón individual, aunque lo haya dejado retorciéndose de dolor y le había robado un beso no lo odiaba; es más estaba asombrada ya que quería de nuevo sentir sus labios; se cogió el rostro con ambas manos, lo frotó por unos segundos con manía y de pronto empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Publicidad ON:<em>**

**_****_¡Las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!**_**_**

**_**_-OFF_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Chicas ¿Qué tal?<em>**

_Realmente pensé que iba a actualizar después de dos semanas, pero la inspiración llegó como si nada y heme aquí; aunque fue de milagro porque estos últimos días estuve depresiva, ni podía dormir, aunque lo atribuyo al café que me hizo entrar en crisis._

_Pero justo hoy me llegó la noticia de que al fin me cedieron un laboratorio para continuar con mi tesis, y estoy feliz; realmente esperé por mucho tiempo y créanme, brinque en mi cama de felicidad y eso contribuyó a mi inspiración._

**_Pero igual la inspiración se me está yendo; pero si llegamos a los 100 reviews actualizo de inmediato hahahaha (es increíble que antes funcionara el chantaje hahah ahora ya no) En serio, recuerdo haber funcionado así, hahaha._**

_Bue…_

**_Volviendo al capítulo:_**

**_¡Edward la beso! OMG ¡"me muiiiiro"! hahahah pero leyendo lo anterior, tiene sus razones ¿no? ¡Que será!_**

**_Ya estamos viendo ligeros cambios por parte de ambos, Edward está que cede y luego se rebela igual Bella, ahora ultimo está cediendo y siendo amable._**

**_¿que será, que será?_**

**_Bueno no me queda más que decirles que lo de los 100 reviews es cierto sino no vuelvo a actualizar (risa maliciosa)_**

**_Nah!... no sirvo para eso._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Y por recomendarme a muchas mas. Y Gracias a los grupos:_**

**_N&C-Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la Fantasía, FFAD (Twilight), Universidad Fanfiction, Fanfiction Revolution Twilight, **_Fanfiction Latin Indie_**; las chicas de estos grupos me apoyaron a consolidar ésta idea y gracias a ellas lo subí al mundo FF._**

**_Las quiero. Amyel_**

**_PD. Están haciendo una campaña sobre los reiews… realmente felicito al grupo Fanfiction Latin Indie porque tocaron este tema; para muchas de nosotras un buen regalo es un review y créanme, tan solo uno nos ayuda a subir nuestro ánimo y por ende la inspiración. Sigan adelante chicas._**

**_PD2: creo que acabo de dejar mi testamento, ups, sorry :D bye!_**


	10. Si los hombres ladrasen

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

****Perdón si las ilusioné, pero lo tuve que volver a subir para corregir los horrores ortográficos****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**"Si los hombres ladrasen ya tendría a varios de ellos"**

* * *

><p>- ¡demonios! - susurró Edward tendido en el piso, escuchó el portazo y se encogió en su sitio aun sintiendo un intenso dolor en sus bolas; si Isabella Swan quería acabar con todos los hombres del mundo, lo estaba logrando<p>

El cobrizo no escuchó más, como pudo y con el orgullo herido, se arrastró hacia el ascensor, viendo como los vecinos de la chica a la que había besado lo miraban con una mueca de burla y lastima _¡burla mis bolas!_ Si, sus bolas estaban resentidas y reclamaban venganza, ¿pero cómo?

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo es que había aparecido en el edificio de la salvaje, solo sabía que de un momento a otro dejó encerrados a sus perros, tomó un taxi y apareció en el ascensor del edificio; tocó la puerta una vez y como no respondía la volvió a tocar y así siguió hasta que al final contestaron; la adrenalina estaba hasta su cabeza y nublaba sus pensamientos.

Apretó el botón del primer piso y cerró los ojos dejándose de tocar su masculinidad herida; _¡jamás iba a tener descendencia por culpa de ella!_

¿Que estaba pensando para cometer eso?

Llevaba prácticamente una semana siendo amable con ella solo por conseguir esa entrevista; la castaña también fue amable con él, y eso le gustó, ya no le importaron las palabras de su hermano, le gustaba interactuar con ella, le gustaba su trato con los perros y los gatos, aunque tratara mal a cualquier hombre que se le acercara, ella era jodidamente hermosa cuando se lo proponía; cuando no tenía esas murallas que la hacían ver ruda y salvaje.

¿Pero porque actuó así?

Solo un beso, solo fue un beso; un beso que extrañamente le había gustado y que esperaba ansioso volver a repetirlo; pero sabía que estaba jodido, ni llevándole un ramillete de perros ella lo querría de nuevo a su lado.

Pero su mente una y otra vez le decía _"fue un estúpido beso"_ y que lo dejara pasar.

Y eso justamente Isabella pensaba en ese momento que miró a sus perros acercarse a ella; sonrió porque había dejado de llorar, se sentía estúpida, y con la dignidad por los suelos, aunque sonrió por un momento al recordar cómo es que lo había dejado tirando en el piso, como si fuera un gusano.

Una vez se propuso que al chico que cometería alguna estupidez con ella, lo tendría a sus pies.

Ciertamente ya lo había hecho, quizás convenía tacharlo de su lista. Lo siguiente que seguía era que el siguiente chico se arrastrara por ella.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al imaginarse a un hombre cualquiera arrastrándose en medio de la calle rogándole perdón; se sintió mucho más relajada y cómoda y se apoyó en el espaldar; Mía le lamió la mano y ella la acarició, Wisky subió a sus piernas y se acurrucó para volver a dormir; no estaba sola, tenía a sus perros y con eso era suficiente.

Borraría a como dé lugar aquel suceso estúpido y sería feliz de nuevo. _¡Sí!_ se dijo _¡ese imbécil no arruinará mis planes! _

Pero a la mañana siguiente despertó y un extraño cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza instalándose de pronto en sus labios; aun con la mente embotada, se levantó y se miró al espejo, miró aquellos ojos marrones casi chocolates y los vio brillantes, abrió aún más los ojos con sorpresa y se tocó los labios, recordó de pronto que aquel estúpido de cabello teñido la había besado.

Volvió a sollozar.

Se acostó en su cama de nuevo, esta vez boca abajo y empezó a patalear y a chillar, Mía que estaba a su lado empezó a gruñir y a ladrar asustando a la castaña.

- ¿no me vas a decir algo? - preguntó Bella entre hipidos, entrecerró los ojos al oír el gruñido de su hija peluda - ¡menuda descarada, te castigaré por no responderme! -

- ¿en serio estás hablando con el perro? - preguntó de pronto alguien entrando a su habitación, Bella enterró su rostro entre las sabanas desordenadas y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse - ¿Bells? -

La castaña se levantó limpiándose de un manotazo las lágrimas, cosa que a Alice no le gustó porque sonó en toda la habitación el autogolpe, Bella se acarició la mejilla y empujó a su hermana al salir de su cuarto; caminó por el pasadizo y se fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo tomó haciendo que todo el agua saliera por los costados.

Caminó hacia la sala secándose la boca con su pijama y se paró en medio de ella preguntándose porque actuaba así.

_¡Solo fue un beso, un estúpido beso; no es como si me haya besado Robert Pattinson o algo así!_

- _¡admite que te gusto!_ - resonó una voz muy distinta a la de su hermana, giró la cabeza como si se tratase de un exorcismo y vio a Mía moviéndole la cola

- ¡vete a robarle el puesto al grillo! - susurró, Alice vio el intercambio que tenía su hermana menor con la perra y se encogió en su sitio _¡Edward tenía razón, está loca!_

Bella miró a su hermana y suspiró, Alice la miró de vuelta y se acercó a ella con cuidado, tenía miedo que la castaña de pronto empezara a subir por las paredes.

- ¿porque lloras? - preguntó su hermana mirándola de pies a cabeza, la castaña, que en esos momentos solo tenía los ojos enrojecidos, miró a su hermana mayor con suplica y rompió en llanto dando patadas en el piso y dando saltos llenos de frustración

- Edward me besó - cogió la almohada y lo tiró hacia la pared enfurecida, Alice se encogió en su sitio y arqueó una ceja

- ¡oh! - exclamó Alice frunciendo su ceño y mirando a su hermana hacer berrinche en el sillón de tres cuerpos - ¿tan mal besa? -

- ¿no entiendes? - preguntó histérica - ¡me beso! -

- ¡oh por favor Bella! - gritó Alice haciéndola entrar en razón - no es como si te haya robado tu primer beso o algo así; ¿o fue con baba y por eso lloras?

- ¡Alice! - gritó Bella entre llantos - ¡me robó un beso! - la pelinegra rodó los ojos y golpeó su hombro con fuerza

- ¡Bella, te has acostado con cuantos querías! ¿y ahora lloras por un jodido beso? - Bella volvió a sollozar con fuerza y Alice de nuevo rodó los ojos desconociendo a su hermana - si hubiera sido tu virginidad quizás, pero ni es eso, ¡hazte mujer de una vez! -

- ¡hace tres años que nadie me besa! - chilló Bella levantándose de su asiento - y viene un estúpido aporreando la puerta y me besa - de nuevo tocó sus labios y miró a su hermana alejarse - ¡además solo me acosté con dos y no fueron cualquiera! -

La castaña siguió con su berrinche mientras que Alice se fue a la cocina, por el repiqueteo del teléfono; era increíble que Bella reaccionara así, conociéndola mejor que nadie, aparte de ser hermanas eran amigas, Bella fue la primera en dar su primer beso, no era para nada tímida y para la pelinegra era realmente frustrante que se comportara de esta manera.

Como si nunca hubiera tenido adolescencia.

- ¿diga? - preguntó con teléfono en mano observando a su hermana hablar de nuevo con el perro y apuntando con un dedo

- _¿señorita Swan?_ - preguntaron al otro lado - _estoy llamando de la residencia_ -

- ¿Iris? soy Alice, ¿mi abuela está bien? -

- _no sé si sabe que estuvo llamando toda la semana a su hermana para que la sacaran de aquí_ - Alice miró a Bella que esta vez al parecer amenazaba a sus perros con ambas manos

- no, no sabía que llamó –

- _¿por favor puede venir?_ - Alice se despidió asegurando que en una hora estarían ahí; colgó molesta y se acercó a su hermana

- llamaron de la residencia, y dijeron que la abuela te ha estado llamando - esta vez Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada

- de verdad que la abuela está loca, todas las noches me llama para decirme encarecidamente que la saque de ahí, ¿entiendes lo de _"encarecidamente"_ no? - preguntó mirando a su hermana

- sí, sí, tenemos que ir a la residencia –

Bella se duchó y cambió de ropa en tiempo record, solo comió una manzana mientras dejaba a Mía y a Wisky con la comida servida y agua en sus platos; cerró la cocina como siempre y salieron del departamento ambas con distintos pensamientos.

Se subieron al auto en completo silencio y cada tanto la pelinegra miraba a su hermana para verificar que no le diera otra crisis.

- me estoy cansando sinceramente de que me observes, ¿te gusto? - preguntó la castaña molesta dando vueltas al volante

- si claro, como si un puerquito con cabello largo me interesara -

- ¡ya te dije que no vuelvas a decirme puerquito!, ¿o acaso yo te he vuelto a decir gorda rechoncha? -

- tú tampoco me vuelvas a decir eso – gritó la pelinegra rodando los ojos - afortunadamente hemos bajado de peso – murmuró cruzándose de brazos - solo me preocupas, no entiendo porque te dio esa crisis, ¿estas tomando tus pastillas? -

- creo que culpo a esas hormonas, si dejo de tomarlas hace que me vuelva un hombre lobo, ¡en serio! Me salen pelos hasta donde no te lo imaginas – Alice hizo una arcada y Bella rio - ¡mira ahí está Iris! -

Ambas bajaron del auto, apresuradas, saludaron a la encargada y entraron escuchando todo lo que había pasado en esa semana; asombradas siguieron caminando por los pasillos, y cada persona con la que se cruzaban las miraban mal, Alice suspiró y Bella se extrañó.

- en serio chicas esto es la tercera guerra mundial - añadió Iris antes de dejaras en la habitación de su abuela; Alice y Bella miraron a lo lejos a su abuela en su cama, sentada leyendo alguna revista

- hola abuelita - saludó Alice entrando a la habitación, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ésta solo se quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿cómo estás? -

- ¡MENDIGA MOCOSA! - gritó de pronto haciéndola asustar, su mirada iba dirigida a Bella quien se encogió en su sitio - me he escapado casi todas las noches para llamarte y no has venido ni un solo día por mí -

- claro abuela, amenazándome que cuando te mueras me arrastraras de los pies mientras duermo, es muy eficaz – respondió rodando los ojos

- ¡a quien se me ocurre pedirle ayuda! - gritó la abuela - a veces se me olvida que te hice caer muchas veces - murmuró, Alice rió mirando la mueca de su hermana

- abuelita tenia trabajo, o querías que viniera con los perros - Maria Swan rodó los ojos y se paró de la cama sosteniendo su bastón

- tú y tus perros, a veces no se me quita que eres lesbiana -

- ¡abuela! - gritó Bella, Alice solo se limitaba a reírse - ¿cómo es eso que envenenaste las flores de la señora Elizabeth? - su abuela sonrió con todos sus dientes y cuando estuvo cerca de su nieta castaña le dio un bastonazo - ¡auch! -

- ¿ME ESTAS CUESTIONANDO? - gritó

- ¡no!, simplemente no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas -

- solo les eché mas fertilizante de lo que necesitaban - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - pero no es comparado a cuando ella me echó la sal en la cabeza -

- y tú le respondiste tirándole la crema de calabaza en su cara -

- ¡y que! -

- ¿y qué? ¡luego hiciste que se cayera a la piscina! -

- ¡me la debía! - refutó frunciendo su ceño - además puso hormigas en mi cama -

- y te se la devolviste poniéndole una tarántula - respondió Alice haciendo que se sentara en su mecedora - ¿de dónde sacaste esa tarántula? - ambas nietas miraron con interés a la mujer que las cuido durante mucho tiempo y ella solo sonrió para si

- a veces es bueno tener bajo amenaza a Jasper - Alice jadeó y Bella soltó una carcajada - ¡por favor sáquenme de aquí! -

- abuela porque... - pero dejaron de hablar al escuchar un grito por todos los pasillos. Alice y Bella se miraron con los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a su abuela sonreír de forma maniaca

- ¿qué hiciste? - preguntó Alice escandalosamente

- solo le di donde más le duele ¡ahora sáquenme de aquí mugrientas! -

- sácala de aquí Bella, yo iré a ver y a hablar con Iris -

La castaña la puso en una silla de ruedas que tenía a la mano, abrió el armario empotrado y sacó todas las prendas necesarias para una semana, cogió un pequeño bolso y metió todo lo que necesitaba, incluyendo las cremas y sus perfumes - _¡MARIE SWAN TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO! _- Bella volteó y observó a su abuela reír a carcajadas siniestras; estaba segura que en su otra vida había sido una malvada bruja

- ¡apura mocosa, no vaya ser que su nieto venga! -

Sin más, Bella metió como sea la ropa, cogió la silla de ruedas, no sin antes forcejear con su abuela ya que ésta se fue hacia su buró y cargó entre sus brazos las fotos que tenía incluyendo la foto autografiada de Elvis; ambas salieron de la habitación esquivando a las pocas personas que iban en dirección a la escena y al final salieron de la residencia; pero contuvo un suspiro al ver estacionar a Emmett su auto y ver bajar del coche al castaño, al cobrizo y al rubio de su cuñado.

- ¿QUE TE PASÓ? - gritó Alice mirando a Edward caminar de forma extraña con las piernas separadas, Bella se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada; Emmett y Jasper reían y la abuela soltó una carcajada

- ¿te escaldaste el trasero o algo por ahí, hijito? - todos soltaron una carcajada por el comentario de la abuela; Emmett se acercó a la puerta y levantó su mano para que Bella la chocara

- ¡ídola! - susurró el castaño entrando a la residencia; Jasper se acercó para saludar a la viejecita pero solo recibió un bastonazo en sus partes nobles

- creo que ahora me entiendes - susurró Edward pasando por su lado caminando con las piernas abiertas

- ¡sáquenme de aquí! -

- ¿a dónde la llevaremos? - preguntó Alice empujando de nuevo la silla de ruedas

- a casa de Bella ya que vive sola - respondió el rubio, la abuela entrecerró los ojos y lo miró mal, y luego sonrió con malicia

- no pienso vivir con perros - respondió mirando a Jasper - así que, mujer, llévame a tu casa - el rubio no pudo más que gimotear mientras Bella sonreía con ganas

Todos subieron a la camioneta y partieron en dirección de la casa de Alice y Jasper. La castaña manejó y se mantuvo en silencio; soltó un suspiro de alivio al recordar que el cobrizo no la miró sino más que con odio.

¡Y ella que había entrado en crisis por un estúpido beso!

- ¿porque abuela?- preguntó mirándola mal - no solo te bastó con echarle no sé qué sustancia a su champú sino que te deleitaste quemando su ropa y pintarrajeaste todas los posters de Elvis que tenía - Jasper soltó una carcajada y chocó la mano con la abuela pero recibió otro golpe por parte de Alice en el mismo lugar; gimoteó mirando mal a su esposa - ahora entiendo porque Edward y Bella se llevan tan mal - añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Bella regresó a su casa después de dejar a su abuela muy bien acomodada en casa de su hermana; se olvidó por completo el motivo por el que Alice fue a su casa así que se dedicó a hacer limpieza votando a sus perros a la terraza; se cambió por unos pantalones de chándal y un polo de tiritas.

Después de un buen rato de estar bailando con la escoba escuchó como aporreaban la puerta de nuevo, así que soltó la escoba con miedo, mirando fijamente la puerta bajó el volumen de la música y se acercó a la entrada con lentitud, a lo lejos escuchó los ladridos de sus perros; suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su hermana al otro lado.

- ¡al fin! pensé que te habías suicidado o algo así -

- ¡mira quien se comió un payaso! - murmuró - ¿la abuela? - la pelinegra sonrió con ganas y entró al departamento con su bolso negro

- se la dejé a Jasper, supongo que tendremos diversión para más tarde -

- pobre, al final no tendrás hijos si la abuela sigue pegándole de esa manera -

- ¿así como tú le pegaste a Edward? - preguntó con las cejas arqueadas

- ¡ah diablos! - susurró dándole la espalda - ¡se lo merecía! -

- ¡pero tan fuerte le diste que no puede ni cerrar las piernas! - acotó riéndose - bueno no vine para reclamarte a quien le pateas o a quien no, solo vine a decirte que las chicas me harán una despedida de soltera el fin de semana -

- ¿qué? pero si ya te la hicieron el anterior año, ¡además tu sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas! -

- si me dicen que habrá un hombre desnudo, tengo que aprovecharlo; además vas a ir quieras o no y ni se lo menciones a Jasper, si no me mata -

- ¿y donde meterás a la abuela? - preguntó la castaña sentándose en una silla - si será en tu casa ella no le gustará la bulla -

- justamente venia para eso, lo harán aquí y la abuela no tiene inconvenientes, es más ella creo que espera que te tires al estríper -

- no, Alice, no y no -

- por favor Bellie - la castaña miró a su hermana rogarle con ojos de cordero degollado y asintió resignada - _¡yeih!_ ¡no te arrepentirás! y no tienes por qué temer a ese tipo de fiestas -

- ¡tengo razones! -

- bueno, ésta será diferente, me voy; por cierto me debes una lista si no quieres que te empareje con el estríper -

Alice salió azotando la puerta; Bella no quería saber nada de fiestas de soltera ni de strippers y más cuando recordó que la última vez a la que fue a una despedida se ganó el odio de la festejada.

El estríper se dedicó a acosarla y corretearla sin prenda alguna; Bella no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la fiesta cuando notó que éste estaba dispuesto a sentarse en sus piernas.

Le recorrió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza al pensar que quizás le podría pasar lo mismo de nuevo; asqueada se fue a su habitación y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Hizo su ritual de belleza como siempre, se untó crema en todo su cuerpo, se bañó en perfume y escogió un conjunto de ropa interior algo sexy, se miró al espejo y se guiñó un ojo; no tenía a quien conquistar pero era importante sentirse sensual para subir ella misma su autoestima.

Se puso unos jeans entubados y su blusa de color melón; su abrigo marrón y solo faltaba peinarse y maquillarse, así que se soltó el cabello de la toalla y empezó a peinarse; sabía que con aquella apariencia podía conquistar a cualquier chico; pero simplemente no quería, era suficiente con que sus perros la acompañaran a todo sitio y que se acurrucaran con ella.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba la puerta; se fue a su pasillo y oyó de nuevo los golpes; se encogió de hombros, quizás era Alice, rodó los ojos porque cuando ella quería podía entrar con la llave de repuesto y cuando no solo tocaba la puerta.

Pero al abrirla se vio atacada de nuevo por aquellos labios que la habían besado el día anterior; se sorprendió al sentir a Edward que la cogía con fuerza, una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca, para así evitar que la castaña escapara pero ésta forcejeó y lo alejó un poco para darle una cachetada sin conseguir resultados, incluso intentó su táctica de darle en donde más le duele pero no lo logró porque extrañamente Edward logró bloquear sus piernas.

De pronto Bella dejó de luchar y se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus labios; ese beso era verdaderamente caliente y con un sabor extraño; Edward la empujó hacia la pared y Bella se dejó llevar de nuevo, esta vez chocando en todas las paredes haciendo caer lámparas portarretratos y adornos; las caricias pasaron de ser inocentes a otras mucho más candentes; haciendo que la castaña levantara su pierna y Edward la apretara a su cadera; ambos estaban extasiados por tal explosión de emociones; la pasión y el atrevimiento rodeaba el ambiente; Edward la empujó aún más a la pared haciendo que su notable erección hiciera fricción por sobre la tela a una pobre Bella que jadeó al sentirlo; _¡sí!_ Ella quería más, y más y más.

Pero cuando Bella oyó el ladrido de Mía despertó de aquel trance hipnótico; Edward se alejó con cuidado de ella y sonrió de lado, la castaña se quedó asombrada y prendida de su mirada; Edward mostró todos sus dientes y salió corriendo del departamento. Para cuando Bella reaccionó se dio cuenta que la habían besado, la habían manoseado, incluso podría decir que casi había sido violada con consentimiento y la habían dejado con las ganas de más.

Cerró los ojos y a tientas cogió un adorno y lo tiró hacia la pared.

Salió del apartamento enfurecida con ella misma y con aquel idiota que se había metido en su departamento; apretó con fuerza las correas de sus perros y se miró en el reflejo del ascensor, estaba que echaba chispas por donde fuera.

Se fue al estacionamiento y subió a sus perros de mala manera, se dio cuenta cuando Wisky y Mía le gruñeron al manejar mal la correa, Bella se abstuvo, respiró un par de veces y los acarició con culpa; preparada pisó el acelerador una vez sentada dentro del auto y lo encendió pero solo se sacudió unos segundos y murió.

- ¡qué diablos pasa ahora! - gritó enojada; bajó del auto y se dio cuenta que las llantas estaban ponchadas; y luego se fue revisar el motor y se dio cuenta que le faltaba una bujía; pero lo que le enfureció más fue que vio a lo lejos a un cobrizo sonreírle de forma socarrona

- ¡MALDITO ENGENDRO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que llevar a sus perros de vuelta al departamento y los dejó con comida y agua; salió cerrando la cocina y cogió un taxi; primero llamó a Kate que se encontraba de turno en la veterinaria, y le dijo que hoy no iría y que mañana harían las cuentas y que se fijara en los dos últimos perros operados; luego llamó a Alice diciéndole que quería hablar con ella; la pelinegra le respondió que estaba en el departamento de Rosalie y se fue para allá.

- ¡no puedo creerlo de Edward! - chilló Rosalie escandalizada trayéndole un tila a su jefa - ¡es que realmente es increíble lo que me cuentas, Edward no se comporta así! -

- al parecer sí, porque después de hoy la tregua que tenía con él se fue a la mierda -

- se vengó porque le diste en el orgullo - respondió Alice riéndose a carcajadas - ¡es que le arde! ¡y la abuela dijo que estaba escaldado! - las tres rieron por el comentario

- ¿en serio Bella no quieres intentar con él? - preguntó Rosalie mirando con intensidad a la castaña - ustedes están que se pelean, se hablan, ríen y luego vuelven a la pelea - Bella negó efusivamente

- ¡no, no quiero! - dejó la taza a un lado, miró a Alice y a Rosalie - es que simplemente no quiero intentar algo con un estúpido que se la pasa haciéndome la guerra - tanto Alice como Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron

- serían muy buenos amantes - añadió Alice mirando a otro lado al percatarse de la mirada de su hermana -

- ¿y si lo tuvieras como sexo casual? es decir sin compromisos - preguntó Rosalie con delicadeza, Bella se levantó de su sitio y miró mal a sus amigas

- ¡no, no, no! - respondió - ni siquiera lo quiero tener como sexo casual! -

- ¿porque? ¡sería un buen polvo! – aclaró Alice con una sonrisa – al menos te quitarías la cara de amargada que últimamente tienes – Bella realmente quiso ahorcar a su hermana

- ¿se dan cuenta lo que están diciendo? - preguntó exasperada

- si, solo sexo casual -

- a lo que quiero llegar con mi negativa es a que no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien, mucho menos con aquel tipo - ambas amigas arquearon sus cejas y sonrieron

- ¡está bien, nada de sexo casual ni besos casuales! - respondió Alice - pero no responderás a lo que hizo hoy - Bella frunció su ceño y miró mal a su hermana - sería darle importancia -

- ¡pero Alice...! -

- ella tiene razón Bella, cualquiera diría que ustedes se aman por eso se hacen ese tipo de juegos - Bella enmudeció y se quedó quieta en su sitio meditando las palabras

- ¿cuál es la frase que siempre repites? -

- si los hombres ladrasen ya tendría a varios de ellos - Rosalie sonrió con ganas

- ¿porque no dejas que se acerque a ti, que intente conquistarte?, ¡es más! no debería estar diciéndote esto pero él se quiere acercar a ti solo por la entrevista; así que devuélvele la jugada pero con inteligencia -

No muy lejos Edward subió a su piso y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sonrió al recordar de nuevo como ahora si le había correspondido el beso; como es que sintió aquel extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Sabía que él estaba jugando con fuego; pero ahora ya no sabía si estaba tratando de conseguir la entrevista o si tan solo quería un beso más de aquella castaña que ciertamente lo volvía loco.

Recordó ese extraño sabor de sus labios, la calidez y al mismo tiempo la rudeza de aquel violento encontronazo; esta vez no se midió y tomó precauciones para poder besarla dándose más tiempo y evitando que no se escape; quería más; quería volver a sentirla entre sus brazos; quería ir por más.

Pero de pronto recordó las palabras de su amigo _"pero ten en cuenta que ella te seguirá diciendo que no a la entrevista y llegaras a joderte Edward"_.

Si, tenía que admitirlo, Isabella Swan estaba empezando a gustarle más de lo debido.

Buscó el teléfono en sus bolsillos pero al no encontrarlo se desesperó, así que cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número que ya de memoria se sabía; esperó un par de veces y luego colgó el teléfono. Volvió a marcar esta vez a otro número y esperó a que contestaran, suspiró cuando lo hicieron.

- _¿alo?_ -

- Jasper estoy jodido -

* * *

><p><strong><em>Publicidad ON:<em>**

**_****_¡Las invito a que lean la otra historia que estoy actualizando "DREAMS ABOUT LOVE" está en mi perfil!**_**_**

**_Publicidad OFF._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas<em>**

**_Antes que nada debo aclarar que lo de los 100 reviews era broma… solo hice esa acotación porque recuerdo claramente que antes (hace dos años) funcionábamos así, hahaha parece gracioso e increíble, pero realmente si un autora decía "si llegamos a los 50 actualizo mañana" o "si llegamos a los 100 habrá doble actualización" o algo así y funcionaba; pero yo solo bromeaba._**

**_Bueno…_**

**_Aquí vengo con un capitulo sorpresa; realmente quise adelantar el capítulo ya que nos acercamos al fin de semana y realmente no sé si a la siguiente actualizaré. Estoy con los ánimos muy bajos, recontra bajos y me estoy deprimiendo porque las cosas no están saliendo como quiero; este año realmente no fue mio y estoy que me desespero porque ni conseguir trabajo he podido. Uffffs…(creo hice una rima sin querer (? hhaha)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; se vienen más cosas más adelante y la ansiada despedida de "supuesta" soltera de Alice será graciosa; además que sabremos un poco mas de la abuela de Edward y las locuras que hará para acercarse a Bella._**

**_No será muy largo ya que los capítulos creo que si son largos y creo que aburren un poco (mis ánimos están hasta el nabo) pero si están interesantes :D además habrá muchas sorpresas y un poco de la historia de Bella y su mamá y su oscura etapa._**

**_Creo que ya basta con los spoilers hahaha…_**

**_Gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas y a aquellas que me dejan reviews, de verdad, en serio que me animan a seguir escribiendo, sino no estaría subiendo capítulos a menudo._**

**_Discúlpenme por la mala leche que tengo, les prometo mejorar :D_**

**_Y si no actualizo por favor háganme reaccionar, creo que necesitare sacudidas o como con mi amiga decimos "cachetadas virtuales". hahaha_**

**_Un besito y muchos abrazos. ¡LAS QUIERO!_**


	11. ¡Maldito Secuestrador!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que empieza ya a complicarse.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

**¡Maldito Secuestrador!**

* * *

><p>- ¡Jodida mujer, te he dicho un millón de veces que no cambies de canal! - gritó por enésima vez la abuela a Jasper, quien tratando de calmarse, solo podía rechinar los dientes y sonreír<p>

- solo miré un rato el televisor - añadió dejando el control encima de la mesa

- ¿no tienes que trabajar? - preguntó Marie mirando mal al rubio - ¡aunque seriamente dudo mucho que hagas algo bueno! -

- ¡abuela! - gritó Alice con voz de advertencia desde algún lugar de la casa; tanto Marie como Jasper se quedaron callados - _bueno para nada_ - susurró Marie mirando a Jasper, y éste sonrió dándose la vuelta - _maldita vieja_ - susurró para sí, se fue a la cocina y bebió su taza de café, apenas eran las diez de la mañana del jueves y ya no soportaba estar con ella; prácticamente tres días enteros y la odiaba más que nunca

- calabacita, iré a trabajar - anunció abrazando a Alice por la espalda, ella en ese momento estaba doblando la ropa para guardarla en su armario - lo siento pero no soporto a tu abuela -

- lo sé Jazzy, tranquilo yo me encargo de ella - Jasper asintió, se fue a su pequeño estudio cogió algunos planos y su maletín y se fue dando un silbido

- ¿a dónde te crees que vas? ¡todavía no me has servido mi merienda, mujer! - gritó la abuela al darse cuenta que el esposo de su nieta se iba, Jasper se mordió el labio y sonrió a pesar de todo

- me voy a trabajar, porque las personas normales trabajan - añadió en tono sarcástico

- yo quisiera saber si eres normal como para embarazar a mi nieta - murmuró, Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y salió volando sin llegar a despedirse como es debido de ambas mujeres

- ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? - preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido acercandose a la sala

- que te embarace de una vez por todas, no por gusto te desfloró antes del matrimonio -

- abuela ya te he dicho miles de veces que desflorar suena horrible -

- entonces tengo que decir que se robó tu pistilo, ¡oh Jesús ya no eras pura en ese entonces! - añadió con sarcasmo mirando mal a su nieta - ¡mira mugrosa si he permitido que te cases con ese muñeco de torta todo escuálido es porque sabía que estabas en malos pasos y porque al parecer tiene buenos genes! ¡solo quiero nietos! -

- si, lo sé abuela, no se me pasa por alto que hasta manipulaste a Bella para que Jazz terminara con el ojo morado y una nariz sangrante -

- sin contar que realmente eres inservible para atraer a los hombres; serás muy bonita mocosa, pero de hombres no sabes -

- si, lo sé abuela - repitió Alice rodando los ojos - a los hombres se les conquista, se les engaña o se les compra, tantas veces me lo has repetido que no se me olvida -

- ojala tu hermana me hiciera caso, solo piensa en perros, _perros_, ¿acaso un perro le dará un nieto? -

- quien sabe - suspiró Alice donde una taza de té

- ¡¿qué?! - gritó Marie

- nada, nada; toma tu té -

Alice sonrió con entusiasmo; recordó que Bella estaba tan distraída en su odio a los hombres que sin querer había encantado a uno que le devolvía la guerra. Miró a su abuela con cuidado, no quería que ella se diera cuenta que la miraba sino tendría un interrogatorio; no podía decirle después de aquella guerra en la residencia; que su nieta posiblemente tendría una relación con el nieto de la mujer que odia.

Se desataría otra guerra en Seattle y no quería imaginarse que sucedería entre esas dos señoras y mucho menos las consecuencias, que sin querer, recaerían en Bella y Edward.

El rubio salió disparado hacia su auto y se subió con un tic en el ojo, la vieja había dicho nietos, y él no estaba preparado para esas cosas que lloran, comen, duermen y al parecer también vomitan y hacen cosas raras, sin pensar en todos los pañales que veía a diario cuando votaba la basura. Respiró tres veces y se calmó, volvería a hablar con Alice antes de que la vieja meta ideas a su calabacita; pero antes tenía que hablar con su cuñada, no era justo que toda la maldición cayera sobre él y no sobre la castaña.

Jasper atravesó las puertas de la veterinaria con paso firme y con el rostro ensombrecido, miró a la recepcionista como si quisiera matarla y ésta le respondió con otra mirada enfurecida peor que la del rubio; Jasper se encogió en su sitio y cambió de táctica.

- ¡hola Jessica! - exclamó con una sonrisa, ésta solo lo miró desde su asiento y esperó - ¿está Bella? -

- pasa a su oficina – murmuró de mal humor, Jasper asintió y caminó por los pasillos con maletín en mano y el porta planos en su espalda, abrió la oficina de su cuñada y encontró a dos perros grandes uno de color amarillo y el otro blanco dormitando en medio de ella

- _ggggrrrr _- escuchó por parte del perro de color blanco, mientras que el otro se paró y se fue a un rincón para seguir durmiendo - _grrr _- escuchó de nuevo, Jasper se plantó en su sitio y miró con curiosidad; se dio cuenta que era hembra, tuvo que bufar.

- realmente ustedes las hembras creen que con un _ggrrr_ arreglan todo - suspiró y se movió para sentarse en el cómodo sillón que su esposa había puesto ahí; la perra blanca se acercó a él y de nuevo gruñó - tranquila, vengo en son de paz – la perra al parecer entendió y se sentó a su lado, Jasper acarició su cabeza y se percató que tenía al perro amarillo en sus pies tratando de llamar la atención, observó como éste se retorcía poniendo la cabeza en el suelo y la parte trasera erguida, el rubio lo acarició y se deshizo en el piso - ¡ah! - suspiró jugando con ambos perros - mi suegra realmente se moriría si tuviera algún perro en la casa - conforme pronunciaba la oración fue bajando de tono al darse cuenta que ya tenía solución a su problema

- ¡hola Jasper! - anunció Bella entrando a la oficina quitándose los guantes - ¿es mi imaginación o los perros no ten gruñen? -

- creo que entendió que el macho siempre manda - la castaña miró mal a su cuñado y le dio un golpe en la espalda con tanta fuerza que Jasper tuvo que toser

- si claro, el macho manda - añadió imitándolo con voz de niña - si tu realmente mandaras no estarías utilizando esa corbata rosada - Jasper se miró su corbata y enrojeció por la verdad

- ¡le voy a decir a Edward que venga y te moleste de nuevo! - amenazó parándose de su sitio - eso de estar sin sexo duran... - Bella lo golpeó en la cabeza

- deja de decir burradas, para que has venido -

- quiero que me prestes a un perro esta semana - Bella ladeó la cabeza y miró mal a su cuñado - ¡que! ¡tengo que aprender antes de tener... hijos - pronunció hijos como si realmente tuviera una piedra en su garganta - solo no se lo digas a Alice -

- ¡esto no es por los hijos imbécil! ¡me ves con cara de tonta! - _¡sí!_ pensó Jasper - es para molestar a la abuela - añadió con molestia

- ¡por favor! ¡tú deberías estar cargando con tu abuela, no yo! - refutó

- está bien -

- ¿qué? -

- está bien, así se dará cuenta que los perros no son malos y aceptara por fin que los perros son mejores que los hombres -

- no me imagino la cantidad de frustración sexual tienes - la castaña adelantó un par de pasos y Jasper se cubrió con su maletín - regresaré más tarde para llevármelo - salió corriendo de la oficina y Bella bufó enojada

La castaña salió azotando la puerta y caminó por el pasillo en dirección de la sala de atención, observó por la ventana que una muy feliz Rosalie conversaba con su hermano, así que corrió de puntillas y se acercó de espaldas hacia su cuñado, levantó una pierna y pateó su trasero con tanta fuerza que hizo que avanzara varios metros tropezándose con la rubia.

- ¡Bella maldita sea! - gruño Jasper en el piso mirando a su cuñada, Rosalie y todas las chicas soltaban carcajadas viendo a Jasper levantándose con la maleta en mano

- me la debías nenita - murmuró - Jessica por favor dile a Alice que venga con su auto -

- ella no podrá, si no te diste cuenta, tengo el auto conmigo y está cuidando a tu santa abuela -

- lo de santa ni te la crees tú -

- tu abuela es un demonio, estoy esperando que pase esta semana más para que tu abuela al fin se vaya a la residencia -

- ya lárgate Jasper - respondió Rosalie votándolo del pasillo

- ya, ya - respondió colocándose en el hombro su porta planos - me vengaré Bella, lo hare - añadió mostrándole su dedo medio - lo haré - salió de la clínica; Bella miró como su cuñado salía con el orgullo en alto

- tu hermano sinceramente es un caso, no sé cómo mi hermana se pudo fijar en él -

- a veces yo también me pregunto lo mismo; Jasper siempre fue un imbécil en la escuela, y más cuando Edward apareció en su vida - respondió Rosalie, haciendo un ademán con la mano

- estoy segura que tu cuñado es un desastre, acuérdate que descompuso mi carro, y por su culpa tuve que dejar a mis hijos en el departamento y ahora no puedo ir al albergue a revisar a mis hijos adoptivos, ¡lo odio! - añadió entrando a la sala de atención viendo a Kate y Peter mirarla con burla - me está destrozando la vida -

Bella se dedicó a cuidar a sus pacientes con desesperación, y dejó que sus becarios actuaran en varias ocasiones ya que no podía concentrarse por la cólera y la rabia que sentía de tan solo pensar en el cobrizo y aquel beso con manoseo que habían experimentado.

Dejó de atender a la gata que tenía en ese instante y la dejó en manos de Peter, que en ese momento quería estrangular a su jefa; se retiró al fondo, pasando por un montón de jaulas donde estaban sus pacientes y suspiró sentándose en el cesped de su pequeño patio; suspiró con pesadez y extrañó a Wisky y a Mía acompañarla en ese momento de amargura.

No sabía lo que realmente pasaba por su mente porque miles de sensaciones estaban instalándose en su pecho de tan solo pensar en esos, ya, dos besos que había recibido de ese idiota, el primero lleno de ímpetu, el segundo cargado de pasión, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, lo que más le aturdía y lo que más rabia le daba, Bella estaba sintiéndose enojada consigo misma porque no toleraba el hecho de que Edward estaba siendo cínico con ella; solo por un maldita entrevista.

- ¡ah! ¡Pocho! - susurró acariciando al perro marrón con blanco que le movía la cola con efusividad - ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó acariciando su panza ya que estaba recostado de espaldas esperando que la castaña le de cariño - ¡oh cielos, no puede ser posible! -

Levantó la vista y miró al cobrizo sonreír con ternura y luego poner el rostro serio, _¡maldito!_

- ¡Aslan! - el perro negro gimoteó y se acercó despacio hacia la castaña - ¡corazón! - añadió rascándole detrás de las orejas - ¡lo sé Aslan, no tienes la culpa de tener un dueño tan imbécil! - añadió sonriendo con petulancia, escuchó el bufido del chico y soltó una risita - que haces aquí -

- vine para que veas a Aslan y si Pocho ya puede tomar las vitaminas - Bella asintió y pasó de largo sin mirar a Edward con los perros detrás de ella

- ¿Jessica a qué hora le puedes dar una cita al señor? - preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, Edward bufó

- en realidad Bells, es su turno -

- ¿estás bromeando? - preguntó enojada, Jessica negó

- separó una cita ayer por la noche cuando tú te fuiste a tu casa - Bella entornó sus ojos y fulminó con la mirada a su recepcionista - es cliente y no pude hacer nada -

- bien, empecemos con Pocho - se retiró y Pocho se fue chillando de emoción al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la castaña

- sinceramente estoy harto de que te adueñes de mis hijos - dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

- entonces ya no vengas - susurró cargando a Pocho al mesón - tiene buen peso, ahora si te recetaré las vitaminas y le pondremos sus vacunas - Rosalie asintió y giró en su sitio para hacer la mezcla de antibióticos - encárgate de Pocho Rose, Peter ayúdame con Aslan -

- no te preocupes, yo lo haré - dijo de pronto Edward mirando mal al chico, se acercó y ambos cogieron Aslan para levantarlo y ponerlo en la camilla - está mordiéndose el entablillado - susurró

Bella asintió y el silencio se volvió tenso, tan tenso que Kate y Peter se arrimaron a la pared para pasar desapercibidos ya que no podían salir de la habitación porque Edward cubría la entrada, Rosalie miraba cada tanto a su cuñado y a su jefa cogiendo a Pocho entre sus brazos para que no escapara.

La castaña llevó en la camilla a Aslan para hacerle un radiografía; caminó por el pasillo sin que nadie le siguiera excepto Edward, todos en la clínica estaban pendientes de la reacción de su jefa que hoy estaba con un humor de perros; Bella empujó a Aslan el último tramo y entró de lleno en la habitación, cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza en las narices de Edward que él tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar como niña.

_¡Maldita sea Bella!_

El dolor era tan insoportable que solo pudo cogerse la nariz y empezar a lagrimear para no insultarla a gritos.

Bella sonrió y procedió a sacarle la radiografía al perro, lo cual resultó favorable porque ya estaba con el hueso soldado a pesar de haber tenido una fractura abierta, había sido limpia y eso era favorable para el perro. Suspiró y acarició a Aslan depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Se preguntaba como estaría Mía y si estaría armando un revuelo en su casa.

Salió de la habitación y regresó a la sala de atención donde solo se encontraba Edward ya que todos creían que iba a haber una matanza entre ellos dos, en silencio le inyectó un sedante a Aslan y le quitó el entablillado para revisar su pata; observó que no tenía ningún hematoma y estaba completamente sano; sonrió y suspiró de satisfacción cuando supo que el perro ya estaba listo para caminar con sus cuatro patas.

- Bella yo... - empezó decir Edward

- listo, ve con Jessica con ésta orden y pagas en recepción, eso sería todo, no te volveré a ver nunca más -

- en realidad vine a disculparme - añadió Edward obstruyendo el paso de la castaña, Bella frunció su ceño y después de mucho tiempo lo miró a los ojos, observó por primera vez en su vida la chispa que había dentro de aquellos ojos de color verde; tuvo que desviar la mirada un poco nerviosa por la profundidad de su mirada; retrocedió un par de pasos para enfrentarlo

- no quiero tu disculpa, solo quiero que te vayas - añadió empujándolo por la puerta, cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y golpeó con fuerza la mesa haciendo que el sonido retumbara en toda la habitación.

La habían apresado con él, se habían insultado, se habían bañado en comida; la había besado dos veces y la había manoseado a su antojo y luego no contento con ello la había dejado sin auto porque estaba sin llantas y sin motor.

_¿Y ahora venía a pedirle disculpas?_

Bufó contrariada

_Realmente odiaba a Edward._

De pronto un estruendo sonó en toda la oficina, Bella levantó la vista y observó a Edward acercarse con furia a ella, empezó a gritar con fuerza asustada por el semblante que tenía y quiso levantarse de su asiento pero él lo impidió haciendo que se sentara de nuevo, vendó su vista y su boca al mismo tiempo, la apresó con ambas manos y logró también amarrarle las muñecas, lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos ahogados y pataletas cuando Edward la cargó como si fuera un costal de papas en su hombro.

- ¡Edward que haces! - gritó Rosalie acercándose a su cuñado y a su jefa tratando en vano que la bajara

- ¡quédate a cargo Rose! ¡de todo! - no dijo más y salió corriendo de la clínica - ¡me la llevo de luna de miel! - gritó aparentando una sonrisa, los clientes que estaban asustados, suspiraron aliviados al escuchar aquella respuesta; todos aplaudieron efusivamente

- ¡ese si es un hombre de verdad! - chilló una de las clientes - ¡dios mío, mándame uno de esos! - Bella solo se retorcía y pataleaba chillando con la garganta ya que tenía la mordaza en la boca, de pronto sintió una palmada en el trasero y sintió su furia subir a la cabeza, aparte de toda la sangre acumulada por la posición que estaba, un chillido ahogado salió de ella - ¡quieta Bella! -

Edward la condujo hacia su auto recién restaurado, y la sentó en el copiloto, cerró la puerta antes poniendo el seguro para niños y corrió para subirse al piloto, Bella solo escuchó como el auto aceleraba en seco y se asustó.

- ¡Bella, cálmate! - gritó exhausto, los perros no ladraban ni gruñían, al parecer la idea les encantaba porque tenían a su castaña doctora cerca - ¡solo vine a arreglar lo que arruiné y a pedirte perdón por lo del carro! -

- _¡barf, barf, barf, barf!_ - trató de hablar Bella, Edward sonrió

- ¿estás ladrando? - preguntó Edward con burla, soltó una carcajada y Bella chilló con fuerza retorciéndose en su sitio, trató de llevar ambas manos a su cabeza pero no podía porque tenía también alguna especia de soga atándola a su cuerpo

- _¡aaajioo!_ - chilló con la mordaza, Edward sonrió y miró a sus perros por el espejo retrovisor, manejó a toda velocidad ignorando los pedidos de Bella y estacionó en el conjunto de departamentos en Queen Anne.

Bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto sacando a la castaña de nuevo en su hombro, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó a sus perros con las cadenas para llevarlos al edificio. Caminó bajo la atenta mirada de todas las persona que veían horrorizados lo que parecía un secuestro, Edward volvió a darle un nalgada más fuerte, y Bella chilló de nuevo.

Evitó la mirada el conserje y subió por el ascensor hasta el piso diez, sacó las llaves que su amigo le había dado y votó a Bella en el sofá una vez dentro, oyó algunos ladridos pero no le importó desató rápidamente las manos de Bella y salió corriendo dejando a sus perros con ella; la cerró por fuera y se fue por el ascensor.

Bella notó flojas las cuerdas de sus manos, así que se desató, se quitó la mordaza y la venda de los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en su departamento con sus perros y con los perros de Edward; Aslan trataba de rascar la puerta de vidrio de la terraza mientras que Mía mostraba sus dientes y ladraba con furia, Pocho y Wisky también ladraban en dirección a la puerta.

_¡Estúpido, imbécil secuestrador!_

Corrió hacia la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por fuera, gritó con todas sus fuerzas pateándola en el acto y acompañado a sus gritos escuchó a todos los perros ladrar.

_Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. ¡No señor!_

Edward se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento silbando una alegre melodía, se estremeció al recordar la posible venganza de parte de la castaña pero lo dejó de lado al ver la camioneta de Bella; se dio cuenta que era un _Hyundai _del _2011_, algo desgastada, color marrón; aun tenía las llantas ponchadas; fue a su auto por las herramientas y sacó de la cajuela dos llantas de repuesto para la camioneta; las dejó al lado del auto de la castaña y se fue a comprar las otras dos llantas que le faltaban.

Si no fuera por la idea de Jasper, habría estado perdido cuando le comentó que gustaba de la salvaje; Jasper en su buena fe le había sugerido ir a disculparse con ella, pero al notar la negativa de la castaña se desesperó y optó por secuestrarla, estaba seguro que la policía lo esperaría cuando regresara al departamento; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al regresar no había policía alguno; suspiró aliviado y de nuevo se metió al garaje para arreglar el auto.

Mientras terminaba de colocar la última llanta, de pronto recordó la sensación del cuerpo de la salvaje en su hombro, dejó de manejar el gato y suspiró, recordó también la nalgada que le dio y apretó sus manos haciendo que éstas se estremecieran.

Se moría por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos

Se moría por otro de sus besos.

Así que sin más, después de comprobar que la camioneta funcionaba, subió hasta el piso diez y abrió con cuidado la puerta; todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de sus perros se encontraban ahí; entró con sutileza, caminó hasta la sala mirando alrededor, suspiró de alivio al no notar a Bella en ningún lugar, pero se preguntó dónde estaría.

Sintió de pronto como el vello de su nuca se erizaba y un aliento chocó en su oído; reprimió su grito cuando sintió a la castaña en su espalda colgada, tirando de su cabello con fuerza y dándole con un cucharon en la cabeza.

- ¡eres un maldito secuestrador! ¡te odio! ¡quién te crees que eres! - Edward no pudo más y se desestabilizó cayendo ambos en la alfombra, quiso tomar ventaja pero de pronto sintió un tirón y un gruñido por parte de Mía, miró que la perra estaba mordiéndole el pie, gritó con fuerza al sentir sus dientes - ¡eso Mía, muérdelo, muérdelo con fuerza! - gritó en su oído

Apresó sus manos con la misma soga y se arrodilló en su espalda, vendó sus ojos y su boca, y lo arrastró por toda la sala hasta que pudo sentarlo en una silla, Bella no se conformó con eso y ató también sus pies para inmovilizarlo; pero Edward moviéndose hizo que la silla se fuera para atrás cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¡maldito violador! - susurró Bella haciendo esfuerzo al levantar la silla, quitó la venda de sus ojos y sonrió con malicia - ¡con que secuestrándome, inmundo animal! - añadió, Edward gimió mirando horrorizado a la castaña - ¡me has metido mano! ¡me has manoseado! ¡y hasta has querido violarme! - chilló con fuerza - ¡pero esta te la voy a cobrar! -

- _uhjum_ - gimió Edward de nuevo haciendo saltar la silla, Bella se quitó la delgada y pequeña correa que tenía puesta y Edward abrió los ojos con miedo

- ¡yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres! - gritó, suspiró aliviado al notar que Bella no le pegaría con la correa

Edward gimió cuando la vio tomar fotos de todos los ángulos.

La castaña desapareció por un rato y después de varios minutos regresó con unas tijeras agitándola en su mano, pero también Edward se dio cuenta que se había quitado su ropa de trabajo y estaba con la blusa casi abierta, empezó a respirar agitadamente temiendo lo peor.

_¡Bella me va a dejar sin herencia!_ pensó aterrado.

Así que solo se dedicó a observar cómo es que Bella se acercaba a él y cortaba en retazos toda su ropa, dos hoyos en sus pechos, su pantalón hecho pedazos con una posible erección porque cada vez que ella se agachaba los ojos de Edward se desviaban por el generoso escote que la castaña mostraba.

_¡Iba a morir de una combustión!_

Gimió esta vez por placer y Bella entrecerró los ojos, sonrió de pronto con malicia y levantó su pie para luego posarla en la entrepierna de Edward.

- jamás, en tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mí - susurró en su oído, Edward chilló como niña llorando de dolor, sintió de nuevo otro profundo dolor - o sino a la siguiente este dolor no será comparado con nada -

De pronto alguien la apartó de él, Emmett y Jasper habían venido a rescatarlo, todos oyeron las carcajadas de Bella y se asustaron

- ¡estás loca! - gritó de pronto Edward siendo liberado por su hermano - ¡estas completamente loca, yo solo vine a disculparme y a arreglar tu carro! – volvió a gritar con la voz quebrada

Bella dejó de reír y miró al cobrizo sorprendida

- Bella tu auto está arreglado - susurró Alice a su lado haciéndola asustar

- ¡pero eso no quita que me haya amordazado y secuestrado! -

- ¡no puedo creerlo Bella!, ¿realmente como llegaste a esto? - preguntó Jasper entre risas

- ¡por tu culpa estoy aquí Jasper no te rías! - dijo de pronto Edward agachándose para calmar de nuevo aquel dolor punzante en sus partes nobles

- ¡Bellita, de verdad te adoro! - dijo Emmett chocando las manos con ella - ¡IDOLO! - gritó con fuerza

- Bella - dijo Alice con voz de advertencia, la castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró

- ¡está bien! - gritó alejándose de él - realmente quería enseñarle que nadie se mete conmigo -

- ¿cortándole la ropa o el pene? - preguntó Jasper - ¡no te digo hermano, su frustración es grande! -

- ¡vete a la mierda Jasper! -

- lo iba a dejar con una excitación tan grande y luego lo iba a mandar con la silla por el ascensor con su problema, para ver si aprende a no irrumpir en mi casa y pasarse conmigo -

- ¡_wow_ Bella! - susurró Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¡tú en vez de ser veterinaria, deberías abrir tu agencia para que otras mujeres puedan vengarse de sus ex! -

- ¡no le des ideas! - gritó Edward - ¡vámonos, no me vuelvo a acercar a ella en la vida! -

Todos salieron de su departamento, Edward cubierto de dos toallas, sin camisa ya que la que tenía puesta era un desastre.

Bella y Alice se quedaron calladas, la primera con el recuerdo de todo lo que había hecho y una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro y la segunda tratando de asegurarse que su hermana se encontrara bien.

- ¿te has vuelto loca? - preguntó la pelinegra - ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso?, pensé que solamente querías fotos de eso y publicarla en _facebook_, no que lo torturaras hasta que muera -

- se lo merece Alice, nadie me roba dos besos y sale impune -

- ¡vete al diablo! ¡estás loca! -

Bella se quedó sola en su departamento, Edward se había olvidado de sus perros y suspiró molesta cuando notó que Mia y Aslan estaban acurrucados en la terraza, así como lo estaban Wisky y Pocho.

- ¡Mía tú no me puedes traicionar! - chilló, ésta solo levantó la cabeza y luego volvió a acomodarse con Aslan

Y tan solo mirar a Pocho y a Aslan, se sintió culpable de lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

Tuvo que sentarse en su sillón y frotarse el rostro; era obvio que le debía una disculpa a ese idiota.

Pero es que le enfurecía tanto verlo, le irritaba en sobremanera tenerlo ahí parado delante de ella y no hacer algo.

_¿Pero qué era lo que quería hacer?_

Ni ella misma lo sabía y por eso estaba molesta; porque no sabía qué manera adoptar cuando lo tenía delante de ella; aquellas guerras e insultos solo servían para liberarse, y ahora que había liberado toda su ira, no se arrepentía, él y todos los hombres debían pagar por todo lo que hacen a las mujeres.

_¡Desgraciados!_

- Siempre salen impunes pero ahora no – susurró

Volvió a mirar atrás a la terraza y observó como Aslan lamia detrás de la oreja de Mía; de pronto sus niveles de ira bajaron súbitamente y quiso llorar.

El primer hombre que lo decepcionó en la vida fue su padre al dejarlas abandonadas cuando tenían cinco años; el segundo fue Eric cuando supo que solo quería experimentar con ella su primera vez. El tercero fue más duro, el imbécil la había enamorado tanto que cuando se dio cuenta que habían jugado con ella por un apuesta, se quiso morir; con el cuarto no la pasó bien porque más que novia parecía su madre y Bella necesitaba en ese entonces que la ayudaran con el negocio y que sea compañero no carga, el quinto que le pidió tiempo y luego lo descubrió teniendo relaciones con una antigua compañera de universidad, y el sexto le dijo que ya no había las famosas chispas entre ellos; ¿quería fuego? Bella le dio fuego incendiando todo su guardarropa; poco faltó para que incendiara todo el departamento de aquel idiota.

Era suficiente que su padre y aquellos cinco fracasos amorosos hicieran de ella una persona difícil y salvaje.

_No más,_ pensó ella, _no más_.

Sintió que tocaban la puerta y se fue a abrirla, era Edward, tenía puesto una chompa bastante ancha y un pantalón ancho también, supuso que eran de Emmett porque eran demasiado grandes para él.

- he venido por Aslan y Pocho – susurró con el ceño fruncido, Bella abrió la puerta de par en par y el cobrizo pasó como si nada - ¡Aslan, Pocho, vámonos!

Los perros de inmediato salieron a su encuentro y se pararon en la puerta esperando a su dueño, Edward pasó por su lado esperando una disculpa, mientras que Bella entornaba sus ojos analizando al cobrizo por si quisiera hacer alguna movida.

Pero de pronto Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y acorraló a Bella en la pared, apretó su cuello con su mano derecha e hizo que la castaña se estremeciera.

- así te quería acorralar _salvaje_ – dijo de pronto en su oído, Bella se quejó y se estremeció por el cosquilleo de su aliento

- ¿qué haces? – preguntó con voz trémula tratando de mover su rodilla y darle de nuevo otro golpe, pero Edward apresó ambas piernas y sonrió con malicia

- adelantando parte de mi venganza –

Súbitamente Edward la soltó y sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

- ¡idiota! – gritó Bella dándole una bofetada, Edward la cogió de la cintura y estampó sus labios en los labios de Bella, ésta mordió con fuerza y aun así no pudo hacer que Edward se alejara de ella; hasta que se rindió; se dejó llevar por aquel beso tan diferente y tan extraño, ese aliento, el aroma que desprendía aquel hombre no lo podía dejar pasar

Sentía su cuerpo adormecerse, sentía aquel extraño cosquilleo en su estómago y hasta en sus manos ya que los tenía en el pecho de aquel chico. Volvía a querer más, de nuevo quería profundizar aquel beso.

De nuevo quería continuar con aquel beso.

Hasta que Edward se separó con una sonrisa dejando a una castaña atontada.

- me las vas a pagar Bella –

_¿Quién volvía a salir impune ahora?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Publicidad ON:<em>**

**_"Las invito a leer DREAMS ABOUT LOVE, el género es de romance y drama"_**

**_Publicidad OFF._**

_***Si encuentro alguna historia buena les recomendaré, por ahora no estoy leyendo fics ya que me estoy dedicando a estudiar mi maestría.***_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas<em>**

**_En mi estado de facebook puse que ya tenía el capítulo y no quería publicarlo porque estaba entrando en crisis._**

**_Chicas realmente estoy entrando en crisis, y por ello es que estoy dejando de escribir y no quiero hacerlo, en serio que no, hace tiempo pasé por lo mismo y dejé de escribir y es feo, feo._**

**_Pero bueno… esperemos que no suceda eso, traeré capítulos poco a poco y no me estresaré mucho._**

**_Con respecto al capítulo, ya en el adelanto creo que "dije" mucho, ahora empieza la temporada de ruegos, a partir del siguiente capítulo veremos a Edward en acción… solo que no tengo idea como (frustrante ¿no?)_**

**_En fin…_**

**_Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron su review y se pasan si quiera a darle una ojeada a la historia; no sé si ya respondí a sus reviews y si no lo siento mucho._**

**Yoliki**: _gracias por los ánimos y gracias por el review, fue el primero del capítulo e hizo que sonriera cuando estaba más triste, :D_

**Iza Perez**: _gracias por las palabras de aliento, en serio; empezaste con la huelga en mi estado y por ello estoy actualizando hahaha_

**Tata XOXO**_: si tienes razón, Edward empieza bien y luego las riega; pero que se hace, ambos están locos y desesperados hahaha, gracias por tu review! Besos para ti también!_

**Elimar96**: _Edward está loco, según mi mente cochambrosa (? Haha no tanto, pero si, darse cuenta después de toda la guerra que Bella le gusta debe ser terrible :D, gracias por tu review!_

**Sami**: _gracias por tu review linda; y gracias por decir que está bien largo aunque últimamente estoy acortando porque la inspiración se va; pero seguirán siendo largos "is a promise!"_

**EmDreams Hunter**: _en serio la carita feliz me hizo la tarde, en serio que sí; gracias por leer la historia_

**Tecupi:** _eso es caminata al puro estilo "alicate" solo imaginármelo así me rio a carcajadas, gracias por tus palabras de aliento y por tu review!_

**Nayelly:** _gracias por leer la historia y por tu review!_

**Bella-Nympha:** _¡burro completo! Edward sí que se pasa de burro ¿no? Y con una Bella terca como la mula… andan emparentados :D haha; gracias por leer la historia y por tu review!_

**Jolie love:** _gracias por leer la historia linda, y por tu review por supuesto_

A mi "**_anonima_**": _tuve que retirar el capítulo y volver a subirlo porque tenía que corregir errores; pero aun así siempre se me escaparon, lo siento si te ilusioné "sorry" :D_

**Vanes:** _gracias por leer la historia y por tu review._

**_Bien chicas_**

**_Misión cumplida._**

**_Agradezco a todas de corazón por las palabras de aliento que me dan, sé que muchas no leen las notas pero a las que lo leen gracias en serio._**

**_Sin más las dejo en paz al fin_**

**_Con cariño, Amyel_**

**PD: ¿Qué parte les dio risa? ¿Qué parte odiaron? ¿Parte favorita?**


	12. Ofrenda de Paz

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que ya empieza a complicarse.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**"Ofrenda de Paz"**

* * *

><p>- Jessica por favor necesitamos para este sábado una convocatoria de nuevos voluntarios para el albergue - gritó de pronto Bella desde su oficina, todos suspiraron de desesperación y se dispersaron al ver a su jefa caminar<p>

- si jefa, en estos momentos lo hago -

- y por favor que estén dispuestos a llevar cualquier cosa que puedan donar, ya sea comida o colchones o incluso ropa vieja pero limpia - la recepcionista asintió y anotó en su pequeña libreta lo que debía poner

- no te preocupes jefa, lo haré inmediatamente - aseveró con una sonrisa, Bella sonrió a medias y votó los primeros papeles en su escritorio

- Alice, por favor ayúdame con los afiches para la campaña de concientización y vacunación que haremos en el parque Denny ¿sí? - la pelinegra arqueó las cejas sorprendida

- ¿en _Belltown_? ¿no era en _Capitol Hill_? -

- no Alice, el parque Denny está cerca de la ruta 99 y céntrica mucho más que _Capitol_ - asintió y miró a su hermana insegura

- ¿Bella estás segura? veo que te estás ataviando de muchas cosas y no tienes un solo respiro -

- Ali tu sabes que siempre fui multifuncional - ambas hermanas se miraron durante varios segundos y a Alice no le quedó de otra que aceptar

- está bien, pero recién estamos empezando la semana y ya estás estresada, ¿segura que estás bien? - preguntó de nuevo preocupada, miró a su hermana de nuevo con aquellos ojos demasiado observadores; Bella se sintió incomoda y bufó, detestaba que hiciera eso, bajó la vista y se fijó en los documentos que tenía en manos

- si, si - respondió de manera distraída garabateando para salir de ella - ¡ah! dile a Jasper que pase por los papeles de adopción -

- está bien le diré - respondió la pelinegra haciendo un mohín mirando a su hermana correr de un lado a otro

- ¿Rose, que haces con esos perros? - preguntó parándose súbitamente al ver a la rubia con Pocho y Aslan delante de ella

- Aslan vino a ver a su novia - respondió con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza del perro negro que tenía la lengua afuera - Edward me pidió que los cuidara, no podían quedarse en su casa y menos en la mía -

- ah, bueno, entonces llévalos a mi oficina por favor, no queremos que haya confusión, ¡que tal y alguien se lo lleva! - rió nerviosa - y llegaste justo a tiempo porque necesito ir a la residencia - la rubia frunció su ceño mirando a Alice al mismo tiempo que ella la miraba, había algo malo en ella

- ¿Bella, estás bien? -

- si, si, regreso por los perros más tarde -

- ¡pero Bella, para ahora! - gritó la pelinegra desesperada, todas incluso las técnicas se habían fijado que la castaña estaba algo extraña, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y agregándole a ello, las cosas que estaba pidiendo hacer, prácticamente estaba organizando un día de adopción para ese fin de semana y todo está desorganizado; Rose miró preocupada a Ángela y a Jessica

Su jefa estaba mal.

- no, no, ya me voy - salió corriendo tomando su bolso y una carpeta; escapó de los brazos de Alice y Rosalie y respiró profundamente cuando sintió todo el esmog dándole en la cara.

Amaba Seattle con todo su corazón pero la contaminación estaba matándola lentamente.

Escapó de los posibles comentarios que se generarían por el sábado y la despedida de soltera de Alice; que más que despedida había sido una encerrona para ella y los tres chicos que dieron el show.

Meneó la cabeza tratándose de quitarse los recuerdos de encima.

Su hermana siempre trataría de encontrarle algún novio, y no le importaba emparentarla con algún estríper aparecido en medio de una fiesta.

Bufó resignada.

Caminó un par de cuadras y se metió a la cafetería que estaba cerca, aspiró el aroma del café cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese aroma tan adictivo, mezclándola con aquella musiquita relajante que siempre ponían en las cafeterías; y más aún que la Navidad se sentía cerca, prácticamente los villancicos estaban a la orden; adornos rojos y verdes y blancos; todos en total sincronización; poco a poco se aproximó a la barra y pidió su tan acostumbrado café con chocolate y leche.

Sonrió sintiéndose de nuevo una niña.

Al momento de sentarse con un café-mocca en mano, recordó de inmediato porque se encontraba en ese estado; estaba totalmente aturdida y confusa por lo que había pasado el viernes; Edward de nuevo la había dejado con la palabra en la boca; con un beso forzado y una amenaza de venganza.

Lo peor es que habiendo repasado las historias de fracaso en su mente, cayó rendida en los brazos del cobrizo y eso la tenía desconcertada y temerosa.

Prácticamente toda su vida se metió en la cabeza que los hombres eran iguales; que los hombres solo juegan con las mujeres y solo decepcionan cuando se les da una oportunidad.

Supuso que esta vez tampoco se equivocaba.

Suspiró con pena y tomó un sorbo de su café; sintió ese sabor peculiar del café con chocolate amargo; sus ojos de pronto empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar a su madre decirle siempre que era una romántica empedernida oculta dentro de toda esa coraza; Bella sonrió limpiando la lagrima que pudo escapar por su mejilla; solo porque en un artículo leyó que el café moca revela una personalidad romántica.

Tonto aquel que redactó ese artículo.

Se levantó de su sitio y salió del local, tomó un taxi y se fue en dirección a la residencia.

Ayer por la noche recibió una llamada algo extraña, y lo más raro, era de parte de la abuela de Edward.

- hola Iris - saludó entrando a la residencia

- hola Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? -

- anoche me llamó la señora Masen y pensé hablar contigo pero veo que no lo sabes - Iris frunció su ceño y rápidamente tecleó algo en el computador y jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad, había una llamada de salida de la residencia al número fijo de Bella

- la señora Masen y tu abuela son las personas con la mente más retorcida que he conocido en mi vida cariño -

Bella sonrió a la encargada en jefe y recordó de pronto el incidente del secuestro y las consecuencias; quizás no eran las únicas con mente retorcida.

- si, seguro - respondió soltando una risita nerviosa - ¿me llevas con la señora? -

Ambas caminaron por las salas y los pasillos de la residencia mirando las varias actividades que se llevaban a cabo; algunos pintura, otros ejercicio, jardinería y otras simplemente cotilleaban.

- la señora está tratando de salvar las flores que tu abuela arruinó - murmuró de pronto parándose delante del jardín

- si, lo sé, que vergüenza - Iris sonrió y adelantó un par de pasos

- ¿alguien de casualidad llamó a la señorita Swan sin mi permiso? - levantó la voz con burla, haciendo que todas las que estaban en el jardín levantaran la vista

La señora que estaba agachada escarbando la tierra se levantó lentamente, aquel vestido floreado de color vino con rayas blancas y celestes cayó sobre sus piernas y levantó el rostro debajo de su sombrero, mostró una sonrisa radiante; Bella arqueó una ceja.

_¡Ahora sabía de donde los nietos sacaron esa estúpida arrogante sonrisa!_

- ¡oh! ¡Iris! ¡no pensé que habría algún inconveniente que llamara a mi familia! - Bella jadeó e Iris frunció su ceño

- que yo sepa, la señorita Swan no es tu familia Elizabeth -

- no cariño, pero lo será - corrigió con ternura; Bella sintió de pronto un terrible presentimiento y un presagio que auguraba nada bueno - ¡hola corazón, tú debes ser Isabella Swan! -

- así es, mucho gusto señora Masen -

- no, señora Masen no, solo Elizabeth, aunque la familia solo me llama Lizzie -

La castaña soltó una risita nerviosa e histérica mientras observaba a Elizabeth quitarse los guantes y alisarse el vestido, toda una señora de alta sociedad, porque con aquel simple vestido llevaba puestos un collar y unos aretes de perlas, y Bella supuso que no solamente eran canicas pintadas de blanco.

Solo faltaba que agite una campanita y aparezcan miles de mayordomos a su disposición.

- ¿te parece si te sirvo un poco de té para esta mañana friolenta? - preguntó de pronto quitándose el sombrero, Bella observó aquel cabello blanco corto en ondas, de pronto se imaginó a una _Roxie Hart_ del musical de _Chicago_ parándose delante de ella; solo que con unos años demás; hermosa y con una mirada profunda; nariz aguileña y unos ojos verdes como los de su nieto.

Reconoció en ese momento que Elizabeth Masen era con gusto una potente rival de su abuela.

- usted dígame donde se encuentran las cosas y yo lo hago - Elizabeth asintió y le indicó donde estaba la cocina, Bella se movió ágilmente y salió trotando de aquel lugar; sintió de pronto un aire fresco y suspiró con alivio al cruzar los pasillos.

Aquella señora parecía algo especial y algo excéntrica, era mejor que se apresurara a hacer las cosas porque si era enemiga de su abuela tenía que andarse con cuidado.

- aquí tiene - depositó la bandeja con una tetera y unas tazas de té inglesas - le sirvo -

- déjame hacerlo querida, todavía puedo - Bella se dio cuenta que se había abrigado con una de esas bufandas grandes que cubrían gran parte de sus brazos y su pecho - te pareces a tu abuelo - dijo de pronto - el cabello y los ojos; la nariz es de tu abuela y obvio tu madre -

- ¿así? – preguntó con escepticismo aceptando la taza

- si, tu abuelo era una persona muy especial para mí -

- ¡ah! - exclamó soltando una risa sin poder evitarlo - mi abuela comentó que usted quiso robarle, o algo así, a mi abuelo me refiero -

- esa vieja pervertida exagera querida, y tutéame porque al final terminaras siendo esposa de mi nieto - Bella rápidamente tomó un trago largo y quiso largarse de ahí, al parecer esta residencia solo albergaba a viejas locas con tendencia casamentera - tengo entendido que conoces a mi nieto - la castaña arqueó las cejas y casi se atora con el té

- a Emmett, por Rosalie, si – titubeó

- no, no me refiero a ese sarnoso, sino a mi _panquecito_ - Bella quiso reírse a carcajadas por el sobrenombre

- ¿se refiere a Edward? - preguntó ocultando una sonrisa - ¿Edward es su _panquecito_? – preguntó soltando una risita sin evitarlo

- ¡oh, sí! - respondió con una ademan - es perfecto para ti, y tú lo eres para él -

- discúlpeme Elizabeth, pero yo no estoy buscando alguna relación -

- no digas eso cariño, todas buscamos alguna relación y más si es perfecta -

- ¿Edward le dijo que hablara conmigo? - preguntó a la defensiva frunciendo su ceño, de pronto esa idea la enfureció mucho

- no, en realidad el bestia no sabe que viniste, no sabe absolutamente nada -

- como siempre - respondió la castaña entre dientes, Elizabeth soltó una carcajada

- Bella, los hombres siempre pretenden no saberlo, por eso son burros, pero está en su subconsciente, solo que cuando rebuznan parece que se les escapa las ideas – Bella soltó una carcajada y miró divertida a la señora

- señora, de verdad no busco relación alguna, estoy bien con mis perros -

- así que lo que dicen las _mosqueperras_ de tu abuela es cierto - dijo de pronto asintiendo lentamente, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y bebió otro sorbo para evitar reírse de nuevo - y no es que te consideres exquisita - Bella sonrió y meneó la cabeza

- no, de verdad estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida sola con mis perros -

- cariño, no creo que quieras decir eso - negó Elizabeth - las mujeres siempre decimos que estamos mejor solas y creo que eso la zorra de tu abuela lo repitió a menudo – Elizabeth soltó una carcajada por algún chiste privado y luego se calmó - pero los hombres nos hacen mejor persona y porque a las finales sirven como chivo expiatorio cuando las cosas salen mal -

- entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, pero si pretende que me fije en su nieto está agotando energías -

- querida, sé que eres mucha leña para ese fuego, pero piénsalo ¿sí? - preguntó dejando la taza encima de la bandeja - ahora debo seguir con mis actividades -Bella la miró levantarse y alisarse de nuevo su vestido; frunció los labios

- ¿solo me llamó para hablarme de su nieto? -

- no cariño, te llamé para conocerte y para saber cuándo regresa esa bruja, por cierto, ¿cuándo vuelve? - Bella sonrió y dejó la taza

- esta semana y solo espero que no vuelvan a hacerse la guerra -

- solo si me prometes que lo pensaras y aceptaras alguna vez la cita si mi nieto te lo pide -

Y desapareció.

Escalofriante.

Al parecer eso de ser algo arrogante, misterioso y un poco molesto era de familia.

- ¡Bella que haces aquí! - preguntó de pronto Edward interrumpiendo su paso, la castaña entornó los ojos y bufó

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones - lo rodeó y siguió con su camino

- ¡hey, hey! ¡Bella! ¡cálmate! -

- tengo que irme - añadió volviendo a rodearlo

- si estás molesta por lo de ayer, discúlpame - Bella lo miró mal y se cruzó de brazos - y no me vengaré, lo prometo - arqueó las cejas incrédula; Edward abrió las piernas y levantó ambas manos - no estoy cruzando algo, no me vengaré, es una promesa - la castaña quiso reírse por cómo estaba parado pero se contuvo aclarándose la garganta

- bueno está bien, de todas maneras ya me voy -

No esperó a que Edward se despidiera, simplemente salió de la residencia y cogió un taxi, aquella visita fue algo extraña y le restó importancia; aunque haya sido dulce de su parte preocuparse como no lo hacia su propia abuela, apartaría todos esos pensamientos y se concentraría en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

_¡Elizabeth Masen estaba igual de loca o más que su abuela!_

Regresó a la veterinaria con otro aire y sonrió a todos sus clientes pero tuvo que meterse a la oficina por todas las órdenes que dio en la mañana. Respiró hondo y se puso a trabajar en las cuentas el albergue; todavía estaba pendiente lo de la comida y los nuevos arreglos, también comprar materiales para el laboratorio y los reactivos, sobre todo los nuevos equipos para el albergue.

Se fijó en Aslan y Wisky acurrucados en el sofá, Mía seguro estaba en el patio y Pocho estaba a sus pies dándole un poco de calor.

Amaba estar rodeada de perros, y eso también le recordó a su madre y las veces que la veía dar de comer a perros vagabundos.

Su madre había sido su ejemplo; sino, no hubiera conocido a Mía y no hubiera fundado el albergue.

Suspiró emocionada cuando se imaginó a mas animalitos siendo rescatados; no era la única fundación en Seattle, pero si era la que se movía demasiado, incluso la alcaldía les había cedido parte del terreno porque ya estaba habiendo una sobrepoblación y Bella se sintió orgullosa cuando, con tanto esfuerzo, pagó por aquellos terrenos.

Ya no tenía miedo de un posible desalojo.

- _toc, toc_ - Bella levantó la vista ante aquella voz, arqueó una ceja al ver al cobrizo por el resquicio de la puerta - ¿se puede? – se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado bastantes horas metida en los papeles

- creo que ya pudiste - respondió votando el lapicero en la mesa - ¿qué haces aquí? -

- hola Bella, hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? yo bien, ¿y tú?, bien también, gracias - la castaña rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos

- no estoy para charla de modales, habla rápido, que quieres -

- vine a invitarte a almorzar -

Bella podría haber abierto la boca, tan grande, que ella estaba segura seria digno de burlas, pero no lo hizo por mas asombro que tuviera; miró al cobrizo de arriba a abajo y lo vio sexy.

Meneó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

_Aquello era un lapsus mental_

Y es que enfundado en un pantalón casual verde petróleo, unos zapatos marrones una chompa delgada ploma con rayas grises y verdes y una casaca de cuero marrón llamaba la atención. Incluso Bella una vez tuvo que decirle a su ex novio, James, que no se atreviera a combinar la ropa de tal manera porque no le daba.

Al parecer Edward era inmune a los horrores de la moda.

La castaña estaba segura que si le decía que anduviera solo con una bolsa negra, también le daría bien.

Meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

Estaba distrayéndose

_¡Hasta ya lo había desnudado con la mente!_

- ¿con que derecho te crees a invitarme a almorzar? -

- con el derecho de que vas a aceptar - _¡mandón!_ pensó Bella mirándolo con enojo

- pues en el cuarto contiguo hay perros, seguro que ellos si aceptarán - Bella cogió de nuevo el bolígrafo y empezó a garabatear nerviosa; Edward soltó una carcajada

- es que no estabas ahí por eso vine -

Bella levantó la vista de nuevo esta vez furiosa

- ¿así quieres invitarme a almorzar? - preguntó con sorna - por si no lo recuerdas, nos vetaron en un restaurante, _MI_ favorito, debería decir - añadió levantando la voz - así que no quiero volver a pasar por eso - finalizó; volvió a su trabajo y bufó - si me disculpas tengo que trabajar -

- Bella es una ofrenda de paz - añadió el chico sentándose frente a ella - tienes que ir -

- ¿eso es un sí o sí? -

- así es - asintió con una sonrisa - si o si, escoge -

- "o" - respondió - escojo "o", así que puedes irte -

Edward se levantó de su sitio y salió de la oficina, al instante entró Kate con unos documentos seguida de Rosalie y Ángela.

- ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Ángela sentándose en la silla - ¿porque salió diciendo que eres una mula o algo parecido? -

- ¡Ángela! -

- ¡que! ¡yo solo repito! -

- me invitó a almorzar como ofrenda de paz - todas jadearon, incluyendo Kate que estaba esperando pacientemente a que Bella firmase los documentos

- y tú le dijiste que no - confirmó la rubia, Bella asintió

- estoy segura que quiere vengarse de lo que le hice -

- ¿y tienes miedo? -

- pfff... por favor, miedo yo... pfff - Ángela y Rosalie levantaron las cejas mientras Kate soltaba risitas saliendo de la oficina - ¡está bien, si, tengo miedo! - argumentó parándose y paseando de un lado a otro - descompuso mi carro y me secuestro, quien sabe y luego me envenena -

- no seas exagerada -

- no exagero, simplemente no quiero y no por miedo, sino porque realmente no quiero, además dijo algo así que como los perros no estaban disponibles por eso vino invitarme a mí -

- realmente Edward es un bruto -

- ¿y de eso recién te das cuenta? - preguntó la castaña apoyándose en la pared detrás de su escritorio, de pronto oyó la puerta de nuevo y volvió a levantar la vista

- chicas - de nuevo aquella voz - ahora sí, ¿me aceptas la invitación a almorzar? - preguntó mostrando unos ojos de gato famélico, Rosalie quedó sin aliento y Ángela negó lentamente con la cabeza - son para ti - añadió tendiendo el ramo de rosas rojas hacia la castaña

Bella quedó estática por la sorpresa, primero venía con la invitación a almorzar, luego con rosas en frente de sus amigas; ¿qué sucedía después? ¿Un concierto zombi con la resurrección de los Beattles?

- supongo que esas rosas son para Rosalie o para Angie ¿no? -

- no, son para ti – añadió el cobrizo con una sonrisa algo arrogante

- no te las puedo aceptar - respondió, vio como Edward dejó de sonreir y se sintió algo culpable; sus ojos iban y venían de la cara de sus amigas y de la del cobrizo - primero porque eres mi enemigo, segundo porque no acepto nada de extraños y tercero porque no me gustan las rosas -

Las chicas jadearon de nuevo y miraron a Bella con el rostro ensombrecido, ambas tenían el ceño fruncido y una mirada de enojo; pero la castaña no se dio cuenta porque observó a Edward salir de la oficina con ramo y todo.

- ¿te has vuelto loca? - preguntó Ángela levantando la voz - ¿un chico viene con rosas para que vayan a almorzar y tú le dices que no te gustan las rosas? -

- ¡pero es cierto no me gustan! -

- al menos debiste aceptarlas por gentileza - chilló Rosalie

- ¡no! ¡seria darle pase libre y no! ¡no quiero almorzar con él! -

- ¡es un simple almuerzo Bella! -

Ambas salieron enojadas con la castaña y ella bufó; es que ella no entendían, realmente Bella tenía miedo del almuerzo, de las rosas, del chico y de un posible envenenamiento solo por venganza.

De pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y observó de nuevo al cobrizo acomodándose en las sillas, esta vez con una gran bolsa en la mano.

- ¿qué haces? -

- como no quieres salir, he venido yo a almorzar contigo y esta es una ofrenda de paz -

Bella se dedicó a observarlo, vio como retiraba cuidadosamente todos los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa y los amontonaba poniendo separadores para que no se junten o se mezclen; luego abrió las cajas de comida y el olor llegó a las fosas nasales de la castaña.

Comida italiana.

Su favorita.

Quiso sonreír ante lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ella estaba sentado un chico con el que se habían hecho la vida a cuadritos durante un mes y luego llega insistiendo un almuerzo como ofrenda de paz y aun negándose, él aparece con comida en su oficina sin molestarse o quejarse.

Incluso cuando aún la castaña dijera que no, sabía que él insistiría en quedarse, no sabía cómo lo sabía pero lo hacía.

_¿Quién era él?_ se preguntó _¿dónde estaba aquel chico que le dio la guerra todas las veces desde que se vieron?_

- ¿vas a comer o te vas a dedicar a mirarme? -

Increíblemente Bella se sonrojó por segunda vez estando con él; bajó la vista hacia el _tupper _desechable que tenía en frente

- ¿porque haces esto? - preguntó temerosa

- ya te dije que es una ofrenda de paz - Edward sonrió y empezó a devorar sus fideos con ansias y con una sonrisa en los labios

- pero acabo de rechazarte de una manera muy fea – susurró la castaña con voz débil y completamente avergonzada; se encogió en su sitio por aquella mirada intensa que el cobrizo le daba; Edward volvió a sonreír y guiñó un ojo

- ¿Isabella Swan está tratando de disculparse? – la castaña sonrió contra todo pronóstico cuando vio a Edward devolverle la sonrisa de manera juguetona; desvió aquella mirada y se sonrojó con fuerza – sabes, cuando bajas todas esas barreras que construyes a tu alrededor puedes ser linda –

La castaña se le quedó mirando durante varios segundos, preguntándose porque estaba insistiendo tanto el dichoso almuerzo; él había dicho ofrenda de paz, pero tan solo habría servido un disculpa o un perdón y se acababa todo.

_¡Mentira!_

Bella no habría creído eso.

Pero es que nadie, en su vida, había tenido ese detalle, incluso cuando haya sido un insistente almuerzo con una invasión en su oficina; y lo mejor de todo, la comida era su favorita, italiana; sonrió de nuevo y cogió su _tupper_, aspiró el aroma y empezó a disfrutar la comida que había traído Edward; mientras que éste sonreía con disimulo por aquel examen exhaustivo que le hizo la castaña.

Tanto Edward como Bella se dieron cuenta que Aslan y Mía estaban de nuevo acurrucados juntos; esta vez Mía tenía puesta la cabeza encima de la de Aslan; era una imagen tierna porque hasta cundo respiraban lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

Castaña y cobrizo sonrieron por la imagen y se dedicaron a comer en silencio; la primera con una sonrisa y una sensación inquieta y el segundo con el pensamiento triunfante, pensando en lo bella que estaba hoy Bella.

_Solo sería hoy_, se dijo Bella, _solo hoy_.

Edward salió de la veterinaria silbando una alegre canción de nuevo en dirección a su trabajo.

Había logrado algo hoy, que Bella no le gritara ni que ambos tratasen de matarse estando metidos en una habitación, y prácticamente para él era un milagro.

Se acordó mientras tomaba un taxi, que la castaña sonrió con franqueza y llegó a ruborizarse en pocos minutos; la joven le pareció linda; mucho más que linda.

Suspiró mirando los edificios pasar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro; por más que lo haya tratado mal, por más que lo haya herido de mil maneras; para Edward, Isabella era única.

Recordó de pronto la conversación con su abuela horas antes; ella le había dicho que posiblemente Bella era una de esas chicas que habían quedado completamente heridas después de varias relaciones nefastas; el cobrizo lo pensó y lo volvió a pensar y aceptó aquella posibilidad.

Sonrió por la cara de sorpresa que tenía.

Se dio cuenta del asombro oculto en sus ojos cuando él apareció con las cajas de comida en su oficina; al parecer nadie la invitó antes a almorzar, mucho menos de aquella manera; y tenía también una posibilidad en su mente; por la cara que puso y aquel estremecimiento que notó en ella, a Bella no le gustaban las rosas; quizás fuera por algún mal recuerdo que tenía por culpa de ellas.

Volvió a suspirar.

Sería muy duro llegar al corazón de Bella; ahora que no solo la veía como un simple gusto; él realmente quería, al menos, establecer cualquier tipo de relación con ella.

Realmente quería llegar a formar parte de su vida.

El cobrizo salió de sus pensamientos y se dedicó de lleno a su computador; había mucho trabajo por estos días, y más cuando la Navidad ya estaba en el aire, la revista semanal lanzaría varios boletines y a como dé lugar necesitaban de muchas entrevistas e historias que conmuevan a la gente.

Edward suspiró una vez más sentado en su escritorio moviendo frenéticamente su cabello, desesperado por lo que estaba editando.

_¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que Alice sería una buena historia para la revista?_

Al fin había conseguido la dichosa entrevista con Alice; eso de ser relacionista pública y organizadora independiente era una locura; no solo había organizado reinados y obras de beneficencia sino que había trabajado para las mejores empresas de todo el país; ¡tenia puntos por ello!; pero algunas de las respuestas que estaba editando eran algo descabelladas y eso lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

- ¡Cullen, a mi oficina! - gritó de pronto su jefe; de inmediato se levantó y se fue no sin antes guardar el archivo

- dígame señor - respondió parándose delante de Aro Vulturi; éste solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió

- se te acabó el tiempo muchacho necesito esa historia - el cobrizo pasó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y sintió de inmediato las ganas de chillar

- pero señor aún falta una semana - Aro meneó la cabeza

- tráelo ahora - Edward asintió y salió de la oficina con el rostro devastado

- ¿qué paso Cullen? - preguntó Félix al mirarlo pálido y asustado; Edward no respondió e imprimió las cinco hojas que le resultaron la entrevista, aparte de las otras cinco de fotografías

- aquí tiene - susurró; Aro cogió las hojas y de inmediato revisó; Edward se sentó en una de las sillas libres y empezó a fisgonear toda la oficina con la mirada; cuadros antiguos, jarrones, fotos familiares.

De pronto escuchó un jadeo y sujetó ambos reposabrazos con fuerza, se tensó y miró con temor a su jefe, pero éste no lo miró, así que de nuevo volvió a revisar la oficina; volvió a escuchar otro jadeo, esta vez se preparó para salir corriendo, Aro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Edward solamente pensaba en su vejiga y la futura visita al baño.

_¡Los nervios estaban jugándole sucio!_

- ¿esto es un chiste? - preguntó enojado; Edward vio cómo su jefe tachaba con rojo algunas frases, vio con pena a su informe sangrar

- eh... no señor; esa es la historia - contestó con temor; Aro volvió al documento y siguió ojeando

- ¿Porque la decisión de ser relacionista pública?_ Porque me di cuenta que se me daba bien preparar eventos para mis muñecas cuando era pequeña y por eso lo tomé como una profesión _- ¡_maldita Alice_! - ¿Porque la organización de eventos es tan importante en tu vida? _Porque es como organizar las diferentes citas de mi hermana; me encantaba participar en ello, organizar todo lo que tenía que suceder; y a veces por ello soy muy controladora, pero me encanta organizar la vida de todos _- Aró votó el informe a un lado y se masajeó las sienes - ¿es en serio Cullen? te di el tiempo suficiente para una buena historia y me consigues prensa amarilla -

- señor si se da cuenta, las preguntas están bien formuladas; las respuestas son el problema, estoy editándolas aun - Edward revolvió su cabello con nerviosismo al ver que Aro no se tragaba ni una sola palabra _¡piensa rápido!_ - pensé que sería algo fresco, algo que el lector quisiera leer porque se trata de una persona que empezó desde cero y siempre fue su sueño organizar eventos -

Su jefe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante un largo y silenciosos minuto en el que solo las manecillas del reloj de oían, ni la bulla del trafico fuera del edificio se escuchaba por más que estuviera situado en el centro; y cuando finalmente observó a Aro asentir lentamente haciendo una mueca de aceptación, suspiró con alivio.

- muy buena tu idea - Edward prácticamente se desparramó en el asiento con una sonrisa en la cara - es algo ortodoxo, lo acepto, pero eso no significa que a la siguiente me traigas otra de éstas, necesitamos algo realmente que impacte a la sociedad -

- en realidad señor, estaba detrás de una joven veterinaria que tiene una fundación para animales; un albergue y una clínica - Aro arqueó las cejas - creí que era demasiado buena, pero la dueña no quiere dar entrevista alguna -

- esa se oye bien - murmuró para sí mismo - realmente necesitamos conciencia, así que quiero esa historia a como dé lugar -

- pero señor, la joven no quiere dar ninguna declaración -

- insiste, para eso nos volvemos periodistas, para conseguir información - Edward asintió mirando a su jefe - esta vez no te daré fecha limite porque quiero esa historia, pero si mediré el tiempo en el que me traes la historia, puedes seguir editando esto y entrégasela a Carmen para que la ponga en la revista -

Edward salió de la oficina contento, al fin estaba en las ligas mayores y todavía quería seguir subiendo.

Pero con lo que le dijo su jefe, su cabeza reventaba.

Se había acercado a Bella en un inicio solo por conseguir aquella entrevista.

Ahora que la conocía un poco más, había dado por perdida aquella historia porque de verdad quería acercarse a ella como algo más.

Lo irónico era que ahora que quería formar parte de su círculo íntimo, su jefe le estaba obligando a conseguir aquella entrevista.

¿Cómo iba a acercarse a ella ahora?

¿Cómo periodista o como amigo?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas<em>**

**_Este es un capitulo sorpresa; como ven ya nos ponemos un poquito serias; quizás no hubo que causara risa pero la historia va así, ¡no me manden a los Vulturis!_**

**_Les cuento que viajé, vine a visitar a mis padres y me quedo hasta los primeros días de enero, el viaje fue terrible, 8 horas metida en un carro con un compañero de asiento que ni les cuento… era un cerdo completo (me refiero a que olía terriblemente mal) argh… creo que ya pueden imaginarse, seguro fue mi penitencia. _**

**_Pero vale la pena, primero porque ya extrañaba estar de nuevo en casa; segundo porque estoy con mi perrita, la que inspira ésta historia, mi hija peluda esta en estos momento en mis pies dándome calor y Pocho y Wisky ya están en sus camitas durmiendo; algún día les contaré la historia de Aslan. :D_**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy; lo acabo de editar porque la lluvia me relaja y ¡siii! Está lloviendo, hace tiempo que no veía ni oía llover, me encanta, pero hace un frió de la patada y encima que los relámpagos no dejan de alumbrar todo los cuartos oscuros; eso si me da temor._**

**_¡Gracias por leer la historia!_**

**_¡Gracias a todas por su review, aunque estaba esperando el review número 60, y al final no llegó, pero naaaah Igual actualizo!_**

**_EmDreams Hunter:_**_ Gracias por tu review :D te juro que tú y tu carita feliz y mejor aun cuando lo tengo de primer review del capítulo me alegran el día. :D Gracias de nuevo._

**_Nilari:_**_ Gracias por leer la historia y por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el encontronazo, pero así tenía que suceder, es que no quiero que abruptamente cambien las cosa sino le quita la magia. Hahaha :D gracias de nuevo._

**_Tecupi:_**_ la abuela le hace la vida imposible a Jasper, pobre pero ambos se odian y se aman, esas relaciones son graciosas; gracias por tu review como siempre es bueno leerte :D_

**_Yoliki:_**_ gracias por tu review y por leer la historia; espero que este capítulo te haya agradado: D _

**_Ale74:_**_ tienes razón, yo también lo odie cuando volví a leerlo para editarlo; pero créeme eso de que los chicos a veces no se ponen a pensar en los sentimientos de las chicas pasa; pero creo que con este capítulo despejas las dudas que me planteaste, Bella sigue cerrada y lo seguirá estando, ¿Quién no después de todas sus relaciones? Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Aslan y Mía, eso ya estaba dicho hahaha siempre caemos antes los chicos que nos gustan ;) Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia. :D_

**_Tata XOXO:_**_ Bella está loca, así loca, loca ni tanto, pero a veces ese lado oscuro y psicótico sale de nuestra mente sin que lo ocultemos y ahí lo demostró. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡besos para ti también!_

**_LauraGarcia: _**_Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia._

**_Loquibell:_**_ Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado, al menos Edward está empezando a insistir y salió ganando y Bellita tendrá que empezar a confiar de nuevo. Nos leemos, abrazos!_

**_Bella-Nympha:_**_ ¿quieres que la mande a terapia? Realmente me diste esa idea con tu review, así que estoy pensando seriamente en mandarla a terapia en algún momento, pero aun no la tengo consolidada; y con respecto a la orden de alejamiento, no te preocupes, Edward en algún momento se la pondrá hahaha, bueno quien sabe, ni yo estoy segura; gracias por tu review y por leer la historia._

**_Bien chicas_**

**_Misión cumplida_**

**_Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas y a aquellas que también me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas; y también me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia._**

**¿Qué parte les dio risa? ¿Qué parte odiaron? ¿Parte favorita?**


	13. De Atenciones y Emociones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que ya empieza a complicarse.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**"De atenciones y emociones"**

* * *

><p>- Oye Rose, ¿cómo quieres que meta a estos gatos en las jaulas si cada vez que me acerco tratan de arañarme? - preguntó Emmett frunciendo sus labios; Bella meneó la cabeza y suspiró frustrada<p>

- ¿crees que puedes meter entonces a los perros a la camioneta? - preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- ¡claro que sí! ¡por que no podría! - bufó ofendido cruzado de brazos

- la última vez gritaste como niña cuando se te acercaron dos cruces de labrador - le recordó Rosalie; el castaño mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas se colorearon

- está bien, no volveré a gritar -

Bella continuó con su trabajo cerca de ellos, los perros estaban terminando de ser acicalados para meterlos en jaulas a la camioneta y otros sin jaula a los diferentes carros de sus amigos.

- Rose, ¿y si adoptamos dos gatos? - en ese momento Rosalie soltó el cepillo que tenía en manos y miró mal a su novio

- ¿estas bromeando cierto? -

- ¡no! ¿porque lo haría?, sería bonito tener gatitos en nuestra casa -

- sería buena idea - apoyó Bella, al instante oyó la estruendosa risa de Jasper al fondo, la castaña miró a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

- una vez le regalaron periquitos; todo estuvo bien la primera semana, las que siguen fue terrible; les dio tanto de comer que estuvieron a punto de reventar - Alice soltó una carcajada y Rosalie miraba enojada a su novio mientras que Jasper seguía riéndose

- Bells, lo peor es que al poco tiempo murieron, uno de infarto y el otro porque su jaula se cayó aplastándolo - añadió Jasper entre risas; la castaña jadeó y miró mal a Emmett

- ¿pero que son dos gatitos? - preguntó el castaño cogiendo un cachorro entre sus brazos

- Emmett cuando aprendas a cuidar pollitos, te aceptaré a los dos gatos en la casa - añadió Rosalie con sorna, Emmett gruñó mostrándole su dedo medio y continuó con su trabajo, la rubia le dio un pellizco, miró a Bella que ya había terminado con todos los perros y negó con la cabeza - en la vida se le va a ocurrir cuidar pollitos; una vez vio a la empleada de su abuela matarlos para comerlos en Texas; él quedó traumado -

- ya me imagino - susurró Bella con una sonrisa; Rosalie sabía por dónde cojeaba su novio y eso le gustaba

Ella estaba loca, y estaba rodeada de locos también.

Suspiró con una sonrisa cuando empezó a alejarse del resto.

- ¿Jasper puedes revisar a todos los perros que llevaremos hoy? -

- ya no quiero - respondió con los brazos cruzados

- ¡que! ¿porque? -

- ¡porque mi pierna acaba de ser montada por un perro! - la castaña soltó una carcajada seguida de otras

- seguro le pareces atractivo - añadió Bella con burla - es que esa melena atractiva Jazz, ¿seguro que no eres labrador o golden? -

- ¡vete a la mierda! - murmuró - iré con los perros - pero a los minutos escucharon un grito de horror

- ¿qué pasó? - gritó Alice corriendo hacia su esposo

- ¡nada! - respondió Rosalie entre risas - ¡los perros le persiguen eso es todo! - el rubio salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta jadeando

- no voy a acercarme a esos perros pervertidos -

- ¡Jasper ven! - dijo de pronto Bella divertida, se acercó a él y empezó a husmear lentamente - ¿cogiste mis cosas? -

- no -

- ¡Jasper habla! - con un tono de advertencia el rubio se encogió de hombros

- solo estuve jugando con el estetoscopio y una botella se cayó, la recogí y me empape solo un poco, te juro que no se perdió mucho – respondió asustado alejándose de su cuñada

Bella soltó una carcajada tan fuerte y meneó la cabeza.

- ¡ay Jasper! ¡por eso los perros te quieren _"cruzar",_ esa botella la preparé cuando le hice la broma a Edward -

Emmett y Edward soltaron carcajadas al ver a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

Bella se alejó aún más de él, _¿Por qué tengo a un idiota de cuñado?, _pensó.

Ya que nadie se estaba encargando de los gatos, ella lo haría; abrió la jaula de los gatos y escuchó maullidos y una voz lejana, al parecer había otra persona dentro de aquel lugar; poco a poco se acercó y observó con diversión como Jacob hablaba con los gatos; solo alcanzó a escuchar que pronto serian familia.

El joven moreno se sonrojó al notar que su jefa estaba detrás de él y avisó que ya había acicalado también a todos los gatos que tendrían que irse; Bella asintió y soltó una risita cuando él salió disparado lleno de vergüenza.

Empezó a meter a cada gato en unas cajas rectangulares de cartón; algunos de a dos y otros de a uno; dependiendo del tamaño y su peso; esperaba de todo corazón que hoy tuvieran mucha suerte; el anterior día de adopción fue de los perros y ahora esperaba que fuera de los gatos; lo bueno era que no habían encontrado más perros abandonados o en estado crítico y por ello todos confiaban que los gatos reinarán en el lugar.

Acarició a cada uno de los gatos, les deseó suerte y que encontraran un hogar seguro y cariñoso.

Alice había tenido un idea fabulosa; como se acercaba la navidad el tema era "Regálales un hogar" creativo y dulce; según Jessica, por las redes sociales había sido tendencia y muchas personas aseguraron asistir al evento.

Suspiró emocionaba mientras cargaba a una gata blanca; pero de pronto aulló de dolor.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella - Bella tienes que curarte eso - se dio cuenta que era un rasguño a lo largo de su brazo y estaba empezando a sangrar

- no te preocupes, es normal que alguno arañe, estamos estresándolos demasiado -

- no Bella, vete a limpiar esa herida - añadió de nuevo Jasper, Bella lo miró de reojo y asintió, eran pocas las veces que veía a Jasper tan serio; ella sabía que cuando él se ponía de esa guisa tenía que aceptar callada; su cuñado era una persona extraordinaria con Alice y con ella, por ello es que le tenía mucho cariño pero aún más respeto cuando lograba enojarse y ponerse serio.

Bella se fue lentamente mirándose ese rasguño, al parecer fue profundo ya que estaba sangrando más y más; entró a la sala de atención de la casita pequeña que había en medio del albergue, abrió el botiquín y empezó a limpiar la herida.

Se dio cuenta que mientras iba a curar su herida Edward la miraba a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido.

Dispersó sus pensamientos y de pronto entre la curación se acordó de ese almuerzo.

Habían pasado cuatro días y aun no se quitaba ese bendito almuerzo de la cabeza.

Mientras ella comía sus canolis como postre, porque hasta postre había llevado; Edward de rato en rato la observaba, Bella hacía de cuenta que estaba distraída, pero ella podía percatarse de la constante observación que le hacia el cobrizo.

En un momento se sintió nerviosa, todo el almuerzo estuvieron callados disfrutando de la comida; increíblemente el silencio no fue tenso, ambos se relajaron y más cuando observaron al mismo tiempo a Mía y Aslan.

Eran tan iguales y a la vez distintos; ambos de la misma raza diferenciada por el color.

Bella pensó lo mismo en su caso; la diferencia entre ella y Mía era que ella no podía confiar, no después de unas cuantas visitas del cobrizo.

Edward había sido gentil, sí, pero eso no significaba meterlo en su vida.

Salió con una tira larga en su brazo y escuchó un estornudo, se acercó a Rosalie que en esos momentos estaba terminando de acicalar a un _cocker_ y volvió a escuchar otro estornudo.

- ¿alguien está enfermo? - preguntó la castaña volviendo a escuchar otro estornudo

- es Edward, es alérgico a los gatos - Bella frunció su ceño y giró en su sitio, a lo lejos vio que el joven estaba terminando de colocar a los gatos faltantes en sus cajas

Bella tuvo que correr al ver de nuevo al cobrizo estornudar muy fuerte.

- Edward vete - él volvió a estornudar - te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, vete -

- pero ya te arañaron los gatos, tienes un corte - refutó sorbiendose la nariz

- eso no me va impedir de votarte a patadas de aquí, ¿lo ves? - preguntó cuándo él volvió a estornudar

- pero solamente faltaban estos gatos - la castaña entornó los ojos y Edward levantó ambas manos rindiéndose - vale, vale, me voy -

- gracias - murmuró - _¡estúpido, tonto!_ - susurró cargando las cajas a la camioneta del albergue y las demás a su camioneta

Todos llevaron a los animales al parque _Denny _y se instalaron debajo de una gran pancarta que su hermana se dedicó perfeccionar en estos días.

La gente automáticamente se aproximó y los papeles de adopción empezaron a volar.

Esta vez, como sabía que Edward era alérgico a los gatos se encargó personalmente de atenderlos y él a su lado se dedicó a los perros.

Mientras escuchaba atentamente que era lo que decía el cobrizo, acariciaba a uno de los gatos moteados de seis meses; sonrió cuando levantó en brazos a Billy un cruce de labrador con pastor alemán. Habían salvado a Billy de unos inescrupulosos que se dedicaban a la pelea de perros; éste tenía la oreja cortada y algunos cortes en la cara, varias heridas abiertas y escaso acercamiento a los humanos.

Pero con amor y mucha rehabilitación lograron ponerlo apto para adopción.

- Billy será atento, está totalmente amaestrado y rehabilitado, si lo toca no tendrá problema alguno en socializar, solo necesita cariño - el caballero de edad quedó encantado con el perro cuando Edward le enseñó como rascarle las orejas y éste quedara acostado en la mesa

Suspiró volviendo a acariciar al gato.

Sabía que detrás de ese chico molestoso, arrogante y misterioso, había una gran persona; no todas las personas que conoces de pronto se prestan para un día de adopción, o para solo bañarlos y mucho menos a luchar con gatos cuando es alérgico.

Su madre siempre le repitió que una persona que trata bien a los animales dice mucho de ella.

De pronto sintió temor.

Era obvio que no lo conocía y si lo hacía era de manera superficial; pero había algo que constantemente se preguntaba, ¿porque tener una atención de la noche a la mañana con una chica loca, con alguien que lo hirió y lo humilló?

Bella fue herida tantas veces que incluso no podía confiar en su sombra.

- ¡Bella! - meneó la cabeza y enfocó su vista; Edward estaba delante de ella - te estoy llamando hace rato - añadió con la sonrisa torcida y el ceño fruncido - te estaba preguntando si querías algo de comer -

- ¡ah, no! no gracias, no tengo hambre - respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿segura? -

- sí, no te preocupes, gracias - Edward se alejó y ella volvió a suspirar; estaba dándose cuenta que últimamente lo estaba haciendo a menudo y eso también la asustaba

- desde que hicieron las paces te noto distraída - dijo de pronto Alice a su lado, Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la pareja que estaba frente a ella

La pelinegra miró a su hermana y esperó con paciencia a que terminaran de adoptar a tres gatos, una vez entregados los papeles, los collares y su cartilla de vacunación, la castaña se sentó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿no es bonito cuando los animalitos, al fin consiguen un hogar? -

- si, lo es - asintió Alice con una sonrisa - pero te estas desviando del tema -

- ¿qué quieres saber hermanita? – bufó entre dientes

- hace mucho que no me decías así - contestó Alice divertida

- solo cuando no te soporto -

- empieza a hablar Marie Swan - Bella arrugó su nariz y mostró los dientes

- me siento la abuela cuando me llamas así - añadió molesta, Alice soltó una carcajada

- al menos la abuela tiene bolas para enfrentar todo lo que le pase, pero de nuevo nos estamos desviando, ¡habla ahora! - Bella suspiró y se encogió en su sitio

- ¿realmente tengo que hacerlo? -

- bueno las flores dicen mucho, pero si, necesito saber que tienes -

- es simplemente que Edward me desconcierta -

- ¿tienes miedo de Edward? -

- en realidad sí, porque hace mucho que no hago amistad con un hombre, apenas hablo con Jasper, Peter y Laurent, si le puedo considerar hombre, aparte de los chicos del albergue -

- ¿tienes miedo de que Edward pueda influenciar en tu vida? ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir? -

Bella no pudo responder porque Edward apareció con una sonrisa en la cara con Jasper y Emmett, éste último yendo de un lado para otro por las cajas de comida que llevaba. El cobrizo sonrió y se sentó junto a Bella; Alice tuvo que irse no sin antes mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados.

A pesar de ese almuerzo, y las flores que recibió los siguientes días de parte de Edward, Bella aun no podía ver que al fin un chico realmente estaba interesado en ella. Meneó la cabeza para salir de aquellos pensamientos; ella sabía que su hermana tenía que darse cuenta por sí misma y poner de lado sus miedos para que Edward realmente pueda llegar a conquistarla.

Bella miró a Edward abrir entusiasmado su bolsa de comida y sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando lo notó con una nariz roja y un poco de irritación en los ojos.

- espero que no te molestes pero te traje un sándwich de pollo - la castaña rodó los ojos y sonrió

- en serio no tenía hambre - respondió con gentileza aceptando la pequeña bolsa de papel

- pues si no lo tienes ahora, más tarde lo tendrás - Bella cogió otro gato en su regazo y sonrió de nuevo, ruborizándose esta vez - bueno, entonces más tarde comeremos -

- ¡pero tú tenías hambre! - refutó

- no importa - Edward guiñó un ojo y volteó al frente - ¡mira ahí viene gente! -

Ambos se pararon y empezaron de nuevo con una ronda nueva de posibles dueños. Bella a lo lejos vio que Rosalie y Alice tenían mejor suerte con los gatos; Emmett demostraba que bien se podía jugar con los perros grandes y Jasper estregaba una perrita a su nueva dueña.

Creyó que con la ayuda de sus amigos era suficiente y por ello, por ser día sábado; la veterinaria estaba abierta al mando de Kate.

No tenía que preocuparse, sabía que tanto doctores y técnicos estaban muy bien capacitados.

- ¡ah Cullen! - una voz potente la sobresaltó y miró al cobrizo saludar a un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, canoso, con los ojos de color negro intenso, totalmente afeitado y una sonrisa escalofriante

- señor Vulturi que bueno verlo -

- mi nieta me trajo quiere un perrito -

- vino al mejor lugar - agregó él con una sonrisa

- ¡así que metiéndote a la causa! ¿no? - preguntó Aro con una sonrisa petulante, Bella frunció el ceño mirando a aquel señor con interés - ¡me parece bien muchacho, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás! -

Edward abrió los ojos asustado y miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Bella, quien no entendía aquel intercambio, la castaña seguía curiosa por la corta conversación, Edward sonrió a la fuerza, dio su mejor cara y asintió.

- bien, dicen que el fin justifica los medios - contuvo un suspiro de terror y volvió a mirar a Bella, esta vez ella estaba atendiendo a una chica

- así es señor - susurro nervioso y sudoroso por la situación - ¿va a adoptar algún perro? Aro bajó la vista y tocó la cabeza de su nieta

Edward sintió escalofríos recorrerle por toda su columna; su jefe estaba ahí, parado frente a la posible historia que él tenía que conseguir, un sudor frio lo cubrió de pronto y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Los nervios de nuevo estaban jugándole sucio.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien? - preguntó bella preocupada tocando su frente, el cobrizo levantó la vista y sonrió

- sí, no te preocupes, creo que es el hambre - Bella soltó una risita y suavizó su ceño

- está bien, comeremos, ¡chicos, vamos a comer! - gritó a lo lejos, escuchó a Jasper vitorear y a Alice y Rosalie empezar a romper las cajas de comida

- ¿han visto a Emmett? - preguntó Rosalie parándose en su sitio - hace rato que no lo veo - añadió preocupada

- seguro fue a buscarse comida, no te preocupes - añadió Jasper

Los chicos se aproximaron a ellos; lo bueno era que estaban bajo la misma carpa y podían estar pendientes de todo mientras prestaban atención a su comida, a pesar del frio y del poco sol que cada tanto salía, el ambiente estaba ligero y algo fresco.

- ¿qué tal les fue? - preguntó Alice metiéndose un pedazo de pollo a su boca

- creo que por igual ¿no? - respondió Edward mirando a la castaña y limpiándose el sudor de la frente - lo mejor es que ya nos queda algo de cinco gatos y tres perros, ¿a ustedes? -

- los gatos volaron Bells - anunció Rosalie con una sonrisa - ¡misión cumplida! - Bella sonrió y chocaron las manos

- a mí solo me falta un perro, pero creo que también me lo llevaré a casa - Alice entrecerró los ojos y todos rieron, sabían que no podían llevar más perros a su casa porque la abuela ya estaba loca con uno

- ¡Rosie! - gritó de pronto Emmett a lo lejos, todos levantaron la vista y vieron a Emmett con una bolsa de papel en su mano izquierda

- ¡este tonto, teniendo comida aquí se compra más! - bufó molesta Rosalie - es increíble que esté enamorada de él -

- no te quejes que él te adora - añadió Edward comiendo su sándwich

- lo sé, es solo que a veces es tan niño - añadió con los labios fruncidos

- ¡mira Rosie lo que he comprado! - volvió a gritar Emmett mucho más cerca

- ¡que! ¡otro sándwich de cerdo! - contestó mordaz, Emmett mostró sus hoyuelos con una sonrisa y Rosalie jadeó

- esa sonrisa no augura algo bueno- susurró Edward acercándose a Bella

- ¡mira Rosie, he comprado pollitos! - volvió a gritar aún lejos de ellos, escuchó como Rosalie empezaba a gimotear por su destino, pero gritó cuando vio a su novio tropezar

Todos miraron la escena con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y temor, Emmett con el fin de proteger la bolsa de papel en donde se supone estaban los pollitos los puso delante, a la altura de su pecho, pero tropezó de tal manera que cayó de cara al piso, aplastando a los pollitos con su cuerpo.

- ¡Emmett grandísimo idiota! ¡dios mío! ¡estoy segura que los pollitos están muertos! - todos corrieron en dirección a él para levantarlo y ver si realmente los pollitos habían sido historia; lo levantaron y Emmett abrió la bolsa con rapidez, suspiraron con alivio cuando escucharon piar

- ¡están vivos! - gritó el castaño - ¡y quien dice que estoy gordo! - añadió moviendo la bolsa con efusividad

- ¡seguro lo van a estar, no sabes ni cuidar a tus piojos y vas a intentar con pollitos! - añadió Alice con burla, Rosalie volvió a gimotear, todos volvieron a sus puestos y siguieron comiendo

- yo, en serio, que lo decía de broma..., eso de los pollitos…, pensé que estaba traumado, ¡porque, porque! -

Todos rieron, después del susto, los pollitos estaban bien y Emmett tuvo que dejarlos apartados porque los cinco gatos restantes estaban animados por saber dónde se encontraban las aves.

Al final del día, a las cuatro de la tarde; al fin pudieron conseguir hogares a todos los perros y gatos; todos estaban emocionados y eufóricos; tanto que se olvidaron de los pollitos de Emmett por un momento.

Cansados, tuvieron que regresar al albergue a llevarse las jaulas y las cajas que utilizaron, y la bolsa de comida para animales que sobró; Edward se fue primero con las primeras cajas y luego Jasper con Alice, Rosalie estaba enfurecida con Emmett y sus pollitos; aun así decía que esperaba no murieran de inanición o de sobrepeso.

Ellos fueron los siguientes en irse al albergue llevando las bolsas de comida y las mesas pequeñas.

Bella al final quedó a recoger los papeles y las carpetas que había llevado. Si bien no había hecho alguna actividad para recaudar fondos, se sentía contenta porque el albergue estaba más vacío de lo que estaba, solo esperaba poder seguir rescatando a animales de dueños irresponsables y rehabilitarlos para que puedan ir a lugares mejores.

Llegó al albergue después de varios minutos y observó que estaba algo silencioso, frunció su ceño y dejó las carpetas en la sala de atención; buscó por todo el lugar donde podrían estar, porque sus autos estaban todavía estacionados afuera; al cabo de varios minutos los encontró amontonados, tanto a trabajadores como a sus amigos alrededor de un compartimento.

Perla había dado a luz.

Se escuchó a los cachorros gemir y llorar buscando a tientas a su mamá, eran seis increíbles cachorros mestizos, vio como Alice soltaba lágrimas y Jasper sonreía con ternura, Rosalie y Emmett estaban abrazados y Edward también sonreía, y ni pensar en sus trabajadores que trataban de que la perra estuviera bien y el ambiente sea cálido para los cachorros.

- ¿bonito no? - preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio, todos voltearon y sonrieron - ¿porque no nos vamos a celebrar? yo invito -

- mejor vamos a mi casa, bebemos algo y pedimos para comer - todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Alice, y empezaron a salir uno por uno de aquel compartimento

De pronto escuchó otro estornudo

- ¿Edward, realmente te sientes bien? - preguntó Bella acercándose al chico, éste asintió y suspiró

- realmente los gatos me matan - añadió con la nariz tupida, Bella se preocupó observando a Edward dirigirse hacia la salida; dejó pasarlo por ahora

Todos se dirigieron a sus autos y manejaron en dirección de la casa de Jasper, Bella estaba preocupada por sus perros; les había dejado comida, demasiada para ambos y esperaba que hayan compartido, el agua también estaba en un balde como para que realmente no dejaran de hidratarse.

Sabía que no podía llevar a Mía al día de adopción porque estaba entrando en celo y no quería alborotar a todo los perros del albergue.

A lo lejos, a punto de estacionar, escuchó música estridente saliendo de la casa de Alice, todos bajaron de sus autos con miradas de asombro, confusos y curiosos.

De pronto el sonido de una trompeta los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿la abuela está haciendo fiesta? - preguntó Alice a su hermana, asombrada por la canción que estaban escuchando

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un segundo y luego corrieron hacia la puerta, Jasper detrás de ellas murmuraba cosas sin sentido, sobre que si la vieja había destrozado su casa, de inmediato la llevarían a la residencia no sin antes exigirle que pagara los daños.

Ni bien abrieron las puertas, vieron como tres señoras de edad se movían al ritmo de, ahora, _Great Balls of Fire_, todas moviendo su cintura como podían y luego jadearon al ver detrás de ellas a un señor que jamás habían visto, también moviéndose de manera sinuosa.

- si sigo viendo esto, seré testigo de que a alguno la cadera se le desarmará - añadió de pronto Emmett mirando con asombro a todos bailar

- ¿en serio la abuela hizo una fiesta? - preguntó Bella con asombro - no puedo creerlo -

- ¡abuela! - gritó Alice enfurecida, todos dejaron de bailar y miraron asustados a los seis jóvenes que observaban la escena - ¡no puede ser posible que hayas hecho una fiesta sin mi consentimiento! -

- ¡yo no te tengo que pedir permiso mocosa! -

- ¡pero es mi casa! - gritó Alice entrando de lleno en la sala - ¡y ustedes que hacen aquí! -

- nos escapamos querida - añadió Sophie - Iris no nos iba a dejar salir -

- ¡se escaparon! ¡es increíble! - gritó Bella esta vez - ¡vamos a llevarlas de nuevo a la residencia -

- ¡no,no,no! ¡a mí no me malogran la fiesta, zarrapastrosas de cuarta! ¡a mí no me van a hacer eso! - añadió levantando el bastón, Alice se encogió en su sitio y suspiró cuando la abuela no le dio el tan temido bastonazo - ¡lárguense! – continuaron con su baile al ritmo del tan famoso _Round Around the Clock_

Todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

- creo que se malogro la reunión - dijo Jasper mirando mal a Marie - ¿oye Edward estas bien? - todos voltearon a verlo y notaron esta vez que aparte de la nariz roja, y el sudor que cubría su frente, pequeñas manchas rojas empezaban a salirle por el cuello y su rostro

- es solo la alergia - dijo de pronto algo aletargado

- te llevo al hospital - anunció Bella de pronto preocupada - es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ayudarme - todos quedaron callados por la propuesta de la castaña

- no, no es necesario, solo necesito mis pastillas - añadió tratando de enfocar a todos, pero no pudo y empezó a desvanecerse lentamente

- ¡Emmett ponlo en la camioneta, lo llevaré al hospital! -

- ¡no, solo necesito mi cama! - añadió Edward tratando de levantar la voz

La castaña hizo caso y con ayuda de Jasper y Emmett lo llevaron a la camioneta, su hermano recibió las llaves de su auto y aseguró que lo tendría en su estacionamiento, Edward solo asintió, Bella lo miró preocupada y de pronto sintió algo en su pecho.

Dejó de lado aquello que estaba sintiendo y se dedicó a manejar las pocas cuadras que le quedaban para llegar a su departamento; afortunadamente vivían cerca de la casa de Alice.

Como pudo bajó a Edward de la camioneta, y al poco rato apareció Emmett para ayudarla, vio por el rabillo del ojo que solo estaba su auto y el resto no había venido.

Se sintió de pronto nerviosa.

Llegaron al piso tres, Emmett abrió la puerta y lo llevó a su habitación.

- ¿Bella segura que te encargas tú? - preguntó el castaño

- si, Emm no te preocupes - éste asintió y abrazó a Bella

- gracias, de verdad, yo soy malo para esto - Bella hizo un amago de sonrisa y suspiró

- de nada – respondió - solo no te olvides de los pollitos por favor – el castaño sonrió y se fue; escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se concentró en Edward, ahora tenía más manchas en el rostro

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el botiquín, en el baño lo encontró y buscó todas las pocas pastillas que tenía, al final encontró el antialérgico y suspiró cuando vio a Edward quedarse dormido.

Corrió hacia la cocina y sirvió un vaso con agua, volvió a la habitación y sacudió a Edward para que despertara.

- ¡Edward, vamos, tienes que tomar la pastilla! - añadió, al parecer éste reaccionó porque abrió los ojos y vio a Bella mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó aturdido

- tienes que tomar la pastilla - repitió, ayudó a incorporarse con un par de almohadas, le dio la pastilla e hizo que tomara agua; se alivió cuando al fin pudo pasar el antialérgico

Bella se quitó el sudor de la frente con la mano y suspiró.

Pensaba que era más fácil tratar con humanos, pero realmente prefería a sus perros.

Vio a Edward dormitar y tocó su frente, aún estaba caliente y algo sudorosa; entró al baño y cogió una pequeña toalla que estaba colgada, la mojó y volvió con Edward, lentamente le limpió el sudor y ayudó a bajar la temperatura.

Era increíble que Edward fuera alérgico a los gatos; y que lo afectara de tal manera.

Volvió a limpiarse el sudor de la frente y examinó sus signos vitales, su pulso estaba normal y al parecer la temperatura, después de varios minutos, se había normalizado.

Suspiró llena de alivio.

Parecían horas de angustia pero Edward ya estaba mejor.

De pronto se acordó de Aslan y Pocho, no los había visto.

Deambuló por todo el departamento y al final los encontró en un pequeño cuarto acondicionado para ellos; Aslan empezó a chillar con fuerza y Pocho saltaba de alegría al ver a su doctora favorita.

Pocho corrió al cuarto de su amo y Aslan luego lo siguió; Bella se aproximó de nuevo, para ver que sus perros no molesten con la recuperación de su dueño, pero se sorprendió al ver a Pocho acostado a los pies de Edward y a Aslan sentado a su lado, observándolo.

De pronto Aslan miró a la castaña durante varios segundos, Bella sonrió.

- lo sé, está mal - respondió, Aslan volvió a mirar a su dueño, se levantó y dio vueltas en su sitio mirando de nuevo a la castaña, gimoteó y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio - soy tu doctora, no esperes a que lo cure, se pondrá bien - añadió susurrando y tocando su cabeza para acariciarlo, Pocho solo se dedicó a gimotear suavemente lamiendo los zapatos de Edward, esta vez Pocho miró a la castaña - de verdad se pondrá bien -

- ya lo estoy - escuchó de pronto, Bella se sobresaltó y corrió a su lado

- ¡Edward! ¡realmente me asustaste! -

- estoy mejor, gracias - respondió con voz rasposa, los perros gimotearon al escuchar la voz de su dueño - de verdad chicos estoy mejor -

- sí que se preocupan - susurró la castaña con una sonrisa - ¿seguro que estas bien? - Edward asintió con una sonrisa - te puedo llevar al hospital -

- no, de verdad estoy bien, gracias Bella -

Ambos se quedaron callados, Bella desvió la vista hacia Pocho mientras que Edward la miró con intensidad; la castaña salió de la habitación un poco incómoda y se fue a la cocina para conseguir más agua, llenó una jarra y empezó a buscar algo de azúcar rebuscando los cajones.

Tarareando una canción regreso de nuevo en la habitación de Edward y le sirvió un vaso.

- tienes que tomar algo de azúcar, llegaste a desvanecerte - Edward asintió y se acomodó en la cama

- en serio Bella gracias -

- es lo menos que puedo hacer - respondió la castaña - por el almuerzo, las flores y tu ayuda - Bella sonrió y se alejó de él, pero casi al instante sintió su mano ser aferrada con fuerza, Edward estaba sujetándola

- ¿te molestó? - preguntó Edward, Bella soltó una risita sintiéndose de pronto nerviosa

- ¿que si me molestó? - preguntó con burla - ¡claro que sí!, pero lo hiciste de tal manera que al final se me pasó el enojo -

- o sea que si te gustó - añadió él aclarándose la garganta

- no abuses - respondió Bella con voz de advertencia

- a veces eres tan frustrante -

- y tu tan idiota - ambos sonrieron y se calmaron - lo siento -

- no debe disculparte, soy yo el que cometió varias de las faltas y tú solamente respondiste -

- y por ello también me disculpo, es algo así como una manera de protegerme – respondió nerviosa

- lo sé, y por eso estás loca -

- me lo han dicho varias veces -

- entonces ¿las flores te gustaron? - preguntó Edward con curiosidad tomando su vaso con agua y soltando la mano de la castaña al mismo tiempo, Bella negó con la cabeza

- están bonitas pero ninguna de ellas son mis preferidas -

- te advertí que averiguaría - ella soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza

- y yo te dije que esperaba que tuvieras suerte - Edward sonrió y guiñó su ojo - Edward, deja de hacerlo - añadió de pronto de forma seria

- ¿qué? ¿guiñar el ojo? - respondió con una sonrisa

- no, las flores, los almuerzos, las invitaciones - enumeró aún más seria - deja de ser gentil - añadió, el cobrizo frunció su ceño y miró a la castaña con curiosidad

- ¿porque? ¿no te gusta que lo haga? -

- solo deja de hacerlo - añadió, Edward se quedó mirando como la castaña salía lentamente de su habitación, confundido y desesperado por el rápido giro de la cosas; bufó silenciosamente

- ¿Edward? - dijo de pronto Bella en el marco de la puerta, el cobrizo levantó la vista y la miró sorprendido porque ella estaba sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos

- dime - respondió serio

- gracias por no besarme hoy -

La castaña salió rápidamente del departamento, al menos había dejado al chico con menos manchas rojizas y consciente de todo. Se sentía bien consigo misma haberle dicho eso, estaba poniendo un pare a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una semana, solo una semana había pasado para que diera un giro de 180 grados.

Salió al fin del departamento de Edward con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y un estúpido sentimiento atorado en su garganta y en su estómago.

Meneó al cabeza.

No podía pensar en eso, no quería pensar en eso, pero Edward con sus gestos y aquellos arrebatos de gentileza poco a poco estaba apropiándose de todo lo que había construido en su vida; se dio cuenta de pronto que los muros que construyó a lo largo de estos tres años estaban desmoronándose lentamente.

Estaba pasando de ser la veterinaria ruda y salvaje, a una dulce y gentil.

Gentil era con todos, excepto con los hombres.

Hasta que llego Edward.

Gritó quedito sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero tenía que alejarlo a como dé lugar.

De pronto el sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y suspiró al ver que era Alice.

- ¿qué paso? -

- llevamos a la abuela y a sus amigas y su amigo a la residencia, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte - respondió Alice

- ah ya, me quedo tranquila - respondió la castaña distraída

- Bella, ¿sabes qué día es mañana? - preguntó de pronto después de varios segundos de silencio

- si, lo sé - respondió suspirando

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó su hermana preocupada

- no Al, no te preocupes, iré ya el lunes, ya separé la cita, más bien mañana vamos al cementerio -

- eso de hecho, entonces mañana te llamo -

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Con tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza y una lucha interna de emociones, se había olvidado que mañana seria el doceavo aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre.

Ahora quizás podría entender porque últimamente estaba distraída y con la mente en blanco.

El recuerdo de la muerte de su madre siempre la tenia de aquella manera cada vez que se acercaba la fecha.

Pero esta vez estaba dudando seriamente que esa sea la única causa de que actúe de esa manera, distraída y completamente ajena al mundo real.

Sabía que había algo que la estaba molestando, y solo esperaba que no sea nada malo ni mucho menos complicado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola mis chicas lindas!<em>**

**_Bueno, aquí con el capítulo me pongo al día, realmente estaba loca por editarlo, y me daba flojera también hacerlo pero tuve que ponerme fuerte y aquí lo tienen._**

**_¿Un poco tenso y serio no? Bueno, al fin Bella está haciendo algo bueno y Edward se pasa de lindo, francamente lo quiero en mi vida, jajja, pero no todo es color de rosa. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?_**

**_Les advertí en algún momento que en la historia habría risas, romance, y un poquito de drama; en realidad lo del siguiente capítulo ya está escrito en mi borrador y no lo puedo cambiar, no lo quisiera cambiar._**

**_Miles de gracias a las que me dejan review, me anima a seguir escribiendo. A mis lectoras silenciosas las animo a que me dejen alguno y me digan si voy bien o si me equivoco :)_**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_LauraGarcia: _**_¡Gracias por tu review! Y lo de Aslan y Mía también me gustó, solo me imaginé a los dos acaramelados y listo; y tienes razón, amigo y periodista es la mejor opción._

**_Iza Perez: _**_¡amigaaaa! Gracias a ti pude editar al fin el capítulo, jajaja, eso del acoso funciona; nah! Es broma, esperemos que Edward sepa actuar como es debido y no regarla, Bella es completamente desconfiada; y seguimos buscando Aslan's para nuestras bebés. Gracias por tu review linda y por esos buenos deseos, en serio gracias._

**_Tecupi: _**_la abuela de Edward es un caso aparte, en los próximos capítulos sabremos más de ella, pero realmente tiene razón; esperemos que Edward no la malogre. ¡Gracias por tu review!, como siempre es bueno leerte._

**_Jolie Love: _**_gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste que Edward sea paciente, muy paciente jaja, espero leerte de nuevo._

**_Nilari: _**_linda, me agradó tu review, gracias de nuevo por leer la historia y me alegro que te guste mucho; y sobre la idea que me das no está nada mal, créeme que lo utilizaré. Gracias de nuevo._

**_Yoliki: _**_me alegro que te guste como está actuando Edward; y las abuelas son especiales, sinceramente "están safadas" jajaja, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**_PaolaPattinson: _**_Gracias por leer la historia y por tu review; jajaja eso de Peter Parker y su jefe no se me ocurrió para nada, en serio, muy buena observación y me encantó hahaha, en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido. Espero leerte de nuevo ;)_

**_EmDreams Hunter: _**_Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia :) como siempre esa carita feliz siempre me saca una sonrisa. Gracias._

**_Tata XOXO: _**_gracias por tu review y por seguir con la historia, es agradable leerte en cada capítulo. Esperemos que Edward no lo arruine y que Bella pueda confiar; gracias también por los buenos deseos, estoy disfrutando estar de nuevo con mi familia, gracias. :D ¡besos y abrazos!_

**_Tade: _**_Tania, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, sinceramente no tengo fechas exactas para actualizar, pero por lo general, son semanalmente los fines de semana; ahora ultimo estoy actualizando dos veces por semana porque estoy en mis momentos de inspiración. Gracias de nuevo por leer la historia, un abrazo y espero leerte de nuevo._

**_Bien chicas._**

**_Misión cumplida._**

**Gracias a las que me siguen agregando a favoritos y alertas, eso también me anima a seguir escribiendo y unas chicas locas que conocí en el chat, y supe que leen mi historia; mis chicas perv T. E. F. ¡poquito con conocerlas y me caen súper bien!**

**_Ahora sí, después de mi testamento, me voy._**

**_Con cariño, Amyelle_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PD: para aquellas personas que quieran comunicarse conmigo y preguntar acerca del fic o cualquier cosa, está mi facebook que está en mi perfil, o pueden buscarme bajo el mismo nombre y mi correo: amyel . lime (arroba) yahoo. com (todo junto)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Parte que les gustó? ¿Parte favorita? ¿Parte que odiaron? <strong>


	14. Outtake: La despedida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer; yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake<strong>

**La despedida**

* * *

><p>Respiré profundamente mientras seguía soñando y aunque estaba consciente de lo que mi mente estaba recreando, realmente quería seguir soñando.<p>

Estaba ahí Alice con Jasper, la abuela detrás de ellos y mis perros correteándose uno con otro; de pronto vi como Mía corrió tan rápido que se estrelló con las piernas de Jasper haciéndole caer de espaldas; mi mayor sueño hecho realidad.

Sentí un par de lengüetazos en mi cara y abrí los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz; miré a Mía mirarme con cara de yo no fui.

Me desperecé rápidamente y me senté a observar mi habitación; la noche anterior había dejado mi cajón de ropa interior abierto y Mía había dispersado todo por toda la habitación; bufé frustrada.

Al menos hoy no iría a trabajar.

Lentamente me levanté y voté a los perros de mi habitación; ya se estaban acostumbrando demasiado a estar merodeando por aquí.

- ¡Bella! - gritó mi molestosa hermana, tuve que menear la cabeza para despejar mi mente de su ruidosa voz - ¡Bella! ¿ya estas despierta? - preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza, entorné mis ojos mirándola mal

- ¡no! - respondí con sorna - es mi gemela malvada la que está fuera de su cama - Alice me miró mal y yo sonreí - ¿qué quieres ahora? -

- ¡ay por favor, no más numeritos territoriales hoy por favor! -

- simplemente estoy preguntando qué quieres -

- hoy estamos de misión imposible - Alice sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y cuando lo hace nada bueno puede salir - Jasper está empezando a sospechar que hoy habrá despedida y necesito que lo despistes -

- ¿yo? - pregunté cómo tonta, mi querida hermana enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado

- o es que acaso tu gemela quiere hacerme el favor - solté una carcajada y miré mi cama automáticamente

- se lo preguntaré, vuelve mañana -

- ¡basta Bella! ¡de verdad necesito que despistes a Jasper y evites que venga aquí! -

- Alice en serio no puedo, ahora tengo un mar de confusiones en mi mente y estoy pronto al colapso -

- ¡no, no es hora que te ahogues! _¡ayuuudame!_ - añadió con esa terrible mirada de cordero adolorido; me crucé de brazos aun con mi pijama de franela y suspiré

- ¿puedo bañarme y cambiarme? - Alice sonrió y salió de mi habitación de inmediato

¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una segunda fiesta de soltera cuando ni siquiera era soltera?

Solo a Alice, mi hermana a veces estaba completamente zafada.

Y Jasper era otro; ese hombre era un estúpido por completo, a veces hacia esas preguntas absurdas cuando a uno le pasaba algo; la última vez que terminé en el piso por un tropezón, me preguntó si me había caído. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar responderle que solo besaba el piso.

Rodé los ojos, por algo se habían conocido y se habían casado, tal para cual.

Me metí al baño ya desvestida, lista para mi relajante ducha matutina, pero Alice entró abriendo la puerta completamente dejándome desnuda a sus ojos.

- ¡Bella tienes que ir ya por Jasper, está que me revienta el teléfono! - levantó la voz completamente nerviosa

- ¿al menos puedo bañarme y cambiarme? - pregunté rodando los ojos, Alice asintió y volvió a salir del baño

**_Inicio de la Misión_**

**_9:00 am, Casa de Bella, Queen Anne, Seattle_**

- No te olvides que tienes que retenerlo hasta las cuatro, de ahí tiene una cita con Edward y Emmett no sé para qué - añadió Alice con ojos suplicantes metiendo su cabeza por la ventana de mi camioneta

- lo sé Alice ya no me lo repitas -

- es solo que no quiero que descubra esto, de verdad quiero ver hombres semidesnudos y esta es mi oportunidad - la miré con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida, realmente mi hermana a veces asustaba

- ¿es que acaso estas caliente por algún otro chico? - Alice fingió jadear y se llevó la mano al pecho

- ¿estas diciéndome que estoy siendo infiel a mi Jazzy? -

- si serias infiel, yo tendría a muchos hombres en mi departamento para mi sola -

- eso sucederá cuando la abuela se embarace de nuevo - solté una carcajada y Alice también empezó a reír, supongo por la imagen mental que tenia

- ¡ni lo digas! ¡a veces creo que es capaz! -

Arranqué el auto en seco e hice chillar las llantas, Alice lo detestaba; me reí cuando por el espejo retrovisor vi a Alice sacarme el dedo medio y gritando quien sabe qué.

Cinco minutos habían pasado solo conversando sobre la abuela y su posible embarazo, sonreí y luego me estremecí por la imagen mental. La abuela podía tener a cualquier _viejo verde_, como ella decía, detrás de ella; incluso había mencionado alguna vez algo sobre su vida sexual estancada; pero siempre seria fiel al abuelo Albert.

Excepto con el pensamiento.

- _¿diga?_ - preguntó mi cuñado con voz extraña

- ¿Jasper? ¿te están torturando o algo así? - escuché como un gemido y una queja de dolor, fruncí mi ceño - ¿estás haciendo cochinadas? -

- _¡no!_ - respondió, esta vez desesperado - _¡Alice me dejó atado a la cama y no me responde el maldito celular!_ - de inmediato colgué y alejé esas imágenes que estaban llegando a mi mente, pero _¿cómo lo habría dejado?_ _¿esposas, soga, correa de cuero...? _sacudí la cabeza de nuevo y marqué el número de mi hermana

- _¿ya estas con Jasper?_ - preguntó al otro lado; bufé

- acabo de llamarlo y me dijo que está atado a la cama - respondí evitando reírme, Alice jadeó y soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿debo suponer que se te olvido desatarlo? -

- _¡sí!_ - jadeó de nuevo _- por favor desátalo -_

- eso de hecho si quieres que lo retenga, ¿pero debo preocuparme de verlo desnudo? -

- _¡Bella!_ - gritó

- ¡es que tengo que saber si está desnudo! ¡que tal y resulta que me acusa de violación! -

- _¡qué cosas dices por todos los cielos!_ - gritó escandalizada - _¡y no, no está desnudo!_ -

Colgué de inmediato antes que se le salga cualquier clase de información.

Una cosa era que Jasper era un estúpido y a veces un tonto, muy buena gente, pero tonto.

Pero otra cosa es que el esposo de tu hermana esté bueno y se siga conservando así.

Estacioné la camioneta en el porche y me miré en el espejo, noté que una sonrisa pervertida estaba adornando mi cara; tuve que masajearme las mejillas para quitarme aquella sonrisa y solo tener la sonrisa, esa en la que le dices a tu cuñado ¿qué tal? sin querer violarlo si lo vez desnudo.

**_10:10 am, Casa de Alice y Jasper, Freemont, Seattle_**

- ¡Rose, por favor, llama a Jasper en diez minutos y pídele que vaya a verte e invéntate una excusa para retenerlo, ordenes de Alice -

- _está bien, ¿pero que le diré? -_

- ¡Bella, ya estoy listo! - abrí los ojos sorpresivamente y colgué de inmediato al ver a Jasper con ropa

Jasper al fin estaba duchado y cambiado con ropa casual deportiva.

Después de luchar bastante tiempo con las sogas y las correas de cuero que estaba atado a una de sus muñecas y a uno de sus tobillos; tuve que correr para evitar seguir viendo ese cuerpo que siempre me traía loca en cualquier hombre.

El maldito tenía esos jodidos cuadraditos en su estómago.

- ¿a dónde vamos a ir? - preguntó mientras lo empujaba a mi camioneta, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se subiera a su auto

- ¡te llevaré con Alice! - respondí con voz chillona, él me vio de manera rara y yo sonreí

- o sea que primero me deja atado y luego te pide que me lleves con ella ¿que están tramando? - arqué las cejas y bufé

- ¿acaso me vez con cara de tramar algo? Sabes que no se me dan esas cosas - respondí manejando por las calles, supuestamente en dirección de mi casa y mirando la hora para que Rose llamara

- bueno eso si lo tengo que admitir, tu tramar algo, no se te da - de pronto sonó su celular y yo suspiré contenta

- dime Rosita - sonreí por el apelativo que utilizó con su hermana - ¿cómo que no puede arreglarlo? - fruncí mi ceño y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, Jasper estaba rojo - ¿pero al menos hizo el intento?... jajaja... me hubiera gustado ver eso, bueno pero solo tienes que llamar al técnico - giré en una esquina sin que se diera cuenta y fui en dirección a la veterinaria - está bien voy para allá- colgó - ¿Bells podemos ir a la veterinaria?, Rosalie me tiene que dar las llaves de su casa -

- si claro, Alice tendrá que esperar - sonreí, eso al parecer le disgustó porque frunció su ceño - yo la llamo no te preocupes - añadí dándome una palmada mental en la frente

Bajé rápidamente del auto y corrí hacia la veterinaria sin esperar a que Jasper saliera, atravesé la sala de espera y de atención para encontrar a Rosalie examinando a los perros que habían sido operados.

- ¿qué le has dicho? - pregunté tratando de encontrar mi respiración

- que tengo todos los circuitos malogrados en el departamento, y que Emmett se electrocutó al arreglarlo; tienes que ir y malograr cualquier cosa, o quemarlo no sé -

- ¿Rosalie? - preguntó a lo lejos, desaparecí de ahí y me fui al pequeño patio para respirar mejor; luego volví a entrar - ¿nos vamos?, ya tengo las llaves - asentí mirando a mi rubia amiga y ella me guiñó un ojo

**_10:40 am, Casa de Rosalie y Emmett, Downtown, Seattle_**

Y aquí estaba yo, tratando de quemar la tostadora como me dijo Rosalie al momento de salir; no escuché muy bien, pero oí que tenía que hacerlo calentar demasiado, pero la cosa esta no se quemaba ni salía humo; mientras, mandé a Jasper por herramientas al conserje del primer piso, supuse que demoraría porque estábamos en el quinto piso.

Era un edificio antiguo, había muchas probabilidades que los circuitos eléctricos estén completamente malogrados.

¡O quizás sea de otro voltaje!

Rápidamente cambié el voltaje a la tostadora y lo enchufe de nuevo y al instante salió chispas y la tostadora empezó a humear; me asusté cuando sonó como una explosión y el ambiente empezó a llenarse de humo.

- ¡Jasper! - grité con fuerzas, tratando de desenchufar la tostadora; pero no podía, porque era posible que me electrocutara

_¡Jodida estúpida despedida de Alice!_

- ¿qué pasó? - gritó Jasper entrando al departamento - ¡Bella aléjate de ahí! - de inmediato otra explosión sonó y la luz del departamento se fue; al instante se escuchó otros gritos y como chiflaban en los demás departamentos

- creo que encontré donde fue el corto - susurré con una sonrisa, Jasper me miró serio y por poco me pega

- ¡no me digas! - respondió con sorna pasando de lado y verificando la caja maestra - ¿cómo lo notaste? ¿por qué votó humo o porque sonó una explosión? -

- ¡no es mi culpa, quería una tostada y no me di cuenta! - gemí y el meneó la cabeza

- ¿querías una tostada? ¿en serio? ¿dónde está el pan? -

- ¡estaba encendiéndola! - levanté la voz

- ¡otra cosa es que tú estabas incendiándola!, ¡Jamás te vuelvas a acercar a un aparato electrónico! -

**_1:28 pm, Veterinaria Patitas, Downtown, Seattle_**

Después de dos horas y media aproximadamente de esperar a los expertos de la electricidad y un montón de quejas de parte de Jasper; al final estábamos regresando a la veterinaria para devolver las llaves a su dueña, y juraba que ya estaba harta de mi cuñado.

No podía haber hombre más idiota que él, jamás deja de hablar, no deja de quejarse, no deja de seguir hablando.

Termina de hablar y sigue con el mismo cuento.

No sé cómo Alice lo tolera, me da ganas de meterle un zapato a su boca.

- ¡al fin! - grité cuando llegamos a la veterinaria, Jasper me miró mal y bajé del auto entrando a la veterinaria, justo en esos momento me encontré con Rosalie entregando un gato a su dueña

- ¡por favor llévatelo tú, ya no lo tolero! -

- ¡que no! ¡esa es tu misión, la mía es quedarme aquí hasta las cuatro que tengo que ir a tu casa para ayudar a tu loca hermana! - fruncí mi nariz y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper entrar a la veterinaria

- todo está arreglado, es más, cambiaron los cables antiguos por unos nuevos, ahora puedes utilizar cualquier electrodoméstico sin ningún problema - Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa y me miró con una mirada interrogante

- luego te explico - susurré avergonzada - ¿necesitas ayuda? - pregunté suplicándole con la mirada

- ¿chicos nos pueden ayudar?, hace falta manos para los baños y Bella necesito que revises a varios perros y gatos que llegaron hoy! - sonreí a mi practicante, la premiaría por esto

- ¿pero y Alice? - preguntó Jasper

- la llamo - respondió Rosalie - mientras pasen al fondo por favor - añadió

Entré como bólido por todo mi territorio, amaba ese olor a perro y gato mojado, amaba ese aroma a perro y los miles de pelos que había en las camillas y en el piso.

Eso me indicaba realmente que estaba en donde debería estar siempre.

Me sentía protegida, en casa.

**_3.48 pm, Veterinaria Patitas, Downtown, Seattle_**

**_Fin de la Misión_**

Al fin Emmett se había llevado a Jasper y Rosalie y yo estábamos libres, la mayoría de las chicas iríamos en grupo a mi casa, y como tenía la camioneta afuera, yo las llevaría, así sea en la parte de arriba del auto.

Rosalie estaba también emocionada porque al único hombre que había visto desde hace años era Emmett y quería ver la mercancía de hoy en día.

Aunque viera los esculturales cuerpos en internet de varios modelos, era diferente si se te presentaba algún hombre bueno, con cuadraditos sensuales en el estómago y carne por dónde agarrar.

Di descanso a todos por ser sábado y cerramos temprano, Peter se tuvo que quedar de turno, afortunadamente, porque ninguna de las chicas quería perderse alguna fiesta que Alice organizaba y más si habría hombres desnudos por medio.

Todas se metieron como ganado a mi camioneta, una encima de otra; sentadas en las rodillas o en la maletera. Me pidieron música fiestera y lo puse, todas estábamos eufóricas y llenas de energía.

Yo solo esperaba que toda esta euforia realmente no pasara a una de terror.

La última vez salió mal, dos estríper me acosaron sin cesar durante toda la fiesta, quitándole el protagonismo a la festejada y ahora por ello me odia, y estoy segura que por eso también jamás me casaré; según Ángela, algo así como la maldición del vestido de novia si te lo pones antes de que alguien se te declare.

Suspiré escuchando a _Pitbull_ en la radio; de inmediato se me vino a la mente Edward.

_Pitbull igual Edward._

Maldito, hasta en la radio me torturaban.

¿Qué me había pasado en ese momento?

Todo se había descontrolado, yo estaba llena de ira, tenía miedo y a la vez quería venganza, pero de un momento a otro todo se fue al diablo y me encontraba besándolo y anhelando más de sus besos, quería sentirlo, ¡Dios mío! ¡Si hasta lo estaba desnudando en mi mente!

Quien sabe y hubiera él terminado violado en vez de ser yo la violada.

¡Lo que dice Jasper es cierto!

_¡Mi frustración ya se está siendo obvia!_

Pero lo que si me enfurecía de mi misma era que lo había permitido, había dejado que ese imbécil me besara cuando podía luchar un poco más.

Necesitaba alcohol, y mucho.

- ¡_wow_, Alice, te pasaste! - gritó Jessica al entrar a mi departamento, mis perros me recibieron entusiasmados, los acaricie y miré alrededor

Estaban las paredes decoradas con figuras en negro y rojo, era una silueta de una mujer en un vestido estilo _puto_ en rojo con cuernos y cola de color rojo, el resto de color negro.

Había tridentes, y cuernos por toda la habitación.

No sabía si era ironía o si realmente decía la verdad, creo que hoy iba a ser una día en donde mas de una iba a poner los cuernos a sus novios, aunque sea mentalmente.

A lo lejos había una pancarta en rojo y negro también con escarcha roja y plateada; _"Bienvenidas a mi segunda despedida, toquen y disfruten"_

Reímos automáticamente al leer la pancarta de bienvenida, todas nos acercamos a la mesa y realmente estaba viendo _cupcakes_, pero estos tenían forma de pene.

Jamás volvería a ver a los _cupcakes_ de manera inocente.

- ¡Bella iré a traer a la abuela! - asentimos en grupo porque aun seguíamos viendo la decoración, Jessica se fue a donde estaba el equipo de sonido y puso un poco de música

La gente empezó a llegar y reclamar por los bocaditos, todas se tomaban fotos con la pancarta, los dibujos, los cuernos, muchas se pusieron pelucas y los cuernos, incluyendo la cola.

Ángela y Rosalie se encargaron de hacer los cocteles como para un batallón y al final decidieron que solo servirían en una jarra ron con un poco de gaseosa.

_¡Como si hiciera falta la gaseosa! ¡Podíamos solas con el ron!_

Todas estábamos entonadas, tuve que meter a mis perros a mi habitación para evitar que los pisaran y así también alejarlos de la bulla; luego por la ventana observé que Alice ya estaba entrando al edificio con la abuela en la silla de ruedas.

- ¡llegó la festejada! - gritaron todas con vasos en mano, sonreí al ver a mi hermana empujando la silla de la abuela, ésta solo miraba con ojos brillantes toda la decoración y con anhelo los vasos de mis amigas

- ¡hola abuela! - grité por encima de la bulla, ella meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa

- ¡mocosa al fin te voy a ver en acción! - gritó levantando el bastón - ¡pero mira, acaso esos queques tienen forma de penes! - volvió a gritar - ¿puedo comer uno? - todas reímos

- ¡abuela te quiero presentar a unas amiga, ella es Rosalie, es la novia de uno de los nietos de tu enemiga, y ella es Kate trabaja con Bella en la veterinaria -

- hola hija mucho gusto - cogió la mano de Kate y sonrió - y contigo, ¡no puedo creer que una chica tan linda esté con el nieto de esa zorra! - abrí los ojos sorprendida y traté de darle un golpecito pero ella no me hizo caso, a mi lado Rosalie soltó una carcajada

- no se preocupe señora, sé que los nietos de Elizabeth Masen son de lo peor, pero nada como cogerlos de las bolas y encaminarlos – mi abuela miró sorprendida a la rubia y cogió su mano

- tu debiste ser mi nieta, excepto por lo de tu novio; no como ésta – murmuró mirándome mal, yo solo entorne mis ojos y bebí un poco de mi trago – ésta piensa que un perro es mejor que un hombre –

- ¡es cierto, abuela, por muchos factores son mej…! -

- ¡Bella llaman la puerta! – gritó Jessica, bufé molesta y me aproximé a la puerta, miré que todos se divertían y me encogí de hombros, al ser la dueña de la casa tenía que pasar por esto

Me asusté cuando vi al otro lado de la puerta a tres oficiales con una placa en mano mirándome mal

- ¿la señorita Swan? - preguntó uno de ellos, _¡estupido!_ seguro Edward me había acusado con la policía por haberlo amordazado

- ¡todo es un malentendido, se lo puedo explicar! - añadí de manera rápida y nerviosa, detrás de mí las chicas miraban con expresiones extrañas a los oficiales

Pero de pronto sentí que dos de ellos me cogieron de ambos brazos y me arrastraron dentro.

- ¡señorita Swan usted está detenida por ser demasiado sexy! - gritó el que estaba libre

Me arrastraron por toda la sala, escuché gritos y más gritos, la abuela estaba que levantaba el bastón entusiasmada y Alice sonreía con malicia

De pronto recordé a Alice y su advertencia _¡Me debes una lista si no quieres que te entregue al estríper!_

Gemí cuando noté que me estaban esposando y me estaban sentando en una silla, grité cuando empezaron a desvestirse y las chicas gritaron de emoción al ver a los chicos sin ropa, ahora mostraban sus buenos abdominales y sus brazos tonificados.

Se quitaron las gorras y uno de ellos era rubio y dos con cabello negro.

De nuevo quedaría traumada de por vida por culpa de los estríper.

Recordé enseguida aquel incidente en el que terminé siendo perseguida toda la fiesta por un hombre desnudo, si, desnudo.

- ¡para, para! - grité al observar que el hombre de cabello rubio y musculoso estaba solo en tanga; desvié la mirada cuando vi que estaba jugando a quitársela

- ¡Alice por favor! - grité de nuevo, sentí como alguien me abría la boca y otra persona me embrocaba algo amargo y que quemaba la garganta

_¡Era tequila! ¡Y yo con el tequila bailaba y cantaba encima de todas las mesas!_

Esta vez me mantuve quieta, tratando de no mirar al hombre que me estaba bailando sensualmente; _vale_, tenía que admitirlo, era simpático y rubio y musculoso, y _¡dios!_ ese _sixpack_ que tenía era perfecto, cada vez que se contorneaba mostraba aquellos abdominales tonificados _y... y... y… y yo estaba poniéndome caliente_.

De nuevo desvié la vista y vi que Alice estaba disfrutando de su hombre semidesnudo de cabello negro, las chicas volvieron a gritar cuando observaron que Alice había sido levantada del suelo y estaba dando vueltas con ese chico.

Al poco rato escuché la voz de mi abuela, mi abuelita gritando emocionada como si fuera a tener un orgasmo de un momento a otro; el tercer chico de cabello negro le bailaba muy sensual y mi abuela pellizcaba una y otra vez sus músculos.

Esta vez tuve que cerrar los ojos para quitarme aquella imagen de la mente.

Mi abuela a veces era muy pervertida.

Grité cuando sentí que el chico rubio se sentó en mis rodillas, no sabía si estaba en lo cierto pero creo que ya estaba sin ropa interior y estaba restregándose contra mi virginal cuerpo.

_¡Si claro, de virginal nada!_

Pero era lo mismo después de tres años de abstinencia.

- hola Bella - susurró de pronto aquel hombre en mi oído y yo grité, no sé si por placer o por temor

- ¡por favor libérame antes de que cometa violar... digo locura - aquel chico me miró con una sonrisa y las cejas enarcadas, sus ojos celestes también sonreían con diversión

- está bien, pero me debes un baile - asentí rápidamente y sentí libre mis manos, me alejé mientras que él se dedicaba a bailar con otras chicas

¡Estaba desnudo por el amor de todo lo sexy!

- ¡no seas mojigata Bella! - gritó Alice a mi lado, poniendo un billete en la ropa interior de su estríper - ¡a mi abuela! - gritó

Los tres chicos se fueron moviéndose lentamente y acorralaron a mi abuela meneando la cintura hacia abajo, felizmente de nuevo con ropa interior, vi como era cargada por uno de ellos y daba vueltas en el aire mientras que ella gritaba un _¡sí!_ muy animado.

La bajaron y sosteniéndose de su bastón bailaron los tres con ella, muy pegados.

- ¡Jesús, esto es la gloria! - gritó moviéndose lentamente

- y decías que le daría un infarto - murmuró Alice - la abuela se está divirtiendo más que tú -

- no veo que tú estés divirtiéndose - respondí bebiendo un poco de su vaso, el alcohol ya estaba en mi cabeza - ¿porque no vas a bailar? -

- extraño a mi Jazzy - respondió arrastrando las palabras, Rosalie sonrió con ternura a su lado dejando de hablar con Kate y abrazó a su cuñada - lo sé, no debería estar viendo hombres desnudos, pero es que hace tiempo no veía uno -

- ¡eso no es excusa Ali, tenemos ojos y manos y debemos aprovecharlos! – gritó la rubia levantando el vaso

- ¡sí! por eso hice que Bella sea la festejada -

- ¡¿qué?! - grité asustada, sentí de inmediato un tirón y uno de los chicos con cabello negro me estaba arrastrando al centro para hacerme un _sandwich_ con el chico rubio

Miré de reojo como es que mi abuela estaba en el piso echada mientras el otro estríper la arrastraba por toda la sala jalándola de las piernas.

- ¡sí! - gritó ella emocionada

Casi de inmediato sentí como es que dos cuerpos colisionaban con el mío, y me sentí nerviosa, eran dos hombres dispuestos a todo.

_¡Mentira!_ Solo estaban dispuestos a dejarte con ganas, siempre hacían eso los estríper.

Las chicas con sus gritos hicieron que bajáramos lentamente hasta el piso, y por el alcohol sentí que gritaba de felicidad, aunque mi conciencia me decía que los violara.

- ¡viólalos! - _¡ves!_

No, esa era mi abuela, gritando,

- ¡por dios mocosa, aprovecha que está bueno! - gritó acercándose ya que había sido liberada de un gran abrazo - ¡muchachos llévensela afuera y tírensela de una vez por todas! - gritó

Todas rieron haciendo que me pusiera completamente colorada. Uno de los chicos se alejó de mí y fue con mi abuela a abrazarla y depositar un beso en su frente.

Fue tierno, debo admitirlo.

Chillé cuando fui cargada por el chico rubio, y todas gimieron a coro un _¡sí!_ por diversión.

Ambos reímos, definitivamente esta fiesta era muy diferente a la anterior que había asistido, y me gustaba.

Di vueltas, bailé, bebí mas alcohol, vi a mi hermana colgada de su cuñada, mi abuela bebiendo alcohol, mis técnicas bailando con los estríper, Rosalie bebiendo más alcohol, las amigas de Alice tomándose fotos comiéndose los penes, digo, los _cupcakes_ en forma de penes; bebí más alcohol, agité mi cabeza chillando como loca, mi abuela de nuevo estaba bebiendo más alcohol, Alice poniéndose a llorar; vi a Jasper mirando todo con asombro, a Emmett caminar hacia Rosalie y a Edward fruncirme el ceño.

¿Porque ese imbécil tenía que mirarme así?

¿Quién se creía que era?

- _¡aaaaaawwwww!_ - todas gritamos al oír que la música se apagaba

- ¡la fiesta terminó! - gritó Jasper enfurecido

- ¡ah! ¡mi cuñadito está molesto! ¡a que no es tierno parece un gatito! - todas nos reímos por la tontería que dije incluyendo los estríper que estaban ya vistiéndose guiñando el ojo a cuanta chica los viera, me acerqué a mi estríper rubio y sonreí - ¡estas bueno, en serio! -

- tardaste mucho -

- ¡adiós chicos, es hora! - gritó Emmett, los estríper salieron, Edward hizo que nos sentáramos en el sillón y despacharon a todas las chicas

- ¿para q-que han ven-nido? - preguntó Rosalie hipando

- ¡no puedo creer que me hayan despistado con esa tontera de la electricidad! - gritó jasper entrando de nuevo a mi departamento

- ¡mira Jasssper, tu aquí no _gritar_, antes te pein-nas gren-ñundo -

- ¡no, no! ¡es gre-ñu-do! - gritó Alice en respuesta, las tres reímos como tontas

- venimos porque se hacía raro que ninguna contestara el celular, pero ustedes estaban, como dice el cartel, tocando y disfrutando -

- ¡y eso que!, ¡tenemos nuestros derechos! - grité en respuesta, Edward soltó una risita y lo miré mal

- ¡será tú, ellas no! - levantó la voz Emmett

- además pensábamos que algo malo les estaba pasando por los gritos - respondió Edward, lo miré mal y bufé

- ¡es que tu... mira que pensar... _jajaja_... eres burro, eso eres! -

- y tú ¿que eres? -

- una santa -

- ¡santa tu abuela! ¡mira hasta ya se durmió en la silla de ruedas! -

- ¡abue-elita! - gritó Alice tratándose de levantar - Jasper quiero ir con mi abuela -

- no, nos vamos a la casa y punto, ¡tu abuela se queda aquí! - me levanté como pude y trastabille hasta llegar a mi cuñado, por más que me sacara una cabeza, no me intimidaba

- ¡tú te vas a llevar a mi abuela! ¡no dices que es santa! ¡llévatela! - respondí mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Jasper quiso reír pero se contuvo, al final escuché una carcajada de parte de Edward - ¡y tú de que te ríes! -

- solo pensaba - respondió el imbécil

- tu no piensas eres un bruto - lo miré mal con una sonrisa de suficiencia y lo que mi equilibrio me permitía, creo que me estaba yendo hacia adelante

- y tu una egocéntrica -

- idiota -

- fea -

- gordo - se quedó callado mirándome con sorpresa, reí a carcajadas

- bien, bien, es hora de irnos, la fiesta ya terminó y mañana estarán con una resaca terrible - finalizó Emmett con una sonrisa cargando a Rosalie - gordo, ayúdame con la abuela - todos reímos

Al final se llevaron a la abuela y yo había recuperado un poco la consciencia, aunque no la tenía perdida del todo; felizmente era la hora de alimentar a mis perros y les di demasiada comida pidiéndoles perdón por la bulla.

Estaba ebria, muy ebria.

Me tiré a la cama con ropa y todo y sonreí.

La despedida había sido todo un éxito y me había gustado.

Excepto cuando aquel estúpido cobrizo apareció; porque ahí, entre mi borrachera, sentí que el rubio a mi lado había sido devaluado.

Ahora solo quedaba protegerme de cualquier cosa que Edward pudiera hacerme.

Dos ojos verdes profundos me atormentaron toda la noche en mis sueños.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas<strong>_

_**Esta es una publicación flash, porque me están molestando con lo del internet en mi casa.**_

_**pfff...**_

_**Es malo decirlo, pero en ocasiones como ésta, amo vivir sola, pero como estoy de visita tengo que atenerme a las reglas.**_

_**Les prometo responder sus reviews del anterior capítulo en el siguiente capítulo se los prometo.**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer y por sus reviews.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Con cariño, Amyelle**_


	15. ¿Por qué no?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que es completamente mía.**

*****Este capítulo está dedicado a mi mami, porque solo falta minutos hora para que sea su cumpleaños*****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**¿Por qué no?**

* * *

><p>- <em>Un, dos, vuelta, paso, paso, salto, vuelta, dos pasos, vuelta<em>,... - de pronto una niña de ocho años volteó hacia la puerta de cristal y sonrió mostrando un par de hoyuelos y un diente faltante, las pronunciadas pecas hacían que se viera más regordeta, con las mejillas coloradas por todo el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo y dos menudas colas en alto; sonrió aún más cuando vio a su hermana dos años mayor sonreírle con un montón de pintura en la cara y un cartel grande que decía _¡Una buelta más Bellita!_

Su hermana jamás sería buena en ortografía.

- Isabella, estás retrasándote - oyó la voz de su profesora y volteó dándose cuenta que las demás niñas ya estaban haciendo más pasos; volvió a su rutina y se concentró de nuevo.

La pequeña castaña siguió con sus pasos de danza moderna contenta mirándose a los espejos que había en toda la sala; con el piso alfombrado, podían bailar sin zapatos y sin medias y eso a ella le encantaba. Le había rogado a su madre para que la pusiera en esa academia de baile y ahora estaba más concentrada que nunca en aprender nuevos pasos y seguir a sus artistas de moda.

El verano ya se iba y solo le quedaban pocos días para que se despidiera, de nuevo, temporalmente de la academia.

- ¡mami! ¡viste lo que hice! - preguntó Bella dando un par de saltos en su sitio mirando a su madre sonreírle con ternura durante unos pocos segundos - ¡Alice lo viste! -

- ¡estuviste asombrosa Bells! - chilló la pequeña pelinegra de diez años, saltando también en su sitio tratando de llevar aquella pancarta que tenía en manos - ¡si cariño, estuviste bien! - respondió Renee con una sonrisa acariciando el largo cabello de la castaña

- ¡si, y nos presentaremos en la clausura! - añadió Bella contenta cogiendo la mano de su madre

- lo sé - respondió Renee de manera distraída, mientras pasaban por el cafetín del local - ahora, quisiera que me expliquen cómo es que ustedes dos deben casi cien dólares a la señora de la cafetería -

Ambas niñas quedaron plantadas en su sitio, asustadas y mirándose entre sí; volvieron a observar a su madre la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cintura; era la típica expresión para una persona que se enfrenta a un par de niñas traviesas.

Renee entornó los ojos para hacer más dura su expresión y ambas respingaron.

- niñas, estoy esperando - añadió cruzándose de brazos

- mamá, nosotras pensamos que los helados eran cortesía de la señora - respondió Alice con una sonrisa tímida, Isabella asintió afirmando lo que dijo su hermana

- si mamita, la señora no nos explicó que costaba mucho - añadió Bella abriendo sus brazos para darle énfasis a la expresión

Renné volvió a entornar sus ojos y suspiró silenciosamente, resignada rodó los ojos y frunció los labios.

- ya verán en la casa -

Tanto Alice como Bella corrieron hacia el auto y se metieron con temor dentro de éste.

Ambas soltaron risitas nerviosas mirándose entre sí.

Ahora tenían que esperar las consecuencias.

...

- ¡Alice Swan! ¡baja en este mismo momento! - oyó de pronto la voz estruendosa de su madre cuando se enfurecía; Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Alice salir agitando su mano, nerviosa pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La pelinegra bajó rápidamente al segundo piso y Bella la siguió lentamente.

- ¿Me quieres explicar porque no hiciste lo que te pedí? - escuchó que reclamaba su madre, y un quejido por parte de Alice

- mamá, sabes que no soy buena ordenando - respondió - ¡que lo haga Bella! - la castaña con unos diez años ya, observó la escena desde la mitad de las escaleras completamente indignada; vio a su hermana frotarse el brazo, supuso que por el pellizcón que recibió de parte de su madre; rodó los ojos cuando se percató que quizás ella, de nuevo, tendría que arreglar todo el desorden de Alice

- ¡qué cosa! - levantó la voz Renee, Alice saltó en su sitio y se alistó para correr - ¡quien carajos hizo este desorden! -

- yo, yo mamá - gimoteó - yo lo recogeré -

- ¡qué tal gracia, una que ordena y las vacas felices echadas y desordenando! - murmuró retirándose a la cocina; levantó un pequeño peluche del piso y lo dejó en el sillón parándose durante unos segundos

- ... lo haré después de mi siesta - escuchó el susurro y volteó con los ojos completamente abiertos, levantó un pie y se quitó la sandalia que llevaba puesta lanzándosela a la pelinegra

- ¡lo haces ahora mismo mocosa de cuarta! -

Bella soltó una risita al ver a su hermana devolverle la sandalia a su mamá y ver como Alice rápidamente ordenaba la sala, levantando todas sus telas, pinturas y hojas regadas por todo el piso.

Su madre era única.

...

- ¡corre, corre! - gritó Alice bajando del ático detrás de Bella, quien bajaba con cuidado porque no quería volverse a fracturar la pierna - ¡Bella, apura, tienes que correr, me quiere atrapar! -

Bella miró de reojo a su hermana y la vio asustada, así que no le quedó de otra que saltar de dos en dos las escaleras; Alice hizo lo mismo y aterrizaron en el segundo piso de su casa; ambas suspiraron mandando a guardar las escaleras de madera que tenía.

- ¡era un ratón Alice! - susurró Bella frunciendo su ceño - ¡tanto show por un bendito ratón! -

- ¡que no era un ratón, era un fantasma! - chilló Alice tratando de recuperar su color

Una Alice con catorce años y una Bella con doce, seguían haciendo de las suyas un día sábado ya casi al mediodía, unos minutos de descanso pidieron, después de todo, su madre lo había proclamado día de limpieza y todos los sábados tenían que sacar sus frazadas, sabanas, ordenar sus habitaciones y ayudar con el orden de toda la casa.

- ¡niñas, todavía no bajen, acabo de trapear el piso! - gritó su madre desde las gradas, Alice y Bella abrieron los ojos con miedo

- ¡no mamá! - gritaron ambas - ¡vamos al cuarto! - susurró Alice, Bella asintió y de pronto sintió un pellizco

- ¡auch, Alice! - susurró dándole un codazo, pero Alice al ser la mayor tenía más fuerza y logró empujar a Bella al pasadizo que estaba húmedo

Bella trató de mantenerse en pie pero no lo logró y sonó un estruendo en toda la casa.

- ¿qué paso? - preguntó Renee subiendo las escaleras, Bella se había dado tal golpe que quedó privada, sentada en el piso

- ¡se cayó mamá y creo que se lastimó! -

- ¡pero si estoy diciendo que estoy trapeando el piso! - gritó Renee subiendo los últimos peldaños - ¡mira como lo han ensuciado! - la castaña que en ese momento estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas, cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada

A su madre más le importaba el piso sucio que si una de sus hijas se daba un porrazo en el piso.

Alice, comenzó a reír y Bella tuvo que levantarse de aquella caída con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La caída le dolió, pero tenía que admitir que su madre estaba un poco loca.

...

- ¡no, mamá, no! - gritaba Bella corriendo alrededor de la sala, mientras que Alice se partía de la risa mirando el espectáculo

- ¡a mí me vas a venir con noviecitos a esta edad, mocosa del diablo! ¡ni siquiera sabes limpiarte los mocos y ya estás pensando en mierdas! ¡ven para acá! - gritó volviendo a corretear a Bella con la escoba en mano

- ¡mamá, solo es mi amigo, no ent...! -

- ¡si claro, y yo te juro por mi hija que soy virgen! - respondió Renee con sorna - ¡no me torees Isabella, no me torees! -

La castaña a sus catorce años ya casi desarrollada, con una piel hermosa y una cabellera despampanante, andaba deslumbrando a los chicos del instituto y ella aprovechaba ese nivel de atención para obtener favores.

Su madre siempre les advertía que ella quería que se concentraran en sus estudios, nada de novios, ni cartitas y chismes.

Ella quería ver a sus hijas todas unas profesionales exitosas; Renee no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir, no quería ver a sus hijas con niños en brazos y colgados de algún estúpido que no las valore y peor aún, que las abandone cuando más necesitaban.

Ese era su mayor temor.

Bella y Alice, todas unas adolescentes bien formadas no entendían porque su madre no les permitía ni siquiera entablar amistad con algún chico.

Odiaban en sobremanera que les prohíba aquel tipo de cosas y por sobre todo ese numerito que siempre les montaba en casa cada vez que su madre les descubría algún secreto, alguna correspondencia o peor, cuando algún chico las acompañaba a casa.

Quien iba a decir que ahora, doce años después, Bella extrañaría aquellos golpes, correteadas, pellizcos y aquel fanatismo por la limpieza que a su madre le caracterizaba.

Días después de que sucediera la golpiza que se ganó Bella por simplemente aceptar que un chico le diera un beso en la mejilla, vieron a su madre gritar de dolor.

Vieron como fue llevaba a urgencias, los análisis y todo lo que conllevar entrar a un hospital y quedarse internada durante varios días.

Resultó que su madre últimamente no se había hecho sus chequeos anuales y ahora su útero estaba lleno de cáncer; Bella no podía creerlo.

¿Se suponía que su madre seria la excepción a la regla? Porque se supone que solo puede dar cáncer de útero cuando se trataba de personas menopaúsicas o incluso mayores.

Respiró con pesadez cuando escuchó al doctor decir que era genético.

Ambas hijas hicieron lo que pudieron para que su madre descanse pero ella no dio marcha atrás; con quimioterapias y demás tratamientos, sacó fuerzas para seguir trabajando por sus hijas, alimentarlas, darles amor y su buen escarmiento cuando lo necesitaban.

Pero lo que más admiraba Bella fue ese servicio incondicional que hacia cada vez que ella dejaba dos platos de comida para los perros vagabundos.

La castaña sonrió con tristeza a la fotografía de su madre, una persona con el cabello teñido de rubio cenizo para disimular las canas que Alice y Bella le sacaron antes de tiempo; aquellos ojos de color marrón claro, la nariz respingada y esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba solo a ella.

Su madre era buena, pero cuando la hacían enojar era el mismo demonio.

_Igual que su abuela. De tal palo, tal astilla._

Bella suspiró dejando la fotografía a un lado y miró alrededor.

Si no hubiera sido por los deseos de su madre, no habría logrado todo lo que tenía ahora. La veterinaria, su departamento, el albergue.

Sonrió con tristeza soltando un sollozo; extrañaba mucho a su madre; extrañaba esos escarmientos y las frases irónicas que soltaba cuando ella respondía de forma malcriada.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las diez de la mañana; cogió su abrigo y encerró a los perros en la terraza con comida y agua; cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se sorprendió al ver a Edward al otro lado a punto de tocar la puerta.

- ¡Bella! ¿estás bien? - preguntó el cobrizo asustado, mirando los ojos rojos de la castaña, Bella se limitó a mirarlo y tensó sus labios

- sí, tengo que salir - respondió casi en un susurro

- estás... estás llorando - añadió Edward tratando de acercarse a ella, Bella retrocedió un par de pasos y esquivó su mano

- por favor, ahora no Edward -

- yo venía a hablar contigo de algo importante - Bella miró hacia arriba ya que le sacaba una cabeza y miró aquellos ojos de color verde, desvió la vista al empezar a sentirse nerviosa y cayó en la cuenta que tenía una caja en la mano - ¡ah! venia también a agradecerte por salvarme la vida - la castaña quiso reír pero no pudo, solo hizo una mueca y asintió

- déjalo en la mesa, de verdad tengo que salir - Edward la miró con detenimiento y Bella rodó los ojos - ¡que! -

- te veo muy mal -

- ¡y eso a ti que te importa! - gritó Bella frustrada, quitó la caja de su mano y la llevó al a mesa, regresó a la entrada y empujó a Edward para cerrar la puerta, echó llave y se fue al ascensor, Edward la miró con temor

Edward decidió que no la molestaría hoy.

Él estaba dispuesto a decirle que quería la entrevista pero también quería ser su amigo y que su interés por ella era real.

Pero hoy tenía que esperar.

Ambos subieron al ascensor y ese silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos.

Bella salió disparada a su camioneta y Edward se quedó en la entrada del edificio mirando cómo es que la castaña hacia chirriar las llantas manejando de manera apresurada.

Corrió a su auto y la siguió.

Estando él a punto de tocar la puerta, dudó bastantes minutos si debería molestar hoy. Pero cuando la vio supo que había algo malo, aquellos ojos rojos y algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas hicieron que su corazón se encogiera.

Se preocupó, incluso más que cuando su ex novia tuvo su accidente.

Se estacionó detrás de unos carros y observó a Bella caminar rumbo al cementerio.

- _¿Edward?_ - preguntó Alice al otro lado

- hola Alice, lo siento si estas ocupada, pero quería preguntarte si hoy es alguna fecha importante para Bella - al otro lado Alice no contestó de inmediato y el cobrizo tuvo que mirar su celular por si se había cortado la llamada - ¿Alice? -

- _lo siento Edward_ - respondió - _sí, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestra madre_ -

Colgó de inmediato y corrió entrando al cementerio, caminó por varios pasajes y esculturas hechas de mármol, todo tenía un aire tranquilo y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

Estaba silencioso.

Al final, encontró a Bella arrodillada frente a una lápida, su cuerpo temblaba; tenia los hombros encogidos y la cabeza gacha.

Se aproximó lentamente y contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó sollozar a la castaña.

Si bien, él gustaba de Bella, había algo con esos sollozos que hacían que quisiera abrazarla.

Una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta bastaron para que se aproximara aún más.

- ¿qué quieres? - preguntó Bella sorbiéndose la nariz al notar aquellos zapatos de color marrón muy conocidos; no necesitó levantar la vista para saber quién era, sabía que esos zapatos y ese aroma solo le pertenecían una sola persona - ¿qué quieres ahora? - pregunto de nuevo limpiándose las lagrimas

Edward se agachó junto a ella y pasó una mano por la lápida, quitando el polvo y una que otra hoja seca; la castaña vio como acarició con delicadeza el nombre de su madre y eso hizo que de nuevo se instalara un nudo en su garganta.

La manera en como seguía las letras del nombre de su madre lentamente con su dedo la hacía estremecer.

- ¿Edward que quieres? - esta vez tuvo que levantar la vista, su tono de voz era aún más mordaz que antes, y estaba lista para defenderse

- solo vine a acompañarte - respondió mirándola también a los ojos

- ¿Alice te mandó? - el cobrizo negó y desvió la vista - entonces vete - quiso de nuevo mirar a los ojos de la castaña pero ésta había agachado de nuevo la cabeza mirando la lápida de su madre

- Bella yo... -

- ¡vete, quiero estar sola! - gritó, mirándolo de reojo, él se levantó con lentitud y se alejó un par de pasos

Pero no se alejaría del todo.

El sentía que debía estar ahí, tenía que estar ahí.

Vio a Bella estar minutos largos arrodillada; unas veces en silencio, otras sollozando, y de nuevo calmarse y meditar en silencio; y para él era algo nuevo.

Siempre había visto a las chicas de una manera lejana, siempre temiendo al compromiso y a las relaciones largas; incluso varias veces él cometió la estupidez de romper corazones de las chicas con las que salía.

Sentía remordimiento, sí.

Pero luego se olvidaba y llegaba una nueva conquista.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Al observar a la chica que estaba arrodillada contemplando aquel funesto recordatorio, sintió algo subir y bajar en su cuerpo; algo como un estremecimiento, algo como si fuera importante tomar en cuenta, pero que él no sabía que era lo que era.

Bella había cambiado su perspectiva; jamás le había rogado a una chica, jamás de había peleado con alguna chica, jamás le había faltado el respeto a una mujer; pero con Bella tenía que ser diferente; con Bella las palabras fluían sin filtro.

Bella era muy diferente al resto.

Incluso muy diferente a la chica que le rompió el corazón años atrás, cuando él tenía la idea de que todas las mujeres son iguales.

Al cabo de una hora Bella se levantó y cuando pensaba en estar sola, vio a Edward con las manos en los bolsillos y una gabardina gris.

Él estaba esperándola y algo dentro de ella se movió.

Quitó esa idea de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar pasando de largo, pero Edward no se quedó atrás, la siguió cinco pasos atrás y caminó hacia donde ella se dirigía.

Bella notó por el rabillo de su ojo como es que Edward caminaba a su ritmo y paró de pronto sintiéndose molesta.

Hoy era un día especial para ella, _su_ día, y no iba a permitir que un imbécil lo arruinara.

- ¡qué es lo que quieres! - gritó de pronto, Edward sonrió de manera amable y miró esos ojos chocolates de la castaña

- he dicho que vine a acompañarte -

- ¡no lo necesito! ¡estoy perfectamente bien sola! - Edward se encogió de hombros

- entonces estoy caminando detrás de ti -

- ¡no quiero que lo hagas! - gritó frotando su rostro con impaciencia

- entonces, simplemente haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí -

- ¡ah! - suspiró llena de frustración, giró en su sitio y volvió a caminar mucho más rápido que antes pero solo dio uno diez pasos y paró volteándose de nuevo

- ¿porque? - preguntó - ¿porque haces esto, todo esto? ¿porque las atenciones? ¿porque las flores, los almuerzos, ser gentil, sonreírme a menudo, porque? ¿porque estas aquí? -

- porque me importas -

Bella quedó desarmada con esa respuesta, asustada por la respuesta dejó caer los hombros y su postura defensiva; ella había escuchado bien_, ¿le importaba a un chico que prácticamente había torturado desde el inicio? ¿Quién era él?_

Frunció su ceño saliendo de sus pensamientos y meneó la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que oía; muchos chicos le había dicho lo mismo y la habían decepcionado.

Que a alguien le importes significa que quedes herida al final.

Quiso caminar un par de pasos volteándose pero no pudo porque quedó prendida de aquella mirada verde con la que últimamente ha estado soñando durante todas las noches.

Su infierno nocturno.

- no logro entenderte -

Edward acortó la distancia lentamente para evitar que la castaña no saliera huyendo; pero ésta solo se limitó a encogerse en su sitio, como un animal indefenso

- Bella, me gustas, y lo frustrante es que no sé porque - ella soltó un jadeo – en realidad ahora mismo no sé qué estoy diciendo, pero creo que es cierto - Bella frunció su ceño aún más, Edward sonrió por la cara de confusión de la castaña, quiso levantar la mano para alisar su frente pero se contuvo - y lo peor, creo, es que me gustaste desde que manchaste mi camisa y me humillaste con los cincuenta dólares - la castaña dejó salir una sonrisa recordando aquel día y suspiró dándose cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho

- ¿pero porque yo?, hay un montón de mujeres que pueden decirte que si - Edward sonrió esta vez mostrando todos sus dientes; levantó la mano y quitó un mechón de su rostro que andaba suelto

- así como tú tienes tu historia con los hombres, yo también tengo la mía - Bella soltó una risita

- ¿también con los hombres? - ambos rieron aligerando el ambiente

- con las mujeres Bella, solo con mujeres - ella asintió y quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, y de paso entendiendo todo lo que había dicho - mira, yo también estoy descubriendo que es lo que siento, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad - pidió sonriendo de lado, Bella levantó la vista y miró con temor al cobrizo - seamos amigos cercanos -

- Bella suspiró y tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta que tenía en esos momentos; tiró su cabello detrás de sus hombros y volvió a mirar al cobrizo con confusión; era curioso que él tuviera aquella mirada traviesa y una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Había conocido a muchos a lo largo de los años, aquella sonrisa traviesa significaba peligro para su corazón; pero lo raro de la situación era que esta vez algo le decía que aceptara el riesgo.

_¿Que podía perder?_

Una fractura más a su corazón y otra venda cuando trate de curarlo.

Pero el cobrizo había demostrado de muchas maneras que era gentil y ahora le estaba diciendo que posiblemente le gustaba.

Y entonces se preguntó

_¿Porque no?_

Y aunque estaban esos temores; la contraparte le decía que él se lo había ganado.

¿Entonces que esperaba?

- está bien - Edward se sorprendió por aquella respuesta

- ¿de verdad? - Bella soltó una risita y asintió - ¿entonces te puedo dar un abrazo? - ella hizo una mueca y meneó la cabeza

- ¡Edward no abuses! - el cobrizo levantó ambas manos y se acercó un paso más, cogió a la castaña de la cintura y con sorpresa enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; Bella jadeó

Este sin duda sería un día épico para ambos.

Para Edward, porque al fin estaba abrazándola, esta vez sin forcejeo de por medio; estaba al fin respirando ese aroma con el que tantas noches había soñado; y para Bella, que estaba sorprendida de estar de nuevo en los brazos del cobrizo, sentía que por ahora estaba segura.

- por cierto, lamento lo de tu mamá - Bella asintió y sintió la fuerza del abrazo, lo agradeció en silencio.

Esta vez sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

…

- ¿y qué me dices de Emmett? -

- Emmett fue el consentido de la familia, incluso mi abuela le hace mas caso que a mí -

- ¿tus padres te lo hicieron saber? - Edward soltó una carcajada y asintió

- una vez a mi madre se le dio por vestirnos para una fiesta de disfraces; a Emmett le confeccionó un traje perfecto de borrego y a mí solo me puso las orejas, nariz y cola de burro, me dio la típica excusa de _"no lo hice por falta de tiempo"_ -

- ¿en serio? - preguntó Bella soltando una carcajada mientras que Edward manoseaba furiosamente su cabello recordando tal escena

- si, y lo peor fue cuando todos me molestaron con ese burro de _Winnie Pooh_ -

Bella soltó otra carcajada, compadeciéndose de Edward.

Después de salir del cementero, él insistió tanto en un almuerzo para confraternizar que Bella aceptó a regañadientes.

Edward estaba dichoso porque el día solo iba mejorando pero tenía esa voz dentro de él que le decía que volviera a intentar decirle lo de la entrevista.

Pero era tanta la emoción que lo embargaba que sintió temor el retroceder todos los pasos que había dado, llegar al logro de almorzar sin pelear con Bella, era genial.

La castaña se sentía de cierta manera, extraña, porque no recordaba un día como este, haberlo pasado entre risas y siguiendo una conversación extraña y divertida.

Aunque tenía sus reservas.

- ¡oh! ¡pobre! - susurró tomando un vaso con agua después de terminar su ensalada - ¿y tus padres dónde están?

- están de viaje, por Francia, creo que es su quinta luna de miel - respondió rodando sus ojos - regresan en dos semanas -

- ¡ah! es por eso que dejaron a tu abuela en la residencia -

- así es - respondió - mi padre quiso dejarla y aunque sea su madre, no la soporta, mi madre en cierta parte si porque es como ella - Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

- _wow_, o sea que tu madre es peligrosa -

- mucho - Edward sonrió acordándose de todas la veces que Esme se dedicó a espantar a todas las novias que el cobrizo tuvo; le agradecía mucho aquello ahora que veía a Bella beber otro poco de agua; pero Bella se estremeció pensando en una mujer muy parecida a la señora Elizabeth

Escalofriante.

_¡Pobre de aquella chica que será novia de Edward!_

_¡Pobre de Rosalie!_

- ¿y qué me dices de ti? - preguntó Edward reclamando la atención de la castaña - cuéntame sobre tu mamá -

Bella hizo un mohín y suspiró con tristeza.

Había olvidado el motivo del día.

- mi mamá era de aquellas personas que prefería pisos limpios y no el sangrado de una caída de una de sus hijas - Edward sonrió abiertamente imaginándose los posibles escenarios

- ¿era algo así como adicta a la limpieza? - Bella asintió efusivamente

- nos amó a su manera, eso no puedo dudarlo, fue fuerte, reservada, muy arisca, defensora de todo lo bueno, muy especial con los animales y muy fuerte - suspiró con un deje de tristeza - demasiado fuerte -

- ¿y de que falleció? -

- cáncer terminal al útero - ambos quedaron en silencio, Bella solo suspiró y sonrió - por eso digo que fue fuerte porque no se rindió y siguió trabajando para pagar nuestra educación -

- y yo puedo ver su fortaleza en ti - Bella levantó la vista por aquella respuesta, esperaba encontrar una sonrisa burlona pero solo encontró seriedad e intensidad - eres la primera persona que conozco que su primer pensamiento son los animales, y ni siquiera es la veterinaria, si no me refiero al albergue - la castaña se ruborizó y sonrió

- eso también le debo a mi madre, ella me dio el incentivo, aunque secretamente, para seguir con mi carrera y cuando encontré a Mía, recordé también a mi madre y fundé el albergue -

Edward miró aquellos ojos soñadores, muy diferente a las miradas de los demás días; ella ahora estaba en modo normal, sin barreras ni defensas; ella era simple, era solo Bella.

Siguió mirando aquellos ojos de color chocolate espeso, observó sus largas pestañas y el modo en el que su nariz terminaba en una pequeña punta.

Por más que ella siguiera hablando, él solo la podía observar; sus cabellos, sus ojos, su nariz, su rostro, aquellas diminutas imperfecciones por alguna caída o algún golpe o rasguño; sus pecas y los labios rosados que se movían al compás de sus latidos.

Edward sintió que le faltó la respiración.

Y también vio que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Despejó su mente y sonrió olvidándose de lo que acaba de pensar.

- ¿o sea que tu mamá fue como tu abuela? - Bella soltó una carcajada limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado

- así es, solo que mi abuela jode de verdad y mi mamá lo hacía con justa razón -

- me hubiera gustado conocerla -

- ella no a ti - Bella sonrió por la expresión del cobrizo y meneó la cabeza - nada personal, es solo que mi madre no era fan de los hombres -

- entonces creo entender tu aversión - el cobrizo rio quedito y tomó su refresco - ¡en serio, jamás creí que llegaría a conocer a la cuñada de Jasper! -

Bella frunció su ceño y estiró su cuello por la tensión; entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa

- ¿porque dices eso? -

- es solo que Jasper te describía como una mujer solitaria, amargada con un montón de gatos y perros alrededor, como él decía, toda una solterona y yo creí que tendrías ya como cincuenta años - Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retuvo el agua que había bebido segundos antes - y sin contar con la vida sexual que descr... - pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió un líquido baboso escurriendo por su cara

Bella había escupido el agua que tena en la boca, y para mala suerte, al rostro de Edward.

El cobrizo tocó su rostro lentamente con los ojos cerrados, y quitó con una servilleta el agua que aún tenía en el rostro, mientras que Bella trataba de aguantarse la risa que estaba por ser liberada; al final no se resistió y terminó soltando una carcajada.

Edwad estaba haciendo unos gestos muy graciosos de asco cada vez que pasaba una servilleta por su frente o por su nariz o sus mejillas; la castaña se ruborizó y siguió alcanzando más servilletas para que él lograse limpiar todo lo que había en su cara.

- en serio lo siento, me cogiste con la guardia baja –

- y menos mal porque no me imagino si hubiera sido el puré verde que comimos – Bella se imaginó al cobrizo cubierto de aquella cosa verde y soltó otra carcajada – no me parece gracioso Isabella – ella frunció los labios y le sacó la lengua

- ¡vas a tener que aprender mucho de mí si quieres ser mi amigo Edward! –

- lo estoy intentando, pero escupiéndome no llegare lejos – Edward rodó los ojos y miró a Bella con una sonrisa – en serio tengo que aproximarme a ti preparado – Bella lo miró con sorna

- cuando los hombres ladren – Edward frunció su ceño sin entender por dónde iba

- ¿perdón? –

- cuando los hombres ladren, ahí llegaras a conocerme de verdad – el cobrizo jadeó y soltó una carcajada

- ya te estoy conociendo – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿eso quiere decir que alguno de los que nos rodean ladraran o algo así? – Bella meneó la cabeza riéndose - ¿o tengo que ladrar yo? –

- eso tendrás que averiguarlo –

…

Llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta escuchando los ladridos de sus perros, sonrió al ver saltar a Mía de un lado a otro, por la fecha que llevaba, ya le tocaba su tercer celo y ahora si tenía que hacerla cruzar con otro golden; solo que no podía encontrar a un buen mozo que la conquistara.

Hasta Mía era selecta en sus conquistas.

Rió por su estúpido pensamiento.

Al entrar a la sala escuchó que pisaba una hoja y miró el piso, había un sobre sellado y un _pos-it_ pegado en él; lo recogió rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era la letra de su hermana y se imaginó que el sobre contenía la carta de todos los años.

Su madre, antes de morir, había dejado en las manos de su abuela un buen número de cartas, y cada año, a la fecha de su muerte ellas recibían el sobre.

Solo podía ocurrirle a su madre torturarlas del más allá.

Abrió la terraza y dejó salir a Wisky que esperaba ser acariciado y Mía se fue directamente a la cocina por más comida. Suspiró cuando escuchó que una bolsa se caía.

Más tarde se ocuparía de eso.

Votó su bolso en el sillón y se sentó rasgando el sobre, sacó presurosa la carta y observó la pulcra letra de su mamá, aunque un tanto desigual pero era su letra.

_Isabella:_

_Hija de los mil demonios, sí, demonios, porque de alguna manera saliste a tu padre; que ojalá se pudra en los infiernos; pero bueno, no te escribí esta carta para hablarte de ese imbécil; sino para torturarte aun después de doce años._

_Si mocosa, doce años y tú sigues siendo la misma niña romántica de siempre; aquella que le gustaba soñar con cosas estúpidas y cuentos de hadas; siempre tenía que mantenerte en el piso o sino volabas muy alto._

_En mi anterior carta te pedí expresamente que trataras de olvidar todas las enseñanzas anti-hombres que te heredé; estoy segura que lo estás intentando._

_Quisiera que tu abuela sea feliz, siempre quiso tener bisnietos y ella te adora, incluso mucho más que a Alice._

_¿Esa vieja sigue viva?_

_Sinceramente no sé cómo lo hace, secretamente, entre tú y yo, creo que esa vieja hace pacto con el diablo; pero así es mi madre y jode como ninguna otra y por eso yo también llegué a joderte de la misma manera._

_Ahora, yendo al punto; quisiera que me recordaras de otra manera, sé feliz Bella, yo ya estoy en un mejor lugar y creo que tú mereces ser feliz, ¿o acaso te hubiera gustado que siga sufriendo? Seguro tu respuesta es sí por todos los golpes que te di, pero yo me siento feliz de estar mirando tus mierdas desde arriba._

_Tienes veintiocho años, con una carrera exitosa y seguro, un futuro prometedor; haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti y acércate más a los hombres; éstos no muerden._

_Cásate, ya es hora, sé feliz, confía en ellos; no podemos vivir sin ellos; tu padre nos dejó por ser un estúpido de mierda pero es la excepción, no todos son así; llegarás a conocer a alguno que te haga suspirar, te haga preguntar el porqué de todo, encontraras a la horma de tu zapato y el mismo amor que tú tienes con los animales._

_Arriésgate, porque si no lo hacemos, ¿para qué estamos aquí? (Bueno yo no, yo ya me fui)._

_Perdóname de nuevo por no decirte lo mucho que te amo, pero creo que te di suficiente educación y escarmientos y con eso lo demostré._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón hija de mi alma, pero eso no quiere decir que esté contenta con las estupideces que cometes a menudo._

_Es hora de irme, tengo que escribir la carta para tu hermana y las siguientes que seguirás recibiendo cada año. ¿A quién se le ocurre escribir en su lecho de muerte? Solo a mi ¿cierto?_

_Te Quiero Bells._

_Tu madre._

_PD. Sigue cometiendo mierdas y te juro que apareceré para jalarte los pies por la noche._

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos por las ocurrencias de su madre; así era ella, así la quería, así la quiso siempre.

_Loca e impulsiva._

Su madre había dado en el clavo de nuevo, tenía que arriesgarse a acercarse a un hombre; pero esta vez no era ella la que se estaba acercando, sino era Edward y lo agradecía en el alma.

Antes de salir de restaurante, Edward se dedicó a ladrar, literalmente, porque Bella le seguía comentando que si los hombres ladrasen el mundo sería mejor, y él se dedicó a gimotear y a ladrar como cachorro.

La castaña dedicó a soltar carcajadas sin poder contenerse; salieron incluso riéndose porque Edward ya no ladraba, sino maullaba.

Él era único.

Suspiró guardando la carta de su madre.

Volvió a pensar en su dichosa frase: s_i los hombres ladrasen_; sí, sería un mundo mejor, ellos aceptarían todo sin rechistar y las mujeres dominarían a los hombres.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía si no podías discutir con ellos y pasar gratos momentos?

Así que en ese mismo instante, decidió que se arriesgaría.

Lo haría; aunque sea solo para evitar que su madre se aparezca durante la noche.

Sonrió y se estiró en el sillón.

Unos ojos verdes volvieron a torturarla durante toda la noche, solo que esta vez ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, sino una estúpida sonrisa, recordó de pronto todo lo que hablaron y la manera en que él le sonreía; recordó las preguntas y esa manía que tenía el cobrizo cuando manoseaba su cabello cuando algo le frustraba o le molestaba.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que ella había caído en su propio juego.

Edward le gustaba como hombre, no como amigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas:<em>**

**_Primero, perdón por los horrores ortográficos, es solo que estoy cansada y no podía postergarlo mas._**

**_Bueno, en mi estado de facebook puse que estaba mal, bueno, estoy mal no puedo respirar bien y casi no hablo porque mi voz no se escucha; luego tuve que organizar todo para el cumpleaños de mi mamá, y hoy mi papá tenia que dar un almuerzo a las personas que lo ayudaron con un trabajo; fue agotador, luego tuve que llevar a mi hermana a su concurso de canto y me sorprendió al descubrir que fue solista y ni sabia que tenia una maravillosa voz. Casi me pongo a llorar. Luego regresé a mi casa y preparé la torta que le debía a mi mamá, y hace poco lo acabo de terminar de decorar, salió rico :D y sobró betún de chocolate el cual estoy feliz _****_comiéndolo._**

**_Y ahora estoy aquí, no podía dejarlas colgadas por mas días._**

**_Así_****_ que vamos con los agradecimientos :D _**

**_La parte que mas me gusta porque así respondo a todas :D_**

**_Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo 12 a:_**

**_Tata XOXO: _**_Si a mí también me pareció tierno que Edward se enfermara, jajaja, no estaba en mis planes pero fue lindo, y si, le faltó el besito. Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia._

**_Iza Perez: _**_niña, gracias por tu review, y Aro realmente casi la riega; tienes razón con lo de Edward decirle a Bella, veremos qué pasa. Lo de los pollos me pasó a mí, tal y como le sucedió a Emmett jajaja. Saludos para ti también._

**_Yoliki: _**_yo me pongo alérgica también con los conejos, me encantan pero de lejos, gracias por tu review y por leer la historia._

**_Tecupi: _**_gracias por leerme, como siempre es agradable leer tu review y más cuando la vives; aquí en la ciudad donde nací tampoco hacen eso, pero si lo hacen en la ciudad donde vivo y estoy muy metida en eso; por eso es que conozco todo sobre el albergue; gracias de nuevo._

**_Tade: _**_Gracias por tu review y por seguir con la historia, saludos desde Perú._

**_PaolaPattinson: _**_gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, creo que a todas les gustó que Edward se enfermara :D _

**_Marie Mars: _**_Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, creo que haré enfermar a Edward más seguido ;)_

**_Gracias a los reviews del Outtake: la despedida._**

**_LauraGarcia: _**_créeme a mi también se me pasó por la cabeza que los chicos sean los sexis estríper de la fiesta pero no, no, no, todavía no lo desnudaremos, lo guardaremos solo para Bella, jajaj, gracias por tu review!_

**_Tade: _**_me encanta leerte de nuevo, gracias por tu review en este capítulo, me alegro que te divirtiera._

**_Zafirocullen22: _**_Bienvenida, gracias por tu review y me alegro que la historia te guste, espero leerte de nuevo._

**_Iza Perez: _**_niña, como siempre es bueno leerte y más cuando te aviso por el whatsapp que ya subí capítulo, gracias por entenderme, ahora estoy con el internet encendido y es un milagro que no me digan algo; saludos Iza, un abrazo desde Perú y gracias por leerme._

**_Tecupi: _**_La abuela estaba a punto de tirarse a uno de los chicos, en serio vi esa escena en la despedida de mi amiga, fue terrorífico, jajaja, gracias por tu revew Tecupi, nos leemos._

**_Tata XOXO: _**_Veremos que piensa Edward en otro outtake, si, habrá más, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, un abrazo y gracias!_

**_Yoliki: _**_gracias por tu review y por leerme; nos leemos._

**_Zafirocullen22: _**_gracias de nuevo por tu review, me alegro que te divirtier, espero que te guste la actualización, nos leemos**.**_

**_Jolie love: _**_yo también quisiera una fiesta así solo que con más hombres, jajaja, y para mi sola; gracias por tu review y solo nos queda soñar con una fiesta así, o pedir que nos hagan la fiesta._

**_Hanna Diaz: _**_yo ando soñando con cuadraditos, mi mejor amiga está a punto de mandarme al psiquiátrico por ello; gracias por tu review, nos leemos._

**_EmDreams Hunter: _**_como siempre me alegras el día, gracias por tu review!_

**_Bien chicas._**

**_Misión cumplida._**

**_Les prometí que respondería los reviews del anterior capitulo y lo cumplo._**

**_Espero actualizar pronto porque estoy full y ahora a como dé lugar lo edité y lo estoy actualizando._**

**_Espero les guste, me voy porque mañana madrugo a cantarle las mañanitas a mi mami._**

**_Un besito a todas nos leemos pronto._**

**_Con cariño, Amyel._**


	16. De tener Fe

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>*** FELIZ NAVIDAD, DE CORAZÓN LES DESEO LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR Y MUCHOS BUENOS DESEOS***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**"De eso se trata la Navidad, de tener Fe"**

* * *

><p>Navidad<p>

La época más bonita del año, una época para meditar y tener ese rayito de esperanza; soñar con cosas imposibles, sentir ese afecto y el cariño y sobre todo el amor en el aire.

Por más que sonara tan cliché, eso pensaba Edward.

Al cobrizo le gustaba esta época del año porque se reencontraba con su familia, viejos amigos y demás personas que estaban muy lejos de él. Iba a la casa de sus padres a disfrutar de la rica comida que preparaba su madre.

Amaba todo eso, excepto los cantos torturadores de Emmett.

- _navidad, navidad, blanca navidad, uno se encamina, rumbo a la ilusión _-

- _uauu, oouuu, uauuuu, uauu, uau, uau..._ -

Y era más torturador escuchar a Pocho cantando, acompañando a Emmett en los coros. Edward no sabía si el torturado era Pocho o Emmett. Pero alguno de los dos sufría al escuchar al otro.

Así como amaba la navidad, odiaba también cuando el grandullón aparecía con una caja gigante de adornos y regalos en los brazos; además de una compilación de CD's y DVD's de música navideña de todos los rincones del mundo.

Cuando empezaba no había quien lo pare.

- ¡por favor, cállate Emmett! ¡ya no te aguanto! - gritó de pronto haciendo que el castaño levantara su dedo medio y gritara aún más fuerte caminando de un lado a otro con Pocho como su cola

- Edward es inútil, yo ya estoy acostumbrada - él sacudió la cabeza y se tapó los oídos por varios segundos

- yo también debería estar acostumbrado Rose, pero no puedo, siento que mis oídos están sangrando - la rubia soltó una carcajada al ver a Edward mirar sus dedos por si había rastro de sangre

- exagerado, es tu hermano -

- ¿con esa voz? - preguntó mirando a su cuñada - creo que sacó la voz de mi padre - meneó la cabeza y se alejó de la sala ya que su hermano estaba preparando todo para recibir a todos sus invitados.

Cuatro días antes Emmett se había presentado en la veterinaria, arrastrando a Edward de la mano para invitar a todos los doctores y técnicos a pasar la navidad con ellos; Edward lo miró con horror y Rosalie mostró los dientes como queriendo sonreír pero solo logró gruñir por el arrebato de su novio.

Para horror de Edward y sin poder pellizcar el brazo de su hermano, ya que al parecer tenía demasiada grasa en el cuerpo, todos aceptaron entusiasmados.

Jasper y Alice se enteraron de esto y dijeron que ellos se encargarían de la comida y demás _chucherias_; Rosalie, Jessica y Ángela dijeron que llevarían los bocaditos y el champagne; y así otros tantos se apuntaron con varias cosas.

Lo bueno de todo era que al pasar los días uno por uno fue desistiendo.

Edward suspiró con alivio.

Pero de lo que no sabía nada era de Bella, ella no había respondido a la invitación, ni se había pronunciado y lo tenía en cierta manera preocupado.

Ya que habían logrado establecer una amistad, algo extraña, según Jasper; decidieron insistir en invitarla. Jasper se la pasaba todos los días molestando a Bella, Rosalie hacia lo que podía con todos los pacientes que tenían; Emmett incluso había ido a rogarle; pero la única que no decía palabra era Alice.

Ella sabía a la perfección que Bella siempre se ponía de esa guisa cada vez que el mes de diciembre se acercaba.

Era inútil insistir.

Edward varias veces había llegado a robarle una sonrisa; y le insistía que como sus padres se quedarían todavía en Francia, podían hacer una pequeña reunión y de paso un intercambio de regalos y un brindis, todo a partir de las seis de la tarde.

La castaña aceptó a regañadientes cuando escuchó a Edward ladrar una canción de navidad.

El cobrizo recordó con diversión la conversación que escuchó hace dos días de las amigas de Bella por aquel incidente.

- _¿y a éste que le pasa? - preguntó Jessica codeando a Ángela con temor - ¿crees que tenga alguna enfermedad mental? ¿o es que estar rodeada de perros hace que vea a hombres ladrar? - _

- _¡ay Jess! - suspiró Ángela soltando una risita - no estas alucinando, realmente Edward está ladrándole a Bella - ambas rieron y escucharon como el cobrizo cambiaba de canción - pero por el hecho que Mike sufra de doble personalidad no quiere decir que Edward lo tenga -_

- _¡pero es que está ladrando! - ambas rieron mirando a Edward, esta vez, olfatear como perro_

Meneó la cabeza quitándose ese recuerdo y sintió las mejillas calientes; era la primera vez que hacia algo así por una chica.

¿Estaba volviéndose loco o algo así?

Solo le faltaba sentarse en dos patas y pedir una galleta de premio.

Pero se dio cuenta que lo volvería a hacer cuando vio a Bella sonreír y decir que sí; ahora, él podía entender que por las fechas cercanas, a la castaña no le gustase las fiestas. Él quería crear nuevos recuerdos para ella, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Alice se lo agradeció en el alma con lágrimas en los ojos; porque según ella siempre entraba en depresión para el veinticinco.

- ¡Emmett basta! - gritó por enésima vez esta vez al escuchar la canción del reno

Miró a Aslan con una nariz roja y dos cuernos.

_¿En qué momento…?_

- ¡ni te atrevas a quitársela _gordo_-Grinch! ¡he sufrido para que se quede como el reno y así se quedará! -

- si claro, un reno de color negro - bufó queriendo acercarse a su perro, pero Emmett lo impidió parándose delante de Aslan

- acuérdate que tú le pusiste Aslan y el león es amarillo - acusó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Edward rodó los ojos - a no ser que haya sufrido alguna _hiperpigmentación _o algo así... -

- ¡en serio estás loco! ¡estas divagando, no sé cómo podemos ser hermanos! -

- yo también le hice la misma pregunta a mamá - sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió resignado

- ¿y que te dijo? -

- terminé con una escoba en la espalda - soltaron carcajadas

- al menos eso indica que no fui adoptado -

Edward siguió con su labor de limpieza volviendo a soportar los berridos de su hermano, y éste se dedicó a seguir adornando los rincones de la casa de su hermano. Miró con anhelo el pequeño árbol que sus padres le regalaron cuando se fue de la casa y pensó que quizás, en lo que quedaba del año, podía ocurrir un milagro.

O quizás al siguiente.

Y es que estos últimos días estaba tan feliz de haber logrado establecer el principio de una amistad con la castaña que prácticamente en cualquier momento saltaría y cantaría como aquellas niñas del campo.

_¡Si claro!_

Faltaría cantar el _¡abuelito dime tú!_

Edward quitó de la cabeza a esa niña de la pradera y volvió a su limpieza. Pero dentro de toda esa felicidad sentía que se había aprovechado de ella.

_Aprovechar suena a manoseo_, pensó él parándose en medio de su pasillo, _¡no, suena horrible!_

Y es que había insistido en un momento crítico para ella y temía que la castaña se hiciera para atrás y dejara de lado el compromiso que ambos hicieron.

En realidad quería intentar algo con Bella.

_Pero no sabía que, y mucho menos como._

Eso mismo pensaba en esos instantes Bella, ya no quería torturarse con los anteriores sucesos que había pasado; los abrazos, los besos sorpresivos e intensos y los arrebatos de pasión entre los dos.

Hace años no dejaba a un hombre entrar a su vida, pero llega uno que le devuelve el juego y termina gustando de él.

Bufó exasperada.

- solo tiene que meterle esta pastilla detrás de la garganta y estará adormecido en diez minutos -

- ¿eso es todo? - preguntó la chica acariciando a su dálmata

- sí, no se preocupe, no se estresará mucho con los pirotécnicos - la cliente asintió y se fue agitando las píldoras que estaba recetando el día de hoy

Al ser veinticuatro de diciembre estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Hoy iría a la casa de Edward a pasar la navidad.

Se sentía una gelatina a punto de derretirse.

¿Cómo no estarlo si Edward le había insistido tanto en que pasaran la navidad juntos? Bueno, no juntos porque estarían sus amigos ahí, pero después de la revelación de hace cuatro días, se sentía nerviosa en su cercanía.

- ¿Bella estas bien? - preguntó Ángela tocando su hombro - estas temblando un poco - la castaña sonrió y asintió

- ¿te puedo hacer una confesión? - Ángela sonrió y se acercó mucho más a ella - me siento histérica, siento algo en mi estómago, creo que vomitaré -

- ¿pero porque? ¿es necesario que te lleve al hospital? - Bella cerró los ojos y rió nerviosa

- creo que no es para un hospital, además ya fui el lunes - Ángela que no podía entenderla tocó la frente de su jefa y suspiró con alivio al notar que no tenía fiebre - te lo dije -

- ¿entonces qué es? -

- siento cosquillas en mi estómago - la joven técnica abrió la boca con sorpresa y se quedó varios segundos mirando a la castaña

- ¿me estas queriendo decir que sientes mariposas en el estómago? -

- ¡mariposas! ¡no! ¡esas son polillas! - chilló Bella sentándose en la silla giratoria - ¡te das cuenta Ángela, hasta estoy vieja para hacer amistad con un chico! -

La técnica se rió de las ocurrencias de la castaña, Bella miró mal a su amiga y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

- ¡no te rías! -

- es que Bella, hace tiempo que no te veo así - con sorpresa, Bella notó los delgados brazos de su amiga - ¡me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado a Edward! -

Bella se levantó de su sitio aún más nerviosa y se fue con los pacientes del día.

Tenía que olvidar a esas molestosas polillas comiéndole el estómago.

_Respira, exhala, respira, exhala, respira exhala._

_Tenía que concentrarse._

Meneó la cabeza y llamó al siguiente en la lista de espera.

La mayoría eran personas preocupadas porque sus animales se escondían y hasta había cuadros alérgicos, solo por el ruido que los pirotécnicos hacían.

Preocupada, recetó una y otra vez adormecer a los pequeños animales para que sus dueños estén tranquilos. La mañana se fue así, con dueños preocupados y animales completamente estresados por todo el ruido que había en la ciudad.

Votó todo el aire que tenía.

Como era vísperas de navidad, despidió a todos sus empleados temprano, abrazándose entre todos y deseándose lo mejor. Afortunadamente no tenían ningún paciente en hospitalización, así que no hubo turno ni persona que quedarse a cuidarlos.

Cerró a eso de la una de la tarde, sola con sus perros; mientras echaba llave a la puerta, sintió una mirada en su espalda, después pasos y luego a alguien abrazándola por detrás.

- no podía dejarte sola cerrando, así que he venido a pasar la tarde contigo - Bella miró a la pelinegra con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa

- no, lo que tú quieres es evitar que yo me escape de la reunión de hoy - Alice asintió y besó la mejilla de su hermana

Ambas cerraron rápido y subieron a la camioneta de la castaña; Mía iba dormitando un poco y Wisky estaba completamente adormecido por el inyectable que Bella le puso.

Al parecer había sufrido mucho con los ruidos muy agudos y él se ponía a temblar y orinar cuando se le estresaba de esa manera.

- ¿y bien? ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Alice al entrar al departamento de su hermana

- ¿te parece si me ayudas a preparar la vieja receta de mamá para llevarla a la reunión? - Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió de inmediato

- ¡me parece genial! ¡manos a la obra! -

Pusieron música a todo volumen y se fueron a la cocina, Mía se acomodó en los pies del sillón y siguió dormitando, Alice corrió hacia la cocina y sacó todo lo que necesitaba; harina sin preparar, huevos, polvo para hornear, mantequilla, pudin de chocolate, enlatado de frutas, castañas y azúcar.

Bella sacó los recipientes y ambas empezaron a tararear las canciones navideñas que pasaba en la radio, hasta que de un momento a otro ambas empezaron una lucha con la harina, terminando completamente blancas de pies a cabeza.

Terminaron con el pastel y lo metieron al horno, tenían que esperar una hora que se cocinara y luego agregarle el resto de ingredientes para que se humedeciera.

Bella vio como Alice seguía soltando carcajadas así que de nuevo le agregó harina en su cabello y un poco en su cara.

Pero al poco rato escuchó los sollozos de la pelinegra.

- ¡Alice! - susurró acercándose a su hermana - ¡_ssshhh_, tranquila enana, no llores! - la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo sentar en una de las tantas sillas de la cocina, Mía gimoteó al escuchar los sollozos de Alice y empezó a gruñirle a Bella al pensar que ella le estaba haciendo daño - ¡Mía, basta! ¡no le estoy haciendo daño! -

- es difícil Bella - ella asintió

- lo sé, es difícil -

- ¡y es que esa vi-i-eja loca se enca-arga de torturarnos cada a-año - Bella sonrió - en serio no entiendo como lo hizo para hacer esas cartas -

- ni yo, pero así la queríamos, a mí me puso en la carta que debería casarme ya ¿cómo es que sabía que para estas fechas todavía estaría soltera? ¡quién sabe! - contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros, al menos notó la sonrisa de su hermana y la abrazó con más fuerzas

- ¿oye y fuiste al hospital? - Bella sonrió y asintió - ¿te hicieron los mismo exámenes? - asintió de nuevo ¿vas a hablar? - asintió de nuevo - ¡ay Bella! ¡habla ya! -

- ¡todo está bien! ¡no tienes de que preocuparte! - respondió levantándose de su sitio, Alice miró a su hermana y volvió a sollozar - ¿y ahora que pasó? -

- es que me dices eso y me siento más tranquila, incluso me siento culpable que tu hayas adquirido esos genes y yo no -

Bella volvió a menear con la cabeza y suspiró abrazando a su hermana de nuevo.

Cuando su madre murió, el doctor habló con ellas, diciéndoles que quizás podrían tener el gen del cáncer ya que la expresión era a nivel genético; ambas se asustaron y decidieron que se harían un examen de descarte.

Su abuela, en ese entonces una señora que aun podía mantenerse en sus dos pies y tenía la extremada energía para dirigir un ejército; las obligó a hacerse el examen.

Pero cuando salieron los resultados, hubo unas cuantas lágrimas y unos suspiros de resignación, Bella había salido con el gen y Alice no; a partir de ese entonces Bella se hace los chequeos anuales, siempre por estas fechas.

- ¡ven Alice, tenemos que regresar a terminar la torta! ¡deja de llorar, estoy bien! - Alice sonrió y asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, y aunque se haya hecho una pasta en su rostro no le importó ya que siguieron con lo que la receta decía

Al terminar el pastel, se dedicaron a pasar tiempo juntas; ver películas e incluso comer palomitas como hace tiempo lo hacían, un tazón repleto y agua con limón para bajar la grasa.

Suspiraron con _Realmente Amor_, su película favorita.

Soltaron carcajadas al ver _Elf, el duende_.

Y lloraron al ver _el Diario de una Pasión_.

Viendo la hora que era, alistaron la torta para llevar, Alice ayudó a cargar los regalos a la camioneta, tuvieron que subir y bajar para dejar todo en la camioneta, incluyendo a Wisky que no podía mantenerse en pie porque estaba adormecido, así que Bella tuvo que cargarlo con un brazo mientras con la otra mano llevaba a Mía de la correa.

Suspiró cuando subió al auto y miró a su hermana.

- gracias Bells por aceptar, aunque no pueda creer que Edward haya tenido más poder que yo - la castaña rió

- sí, es increíble, aunque atribúyelo a que se dedicó a ladrar todo tipo de canciones de navidad, realmente me estaba torturando -

- ¿fuiste al albergue? - preguntó Alice mientras veía a su hermana manejar a toda velocidad, las calles estaban atestadas de carros y no querían perder un minuto mas

- si - respondió con una sonrisa - se emocionaron cuando se dieron cuenta que les llevaba comida especial, incluso los gatos más ariscos se amilanaron y terminaron comiendo su comida -

- ¡que bonit... _ah_, cuidado! - chilló Alice al notar al tipo del auto de color rojo atravesarse por el camino - ¡imbécil de mierda hasta mi perro conduce mejor que tú! -

- ¡a Santa se le escapó un elfo! - gritó el dueño del auto rojo, Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó una carcajada, Alice que no resistió la broma saltó de la camioneta y cogió la piedra más próxima que tenía cerca cuando vio que el auto se alejaba; lanzó con tanta fuerza que la piedra impactó en el cristal del auto rompiéndola en mil pedazos

- ¡mierda Alice! - susurró Bella

- ¡arranca, arrancaaaa! - gritó la pelinegra tirándose dentro del auto, Mía ladraba y Bella hacia chillar los neumáticos para escaparse - ¡apura, acelera, acelera! -

- ¡cállate me pones nerviosa! -

Bella sorteó todo el tráfico como pudo y se metió por un callejón para perder de vista al auto rojo, suspiraron cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían ido al distrito universitario, lejos de sus casas; nadie las perseguía ni las observaba.

Un poco paranoicas alargaron su viaje yendo por otra vía, dando la vuelta por toda la ciudad.

Aparcaron y bajaron del auto rápidamente, sacaron todo lo que tenían que llevar, incluyendo a los perros y corrieron a la entrada del edificio.

Suspiraron con alivio mirándose entre sí y rieron estruendosamente.

- ¿Alice? - ambas respingaron y volvieron a reír - ¿qué pasa porque están pálidas? -

- ¡nada, nada! ¡ayúdanos con todo esto! - respondió Alice mirando a su esposo - ¡deja de mirarme, no pasó nada! -

- te conozco calabacita, por eso pregunto - Jasper miró a su cuñada y ésta se encogió de hombros

- a mí ni me mires -

- ¡es que están actuando raro! - levantó la voz subiendo por las escaleras con las dos chicas - ¡en serio! ¿la torta está envenenada? - tanto Alice como Bella miraron mal al rubio y por poco lo empujan por las escaleras

- ¡que andas diciendo, son alucinaciones tuyas! - gritó Alice, el rubio frunció sus labios y agachó la cabeza - ¿qué es eso? – preguntó al escuchar una extraña voz y aun perro aullar

- ¡están torturando a un perro! - gritó Bella corriendo los últimos escalones - ¡diablos, Jasper, abre ya la puerta! - el rubio soltó una carcajada y suspiró

- nadie está torturando a nadie, o bueno quizás Pocho a Emmett y viceversa, ambos están cantando canciones de navidad y es lo más horrible que uno puede oír -

Ambas vieron a todos sus amigos mirar con cara de espanto a Emmett que seguía decorando el árbol junto a Pocho, ambos aullando cualquier canción navideña.

- ¿nadie lo puede hacer callar? - preguntó Alice frunciendo su ceño

- hace rato Edward está que lo quiere amarrar con una soga y ponerle una media en la boca -

- es algo así como tú, Jazz, cuando reclamas algo no te callas nunca - el rubio bufó y miró mal a la castaña por su comentario

- ¡Emmett mira, llegaron! - al fin calló y todos suspiraron con alivio

- ¡chicas! ¡las estábamos esperando para cantar villancicos! - iba a empezar a cantar pero Bella se adelantó con la torta que traía en manos

- ¡no! ¡qué tal si probamos la torta que preparé! -

- ¡genial Bells! -

Todos agradecieron con gestos a la castaña y pasaron a la sala para sentarse, Edward saludó con un abrazo a Alice y otro más fuerte a Bella; ésta se sorprendió y no respondió el abrazo, se quedó estática en su sitio.

- me alegro que hayas venido, pensé que no ibas a venir - susurró en su oído

La castaña al darse cuenta de la situación y de las miradas furtivas de todas sus amigas, sonrió y se sonrojó con furia; correspondió el abrazo con delicadeza y se apartó del cobrizo.

- gracias por insistir - Edward guiñó un ojo y la llevó con él a su lado - en realidad no me gustan estas fechas -

- lo puedo entender Bella, pero siempre es necesario el apoyo de tus amigos cercanos para no sentirte sola, y eso es lo que somos ¿no? - Bella asintió con una sonrisa y suspiró - además tengo que agradecerte que hayas callado al bestia de mi hermano, creo que estaba torturando a Pocho con su voz - como invocándolo, Pocho se apareció meneando la cola pidiendo caricias, Bella sonrió y acarició al animal con amor

- pobrecito - susurró soltando una risa - realmente me gusta la decoración - añadió mirando alrededor - tu árbol es bonito -

- regalo de mi madre - Bella asintió con una sonrisa

- ¡bien chicos son las ocho de la noche, que hacemos! - gritó Rosalie

- creo que podemos empezar a comer - sugirió Jessica sobándose el estómago - lo siento pero muero de hambre y más con las delicias que vi que preparó Rose - todos rieron por el comentario

- o podemos empezar con el brindis - sugirió Jasper, todos arquearon las cejas - ¡que! -

- solo a ti se te podría ocurrir esa idea, brindis es para la medianoche - añadió Alice pasando de su esposo hacia la cocina

**_Dos horas después_**

- ¿en serio? - gritó Rosalie con las mejillas encendidas, todos rieron al ver a Alice y Bella asentir al mismo tiempo - ¿y si la policía da con ustedes? -

- no lo creo - respondió Alice - ¡pero es que ese imbécil, decirme elfo a mí! - otra ronda de risas aligeró el ambiente; les habían contado la situación que tuvieron con el tipo del auto rojo el parabrisas roto y la fuga; Jasper estaba que besaba en la cabeza de su esposa y Emmett reía a carcajadas

Poco después de la sugerencia de Jasper, Emmett se acercó a la cocina y sacó dos botellas de champagne para descorcharlas, pero lo hizo de tal manera que quedó bañado en alcohol y todos hicieron burla de ello; al final Edward ayudó a servir las copas y empezaron con la celebración.

Estuvieron relatando varias torpezas de Bella, Jasper y Emmett; la vez que Alice se metió en un problema con uno de sus clientes porque a última hora decidió cambiar de color de las tarjetas y por consecuencia el tema de la fiesta.

Rosalie relató la vez que encontró a Emmett saltando en una cama elástica y como ésta se rompió en dos cuando Emmett dio una voltereta en el aire; Jessica rió a carcajadas cuando recordó que a Ángela se le había declarado en la calle un perfecto desconocido.

- oye Jasper estoy viendo que no te sirves - añadió Emmett señalándolo con un dedo, Jasper, que ya estaba con los ojos enrojecidos se encogió de hombros

- no Emmett, ya no puede tomar más, míralo como está - respondió Alice por él

- mi esposa - susurró Jasper abrazando a la pelinegra - esa es mi esposa - añadió todos miraron la escena divertidos - ella se está sirviendo por mí -

- ¿o te está sirviendo para que luego ella se sirva? - añadió Edward, todos rieron

- ¡claro que sí! - gritó Jasper - ¡ella no tiene por qué pedir permiso! -

- pero al paso que vas, ya no va a ser servicio a la habitación sino se convertirá en violación -

- ¡ay mi esposita! - Bella rió al ver a su cuñado lleno de felicidad

- ¡yo quiero brindar porque tenemos a varias personas aquí, en especial a Bella! - levantó la voz Edward - ¡siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa! - Bella sonrió y levantó la copa

- gracias a ustedes por insistir, realmente la estoy pasando bien -

La noche siguió transcurriendo, Bella notó a Ángela y Jessica entonadas cantando Jingle Bell Rock abrazadas; Rosalie reía y cotilleaba con Alice, Jasper estaba quedándose dormido y Emmett comía todo lo que podía de la mesa, de vez en cuando se sujetaba de esta para no caerse hacia atrás; al parecer los únicos cuerdos eran Edward y ella.

- Bella - ella volteó a ver a Edward y lo vio con los ojos rojos - Bellita - añadió, la castaña frunció su ceño y pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos, estos no se movieron - tan difícil de llegar, pero ya tengo tu amistad, ¿no es así? - ella tuvo que asentir y se levantó al escuchar el teléfono sonar y sonar.

_Corrección, ella era la única cuerda._

Suspiró mirando toda la escena.

_¿Para esto se habían reunido?_

Sonrió al ver a su hermana feliz, acompañando a Jessica y Ángela con los coros de algún villancico.

- ¿diga? -

- _estoy hablando de la residencia Sagrada Familia, ¿el señor Edward Cullen por favor?_ -

- ¿Iris? ¡soy Bella! ¿pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada

- _¡Oh! ¡señorita Swan que bueno que la encuentro! ¡lo que pasa es que acá hay un desorden, la señora Elizabeth y su abuela han organizado una especie de retos y toda la residencia esta patas arriba, necesito que venga usted y el señor Cullen_ -

- ¡Ay Iris! ¡está bien, como sea estaremos ahí! - colgó frustrada y enojada con su abuela y la señora Masen, ella se comportaban peor que chiquillas

- ¡Emmett! - gritó acercándose al grandote - ¡Emmett! ¡tu abuela está mal! - gritó, el castaño salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió moviéndose a la puerta - ¡espera, espera! -

- ¿qué pasa Bella? - preguntó Rosalie risueña acercándose a ella

- pasa que nuestras abuelas se están matando - Alice abrió la boca sorprendida - lo que oyes, no sé qué están haciendo, Iris pidió que fuéramos -

- ¿y los vamos a dejar así? Jasper se despertará dentro de una hora para abrazar a todo el mundo, y Jessica y Ángela, no podemos dejarlas aquí -

- la opción es ir todos - respondió Rosalie, la castaña hizo un mohín y asintió desesperada

- bueno, todos a mi camioneta - Bella corrió hacia donde estaba sentado Edward y se sentó a su lado - ¡Edward, tu abuela está mal, tenemos que ir con ella! - el cobrizo miró a la castaña y sonrió como bobo, se acercó más a ella y suspiró al oler el aroma que le gustaba, abrazó sorpresivamente a Bella y volvió a aspirar el aroma que le gustaba, flores, algo cítrico y dulce.

- me encanta tu aroma - Bella se sonrojó apartándose de él; volteó el rostro y vio como Alice y Rosalie hicieron gritar a sus dos amigas; al parecer les habían dado algún bocadito muy picante y estas reaccionaron.

- ¡Edward vamos, tenemos que irnos! -él asintió y se levantó con esfuerzo, caminó hacia la puerta y salió seguido de Emmett.

Jasper tuvo que ser arrastrado por Alice y Rosalie, Jessica y Ángela seguían llorando por el picante, pero al menos ya habían reaccionado; tuvieron que bajar por el ascensor; Bella corrió de vuelta al departamento ya que tenía que llevar a todos los perros consigo, no quería dejarlos, menos si habría pirotécnicos de por medio.

Emmett anunció que iría en la parte de adelante y se subió, con una bandeja repleta de bocaditos en las piernas, Rosalie rodó los ojos y ayudó a subir a los perros en la parte de atrás.

- no vamos a entrar Bella - anunció Alice

- ¡explícame porque estamos yendo todos! - levantó la voz - ¡podíamos a ver ido Edward y yo! -

- ¿y perderse los abrazos de medianoche? ¡no! ¡de ninguna manera!, ¡vamos con ustedes! - Bella bufó y subió a Aslan que aun seguía vestido de reno, y a Pocho en la parte de carga, Wisky y Mía ya estaban esperando sentados

- Edward y Jasper tendrán que ir con los perros - anunció Bella - es la única opción, ustedes están apretadas en los asientos de atrás y solo nos queda el espacio junto a los perros -

- ¡al diablo con todo! ¡estamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Rosalie ayúdame a subirlos! - gritó Alice tirando de Jasper haciendo que se sentase en el piso del carro y subiendo sus rodillas; Edward hizo lo mismo, solo que ahora ya estaba más cuerdo y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la castaña

- ¿porque tengo que ir aquí? -

- ¡por idiota! - respondió Bella sacándole la lengua

Todos subieron al carro y Bella hizo chillar los neumáticos de nuevo.

- ¡mierda, Bella! ¿siempre tienes que hacer eso? - gritó Alice tapándose los odios, Bella sonrió y miró por el espejo retrovisor

- me encanta torturarte, aparte, si queremos evitar quedarnos estancados en media avenida, es mejor ir a toda velocidad, estamos lejos de la residencia -

Alice bufó y se cruzó de brazos, Bella notó que Emmett se había quedado dormido _¡valiente copiloto!_ nótese el sarcasmo.

- ¡en serio que tu abuela y la de Emmett están locas! - habló Rosalie rompiendo el silencio - armar un revuelo en vísperas... -

- hemos pasado peores cosas Rose - Alice rodó los ojos

- ¿te acuerdas cuando metió cuetillos debajo de nuestras camas para despertarnos porque ya era navidad? - Bella bufó

- ¿cómo olvidarlo? - respondió enojada , Ángela y Jessica reían divertidas - todavía tengo el sonido en mi oido -

- ¡que terrible! - añadió Jessica - mi abuela, que ya no está en la tierra felizmente, me andaba tejiendo chompas de lana y me regalaba gatos; no sé porque siempre alucinaba que me quedaría sola -

- estas sola Jessica -

- no es para que me lo recuerden - añadió entre risas; de pronto sonó un golpe seco y todas tuvieron que estabilizarse en sus asientos por una curva cerrada que pasaron a toda velocidad.

- ¿dónde está Emmett? - preguntó Ángela mirando a Bella por el espejo retrovisor, Bella tuvo que frenar en seco al no ver a su copiloto sentado

La puerta estaba abierta

- ¡se ha caído! - gritó Rosalie pasando por encima de todas para salir de la camioneta - ¡se ha caído y encima esta tendido en medio de la pista! - Bella y Rosalie corrieron hacia donde estaba tirado y se dieron cuenta que todavía estaba dormido

- ¡no puedo creerlo! - chilló Bella entre risas - ¡se ha caído de un carro en movimiento y ni siquiera despertó! - añadió, la rubia la miró mal y suspiró resignada

Hicieron que despertara y lo llevaron a la camioneta de nuevo, esta vez poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndole el seguro para niños a la puerta para que no volviera a caerse.

- falta media hora y aun no estamos cerca - suspiró Alice - y lo peor es que tenemos que pasar, si o si, por la avenida principal para ir a la residencia y ahí si nos jodimos -

- no seas fatalista Alice, ¿que tal y la avenida está despejada? - respondió Ángela

- lo dudo, pero tengamos fe -

- de eso se trata la navidad, de tener fe - añadió Edward desde atrás

- ¡hasta que al fin alguien reacciona! - gritó Jessica

- ¡no estaba tan mal! -

- ¡ay no! - suspiró Bella al notar a un par de oficiales haciendo señas para que pare y se estacione la camioneta

- lo único que faltaba, que nos metan presos a todos - añadió Rosalie

- esa es la suerte de Bella y Edward, échale la culpa a ellos - añadió Alice entre risas

- ¡buenas noches! - saludó el oficial alumbrando con una linterna a todos - ¿el señor se encuentra bien? - preguntó mirando a Emmett

- si, solo que trasnochó y le venció el sueño - el oficial asintió y caminó rodeando el auto

- sus documentos por favor - Bella sacó todos sus documentos y suspiró con alivio cuando fueron devueltos - ¿que está llevando en la parte de atrás? -

- son perros - gritó Alice, las chicas rieron

- ¿a dónde se dirigen? -

- tenemos un show de perros en la residencia de _Capitol Hill_ y vamos tarde – Alice y Rosalie soltaron risitas, mientras que Jessica y Ángela movían a Jasper con violencia para que despertara; el oficial asintió sombrío mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿podría abrir su maletera por favor? - Bella contuvo la respiración, bajó del auto con llave en mano y abrió la maletera

Pero ni bien la abrió tanto Jasper como Edward empezaron a ladrar muy fuerte, y seguido de ellos los otros perros empezaron a hacerlo también; Rosalie que le veía la diversión empezó a maullar mientras que las demás se reían a carcajadas.

El oficial no pudo resistir la risa y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿son bulldogs o algo así? - Bella sonrió

- chuscos -

- puede irse señorita -

Ni bien Bella se subió al auto todos soltaron carcajadas, incluyendo Emmett, que se despertó por la bulla que hicieron los animales con Edward y Jasper.

Arrancó el auto y bufó al darse cuenta de la hora, solo faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche y se había metido en la avenida principal. Los carros estaban en filas larguísimas y no avanzaba ningún carril.

Se desesperó cuando empezó a escuchar las bombardas y demás pirotécnicos ser reventados; como estaba estacionada y sabía que no se iba a mover por un buen tiempo, bajó del auto y con la atenta mirada de todos y abrió la maletera, sacó de su bolso inyectables y puso a todos los perros a dormir.

- chicos, no llegamos, nos quedamos aquí - anunció, todos bajaron del auto y suspiraron mirando el cielo lleno de fuego artificiales

- tienes razón, ya solo falta cinco minutos y estamos atascados hasta quien sabe qué hora aquí - anunció Jessica soltando un suspiro - es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas -

- ¡nada de eso! - gritó Emmett bajando del auto, estabilizándose poco a poco, al parecer ya se encontraba bien - tengo la bolsa de bocaditos y una botella de champagne conmigo - levantó ambas cosas y todos aplaudieron

Bella sonrió con sinceridad y abrazó a su hermana que estaba a su lado.

Se habían acomodado de tal manera, que Jasper y Edward que todavía estaban recuperándose, ellos sentados dentro de la maletera del carro y los demás en un círculo cerrado; notaron que la mayoría de personas que estaban en medio de la pista hacían lo mismo.

La castaña empezó a oír más explosiones y fuegos artificiales, se alegró de haber inyectado a los perros para evitar su estrés; Edward agradeció con un gesto que Aslan esté dormido y así evitar su gimoteo.

- y contando - dijo de pronto Alice _– diez…, nueve…, ocho…, siete…, seis…, cinco…, cuatro…, tres…, dos…, uno_... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -

Abrazó a Jasper con mucha fuerza, Rosalie y Emmett se fundieron en un beso muy largo, Jessica y Ángela se abrazaron deseándose lo mejor, Edward miró a Bella con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto.

No había necesidad de palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía la castaña.

Después de varios años, estaba rodeada de personas que habían calado profundamente en su corazón; al fin estaba celebrando la navidad como siempre quiso, acompañada de personas que valían la pena. Sintió de pronto que tenía un hogar, no solo tenía a su hermana y a su cuñado; para este año, habían ingresado más personas a su vida.

Sabía que Jessica vivía sola y Ángela ya no tenía padres vivos.

Podía entender la situación perfectamente, pero es que ella se encerró tanto en su dolor que no se dio cuenta que necesitaba de esto; de personas que la acogieran con cariño.

Siempre necesito de eso y ahora lo tenía.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Bells! - anunció de pronto Edward mirándola a los ojos, Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos suspirando

- ¡Feliz Navidad Edward! - respondió, el cobrizo la atrajo y la abrazó muy fuerte, ella también lo abrazó y suspiró de nuevo - gracias por insistir -

Edward soltó una carcajada y se atrevió a depositar un beso en su frente.

Ella jamás olvidaría aquel gesto.

Y aunque esté pasando una navidad en medio de la calle con sus amigos, sentía que estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas, ¿que tal el capítulo?<em>**

**_Primero que nada, desearles una muy Feliz Navidad, este capítulo estaba planeado solo hace semanas, hice mi cuentas y tenía que hacerlo._**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS, QUE EL AMBIENTE Y SUS CORAZONES SE LLENEN DE BUENOS DESEOS PARA QUE CUANDO LLEGUE AÑO NUEVO PODAMOS EMPEZAR A CUMPLIRLOS!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y SOBRE TODO SUS COMENTARIOS, DE NUEVO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y A CELEBRAR!**

**_Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

**_Yoliki: _**_¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Emocional también? Jeje, espero que te haya gustado, y esperemos que Edward no meta la pata tampoco, al menos como es navidad ya avanzaron un poquito y Edward tiene claro sus sentimientos; gracias por leer la historia y Feliz Navidad!_

**_Tecupi: _**_¡mi niña! Muchas gracias por tu review, si, a mí también me daría miedo recibir una de esas cartas, veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, al menos algo tierno pasó :D Feliz Navidad y muchos abrazos desde Perú._

**_EmDreams Hunter: _**_como siempre tu review llega en un momento crítico y me saca una sonrisa, Feliz Navidad y un abrazo enorme._

**_Zafirocullen22: _**_si, ya era hora que Bella le dé una oportunidad; si, Edward ya ladró y sigue ladrando, veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu reviews y por leer la historia, ¡Feliz Navidad y muchos abrazos!_

**_Ninacara: _**_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y veremos qué pasa en el siguiente, al menos alguito pasó; gracias por tu review y Feliz Navidad, un abrazo._

**_Ale74: _**_Gracias por los saludos para mi mami :D te sorprenderás en los siguientes capítulos, ellos igual están locos y a su manera se gustarán. Aslan está en la mira, no te preocupes jaja; gracias por tu review, Feliz Navidad para ti también, un abrazo enorme y gracias de nuevo._

**_Tade: _**_Gracias por tu review Tania, realmente es bueno leerte y me encanta tus opiniones; veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, no desesperes :D ya te tengo como amigo en facebook, así que te etiquetaré para que puedas seguir la historia, no dejaré de avisarte, Feliz Navidad y un abrazo desde Perú._

**_Jolie love: _**_la mamá siempre es importante para toda persona, ella nos forma y nos da cariño, cada una a su manera, igual yo, no me imagino sin mi mamá; como puedes ver ya están progresando; un abrazo, muchas gracias por tu review y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

**_Tata XOXO: _**_Gracias por los saludos a mi mami; eso del papá de Alice y Bella es sorpresa, y si, pensé en eso mucho antes y lo tengo escrito :D no desesperes, poco a poco sabremos de él. Gracias por tu review y por leer la historia, Feliz Navidad y un abrazo desde Perú._

**_Gracias también a todas mis amigas en facebook que me siguen por ahí; a muchas que me mandan imágenes y videos como el que me mando Teresa Cuenca, lo encontraran en mi perfil de facebook; se trata de unas abuelas locas que creo que llegan a violar al estríper._**

**_Jajajaja_**

**_Hiciste mi día Teresa, muchas gracias._**

**_De nuevo a todas Feliz Navidad y pásenla muy bonito, con familia o solos, siempre guarden los mejores deseos para ustedes y para el resto._**

**_Un beso a todas._**

**_El amor está en el aire :)_**

**_Con cariño, Amyel_**

**PD: ¿Qué parte les dio risa? ¿Qué parte odiaron? ¿Parte favorita?**


End file.
